¿El sueño que le salvó la vida?
by Lastz
Summary: El padre de Mei vuelve para contarla que se volvio a casar, lo que hace que quiera abandonar todo, pero alguien se lo impide. Al principio choca contra esa persona, que más tarde se convertirá en punto de inflexión.
1. Prólogo

Ni Citrus ni sus personajes me pertenecen.

Prólogo 2.0 / 25-09-2018

Mei es una joven de 16 años, es alta, con cabello moreno, ojos violetas. Todos en el instituto, pese a su personalidad fría y distante la admiran por ser seria, inteligente, atlética... En su primer año de bachiller fue elegida presidenta del consejo estudiantil. Su vicepresidenta es Himeko Momokino, una chica con el pelo rizado que es su mejor amiga desde la infancia. Momokino es de las pocas personas que vio como su mejor amiga cambiaba.

Mei era una niña alegre a pesar del divorcio de sus padres. Ella se sentía feliz y orgullosa de su padre. Era su gran ídolo. Quería ser como él y algún día poder heredar la academia. Se esforzó en aprender todo, no solo el temario en el colegio, también en conocer todo alrededor de la familia Aihara y cómo comportarse. Hacía todo lo que su padre y el abuelo la decian que hiciera sin rechistar. Nunca pedía nada. Estaba contenta de seguir los pasos de su padre. Hasta que un día este se fue, abandonó la familia para buscar la felicidad. Pidió a su hija que lo siguiese, pero esta decidió quedarse para proteger el legado. Desde ese día Mei cambio, se volvio fria y distante incluso con su mejor amiga.

No cambió de casa, pues quería que su padre al volver tuviera todo igual. Su abuelo la mantenia económicamente y la cuidaba en la medida de lo posible. Este dejó de hablar de su hijo, pues se sentía traicionado. Ahora la heredera sería su nieta y haría lo necesario para que eso sucediera.

Ya han pasado cinco años desde la partida de su padre y desde entonces no lo ha vuelto a ver. De vez en cuando recibe cartas de diferentes países, pero nunca las abrió. Su abuelo le había encontrado un prometido, un profesor de élite de su mismo instituto. Era joven y a muchas mujeres les parecía guapo y simpático. Pero a Mei no le gustaba, no era tan amable a solas como lo era en público. Pero aun así no oponía resistencia, pues los matrimonios arreglados eran así.

Un día al volver a casa tras las clases, vio en la entrada unos zapatos. Aceleró el paso emocionada y se dirigió al salón. Allí estaba sentado en una silla al lado de la mesa de frente a la puerta. La morena se quedó de pie mirándolo atónita. Él la miraba serio.

\- Profesor...

\- No me llames así. No soy tu profesor.

\- ...

\- Vine para decirte que me volví a casar hace poco. Ahora tienes una nueva madre que se preocupa por tí y una hermana. Ya no estarás sola nunca más.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Acaban de mudarse a esta dirección. - Sacando un papel y dejándolo encima de la mesa. - Ve a vivir con ellas.

\- ¿Con ellas?

\- Sí, yo tengo un vuelo esta noche.

\- Entonces... ¿No volverás a la academia?

\- No.

\- ...

\- Bueno, se me está haciendo tarde. - Levantandose y acercandose a la puerta. - Espero que te guste nuestra nueva familia. - Pasando al lado de Mei. -Nos veremos allí la próxima vez. Adiós, Mei. - Salió de la casa.

La morena no se lo podía creer. Su padre volvió después de tantos años solo para decirla que tenía una nueva familia. Se sentía hundida. No sabía qué hacer. Si su padre no iba a volver, que la quedaba. Sumida en la desesperación solo se la ocurrió una cosa. Es por eso que decidió partir. En lo alto cerró los ojos mientras cogía la bufanda para colocarla alrededor del cuello. Respiró profundamente mientras centraba en su mente en conseguir fuerzas, cuando de repente escuchó una voz.

\- ¡Detente!

Abrió los ojos de par en par. Y vio a una joven rubia de ojos verdes. ¿ Quién demonios era esa chica ? ¿ Como había llegado hasta allí ? Antes de que pudiera siquiera reaccionar, la chica se abalanzó sobre ella e inmovilizó.


	2. C 1

Antes de que pudiera siquiera reaccionar, la chica se abalanzó sobre ella e inmovilizó.

-¡No lo hagas, por favor!

-...

-¿Estás bidsfdgdfh

Miró hacia la ventana, estaba cerrada. Luego a la puerta, también lo estaba. ¿Por donde ha entrado? Volvió hacia los verdes ojos de la muchacha. La sorprendió que no apartara la mirada, pues casi nadie era capaz de aguantar verla directamente a los ojos. Sin embargo, esta chica lo hacía sin ningún problema. En su lugar, se podría decir que casi la intimidaba a ella.

\- ...

\- No me estabas escuchando, ¿verdad?

\- ¿Cómo entraste? Está todo cerrado.

\- Eso no importa.

\- ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

\- No podía dejar que lo hicieras.

\- ¿Por qué no? No me conoces.

\- Sí que te conozco, y aunque no lo hiciera, eso daría igual. No permitiría a nadie.. hacer eso..

\- ¿Eres una acosadora o algo?

\- ¿Qué?

\- Dices conocerme pero.. no te he visto jamás.

\- Es una larga historia.

\- Cuentalá, ya arruinaste mis planes, tengo tiempo de sobra.

\- Ahora no es el momento.

\- ¿Por qué no lo es?

\- Porque no lo es.

\- Eso no es una razón.

\- ¡Qué cabezona eres! Por lo que me contaron nunca habría pensado que eras tan habladora.

\- ¿Quienes?

\- Nadie.

\- ...

¿Alguien habría hablado de ella a aquella muchacha? ¿Que cosas sabría y que cosas no? ¿La enviaron porque sabían lo que intentaría hacer? Tras unos minutos de silencio incómodo con una encima de la otra mirándose a los ojos, al fin una de ellas se decidió a hablar.

\- ¿Podrías, por favor, quitarte de encima?

\- Ah, claro pero con una condición, promete que no harás nada raro.

\- ¿Nada raro? Lo dice quién invade una propiedad privada, apareciendo de la nada y abalanzándose sobre la gente como si nada

\- ¡Fue por una buena causa!

\- ¿Qué sabrás tú?

\- Sí lo sé, te dije que te conozco, se que eres una buena chica, inteligente, con muchas responsabilidades...

\- Eso podría decirlo cualquiera.

\- ¡Pero yo no soy cualquiera!

\- Sí que lo eres...

\- ¡No! Mmm.. Sé que te gustan los osos y los dulces.

\- … - Cómo podría saber eso, si ni su mejor amiga lo sabía.

\- Eso no lo puedes discutir eh. Te ayudaré con esa pesada carga, si me dejas...

\- Tú eres la mayor de las cargas... sigues encima.

\- Ah, lo siento.

Se tiró a un lado y luego se incorporó, quedando sentada al lado de la otra chica, que también se sentó.

\- ¡Y bien! Y ahora ¿qué harás? ¿Ya se te pasó esa estúpida idea?

\- No te entrometas.

\- Anda, por favor, si lo haces nunca me conocerás.

\- No pretendía hacerlo.

\- ...

Observó como la chica se entristecía. No sabía quién demonios era, ni qué hacía allí, ni porqué ese empeño pues aunque la "conociera" ni siquiera tenían una relación cercana. Pero ahí estaban las dos, sentadas en la cama mirando al suelo. Levantó la cabeza, cerró los ojos y respiró hondo. Cuándo los volvió a abrir, se dio cuenta que estaba tumbada en la cama. Miró alrededor de la habitación. No había nadie más allí. ¿Todo había sido un sueño?


	3. C 2

Observó con más detenimiento la escena. La bufanda estaba colgando del techo. La silla estaba colocada en su sitio, al lado de la mesa. La ventana y la puerta cerradas. Nada daba a entender que ayer pasara nada. Sí, tenía que haber sido un sueño. Oyó el teléfono sonar y fue corriendo a cogerlo.

\- Dígame.

\- ¿Has visto qué hora es?¿Qué haces en casa todavía?¿Olvidas tus deberes como Presidenta del Consejo? - Miró un reloj y vio que faltaban tan solo 15 minutos para que empezaran las clases - Perdón, voy ahora mismo.

\- Eso espero.

Escuchó como la llamada se cortaba. Fue corriendo a vestirse y salió hacia el instituto. Al llegar a las taquillas escuchó una voz.

\- Presidenta, ¿Qué la ha pasado hoy?

\- Nada.

\- ... Llegó una estudiante nueva, tuvimos que regañarla por no cumplir con las normas de apariencia.

\- ¿Debería preocuparme?

\- Por supuesto que no, se lo dejé todo muy claro.

\- Está bien.

No le dió mayor importancia, hasta que el profesor y la chica nueva entraron en clase. Por un momento se paralizó al ver que era la chica anoche. La observó con atención, "no cumpliar con las normas de apariencia" era una versión demasiado resumida de lo que estaba sucediendo. La chica se puso al frente de la clase, dio un barrido con la mirada y al llegar a ella pegó un respingo y se giró hacia la pizarra para escribir su nombre. Yuzu Aihara... ¿era simple coincidencia o tal vez esa era su nueva hermana? Quizás por eso dijo que la conocía, tal vez su padre le hablara de ella. Después de ello, se sentó en su sitio evitando todo lo posible el contacto visual con ella. Pero ¿por qué ahora no era capaz de mirarla? La chica tan segura de si misma de ayer, hoy era una delincuente asustadiza...

La siguió observando de reojo durante las clases y se fijó que estaba jugando con el móvil. Por lo que en el primer descanso se dirigió hacia ella, pero el profesor Amamiya la paró para quedar con ella después de clase en la parte trasera de la escuela, aceptó sin más y volvió a girarse hacia el lugar que ahora estaba vacío. Dio un vistazo rápido a la clase y la encontró apunto de salir por la puerta.

\- Aihara-san

Notó como la chica se paralizó. Se acercó a ella mientras la chica asustada se giraba riendo nerviosamente. Una vez estaban la una frente a la otra sin previo aviso empezó a cachearla.

\- ¿Pero qué estás..?

\- Antes te ví jugando con esto - levantando la mano en la que tenía el móvil - No están permitidos, así pues, queda confiscado.

Llevó el teléfono a Mineko y siguió con sus tareas de presidenta. Las clases pasaron y fue al lugar de encuentro con Amamiya, el cual apareció poco después. La acorraló y la besó. Oyó un ruido, miró de donde provenía y allí estaba una vez más aquella chica. La cual al ser descubierta salió corriendo. ¿La estaba acosando realmente? Fuera como fuese, eso había sobresaltado a su prometido, el cual también se fue sin decir ni una palabra. ¿Podría decirse que la salvó dos veces? Ahora realmente sintió curiosidad por aquella chica, lo cual era raro, pues no solía sentir curiosidad por nada. Quería saber si realmente era su nueva hermana, por lo que no se le ocurrió otra manera de comprobarlo que ir a vivir con su nueva familia. Así pues busco el papel que su padre le dió tiempo atrás en el que estaba la dirección y el número de teléfono que necesitaba. Informó a su nueva madre que iria a vivir con ella. Después llamó a una empresa de mudanzas para que la llevaran algunas cajas a su nueva casa.

Tras acabar con todo el trabajo del consejo estudiantil, se dirigió a su nueva casa. Se preguntaba lo que allí la esperaba. Llegó a la puerta de su nueva casa, respiró hondo y abrió la puerta. Y allí estaban las dos, su nueva madre y hermana.

\- Estoy en casa.

La mujer sonrió, mientras que la joven muchacha nerviosa se giró, al verla se echó hacia atrás y se dio un golpe.

\- ¿Por qué estás aquí?

\- Un placer conocerla. Soy la hija de Shou Aihara, Mei Aihara. Quedo a su cuidado a partir de hoy, madre.

\- No es necesaria tanta formalidad, ya que somos familia. Trátala bien, Yuzu.

Durante la cena pudo apreciar como aquella mujer era amable y cariñosa. Hablaba bastante pero no se hacía pesado. Y tampoco intentaba hacerla hablar como otra mucha gente, lo cual la agradó bastante. También notó que su hermana, sentada junto a ella, no dejaba de mirarla de reojo con claro nerviosismo. Tras acabar de cenar fue a la habitación a ordenar sus cosas, la cual compartiría con su hermana mayor. Trataba de pensar en cómo afrontarla, ¿tal vez preguntando directamente? no, ella no era de preguntar. Entonces, qué debería hacer. Tras un rato Yuzu entró por la puerta.

\- El baño está listo.

\- ...

\- Sé que pasaron muchas cosas y que te cuesta hablarme, pero ahora somos hermanastras. Da igual si solo es por aparentar, intentemos llevarnos bien.

\- ...

\- Así que hoy besaste a nuestro profesor ¿no? ¿Está bien que la presidenta del consejo haga algo así? ¿ O simplemente te pone hacerlo en lugares donde puedan pillaros? ¿ Habrá sido tu primer beso, quizás ? Siempre pensé que besarse era cuestión de compartir sentimientos...

Había estado tratando de ignorarla, pero ya se estaba pasando. Por ahí no pasaba. Fue hacia ella y la empujó, tirándola en el futón. La mayor la observó con miedo, pero eso le dió igual, la agarró por las muñecas mirándola fijamente a los ojos. - Si tanto insistes en querer saber cómo son los besos, te lo mostraré. - Y la besó, notó como se estremecia e intentaba zafarse bajo ella, pero continuo hasta quedarse sin aliento. No pretendía hacer eso, pero no se le ocurrió otra manera de callar a su estúpida hermana mayor. Se separó, levantó y colocó el pelo mientras pensaba en voz alta sin darse cuenta. - Realmente no eres la de ayer ¿fue un sueño cierto? - Dejando a Yuzu aún más confusa. Se dirigió al baño mientras se preguntaba por qué la dolía que quien la parara ayer no fuera su hermana. ¿Realmente quería ser salvada por ella? ¿Tan desesperada estaba?


	4. C 3

Pasó la noche en su futón, separada de su temblorosa hermana por unas cajas. A pesar de ser una persona de alta clase la habían enseñado a vivir de manera austera y sin lujos, a aceptar todo lo que la dieran sin más. Por eso le pareció bien vivir en un piso, compartiendo habitación y dormir en un futón.

Aquella mañana de sábado su nueva madre quería pasar el día con ellas en el centro comercial, para así conocerse mejor. Así pues, estuvieron visitando algunas tiendas y comiendo en un restaurante. Allí charlaron un rato.

\- Mei-chan, antes vivías con tu abuelo, ¿no?

\- No, vivía en casa de mi padre.

\- ¿Eh? Pero Shou-san siempre está viajando de un lado para otro, ¿no?

\- No había visto a mi padre en unos cinco años.

\- Oh, ya veo...

\- Vivir así debe ser duro, ¿verdad?

\- No, mi abuelo tuvo la amabilidad de mantenerme económicamente.

\- ¡Oh, cierto! Es el director de la academia, ¿no?

Antes de que pudiera responder notó que tiraban de ella y caía en una fuente encima de su hermana. Con esto finalizó el día de compras, pues si no se iban rápido a secarse y cambiarse de ropa se resfriarían.

Una vez en casa, Ume las envió a la ducha a las dos. Entró al baño y notó como su hermana la miraba fijamente desde la bañera. Cuando terminó de lavarse y fue a entrar en la bañera, la mayor salió corriendo. ¿Tanto la había asustado aquel beso? ¿Se piensa que es una violadora? Bueno, es lo mejor, así aprenderá a no meterse donde no la llaman.

Llegó el siguiente día de clase, como siempre ella llegaba una media hora antes para realizar tareas y controles del consejo estudiantil. Sabía que su hermana no había cambiado el color del pelo, pero al menos esperaba que llevará el uniforme, no se maquillara, no tuviera el móvil. Sobre todo después de conocer que su abuelo estaría hoy haciendo revisión.

Se encontraban en la puerta, su abuelo, ella y algunos miembros del profesorado y el consejo estudiantil, cuando Yuzu llegó. Iba maquillada y sin el uniforme reglamentario y eso no era lo peor...

\- ¡Buenos días, abuelo!

\- ¿Quién eres tú? ¿Qué uniforme es ese? No estudiarás aquí, ¿verdad?

\- ...

\- ¡Mei!

\- ¿Sí?

\- ¿Qué significa esto? ¿Cómo permites que esta necia se vista así?

Se inclinó hacia su abuelo.

\- Lo siento mucho.

\- ¿De verdad diriges a las alumnas como corresponde?

Yuzu se interpuso entre los dos, haciendo que Mei levantara un poco la cabeza con sorpresa.

\- ¡No es su culpa! Si vas a cabrearte con alguien, hazlo conmigo.

\- ¿Qué te da derecho a hablarme así? Una chica indecente como tú no tiene cabida en esta academia. ¡Fuera!

\- Maldito cabeza hueca. Eres tú el que se niega a escuchar a nadie, puede que yo no sea la impresentable aquí. ¡Idiota! ¡Idiota!

\- Qué chica tan irritante.

Tras esto la mayor de las hermanas salió corriendo por la puerta. La menor no entendía por qué se enfrentó así a su abuelo, ¿acaso había perdido la cabeza? Esa reacción era lo más parecido a la chica del sueño y por alguna razón eso la reconfortó.

Poco después la vió en clase, ¿cómo había entrado? ¿tan mala era la seguridad de la academia? Pese a ser la máxima autoridad del consejo estudiantil, prefirió seguir como los últimos días y no dirigirse a ella.

Al llegar a casa, vió a Yuzu esperándola en el recibidor.

\- Estoy en casa.

\- ¿Tienes un segundo?

\- ...

Fueron a la habitación. Y hablaron mientras se cambiaba de ropa.

\- Siento lo de esta mañana. Fue mi culpa.

\- Si vas a disculparte, ¿podrías vestirte como corresponde?

\- Oye... En fin, ya me he disculpado. Y por cierto.. hoy escuche al profesor Amamiya hablando con alguien. No te aprecia en lo más mínimo. Te utiliza para acercarse a tu abuelo. Sé que no quieres que te lo diga alguien como yo, ¡pero eso no es amor!

\- Lo sé.

\- ¿Eh?

\- ¿Y qué?

\- ¿Y qué? Soy tu hermana mayor, así que..

\- Una cría que ni siquiera había besado antes... no debería intentar darme lecciones como si lo supiera todo.

\- ¡No me vengas con esas ahora! Solo te lo decía porque estaba preocupada..

Antes de que la otra chica pudiera acabar la frase se fue de la habitación. ¿Cómo podía ser tan ingenua? ¿Realmente pensaba que los compromisos eran por amor? Todo era por interés, para acumular las riquezas y/o el prestigio de las familias. Todas o al menos la gran parte de las alumnas en la academia estaban en esa situación y lo sabían. La molestó que su hermana mayor creyera en el amor, eso era demasiado infantil, solo sucedía en los cuentos y las películas.

Al día siguiente la mañana transcurría tranquila. Se celebraba una asamblea, todos estaban presentes, el director, los profesores, las alumnas.. excepto su hermanastra. En ese momento la estaban presentando, le tocaba subir al escenario porque tenía que dar un discurso en nombre del consejo, pero de repente apareció Yuzu y empezó a hablar por el micrófono.

\- A ver, permitidme un momento. Buenas, buenas. Soy Yuzuko Aihara, de primer curso. Hoy quiero decir unas cuantas cosas en nombre de las alumnas. Primero, estas asambleas de la mañana son de lo más aburridas. Si hicierais el favor de acortarlas, sería genial. El caso, el atractivo profesor Amamiya ¡está liado con una de las estudiantes de la escuela!¡Y tal como lo vi, la estaba forzando. Por cierto, yo Yuzu Aihara, soy nieta del director, un placer conoceros.

No podía creer que eso estuviera pasando. Contó todo delante de toda la escuela. Todos murmuraban sobre aquello. Su abuelo parecía bastante enfadado. No sabría decir que le enfadaba más, si era por no conocer el nuevo matrimonio, por el comportamiento de su prometido o por su nueva hermanastra y su forma de actuar. El hecho fue que rompió el compromiso, echó a Amamiya de la academia y la envió a recoger las cosas de la casa, pues había decidido que a partir de ahora para evitar todo tipo de contacto con aquella chica, viviría con él.


	5. C 4

Así pues, fue a casa con los hombres de su abuelo a recoger sus cosas. Su madrastra estaba allí y parecía desolada por la noticia. ¿Realmente con tan solo un par de días de convivencia había bastado para que la apreciara así? De cualquier manera era una orden directa, por lo que no se podía hacer nada.

A la mañana siguiente, Yuzu estaba en la academía esperándola, lo cual era extraño pues solía llegar más tarde. Aun así la ignoró pasando por delante como si nada.

\- Oye, tú. ¿No tienes nada que decirme?

\- ¿Cómo qué?

\- ...

Sin más respuesta, se fue con otras alumnas que habían ido a recibirla. La mañana transcurría con normalidad, hasta que mientras subía las escaleras una voz la llamó.

\- Aihara-san, tenemos que hablar.

Caminaron al patio para hablar a solas.

\- Siento lo de la asamblea. No esperaba que terminara así. Solo sé lo que me contaron porque no estuve en casa anoche, pero ¿de verdad piensas dejar nuestra casa?

Se acercó a su hermana mayor y la miró a los ojos. Haciéndola echarse hacia atrás.

\- ¿Qué?

\- ¿Estás diciendo que me sacarás de la casa de mi abuelo?

La muchacha dudó y apartó la mirada.

\- Bromeo. Me dijo que dejara de juntarme contigo. Así que no volveré. Lo decidí por voluntad propia. Déjame tranquila.

Y se fue dejando atrás a una chica confusa. Pasarón los días sin novedad. Ya había pasado una semana desde aquella charla y no se habían dicho ni una sola palabra desde entonces. En ocasiones la miraba de reojo. No podía negar que la curiosidad que había perdido la primera noche por el estúpido intento de hacerla hablar con lo de su prometido Amamiya reapareció minimamente cuando intentó protegerla de su abuelo e interrumpió la asamblea, aun siendo la mayor estupidez que pudo haber hecho, le recordó al espíritu de la chica del sueño.

Un día yendo a casa del abuelo se cruzó con la rubia y empezó a sentir que la seguían. Por lo que empezó dio una vuelta a la manzana para confirmarlo y se dió cuenta que la perseguidora era su hermanastra. Así que fue directamente a la casa y una vez en la puerta se giró hacia la mayor y la preguntó.

\- ¿Hasta cuando pretendes seguirme? - Invitándole a entrar.

\- El.. el abuelo es realmente rico, ¿no?

\- Pensaba que había sido clara.

\- Que no, estoy aquí por otra cosa. Siento la intrusión.

\- Si ya has terminado, vete a casa.

\- Ah emmm ¿De verdad no vas a volver a casa conmigo?

\- Así que sí era sobre eso. ¿Cuántas veces tengo que decírtelo..? Me fui por mi..

\- ¿¡Entonces por qué me miraste así de dolida?!

\- ...

\- Como en el momento después de que me besaste.. o cuando te dije que tan solo te estaban utilizando. ¿También miras así al resto de personas?

\- ¡! - Eso era imposible, ella se había entrenado para no mostrar ninguna emoción, como era posible que ella lo notara. ¿Qué estaba pasando?

\- Una noche, estabas hablando en sueños. Llorabas llamando a tu padre. ¡Déjame hacer algo para ayudarte!

\- Cállate

\- Quiero romper las reglas que te oprimen. ¡Para que puedas vivir con más libertad! Y si es duro hacerlo por ti misma, te ayudaré de la forma en que yo..

\- ¡Cállate! - Gritó mientras fue por ella y la tiró a la cama.

\- ¿Qu..? Espe... ¡Par...!

Se había dejado llevar por la rabia y la tristeza, no sabía ni lo que estaba haciendo. Quería volver a silenciar, a ocultar, las verdades que aquella chica estaba sacando a la luz. Forcejearon hasta que la cogió por las muñecas y la dijo.

\- ¡Todo va a ir bien! ¡Porque estoy aquí para ti!

Se paró en seco, abriendo los ojos como platos. ¿Estaba allí para ella? ¿Qué significaba eso? ¿Estaría soñando de nuevo? Oyó la puerta abrirse y a su abuelo gritando, pero era incapaz de moverse o decir nada.

\- Mei, ¿Qué es ese jaleo? ¿Pasa alg..? ¡MEI!

\- Abuelo...

\- Puedo pasarte la forma en que vistes, incluso el espectáculo de la asamblea... pero hacer algo tan indecente con mi nieta... ¡A partir de hoy estás expulsada de la escuela! No te preocupes por las formalidades, yo me encargaré de todo.

\- ¡ Por favor espera! - Mientras se quitaba a Mei de encima.

\- Vete a casa, este no es un lugar para alguien como tú.

Mei permaneció encima de la cama sin moverse. Realmente no sabía cómo reaccionar ante esas palabras. Notó que Yuzu la miró un momento, luego recogió sus cosas y se fue. Pasó un rato y seguía allí parada sin moverse ni un centímetro. Para ella las normas siempre lo fueron todo sin ellas no sabría qué hacer. ¿Cómo alguien iba a liberarla de ellas? ¿Cómo se sentiría mejor sin ellas? ¿Como pudo ser que ella viera a través de su máscara? Sin darse cuenta se quedó dormida sin encontrar respuestas a aquellas preguntas.

Al día siguiente recibió una llamada del hospital, su abuelo había sido ingresado. Fue allí corriendo y se encontró con una enfermera.

\- ¡Ah! ¿Eres la nieta?

\- ¿Uhm? Sí..

\- Gracias a Dios.

\- ¿Eh?

\- Verás, estuvo aquí una chica de tu escuela con el pelo claro. Ella manejó las cosas realmente bien. Llamó inmediatamente a la ambulancia. E informó de la situación. Parecía que fuera la cosa más importante del mundo para ella y.. nos dijo que nos pusieramos en contacto con la nieta del paciente. Fue muy insistente con ello. Así que me alegra que estés aquí.

Así que fue Yuzu la que avisó a la ambulancia y estuvo con el abuelo... Realmente está en todos sitios.

\- Abuelo, ¿Estás despierto ya? Ah, estás aquí. Perdona, ya me voy.

\- Espera.

Subieron a la azotea para no molestar al abuelo.

\- Gracias por ayudarlo.

\- Es lo que había que hacer. Cualquiera hubiera hecho lo mismo.

\- ... Cierto...

\- ... aaam

\- Mi nombre..

\- ¿Eh?

\- Mi nombre es Mei. La enfermera me ha dicho que no pudieron llamarme porque no sabían cómo me llamaba. No le has dado mi nombre, y he pensado que igual lo habías olvidado. Estamos en el mismo curso así que llamarte honoríficos, "onee-san" o algo por el estilo está fuera de lugar. Si pudiéramos llamarnos por los nombres simplemente, estaría bien. E..esto es lo que significa ser familia, ¿no? Y ¿podrías decirle a madre que no se preocupe?

\- ¡Está bien! Bueno, ¡Entonces mejor me voy a casa ya! Vendré mañana a ver qué tal está el abuelo. ¡Buenas noches, Mei!

\- ...

Al principio no tenía pensado tratar con ella, pero acababa de darle permiso para tratarse como hermanas.. ¿que la estaba haciendo cambiar?


	6. C 5

Volvió a la habitación con su abuelo, se quedó mirándole en silencio mientras pensaba en qué decirle cuando despertara. Finalmente despertó y le contó que Yuzu fue quien avisó y cuido de él. También que el día anterior se precipitó en sacar conclusiones, que no hacían nada raro, tan solo era una pequeña pelea de hermanas.Y que lo de la asamblea fue por querer ayudarla, pues había visto que su prometido la intentó forzar, solo se preocupaba por ella como buena hermana mayor. Tras la charla y como se hizo tarde, fue a la casa a descansar.

Temprano al día siguiente volvió y Yuzu ya estaba en la sala de espera.

\- ¡Ey, estoy aquí! ¡Buenos días, Mei!

\- Voy subiendo a su habitación.

\- Ah claro.

Una vez en la habitación.

\- Esta mañana he estado pensando en algo.. Me gustaría hablar contigo sobre..

\- ¿Es sobre tu expulsión del instituto?

\- S.. sí, es justamente eso.

\- Primero, tengo que expresarte mi gratitud. Ayer debí de ser una enorme carga para ti.

\- No. No tienes que agradecerme nada.. cualquiera lo habría hecho. Además... abuelo, eres de mi familia.. jamás podría dejarte ahí tirado.

\- ...

\- No podría estar más de acuerdo. Así que decidí cancelar tu expulsión.

\- ¿Eh?

\- Mei me ha contado lo que pasó realmente.. como director y abuelo mi propio orgullo pudo más que yo. La estancia en este hospital me ha dado la oportunidad de pensar en ello.

\- Ahora, Mei... debes hacer lo que quieras hacer, sin preocuparte por mí.

\- Abuelo..

\- ¿De acuerdo?

\- Sí..

¿Realmente decía en serio aquello? Se quedó dudando un rato. Como el abuelo necesitaba descansar y ellas dos tenían que ir a clase, las dos hermanas salieron del hospital.

\- Gracias.. por hablar con el abuelo y eso.

\- De nada..

\- ¡Así que volvamos a casa, Mei! ¡El abuelo dijo que ahora podías hacer lo que quisieras! Mamá se siente muy sola sin ti, ¿sabes?

\- Incluso con mi padre ausente, sigue siendo mi casa también. Volvería aunque no me lo hubieras pedido.

Fueron a la academia juntas. Y tras finalizar las clases fueron a casa del abuelo a recoger las cosas de Mei, que volvía a su casa.

\- Siento los problemas que ocasioné.

\- ¡Mei-chan! ¡Bienvenida a casa!

\- ...

Todo ese cariño no dejaba de sorprenderla. Para su nueva familia parecía lo más normal, pero en la educación que ella recibió, cualquier tipo de afecto era debilidad y no podía permitírselo.

Pasaron algunos días y como venía siendo habitual, oyó dos chicas corriendo, la perseguidora gritaba - ¡Yuzu Aihara, detente!- Pero Yuzu no se detenía. Vió a la primera pasar por delante y como se la caía algo al suelo. Fue a recogerlo, era un osito llavero, y llamó a la dueña. - ¡Espera! - Al oír su voz, esta se giró para verla y se chocó. Por lo que las dos hermanas fueron a la enfermería.

\- ¡Aaah, qué venda tan enorme! ¡No mola nada!

\- Es mejor que ir por ahí enseñando un moratón.

\- De todas formas, ¿Por qué me llamabas?

\- Estoy arreglando al pequeño que has perdido.

Yuzu se quedó mirándola fijamente un poco defraudada.

\- ¿...Qué?

\- Bueno... ya sabes...

\- ...

\- Mei, eres más torpe de lo que pensaba.

\- ...

\- Déjame a mí. Aquí y aquí..

\- ... Bueno debería volver al despacho del consejo.

\- Mei-chan, Mei-chan. Muchas gracias.

\- ... Eh.

\- Venga, quédate con tu nueva mami.

\- ¡Espe...!

\- Cuida de Anthoniko, ¿vale?

\- ... Anthoniko ¿eh?

Se quedó mirando su nuevo amigo. Estaba contenta, no sabía decir por qué pero aquello la alegro. Siempre le llamaron la atención los osos, pero los accesorios y otros objetos inutiles no tenían cabida para su familia. Tras terminar las tareas del consejo, fue a casa. Yuzu aún no había llegado. Lo que sí que llegó fue una cama doble. Su madre estaba deseando que llegaran sus dos hijas para montarla. Pero no podía esperar más, pues se haría muy tarde, así que la montaron entre las dos. Oyeron la puerta y salieron al recibidor.

\- Hola Mei, estoy en ca...

\- No ir a casa directamente después de clases, va en contra de las reglas del instituto. ¿Qué hacías?

\- Bueno, investigaba algunas cosas.

\- En serio, ¿qué estabas haciendo? Creí que podríamos armarla juntas.

\- ¿El qué?

\- ¡Ta-dá! ¡Una cama doble! Siempre dijiste que querías dormir en una cama ¿no? Y así el cuarto parece más amplio. ¿No es perfecto para celebrar el regreso de Mei-chan?

\- ...

\- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Te quedaste muda de la emoción?

\- ¡Iré a ducharme!

\- ¿Qué? La cena casi está lista, hazlo después de comer.

En la cena notó a su hermana especialmente nerviosa. No dejaba de mirarla de reojo. Y se le caía la comida cuando le devolvía la mirada. ¿Qué la pasa ahora a esta? No pensó más en ello. Simplemente se fue a dormir. Estaba tumbada en la cama cuando escuchó que su hermana entraba después de ducharse. Notó como se metia en la cama, el calor que emanaba y como... ¿se ponía encima? Abrió los ojos y efectivamente, la tenía encima.

\- ¿Qué?

\- ¿Eh? ¡Ah, no..! Perdón.

Se levantó, fue al armario a coger su futón y lo colocó en el suelo.

\- ¿Mei?

\- Es muy caluroso dormir bajo el mismo edredón. Puede que tu temperatura corporal sea demasiado alta.

\- Yo no lo creo... Así que ¿Prefieres dormir sola?

\- Sí. Pasó de estar despierta toda la noche por alguien que es incapaz de quedarse en su lado de la cama.

\- Oye, Mei... ¿por qué..? ¿Por qué no me llamas por mi nombre? ¿Te incomoda porque soy tu hermana mayor? Si es así...

\- No me malinterpretes. Lo de usar nuestros nombres solo es necesario ante otros. No pretendo que nos acerquemos más allá de lo familiar. Porque no tengo ningún interés en ti.

\- ...Entonces ¿Por qué lo hiciste? Ese beso... de normal, no vas por ahí dando besos a la gente que no te importa.

Se subió encima de la cama colocándose frente a ella, acercándose.

\- Estabas empezando a molestarme. No se me ocurrió otra forma más efectiva de callarte. ¿Ves?

Yuzu la apartó de un manotazo.

\- Eres lo peor.

\- ... - Aquellas palabras la escocieron un poco - Puede que sí.

Bajó de la cama y se fue al futón.

\- Me voy a dormir... Imbécil.

Suspiró. Definitivamente nunca entendería a su hermana mayor. ¿Por qué la molestaba tanto? Ella siempre había sido distante y sincera. Sincera… ¿Lo estaba siendo realmente? ¡Claro que sí! No tenía interés en nada que no tuviera que ver con la academia. Y el beso fue porque realmente no sabía como callarla. ¿Por qué la dolió qué dijera que era lo peor? Si en verdad le daba igual lo que aquella chica ingenua pensara de ella. Decidió no pensar más en ello y se durmió.

Al día siguiente haciendo la ronda después de clases. Detectó que el lugar que ocupaba su hermana estaba hecho un desastre, fue a inspeccionar, entre los libros vio un manga, la portada le llamó la atención. Lo revisó por encima. ¿A su hermana le gustaban esas cosas? Cogió el manga y dejó una nota citandola en el despacho del director, y allí fue. Al cabo de un rato apareció la mayor abriendo la puerta de golpe.

\- ¿No sabes llamar?

La chica hizo una reverencia.

\- Eh.. ¡Lo siento por todas las cosas horribles que te dije ayer! Simplemente perdí el control y...

\- No pasa nada. No te he llamado para escuchar tus disculpas.

Cogió de la mesa el manga y se lo mostró.

\- Esto estaba entre las cosas de tu mesa.

\- Ah..

\- No sé qué estás haciendo con esto, pero... ¿qué pensaría mamá si lo encontrara? Sobre todo ahora que acabamos de volvernos hermanas.

\- Agh.

\- Nadie más lo ha visto. Y como no quiero que empiecen a difundirse rumores, deshazte de...

Antes de que pudiera terminar la frase su hermana tiró la mochila al suelo, la empujó contra la mesa del director y la besó. La agarró por los hombros y la separó.

\- ¡Oye! ¡Estamos en el instituto! ¿Qué crees que...?

Se sorprendió al verla llorando.

\- ¡Todo es tu culpa por besarme! ¡Yo tampoco lo entiendo! Y ahora simplemente, no sé qué hacer.

Dio un par de pasos hacia atrás.

\- ¡Lo siento! ¡Soy una hermana horrible!

Y salió corriendo, dejando todo atrás. Mei se incorporó aún conmocionada, dudó un momento mientras se tocaba los labios. ¿Qué acababa de pasar? ¿Le gustaba a su hermana? ¿Por eso había comprado aquel manga? Las dudas recorrían su mente. Recogió las cosas que había tiradas por el suelo. Cogió la mochila de Yuzu, su maleta y fue a casa.


	7. C 6

Llegó a casa y su hermana no había llegado. Dejó las cosas en la habitación, se cambió de ropa y fue a la sala de estar con su madrastra.

\- Oh, Mei-chan. Yuzu dice que dormirá en la casa de una amiga. Anda que avisa con tiempo.

\- ...

Aquella noche se quedó en la cama mirando a la nada mientras pensaba cómo debería lidiar con aquello, se rindió al sueño antes de encontrar la solución.

A la mañana siguiente, cuando se iba su madre la pidió que llevara a Yuzu el almuerzo. Eso hizo, aprovechando que llegaba antes, le dejó las cosas encima del escritorio. Y simplemente la ignoró. El día pasó sin nada fuera de lo común. Llegó a casa y otra vez su hermana no dormiría allí. ¿Por qué no volvía a casa? ¿Era por el beso del día anterior? ¿Le daba reparo "enfrentarse" a ella? Se dió por vencida. Era inútil tratar de emular los pensamientos de aquella chica. Simplemente la ignorara.

Al día siguiente, cuando se iba su madre la pidió que llevara a Yuzu el almuerzo. Y esto no tendría nada de raro si la mochila de Yuzu no estuviera allí también. Habría jurado que ayer se la llevo la propia Yuzu, ¿qué hacía ahí? Extrañada preguntó a su madre por la mochila, a lo que ella respondió que la había traído ella misma ayer. Se disculpó por la torpeza. Fue al instituto y volvió a dejar las cosas encima del escritorio. Las materias que estaban dando los profesores eran exactamente las mismas del día anterior. ¿Era un déjà vu? Actuó como ya había hecho pensando que un producto de su imaginación sin más.

Se despertó, preparó, desayuno y su madre la volvió a pedir que llevara el almuerzo y la mochila seguía allí. ¿Estaba durmiendo aún? Decidió actuar como hasta ahora lo había hecho y fijarse en cada detalle para comprobar que era todo exactamente igual. Y así poder buscar en aquello diferente una posible salida del bucle.

Pasaron varios días más y su madrastra volvía a decir la misma frase en el mismo tono. La mochila seguía en el mismo sitio. Los coches, la gente, los pájaros. Todo estaba igual, todos actuaban igual... Todos excepto Yuzu. Un día, al final de clase, se dirigió hacia ella. Al verla, la mayor recogió sus cosas lo más deprisa que pudo y se dirigió a la puerta.

\- Aihara-san, ¿tienes un mo...?

La chica echó a correr. ¿Eh?¿Estaba huyendo de ella? En una situación normal ella no haría esto, pero ahora no sabía si tendría otra oportunidad. Corrió tras ella.

\- ¡Aihara-san, espera!

No hacía caso y realmente era rápida. No la extrañaba que Momokino no alcanzará nunca. Pensó una estrategia para hacerla parar, pues su hermanastra estaba en demasiada buena forma y no estaba segura de poder seguirla el ritmo. Dejaron atrás la academia y no había nadie alrededor, cayó al suelo.

\- Ahhh ¡Mi tobillo!

Gritó mientras se agarraba por el tobillo. Yuzu se detuvo y se giró para verla. Parecía dudar, pero finalmente se aproximó a una distancia prudente de Mei.

\- ¿Mei, estas bien? ¿Te duele mucho?

\- Eso creo, ¿podrías ayudarme a levantarme?

\- Claro. - La rubia se acercó y le tendió la mano. Ella la agarró y se puso en pie. Apoyándose en el hombro de la hermana, haciendo que se sonrojara.

\- Gracias.

\- ¿Puedes andar?

\- Creo que sí.

\- Bueno pues.. eeeh..

\- ¿Me llevas a la enfermería?

\- Bueno.

Caminaron hacia la enfermería del instituto, Mei iba apoyada en su hermana. No hablaron en todo el trayecto. Al llegar la morena se sentó en una silla que se encontraba de la puerta. Mientras la otra chica buscó a la enfermera o a algún paciente que pudiera saber si tardaría mucho o dónde estaba.

\- Parece que no hay nadie, estamos solas. - Dijo rascándose la nuca dándole la espalda.

\- Está bien así. - Atranco la puerta con la silla y se dirigió hacia ella.

\- Entonces me voy y…- Se giró al sentir que alguien se acercaba y andó hacia atrás - ¿Ya no te duele?

\- No. - Mientras seguia acercandose.

\- …

\- Antes, quería hablar contigo, pero huiste.

\- Eeeh si bueno, es que… - Su espalda chocó contra la pared, poniéndose aun más nerviosa.

\- Ahora eso da igual. - Se paró frente a ella, mirándola fijamente a los ojos. - Esto puede sonarte raro pero, ¿también estás atrapada en el mismo día?

\- ¿Qué? - La miró con sorpresa.

\- Olvídalo, supongo que me equivoqué. - Mientras se giraba.

\- No, espera. Es que me pilló por sorpresa. Todos actuaban siempre igual. Los primeros días intente hacer recordar a Harumin, pero fue imposible. Creí que estaba condenada en un purgatorio o algo así. No esperaba que hubiera nadie más. Realmente me alegra mucho no ser la única.

\- …

\- ¿A ti no, Mei?

\- ...

\- ...

\- ¿Sabes cómo parar esto?

\- No, pero… ¡Juntas podemos encontrar la solución!

\- Está bien. -Suspiró- Primera regla.

\- ¿Incluso aquí pondrás reglas?

\- No debemos saltarnos las clases ni relacionarnos en ellas. - Ignorandola.

\- ¿Por qué si llevamos días haciendo lo mismo?

\- Eso no importa. Segunda, sigue comportandote como normalmente, no hagas ningún cambio brusco, ni intentes hacer entrar en razón a nadie. No sabemos cuándo despertaremos y podríamos estar reescribiendo la historia del día.

\- Ok, ok. Igualmente cuando lo intenté no sirvió de nada.

\- Mañana nos reuniremos en la biblioteca para intentar reunir información.

\- Vale.

\- Ahora, ve a esa cama - Señalando una de las camas de la enfermería - y duérmete.

\- ¿Queee? - Poniéndose nerviosa.

\- Quiero saber que pasa si te duermes, si desapareceras, si podré despertarte…

\- Está bien. - Se tumbó en la cama y cerró los ojos. Su hermana se sentó al lado en una silla observando. - Si me miras tan fijamente no podré dormir.

\- De acuerdo, cerraré los ojos. - Se quedó dormida sin querer. Cuándo volvió a abrir los ojos estaba de nuevo en su habitación. Se maldijo a sí misma. ¿Qué pasó cuando se durmió? ¿Yuzu hoy recordaría todo o se le borró la memoria?

En clase todo pasó como en las últimas dos semanas, hasta la hora del descanso. Cuando iba a salir escuchó una voz llamándola.

-Mei-san, podem..

\- No me llames de manera tan familiar en el instituto. - Las dos iban caminando por el pasillo.

\- Perdón. - Mientras se rascaba la cabeza. - Quería saber si recordabas lo que pasó ayer, es un palo estar haciendo todos los días lo mismo sin novedad alguna, y tener a alguien que recuerde, sería una gran novedad.

\- ¿Ayer cuando me empujaste al escritorio en el despacho del director y me besaste? - La mayor de las hermanas paró en seco y quedo en shock. - Bromeaba.

\- …

\- ¿Qué pasó después de quedarme dormida?

\- Nada, - Por fin reaccionó y volvió a andar. - intenté despertarte pero no hubo manera, así que te cambié de la silla a la cama, me senté en la silla esperando a que reaccionaras, pero al final me quedé dormida yo también.

\- Ya veo..

-¿Alguna otra idea?

\- Después de clase buscaremos en los libros de la biblioteca.

\- Ok.

\- …

\- …

\- ¿Por qué me sigues? Ya hemos acabado de hablar.

\- Jo, bueno está bien, hasta luego Me..- Se fijó en cómo su hermana frunció el ceño - Aihara-san.

Durante varios días su rutina era que tras las clases, buscaban algún tipo de información en los libros de la biblioteca, pero revisaron todos y no había ninguno que tratara ese tipo de temas.

-¿Qué haremos ahora, Mei? - Preguntaba a la chica sentada frente a ella, que cerraba el último libro mientras cerraba los ojos y suspiraba.

\- ... No lo sé.

\- Mmmm en algunas series y películas cuando están dentro de este tipo de bucles, normalmente para librarse lo que hacen es matar al extraterrestre o hechicero que lo provocaba...

\- No creo que sea nuestro caso.

\- Tienes razón. - Tras un rato en el que las dos cabizbajas miraban los libros que tenían encima de la mesa, la rubia volvió a hablar. - Oye, Mei. Aunque estemos en un sueño y tal, me alegro de que te fijaras en mí y me buscaras. Estoy feliz de que pasemos tiempo juntas, aunque sea en la biblioteca. - Dijo mientras sonreía y hacía el gesto de la v en la cara.

\- ... - Suspiró. - ¿Recogemos esto y damos un paseo?

\- ¿Co-como? - Sonrojandose.

\- Andando... - Dijo sin entender esa reacción.

\- ¿La presidenta rompiendo las normas de la escuela?

\- Ser la hermana pequeña de la delincuente más buscada y compartir tiempo con ella al final pasa factura, ¿no crees onee-chan? - Bromeó. Yuzu había dejado de respirar por un momento y se había puesto más colorada aún. - Quiero comprobar si el espacio en el que nos movemos está limitado por alguna clase de barrera. - La chica que tenía enfrente recuperó el aliento.

\- Claro ya lo sabía jeje.

Devolvieron los libros a sus lugares. Salieron de la academia y andaron en una dirección cualquiera. Atravesaron manzana tras manzana. Cuando llevaban algo más de una hora caminando Mei se detuvo.

\- Es inútil.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

\- ¿No te has dado cuenta?

\- ¿Eh?

\- Es la tercera vez que pasamos por aquí, es como si andásemos en círculos.

\- ¿Estamos dando vueltas?

\- Cada vez que hemos pasado por aquí, hemos tomado una dirección diferente, y aún así... aquí estamos una vez más.

\- ¿Qué podemos hacer entonces?

\- Nada, no se puede hacer nada.

\- ¡Te equivocas! - La morena la miró con sorpresa - ¡Siempre hay algo que se pueda hacer!

\- Y.. ¿qué quieres hacer ahora?

\- Pues.. por ahora iremos a aquel parque a descansar. - Señalando un parque cercano.

\- Está bien.

Fueron al parque y se sentaron en un banco la una al lado de la otra, pero dejando una distancia. Ya era de noche y la morena sintió como el sueño se apoderaba de ella. La rubia lo notó, por lo que se acercó a ella.

\- Apoyate en mi hombro... si quieres claro. - Dijo nerviosa.

\- Gracias. - Cerró los ojos agarrando el brazo de la mayor y apoyando la cabeza en el hombro.

\- Mira que eres tierna cuando no tienes esa cara de enfadada. - Susurró mientras le quitaba el pelo de la cara.

La menor lo escucho, pues aun no estaba dormida, pero no dijo nada, simplemente por ¿instinto? se aferró más a aquel brazo, notando un pequeño estremecimiento en la otra chica. En cierta manera se sentía protegida junto a ella. Finalmente se durmió.

Despertó de nuevo en su habitación, pero esta vez ya no estaba la mochila. Salió a la cocina y su madre no estaba, en su lugar había dos almuerzos con una nota

"Mei-chan hoy trabajo temprano, pero os dejo los almuerzos. Lleva uno a tu hermana. Pasa un buen dia." ¿Por fin acabó aquel sueño?


	8. C 7

Fue al instituto y realmente todo era diferente a las últimas semanas, que en realidad nunca ocurrieron. Ahora tendría que prestar atención, pues aunque intentara hacer siempre lo mismo, no sabía cuál de aquellas realidades era la verdadera. Terminaron las clases, se reunió con el consejo y con la junta de accionistas. Al terminar fue a casa. Yuzu seguía sin volver, no sabía si era porque se entretuvo o por no querer volver a casa. Entonces recordó que Momokino persiguió a Yuzu el día anterior para quedar con ella. Y gracias al bucle del sueño, sabía la zona por la cual aquella cita se produciría. Se cambió de ropa y se dirigió allí sin pensarlo.

Dió un par de vueltas por la zona hasta que la vió. Se quedó mirándola fijamente. La rubia solo atinó a darse la vuelta y ponerse detrás de Himeko, la cual entró en pánico e intentó excusarse.

\- ¡Presidenta! ¡Qué casualidad verte por aquí! ¡Ya tienes mejor aspecto! Yuzu Aihara me dijo de quedar aquí hoy y he tenido una acalorada discusión con ella. No es como si estuviéramos saliendo juntas por ahí o algo así.

\- ¿Cuándo vas a volver a casa? - Ignorando a la vicepresidenta por completo, pues estaba allí para hacer volver a Yuzu.

\- ¿Eh?

\- No puedo volver.

\- ¿Por qué? Es tu casa. - Hizo una pequeña pausa - ¿No? Yuzu. - Era la primera vez que la llamaba por su nombre, pero no lo sintió extraño. Pasar tanto tiempo con la Yuzu del "sueño", hizo que poco a poco sin darse cuenta se hiciera más "cercana" a la "real".

\- .. Pero es también la tuya ahora, Mei.

\- Errr.. ¿Qué está pasando?

\- No te lo había dicho todavía, Himeko, pero ahora somos hermanas.

\- ¿EEEEH?

\- Me voy marchando ya, adiós. - Dijo alejándose.

\- ¡Espera Mei! - La siguió, pero antes de continuar se giró un momento - ¡Ah Momokino-san, gracias por lo de hoy! - Corrió hasta quedarse a la altura de Mei. Continuaron el camino a casa en silencio.

\- ¡Aaah! ¡No hay nada como el hogar! - Mientras se tiraba de espaldas a la cama.

\- Y ahí se va mi espacio extra.

\- ... - Se quedó mirando fijamente a la menor que entraba en la cama.

\- ¿Qué?

-¡Na.. Nada!

\- Yuzu.

\- ¿S..sí? - Respondió dando un salto.

\- Sobre lo que pasó el otro día en el despacho del director...

\- Ah, eer.. Sí sobre eso, yo...

\- No tienes que pedirme perdón. Te puse entre la espada y la pared.

\- Pe.. Pero yo.. no tuve en cuenta tus sentimientos para nada.

\- ... - Suspiró - Estaremos en paz si te lo devuelvo, ¿no?

\- S..sí. - Cerró los ojos. La morena se acercó a ella, la apartó el pelo de la cara y la besó. - Waaaaa

\- Buenas noches. - Mientras se tumbaba.

\- ¡Uwaaaaaah!

\- ¡Cállate! - Aunque la molestaba que fuera tan ruidosa, le alegraba que hubiera vuelto a casa. ¿Se alegraba?...

Al Lunes siguiente, la sorprendió que Yuzu se hubiera despertado antes y ya estuviera preparada. Parecía que lo hacía para poder ir juntas al instituto, como tanto su madre como su hermana parecían felices con esa decisión, y tampoco era algo que la molestara, por lo que aceptó. Así pues fueron juntas de camino a la academia.

\- ¡Ir a la escuela tan temprano es una nueva experiencia! ¡El paisaje parece completamente diferente! - A lo lejos vió a una chica bajita con rizos. - ¡Momokino-san, buenos días!

\- ¡Yuzu Aihara! ¿También interrumpirás en mi camino a la escuela con la presidenta? - Cuando llegaron a su altura, esta se les unió. - ¿Te parece bien que los miembros del Consejo caminen con una alumna como esta?

\- A estas horas no hay nadie. Está bien.

\- ¡No me refería a eso! - La mayor de las hermanas la estiró

de los rizos - ¿Por qué me tocas?

\- Tus rizos están muy bien formados. ¿De verdad son naturales?

\- ¡Claro que sí! Y tu eres una máquina de romper normas, ¿cuándo vas a..?

\- ¡Ah! Por cierto, Mei, me dejaste la mochila en el escritorio, ¿cierto? Gracias. - Mientras iba hacia ella y la tocaba en el hombro.

\- No tienes que darme las gracias.

\- No es para tanto, acéptalas.

\- No, me refiero a que deberías reflexionar más sobre tus acciones. Si no lo hubiera hecho yo, lo habría visto otra persona.

\- ¿Eh?

\- Eres libre de comprar los mangas que quieras, pero ten más cuidado.

\- ¡Bwah!

\- Presidenta ¿De qué manga hablas? - Apartando a la rubia.

\- ¡Ah, en cuanto a eso..es un secreto entre Mei y yo! ¿Cierto, Mei? - Agarrando a la morena por los hombros y alejandola.

\- Sí...

\- ¿Lo leíste?

\- Lo hojeé.

Tras acabar el día, Momokino llegó a la sala del consejo. Y cerró la puerta tras ella.

\- He terminado la inspección de cierre. Todas las alumnas se han ido a casa.

\- Buen trabajo.

Se acercó por detrás a la presidenta y la cogió un mechón de pelo.

\- ¿? - La miró extrañada.

\- Solíamos hacer esto cuando éramos niñas. Era yo la que te trenzaba el pelo.

\- Sí, es cierto. - Volvió a mirar los papeles.

\- Me encanta tu pelo, presidenta. Es tan brillante y liso... como yo tengo el pelo tan rizado me das mucha envidia.

\- ¿Qué pasa contigo? Estás actuando muy raro hoy.

\- Estoy igual que siempre. - Dijo mientras la mordia la oreja.

\- ¡..Gh! - Tembló - ¡ Ey, Hime..!

\- Sigues teniendo cosquillas en las orejas, ¿Eh, presidenta? - Mientras le desabrochaba la camisa y la aflojaba la corbata.

\- Estamos trabajando, estate quieta.

\- Hemos sido amigas desde niñas.. así que te conozco mejor que nadie. - Acariciando la pierna. - Mírame, presidenta.

\- ¡¿?!

\- No.. Mei-Mei. - Agarrandola la cara para besarla.

\- ... - La agarró por los hombros y la empujó hacia atrás. - ¿Por qué estás haciendo esto? ¡Estate quieta!.

\- Lo siento, me dejé llevar.

\- ... - Mirándola fríamente.

\- Mejor me voy ya. - Cogió sus cosas, hizo una reverencia y se fue.

Mei se quedó un rato más terminando el trabajo. Terminó y fue a casa.

\- Ya estoy en casa. - Dijo entrando al recibidor.

\- ¡Bienvenida! Vienes super tarde. Te he hecho una tortilla y arroz. Vamos a cenar juntas.

\- Perdona, hoy no me encuentro muy bien. - Dijo cabizbaja aún disgustada con su amiga. Y se fue a la cama. - Dejando atrás a una Yuzu extrañada.

El día siguiente pasó como normalmente, sin embargo trató de evitar cualquier acercamiento con su vicepresidenta, pues desde el día anterior no se sentía cómoda con ella y las juntas con la directiva eran una buena excusa. Esa noche mientras se cepillaba antes de dormir, su hermanastra fue al baño a preguntarla.

\- Oye, Mei.

\- ¿Que?

\- Momokino-san quería verme hoy. Me ha contado todo tipo de cosas raras. No me quedó muy claro, así que te pregunto a ti. Ayer... ¿pasó algo?

\- Eso no te concierne.

\- Ya veo, no me concierne ¿eh?... Lo siento. - Se fue con expresión triste.

\- ¿? - La miró con sorpresa.

¿Qué la dijo Himeko? ¿Por qué se estaba entrometiendo de nuevo? Suspiró. Ahora no tenía tiempo para pensar en aquellas cosas, pronto tendría una importante reunión con los directivos y no debía distraerse. Tan solo lo dejó pasar.


	9. C 8

Aquella noche, notó que su hermana estaba más inquieta de lo habitual. Tal vez había algo que no la dejaba dormir. Sintió como se levantaba de la cama y se sentaba en el suelo a su lado para mirar por el balcón la oscuridad del cielo nocturno. Por un instante, tan solo por un instante pensó en preguntarla, pero recordó que ella no quería tener una relación cercana con la rubia y ya se habían acercado demasiado. Simplemente, se durmió.

Esa mañana se levantó más temprano de lo habitual. Quería evitar todo lo posible a Yuzu y Himeko. Así, pues, partió rápido hacia la escuela, olvidando el almuerzo. Allí, en el descanso, las dos chicas fueron a la sala del consejo estudiantil.

\- ¡...te quieta! ¡Mei!

\- ...

\- ¡Mei! Esta mañana olvidaste tu almuerzo en casa.

\- Presidenta tenemos que hablar del evento deportivo del mes que viene..

\- ¡Vamos a comer juntas!

\- ¡Mientra podríamos ir comiendo!

\- ¡Pero dale un descanso durante la comida!

\- ¡Se llama eficiencia! A diferencia de ti, ella puede hacer varias cosas a la vez.

\- ¿Qué has dicho?

\- ... ¡CALLAOS! - Dijo enfadada. - ¿Por qué no vais vosotras dos a comer juntas? Aún tengo trabajo que hacer.

Las dos chicas ruidosas se fueron sin rechistar. Algo que agradeció. Últimamente se sentía muy cansada y no quería tener que lidiar con aquellas dos. Siguió con el trabajo. Tenía que tener todo preparado para la reunión. Terminó la jornada y se fue a casa, su hermana no estaba, no sabía por qué pero ya no era algo que la sorprendiese. Saludo a su madre y fue a darse un baño para relajarse. Pasado un rato escuchó a su hermana llegar.

\- Mei... Ha llegado una carta de tu padre. ¿Desde dónde la habrá enviado? ¿Puedo abrirla? - Eso la enfureció, ella jamás abrió ninguna de las cartas de su padre, y esta chica sin que nadie la diera vela en ese entierro quería abrir una de esas cartas. Realmente la enfadó que se tomara tanta confianza. Salió corriendo de la bañera, abrió de golpe la puerta.

\- ¡No!

\- ¡Perdón! - La rubia la miró atónita y luego giró la mirada a un lado. - Jamás se me ocurriría abrir una carta ajena! ¡La dejaré en tu escritorio! - Y salió corriendo hacia la habitación.

\- ... - Suspiró y volvió al baño. Puede que se hubiera pasado un poco, pero no quería leer las cartas de su padre, ni que nadie se entrometiera.

En la noche, tumbadas ya en la cama y con Mei más calmada, Yuzu volvió a la carga.

\- Oye, Mei...

\- ¿Qué?

\- ¿No vas a leer la carta?

\- ... No.

\- ...

\- No es asunto tuyo. Deja de meterte en todo.

\- ... ¡Oye! ¿saldrías un rato conmigo mañana? He pensado que podrías ir a mi antigua ciudad y así conoces a mi padre.

\- ¿Por qué yo?

\- Lo ha dicho mamá para que pasemos... más tiempo juntas...

\- Vale. Aunque no sé por qué tengo que conocer a tu padre. Pero si lo ha dicho... mamá... - Y se quedó dormida.

Ya era sábado por la mañana y las dos hermanastras se habían preparado para ir a visitar al padre de la mayor. Caminando hacia la estación de trenes, la rubia de repente se estremeció parando.

\- ¿Qué pasa?

\- Nada, me han dado escalofríos. - Mientras miraba de un lado a otro con cara de preocupación. A la menor le pareció extraño, pero lo pasó por alto, pues su hermana solía hacer cosas de ese tipo.

Una vez en el tren, en una de las paradas entró una avalancha de gente. Llevándose por delante a Mei, la cual al ser una chica de alta clase no estaba acostumbrada a algo así y no sabía que hacer.

\- ¡Mei! ¿Estas bien?

\- ...

\- ¡Mei, ven aquí! - La agarró de un brazo y tiró hacia ella. Cuando estuvieron una en frente de la otra la abrazó para no perderla.

\- De-deja de respirar...

\- ¿Eeeh?¡Si no respiro, me muero!

\- ¡Mmmm!...Ag. - La agarró por los hombros intentando separarla un poco.

\- Mei... ¿Te encuentras bien?

\- ... Sí. - Girando hacia el lado contrario la cara. Pero Yuzu la atrajo más hacia ella y empezó a lamerle la oreja. - ¡Mmmhh! - La morena intentaba evadirla. Al final sacó fuerzas y la echó hacia atrás empujando de los hombros. - ¡Es-estate quieta! ¿Por qué estás haciendo esto? ¡Deja de jugar conmigo!

\- ¡No estoy jugando! - Volviendo a acercarse a ella, poniéndose cara a cara.

-¿Eh?

\- Voy muy en serio contigo, Mei.

\- Pero ¿de qué estás hablando?

\- Es que Momokino-san dijo que ella y tú... - La menor de las hermanas frunció el ceño - Bueno, eso, ya sabes... Así que... - Se hizo el silencio.

¿Podría ser que Himeko y Yuzu estuvieran haciendo una especie de competición a ver cual de las dos llegaba más lejos con ella? Eso explicaría el comportamiento extraño que tenían últimamente aquellas dos. Llegaron a la estación de destino y bajaron del tren.

-¡Lo siento Mei! - Mei siguió andando sin decir nada. - Oh venga, ¡De verdad que lo siento! ¡ Te compraré un crep para que me perdones!

\- En realidad no estoy enfadada. Pero esperaba que mostraras un poco más de sentido común. - Mientras seguía andando. - Y... no sé qué te estabas imaginando, pero... no hay nada entre Himeko y yo.

\- ¿Eeeh? Pero ella dijo que fuisteis un paso más allá.

\- Simplemente se puso a hacer cosas extrañas. - Paró y se giró hacia Yuzu al darse cuenta de que ella no sabía a dónde iban. - Y le eché la bronca. Probablemente lo adornaría para su propio beneficio. Me sorprende que te lo tragaras.

\- ¡Entonces sin problema! - Corrió hacia ella y la abrazó.

\- Compórtate, anda. - Mientras la empujaba.

Fueron a una cafetería y se sentaron en la terraza a comer el crep.

\- ¿En serio podemos permitirnos perder el tiempo con esto? ¿No nos estará esperando tu padre?

\- No pasa nada. Papá siempre está fuera del trabajo o más bien está en casa todo el día.

\- Bueno... Mientras seáis felices así... Apuesto a que cuando le conozca, sabré a quién te pareces.

\- Jaja, de hecho sí, me parezco a él.

\- Me alegra verte contenta.

\- Tu también estás contenta, ¿no? Tu padre siempre te manda cartas aun cuando está tan ocupado, es un detalle por su parte.

\- ...

\- Él debe de quererte mucho ¿no?

\- ...

\- ... Bueno, no te preocupes por eso. - Le dio un par de palmadas en el hombro. - Vamos, come algo dulce. - La morena comió mientras se tocaba el hombro que su hermana momentos antes aporreó. - Ey, Mei... tu crep también tiene muy buena pinta, déjame probar.

-¿Eh? - Ya se lo había terminado.

\- Bueno, entonces puedes darle un mordisco al mío. - Su acompañante tan solo se levantó acercándose a ella y con un dedo cogió una pizca que tenía pegada en la mejilla.

\- Me vale con esto. Lo siento. Tal vez la próxima vez. Voy a lavarme las manos. - Una vez en el aseo se lavó las manos, se mojó la nuca y suspiró. Sabía que le gustaba a su hermana. Sabía que decirla que entre ella y Himeko no había nada y hacer cosas como la que acababa de hacer posiblemente la estaban dando esperanzas. Esperanzas que ella posiblemente no podría corresponder y aun así... No lo pienses, solo evítalo se dijo a si misma y salió de allí. - Venga, vamos.

Siguieron su camino en silencio durante un rato.

\- Mei... ¿Puedo... puedo cogerte la mano?

\- ¡Deteneos ahí mismo! - Escucharon una voz tras ellas.

\- ¡¿Mo-Momokino-san?!

\- ¡Por fin te encuentro! - Salió de un coche corriendo hacia Yuzu, y un perrillo la siguió.

\- ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

\- Cuánto tiempo sin verte, Pucchi. - La más pequeña de las hermanas se puso a jugar con el perro.

\- Le pregunté a tu madre. Estabas tramando todo esto a mi espalda, ¿eh? ¡Aunque intentes tomarme la delantera, no lo permitiré! Seguro que la obligaste a salir con..

\- Himeko. - Mientras cogia al perrito en brazos y se le daba a su dueña. - No me estorbes. Ni le des ideas raras a Yuzu.

\- ... Mei-mei.

\- Vamonos, Yuzu.

\- ¿Eh? Ah, sí.

Y se fueron andando, dejando allí plantada a Momokino. Por fin llegaron al destino. Aquello era... ¿un cementerio?

\- ¡Ya hemos llegado, Mei!

\- ¿Tu padre falleció?

\- ¿Eh? Sí, cuando tenía tres años. Pero no es algo que me afecte tanto. Puedo venir a verlo cuando quiera. - Pararon frente a una lápida en la que estaba escrito el apellido de la familia, Okogi. - Papá, os presentaré. Esta es mi hermana menor, Mei. - La morena se quedó mirándola con algo de asombro - Es más alta e inteligente que yo, pero algo torpe, rara, borde y solitaria. Así que ahora tengo algo que proteger. Quería que lo supieras.

\- ...

\- ¡Listo!¡Hemos cumplido la misión de hoy! ¡Buff, tengo un montón de hambre! Podríamos parar en algún restaurante de camino a casa, ¿Te apetece? - Mei se giró hacia la tumba, arrodillándose para mostrar sus respetos y rezar. - ¿Mei..? - Cuando se levantó, la rubia la agarró de los hombros y se acercó a ella. - Mei... Ya sabes... ¡Yo...!

\- Las cartas de mi padre...

-¿Eh?

\- Nunca las he abierto. Me aterra averiguar lo que pueda pensar de mí. Oye, Yuzu. ¿Crees que mi padre y yo volveremos a ser como antes?

\- ¡No te preocupes! ¡Ayudaré en lo que pueda para que volváis a llevaros bien!

\- ... - Suspiró y sonrió. La rubia la soltó.

\- ¿Nos vamos?... Déjame devolver esto. Tú esperame aquí, Mei.

Esperando en la puerta, empezó a sentir que la cabeza le daba vueltas. Llevándose una mano a la cabeza se tambaleó y tuvo que sentarse para no caer. Afortunadamente para ella, su hermana tardó un rato en volver, por lo que la dió tiempo a recuperarse y actuar como si nada hubiera pasado. No quería que nadie se preocupara por ella, pues no la dejarían en paz.


	10. C 9

Al siguiente día de clases, mientras hacía la guardia, Mei vio a Harumin y Yuzu en un banco en el patio.

\- ¿Qué estáis haciendo vosotras dos aquí fuera?

\- Mei...

\- Yuzu-chi se está cortando el pelo para poder pasar página con su ant..

\- ¡EY!

\- ...¿Tienes que hacer esto aquí? Mientras llevéis puestos los uniformes, tened en cuenta la imagen que dais de la escuela. ¡Actuad adecuadamente! Los estudiantes no pueden comportarse como les dé la gana. - Notó que empezaba a marearse de nuevo y se fue de allí.

Fue a la sala del consejo estudiantil. Se sentó un rato intentando relajarse. Cuando Himeko llegó, cogió los papeles para la reunión y se dirigió a la puerta.

\- Vamos.

Bajando las escaleras, en el descansillo, Mei cayó al suelo.

\- ¡Presidenta! ¿Estás bien?

\- No grites tanto. Estoy bien, solo me he tropezado.

\- ¿Acaso te encuentras mal? ¿Y si faltas a la reunión?

\- He dicho que estoy bien.

\- No parece que estés bien. Iré a buscar a alguien. - Tocandola el hombro.

\- ¡Déjalo ya! - Apartandola. - ¿Acaso puedes ocupar mi lugar allí?

\- ¡Oye!¡Sea lo que sea lo que te está ocurriendo, te has pasado de la raya! ¡Momokino-san solo está preocupada por ti, Mei! - Intervino Yuzu.

\- Eso es algo que sabía... -Intentó levantarse. - sin necesidad de que tú me lo dijeras... - Pero volvió a caer.

\- ¡¿Mei?!

\- ¡Presidenta!... ¿Qué hacemos? Iré a pedir ayuda.

\- ¡Espera! - Mientras levantaba del suelo a la morena. - Ve a la reunión.

\- ¿Qué estás diciendo?

\- Creo que es lo que más le preocupa en este momento. Por favor, Momokino-san, hazlo por Mei.

\- Muy bien. - La chica con rizos observó como la rubia cargaba a cuestas a Mei mientras recogía los papeles que había por el suelo. - ¿Podrás hacerlo sola?

\- ¡Déjamelo a mí! - Mientras se la llevaba a la enfermería. Himeko se giró y fue a la reunión. - ¡Pareces delgada pero cómo pesas!

\- ...

Durante un momento, la menor de las hermanas perdió la consciencia. Cuando despertó estaba tumbada en una cama con Yuzu sentada al lado mirándola atentamente.

\- ¿Dónde estoy?

\- En la enfermería. Creo que tienes fiebre. Deberías descansar hasta que vuelva la enfermera.

\- No, ya estoy bien. No hay necesidad de preocuparse.

\- ¿Que? ¡He dicho que no!¡Necesitas descansar!

\- Pero hoy tengo una reunión con el consejo estudiantil y con la junta..! ¡Si no voy... no pueden empezar!

\- ¡Te has desmayado precisamente por forzarte tanto! ¿No le pasó lo mismo al abuelo?

\- ¡ESTOY BIEN!¡APÁRTATE! - Gritó intentando levantarse. No podía permitirse descansar. ¿Que dirían los miembros de la junta directiva? Ya tenía problemas con alguno de ellos por ser joven. Si faltaba no la respetarían.

\- Me da igual, ¡No voy a dejar que te vayas! - Volviendo a tumbarla.

\- ... - Al final se rindió, no tenía fuerza suficiente para luchar contra aquella entrometida.

\- Oye, Mei... Cuando te llevé conmigo.. ¿También te encontrabas mal? Si es así, lo siento. Soy un fracaso como hermana. - Se sentó en la silla de al lado de la cama.

\- ¿Ahora vas a hacer de hermana? - Giró hacia el lado contrario, dándole la espalda - Fui yo quien decidió ir. No tienes que disculparte.

\- ¿Por qué trabajas hasta tales extremos? De hecho, ¿no es raro que una alumna trabaje?

\- Soy la heredera de la familia.

\- ¿Como que heredera? Solo eres una estudiante de bachillerato. ¿Qué hay de tu padre? Es verdad. ¿Por qué no se lo dejas a tu padre? Él es el hijo del abuelo, no tú. No es necesario que te esfuerces tanto...

\- Fu fu... - Volvió a girar para mirarla a los ojos. - También me gustaría eso. Para ser alguien que siempre habla sin pensar. Dices cosas inteligentes de vez en cuando. Así es.. todo habrá valido la pena cuando ese día llegue...

\- ¡Muy bien! Primero debemos bajarte la fiebre para que mejores. - Levantándose - Iré a buscar tus cosas. Casi lo olvido. Momokino-san.

\- ¿Himeko?

\- Aunque deliraras por la fiebre, le dijiste cosas muy feas. - Poniéndole un dedo en la frente. - Cuando te pongas mejor, discúlpate, ¿Vale? - Se dirigió hacia la puerta. - Y cuando hagáis las paces, iremos a un parque de atracciones.

\- ¿A un parque de atracciones?

\- ¡No te muevas de ahí hasta que vuelva!

\- ...

Y se quedó allí esperándola. Un rato después la mayor volvió con sus cosas.

\- La enfermera... ¿No ha vuelto?

\- No.

\- ... Bueno, da igual vámonos. ¿Podrás andar?

\- Claro.

\- Bien, ¡Vamos a casa! - La ayudó a levantarse de la cama. - Puedes apoyarte en mi cuando lo necesites.

\- ... De acuerdo.

Cuando llegaron a casa Yuzu hizo bañarse a Mei para que le bajara la fiebre y luego la mandó directa a la cama para que descansara. Esta aceptó todo sin rechistar. A la mañana siguiente, la morena fue la primera en despertar. Se puso el termómetro, ya no tenía fiebre.

\- Yuzu, despierta. Mira. Ya no te puedes quejar. - Dándola el dispositivo.

\- ¡Hmmm! Tienes mejor cara. Y no estás tan gruñona. Así que puedes ir a la escuela.

\- ¡Vaya!¡Escúchate!

\- ¡S-soy tu hermana mayor, después de todo!

De camino a la escuela, vieron a Momokino esperandolas en el lugar de siempre. La rubia dio un par de codazos a su hermana pequeña, recordándola que debía disculparse. Esta suspiró y se adelantó para pedir perdón a su amiga de la infancia. La cual la abrazó llorando. Después fueron las tres juntas a clase.

Esa tarde estaban las dos hermanas en el salón de la casa. Una ordenando papeles del consejo y otra jugando con el móvil.

\- Puede que me una al consejo. Así podría ayudaros.

\- Si te nos unieras, solo nos darías más trabajo. ¿Por qué no empiezas por respetar las normas?

\- Yo solo quería... - Rozó con un bolígrafo en la espalda a la menor. - Soy solo una molestia ¿Eh?

\- ¡!... - Soltando sin querer los papeles que tenía en la mano y mirando irritada a la mayor.

\- Wohoho ¿La señorita tiene cosquillas?

\- Aaaah... idiota. No estoy buscando tu atención.

\- Jooo, lo siento. Pensaba que igual podrías tomarte un descanso.

\- No tengo tiempo para eso. Esto es.. cosa mía, ¿Lo pillas? Tu ayuda es inútil. Juega a la hermana todo lo que quieras, pero no me molestes.

\- Vale... - Sonó el timbre. - ¿Eh? ¿Se ha olvidado mamá las llaves?- La rubia salió al recibidor a abrir la puerta. - ¡Bienvenida ma... má?

La morena extrañada al oír voces, salió también.

\- ¡Uurg!¡Pervertido!¡Paraaaa!¿Qué te pasa? ¡Me asfixias!

\- ¿Yuzu? - y se quedó paralizada al ver a aquel hombre. - ¿Pro..fesor?

\- ¿Eh?¿Profesor?

\- Te dije que dejaras de llamarme así, Mei. Ya no soy profesor. Llámame papá.

\- ¿Eh? ¡Eso te convierte en mi padre! ¡Mei!

\- ¿?

\- He traído algunos souvenirs.

\- Si me disculpáis. - Alejándose hacia la habitación.

\- ¡Quieta ahí! - Cogiendola del brazo y girando hacia el padre. - Padre de Mei. ¡Mei es increíble, ya lo sabes! Ella trabaja muy duro en el consejo estudiantil, es la presidenta aun siendo de primero. Además es inteligente y popular.

\- Déjalo... - Notando lástima en los ojos de su padre.

\- Y mientras el abuelo está fuera se hace cargo de la escuela. Así que podrás tomar tú el relev...

-¡PARA! - Gritó.

\- ...¿Mei?

\- No voy a volver a la escuela, ya lo sabes, te lo dije. - Sí, ya se lo había dicho antes y aún así esas palabras le sentaron como puñaladas.

\- ¿EHHH?

\- ...GH. - Entró en la habitación dando un portazo. Se apoyó en la puerta para que no pudieran abrir.

\- ¡Mei! - Intentando abrir. - ¿Mei?

Al poco tiempo escuchó la puerta principal y supuso que se habían marchado. Fue al escritorio, cogió a Anthoniko y se sentó en el lado de la cama que daba al balcón. Se sintió tan abatida como aquel dia hace unos meses atrás. Todo este tiempo se había estado engañando así misma una y otra vez. Ya no podía hacer nada. ¿Cuál sería el sentido de su vida ahora? Para ella su vida era proteger la academia de su familia, pero si su padre no iba a volver... ¿Quién la necesitaría? No supo cuánto tiempo estuvo así, mirando aquel muñeco pensando en todo lo que había cambiado, cuando Yuzu volvió.

\- Mei, voy a entrar. - Escondió el llavero. - Lo siento, soy una bocazas. No imaginé que te molestaría así. Solo quería que tu padre supiera más de ti...

\- Se acabó.

\- ¿Eh?

\- El padre al que admiraba era alguien estricto y con talento. Ponía la academia por encima de su propia felicidad. Y también era estricto conmigo, su propia hija. Creí que convertirme en alguien como él era el camino que debía seguir. Así fue como pude aceptar el divorcio de mis padres. Quería que ese padre regresara a la academia. Por eso, hace cinco años, el preservar la escuela se convirtió en mi meta. Por ello habría hecho cualquier cosa. - Rechinó los dientes recordando al abuelo y su prometido.

\- ¡Mei...! ¡No tienes que sufrir de esta manera!

\- Entonces... - Agarró las mantas - ¿Qué es lo que tengo que hacer? Siempre he vivido por la causa de mi padre... ¿A quién más debería acudir? - Y finalmente se echó a llorar. Notó como la rubia se subió encima de la cama y se acercaba a ella, entonces se giró.

\- Mei... - Se abalanzó sobre ella besándola y empujándola para tumbarla. Empezó a desabrocharle la camisa. - ¿Qu... Mei...?

\- Yuzu... Quiero que me necesites. ¿Podrías hacer eso? Hay... algunas cosas que quieres hacer conmigo, ¿no es cierto? - La mayor la miraba sorprendida. - Vamos respóndeme. Tú me aceptarás, ¿verdad?

\- Mei... - La abrazó.

\- Esto es todo lo que necesitas para volverte obediente. Es muy sencillo. - Lamiendola el cuello. - ¿Te gustarían también este tipo de cosas? Podría ir incluso más allá porque ya no importa nada... - Deslizando la mano bajo los pantalones de la otra chica. - Seré cuidadosa. Es tu primera vez, ¿Verdad? - Vió como la expresión de Yuzu cambiaba de repente y la daba una torta. Las dos se incorporaron, Mei llevándose una mano donde había sido golpeada.

\- ¡No te burles de mí! ¡Ten en cuenta los sentimientos de los demás!


	11. C 10

¿La había rechazado? Estaba segura de que eso era lo que ella quería, ¿Por qué la rechazó? ¿Se equivocó? Aun aturdida vió salir a su hermana de la habitación. Las dos personas más importantes para ella la habían rechazado ese día. ¿Yuzu era una persona importante para ella? No... definitivamente no, el asunto de su padre la confundió y por eso no pensaba con claridad. Recogió el osito del suelo, se metió en la cama y durmió. No tenía ganas de cenar y menos estar con aquellas dos personas.

Se despertó y lo primero que vió fue a su hermana durmiendo junto a ella. Miró el reloj para comprobar la hora. Aun era temprano. Volvió la vista a su hermana. Seguía sintiendo el dolor en la mejilla. El despertador de la rubia sonó y Mei cerró los ojos haciéndose la dormida. Tras un rato la morena se levantó e hizo su habitual rutina. Aprovecho que todos estaban desayunando para escabullirse e irse sola al instituto. Antes de cerrar la puerta escuchó a su hermana - ¿Mei? ¿Y el desayuno? - Pero simplemente la ignoró.

Esa mañana estaba lloviendo, parecía como si el clima acompañara sus sentimientos. Ese día Himeko no estaba esperándola, cosa que agradeció, no le apetecía estar con nadie. Una vez en el instituto, ignoró a todas. Simplemente fue a su clase y se sentó en su sitio. Escuchó murmullos de sus compañeras, pero como con todo ese día, los ignoró. Las clases transcurrieron con la normalidad de siempre, aunque notó que la observaban. En el descanso estuvo trabajando en la sala del consejo, queriendo mantenerse ocupada para no pensar, al volver vio que Yuzu la había dejado el almuerzo en el escritorio, lo guardó para comer luego. Cuando finalizaron las clases, dijo a Himeko que no se encontraba bien y que se iba a casa. Y era todo verdad, excepto que iba a casa, no quería ir allí y encontrarse con su padre. Subió a la azotea a tomar el aire y comer, vio que ya había dejado de llover. Estuvo allí un rato mirando las instalaciones de aquella academia por la que había hecho tanto.

El cielo empezó a oscurecerse y empezó a hacer frío, entró de nuevo al edificio y fue al despacho del director. Era el único sitio donde pensó que podía estar tranquila. Allí cogió un portaretratos en el que había una foto de su padre, su abuelo y ella. Tiempos donde era feliz. - Papá.. - se acurrucó en la silla y las lágrimas se deslizaban por sus mejillas mientras cerraba los ojos fuerte.

Despertó por los rayos de sol que transpasaban por la persiana. Se había quedado dormida allí y ahora le dolía todo el cuerpo. Tendría que buscar otro sitio donde pasar la noche. Aquel día siguieron los rumores sobre su aspecto y humor. Eso la daba igual, lo que la empezó a molestar fue la insistente mirada de su hermana. Sabía que en cuanto pudiera la asaltaría, por lo que tenía que ser rápida. En el almuerzo se fue rápido a la sala del consejo, todo el rato mirando por el rabillo del ojo a la rubia, y se sorprendió de que no saliera tras ella ni la dijera nada, simplemente la siguió pensativa con la mirada. Se sintió estúpida por haber pensado que haría algo, la había rechazado, era obvio que la daba igual. Al volver, también hoy tenía su almuerzo allí. Ese día volvió a comer en la azotea y después fue a hacer tareas del consejo estudiantil para intentar mantener ocupada la mente.

Tras acabar decidió volver a su antigua casa, en la que vivió antes de mudarse con su madrastra. Era la mejor opción, no estaría ni su padre, ni su molesta hermana, ni su abuelo. Y tal vez podría acabar lo que aquel día empezó. Después de andar un par de manzanas se detuvo. Su hermana la estaba siguiendo de nuevo. ¿Y ahora qué? pensó. Echar a correr seria inútil pues la rubia era más rápida. Suspiró y giró hacia la otra chica frunciendo el ceño. A lo que respondio acercandose a ella riendo nerviosamente.

\- Mei, ¡Qué casualidad!

\- ¿Qué casualidad que me sigas de nuevo? - Volviendo a reanudar la marcha.

\- Solo andaba por aquí.

\- Tu casa está en dirección opuesta.

\- Nuestra.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Nuestra casa, Mei.

\- ... - Se sintió confusa con ese comentario.

\- Papá y mamá están preocupados.

\- ... - La ignoró y siguió su camino.

\- ¿Dónde vamos? ¿No deberíamos ir a casa directamente? ¿La presidenta está rompiendo las normas? - Preguntó tras un largo silencio.

\- Voy a casa.

\- ¿Eeeeh?

\- Esta es mi casa. - Parando delante de la entrada. - Así que ya puedes irte. - Entró en la casa.

\- Te haré algo de cenar. - Entrando detrás.

\- No te das por vencida ¿eh?.

\- Te prometí que te ayudaría con tu padre ¿no? - Sonriendo mientras hacía el símbolo de la victoria cerca de la cara.

\- ... - Realmente había olvidado que la pidió ayuda.

\- Oye Mei, aquí no hay nada de comer.

\- Hace meses que nadie vive aquí.

\- Pues vayamos a comprar, tú eliges qué quieres cenar.

\- Esta bien.

Compraron y cenaron sin decirse nada más. Mei fregó los platos y finalmente dio las gracias a Yuzu por la cena.

\- No tienes porque darlas, soy tu hermana mayor al fin y al cabo.

\- ... Igualmente, gracias.

\- No fue nada. Oye Mei... ¿Qué harás?

\- Pensaba irme a dormir.

\- Sabes a qué me refiero.

\- ... - No quería pensar en ello.

\- En algún momento deberás afrontarlo.

\- ... - Miró hacia otro lado, evadiendo el tema nuevamente.

\- Dormiré contigo.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Ya le mandé un mensaje a mamá y está de acuerdo.

\- ... - Suspiró con resignación.

Yuzu se quedó en el salón mientras la morena se bañaba. Esta cogió ropa para ella y para la hermana, no sabía si le vendria bien por la diferencia de altura pero daba igual. Mientras se bañaba se preguntó cómo llegó a esa situación. Desde que conoció a su hermana todo había sido muy raro. Al salir le dijo que había dejado algo de ropa en el baño para ella. La rubia se baño y puso aquella ropa, le venía un poco grande pero no demasiado. Salió de nuevo al salón.

\- Ya estoy.

\- Esta bien, te llevaré a la habitación de invitados.

\- ¿Eeeeehhh?

\- ¿Qué?

\- ¿No dormiremos juntas?

\- ¿Por qué íbamos a dormir juntas?

\- Porque... esta casa es demasiado grande, ¿y si me pierdo?

\- ... ¿En serio?

\- Sí... - La miró con cara de perrillo abandonado.

\- Está bien... - Se encaminaron a la habitación de Mei, mientras esta se preguntaba por que estaba accediendo a todo lo que la pedía la rubia. Entraron.

\- Vaya, esta tal como la recuerdo.

\- ¿Como? ¿Has estado aquí? - Mirándola extrañada.

\- ... No.

\- ... ¿entonces?

\- Un déjà vu supongo. - Dijo mientras se rascaba la nuca. Aquello no convenció a la morena, pero no había manera de que ella hubiera estado allí antes... ¿o sí?

Se tumbaron en la cama. A pesar de llevar meses viviendo y durmiendo con ella, se hacía rara su presencia en aquella casa. Como fuera, allí estaba entrometiendose, como siempre. De alguna manera había conseguido que se sintiera tranquila por primera vez desde que volvió su padre. Tal vez si que seria capaz de hacer que volvieran a entenderse.

El día siguiente, en la escuela tras las clases, recibió una llamada. Su padre iba esa misma tarde. Cuando pensaba que podían volver a hablar, él se iba. Se escondió a llorar de nuevo en el despacho del director. De repente escuchó la voz de su hermanastra por el altavoz de la escuela.

\- ¡Mei! ¡Escúchame!- Se sorprendió. - ¡He visto lo mucho que has luchado por tu padre y la academia! ¡Lo hiciste genial, Mei! ¡Así que deja de culparte! ¡Mei...! ¿Podríamos ir ahora a despedirnos de papá? ¡Te estaré esperando! - Hacer eso... realmente su hermana era idiota... pero se alegraba de ello.

Con una nueva determinación, bajó corriendo al recibidor.

\- Yuzu...

\- ¡Presidenta!

La mayor simplemente sonrió y agarró a Mei del brazo para salir corriendo.

\- ¡Venga Mei!¡Vamos!

\- ¡Usa esto, Yuzu-chi! - Dijo Harumin mostrándole la bicicleta.

\- ¡Gracias, Harumin!

Cogieron la bici. La rubia conducía y la morena iba detrás abrazada a ella.

\- Yuzu, ¿Por qué siempre actúas sin pensar?

\- ¡Sí que pienso! Pienso mucho en ti, Mei. Es por eso que soy capaz de hacer estas cosas.

\- Eso no responde a mi pregunta.

\- No hay solo un buen camino en la vida. ¡Lo hice porque quería hacerlo!

\- ... - Ahí fue cuando se dio cuenta.

\- ¡Ya estamos aquí! Tendría que haberle pedido a mamá su número de teléfono. No tenemos dinero para entrar al aeropuerto. - Corrían por la terminal buscando al padre. - ¡Mei es tu padre! ¡Aún está aquí!- Yendo lo más cerca que podían de donde estaba sin traspasar el control de seguridad. - ¡Papá..!

\- Yuzu-chan

\- ¡Venga, Mei!

\- Profe... - No sabía que decir. Cerró los ojos y los puños fuerte intentando sacar valor. Notó que la agarraban la mano y los abrió con sorpresa. Yuzu estaba ahí apoyandola y eso la alivió. - Cuídate...y adiós. ¡Papá!

Shou sonrió perplejo. Estaba feliz de que su hija por fin pareciera aceptarlo y le dirigiera unas palabras.

\- Adioos - Mientras se alejaba.

\- Vuelve pronto, ¡¿Me oyes?! ¡Mei te echará de menos!

El hombre desapareció entre la multitud. Las hermanastras se quedaron a solas. En la cabeza de la menor surgió una idea.

\- Yuzu. Voy a ser yo quien se encargue del instituto. Y esta vez es por decisión propia.

\- Sí... así está bien. - Sonrió.

Salieron del aeropuerto. Recogieron la bicicleta y volvieron andando juntas a casa.

\- Mañana tendremos que devolverle la bici a Harumin.

\- La escuela no permite ir en bici.

\- ¿...Eeeh?

\- Está en las normas.

\- Pe-pero...

\- Está bien... - Suspiró.

Cuando llegaron a casa, dejaron la bici en el recibidor. - Ya estamos aquí. - La casa estaba vacía, su madre estaba en el trabajo. Pasaron al salón y Mei se quedó quieta mirando al nuevo inquilino. Yuzu lo notó.

\- Aaah, no os conocéis ¿Verdad?

\- No...

\- Debe ser porque alguien se dedicó a evitarnos... Bien, os presentaré - se puso a medio camino entre el peluche y su hermana - Kumagoro, esta es Mei. Mei, este es kumagoro. Lo trajo tu padre y bueno... el nombre se le puse yo, podemos cambiarlo si quieres.

\- No así está bien.

\- Oye Mei, ya que hiciste las paces con tu padre. ¿Por qué no leemos las cartas?

\- ... - Dudó, pero al fin y al cabo, tenía a Yuzu con ella y su padre no parecía odiarla, así que no tenía por qué temer. - Esta bien.

Tras cenar sacó todas las cartas que guardadas. Yuzu estaba sentada encima de la cama y Mei en el suelo apoyando la espalda contra el lateral de la cama. Una por una estuvieron leyendo aquellas cartas. Todo ese miedo que tenía se desvaneció y ahora tras leerlas le parecía ridículo. Temía que su padre la odiara o despreciara y era todo lo contrario. Se sintió en calma y pudo perdonarle y perdonarse.

\- ¡Jajaja!¡Qué foto! ¡ Todos salen ridículos! ... ¿Está con un panda? ... Ya están todas, entonces. Es alucinante la cantidad de países que ha visitado papá.

\- Lo he estado rechazando todo este tiempo. Y ahora después de leer esto. Siento que necesito más de él.

\- ... Uhgdsjfl...

\- ¿Por qué estás llorando?

\- No lo sé. Creo que es de alivio. Por fin has leído las cartas de papá. Y ahora me siento más tranquila. Lo siento. Estoy llorando cuando sé que debes ser tú la que quiera llorar.

\- ... - Se levantó del suelo y se sentó al lado de la rubia para limpiarla las lágrimas. Entonces esta última giró la cara y se quedaron frente a frente mirándose separadas por escasos centímetros. Poco a poco se acercaron la una a la otra, finalmente sus labios se tocaron y se besaron. Ese beso era diferente a todos los demás, no era para dominar, ni para callar, ni para saldar cuentas... Era cálido, tierno. Cuando se separaron para recuperar el aliento, volvieron a la realidad. Se sintieron confusas. - ¿?

\- Mei... - Pegó un brinco y se metió corriendo entre las sábanas dando la espalda a la morena.

\- ... - Cayó al otro lado de la cama. Mirando hacia el balcón sin comprender que acababa de ocurrir.


	12. C 11

Tras aquel acontecimiento, Mei intentaba ser distante, pero sin evitarla por completo. No quería que se volviera a repetir, pero tampoco echarla de su vida. Era complicado.

Aquel fin de semana fueron todas al parque de atracciones del que Harumin tenía entradas. Para divertirse antes de los exámenes. Era un parque temático de osos. Lo que hacía que la menor de las hermanas de vez en cuando se quedara boba, hasta que oía algún comentario que la hacía volver a ser ella. Montaron en varias atracciones, entre ellas la montaña rusa, la cual no agradó demasiado a la morena. También se hicieron fotos, comieron dulces y compraron recuerdos. Entre unas cosas y otras llegó el final del día. Y juntas caminaban hacia la salida.

\- ¡Ha sido genial!

\- Supongo que si solo se hace de vez en cuando, es hasta divertido.

\- Pero tenemos que volver, aún hay mucho por estudiar.

\- ¡Eres una aguafiestas!

\- ¡La próxima vez me aseguraré de quedar entre las 10 primeras!

\- Pues yo creo que suspenderé el examen.

\- Los resultados son una cosa, pero lo realmente importante es aprender. - Yuzu paró mirando como las demás avanzaban, parecía que se acabara de dar cuenta de lo diferente que eran ambas.

\- Presi, tú siempre quedas la primera, no puedes decir nada.

\- ...

\- Yuzu-chi ¿que haces ahí parada? Vamos.

\- Sí... ya voy.

Y así volvieron a casa. La siguiente semana iba a ser dura, estaba llena de exámenes y Yuzu iba a necesitar ayuda. Mei se prestó a ayudarla, estaba preocupada por ella, no quería que la expulsaran ni suspendiera. Era su primera sesión de estudio, estaban en su cuarto sentadas en unos cojines con una mesa portátil entre la cama y el balcón. Yuzu estaba distraída y de repente cayó de espaldas.

\- ¿Waah?

\- ¿Vas a concentrarte de una vez en el trabajo? Si estoy aquí ayudándote a estudiar, es por tu bien. Si no quieres que el abuelo se estrese más, deberías al menos estar en el top cien.

\- ...

\- Si sigues así, vas a acabar repitiendo o incluso siendo expulsada. -Mientras se cogia un mechon de pelo y lo ponía tras su oreja.

\- Oye, Mei. - Se acercó a ella, la abrazó por el cuello y la dijo al oido. - ¿Puedo hacerme ilusiones? A veces soy un poco tonta así que necesito que me dejes clara una cosa. ¿Qué significó ese beso? - La morena se sorprendió de que fuera tan directa. - No voy a poder estudiar hasta que lo sepa. Porque estando así no sé cómo tratar contigo, Mei...

\- ... - Soltó el bolígrafo, cerró los ojos, tomó fuerzas y mintió. - No significó nada. - Con una mano la agarró del hombro y la separó. - Además de ser mujeres, somos hermanas, así que no deberíamos intentar ser nada más que eso. Tenemos que acabar con lo que hemos estado haciendo. - La rubia la miró desolada, y ella miró los cuadernos. Aunque hubiera mentido sobre sus sentimientos, estaba haciendo lo correcto. La sociedad no las aceptaría y su abuelo menos aún. De hecho seguramente estaría buscando un nuevo prometido para ella.

Pasaron los días y siguieron estudiando juntas. Yuzu estaba más callada y concentrada. Parecía que cortar de raíz las esperanzas había hecho efecto. Terminaron los exámenes, la rubia volvió a salir por las tardes con Harumin y la morena volvió a sus deberes de presidenta del consejo. Cuando los exámenes fueron corregidos, pasaron las notas al consejo para que colgaran los resultados en el tablón.

\- Parece que hemos acabado. Podemos sacar mañana los resultados. Colgare esto por la mañana y por hoy ya está.

\- Buen trabajo.

\- ... - Buscó a su hermana en aquella lista, estaba la número 97. Se sintió orgullosa de ella.

\- ¡Dios mío! ¿De verdad ha sacado esta chica una nota tan alta? Esta tanda de exámenes fue difícil. Debió de estudiar realmente duro.

\- ...

Volvió a casa. - ... - En el recibidor no vio zapatos, por lo que supo que no había nadie en casa. Algo que la sorprendio, no porque su hermana incumpliera las reglas, sino porque ya era bastante tarde. Fue al comedor - Ya he vuelto, kumagoro. - Miró en el cuadrante a quien le tocaba hacer la cena, era a Yuzu. Al no encontrar comida en el frigorífico, se cambió de ropa y fue a comprar algo para la cena. Al llegar al supermercado, se dió cuenta que no sabía que iba a cenar, así que fue a un teléfono público y la llamó.

\- ¿Hola?

\- ¿Yuzu?

\- ¡¿Mei?!

\- He salido a comprar la comida para la cena, pero... no sabía qué habías pensado hacer, así que... ¿Me dices qué ingredientes necesitas?

\- Aaah, lo siento... me toca encargarme y te he hecho salir a ti... Puedes comprar lo que quieras y te haré la cena cuando llegue.

\- ¿Puedo elegir yo? Vale, bien. - Y colgó.

Compró algunas cosas y fue a casa. Por el camino se topó de frente con Yuzu y otra chica con el pelo rosa. Por un momento se quedo ahí parada viendo la escena. La pelirosa se lanzó hacia la rubia robandole un beso, mientras miraba a la morena, la cual volvió en si, le devolvió una mirada de odio y pasó de largo por detrás de Yuzu. Ver aquello la hizo sentir mal, nunca se había sentido así antes.

Al poco de llegar a casa llegó su hermana e hizo la cena, mientras ella puso la mesa y luego se quedó sentada observando. Se debatía entre preguntarla o no. Cenaron en silencio, como era habitual. Tras cenar, Yuzu se dispuso a lavar los platos mientras Mei cogió a Kumagoro y lo abrazó, como si aquel peluche pudiera darle fuerza. Finalmente habló.

\- Yuzu.

\- ¡S-sí! - Respondió sobresaltada.

\- En los resultados de los exámenes estás en el puesto 97.

\- ¿Eh? - La miró sorprendida. - ¿De verdad? ¡Ahora el abuelo no puede quejarse! ¡Todo gracias a que me ayudaste, Mei! ¡Gracias!

\- ... La cena de hoy estaba muy rica.

\- ¿... Eh? ¡Aah! - Empezó a ponerse nerviosa. - La he hecho con la receta secreta de la sopa de curry de mamá. ¡Te la enseñaré la próxima vez, Mei!

\- ...

\- ... ¡Ya sabes, Mei..!

\- ¿... Por qué has llegado tan tarde hoy a casa? - La interrumpió.

\- ¿Eh? Aaah, lo siento. Me encontré con una conocida. Alguien a quien cuidaba hace años. Era algo así como mi hermana pequeña. - Al oír eso, la morena apretó la patita del oso, se levantó y fue hacia la rubia. - Así que, aunque haya crecido, la sigo viendo como una niña. Antes de darme cuenta, estaba intentando protegerla otra vez. - La abrazó por detrás. - ¿Mei? ¿No íbamos a dejar de hacer este tipo de cosas? - La besó el cuello y empezó a desabrocharle la camisa. - ¡Ey! ¡ Estate quieta! - La mayor la empujó hacia atrás. - ¡Ten cuidado, estoy sujetando un plato, esto es peligroso!

\- ... Algo así es normal entre hermanas, ¿no? - Apoyada en la encimera, frente a su hermana.

\- ¿Eh?... No...

Se sentía confusa. No debía ser algo más que una hermana para Yuzu y para ella siempre había sido fácil ser fría y distante. Pero el haber visto a otra persona besándola, la molestó. Y saber que esa persona provenía del pasado y tenía una "posición" similar a la suya actual la molestó aún más. Era irónico. Fue ella la que dijo de acabar con esa extraña relación, y sin embargo también fue ella la primera que intentó volver a ella. No sabía que la pasaba. Estuvieron así, paradas la rubia mirando a la morena y la morena mirando al suelo, un rato hasta que finalmente Mei se fue a la habitación - Buenas noches. - Dijo antes de salir, dejando atrás a una aun confundida Yuzu. Una vez en la habitación y lejos de la atenta mirada de su hermana, suspiró apoyándose en la puerta que cerró tras de sí. No podía volver a permitirse hacer algo así, debía apartar todos aquellos sentimientos de ella.


	13. C 12

.

Aquella mañana, en la academia Aihara, antes de que comenzaran las clases, se formó un gran alboroto. Todas murmuraban por la presencia de una extraña chica con el pelo rosa. ¿Quién era aquella chica? ¿Qué hacía allí? Ni siquiera llevaba el uniforme del instituto. La chica se adentró en el recibidor, donde encontró a quien había ido a buscar. Mei notó el alboroto y fue hacia allí. Cuando volvió a ver a esa chica no se lo podía creer.

\- Disculpa, ¿Quién te ha dado permiso para entrar aquí? - Mirándola fríamente.

\- ¡Mei!

\- ¡Ah! Tú eres la chica de la foto. La nueva hermana de Yuzu-chan, ¿verdad? Es un placer conocerte, Mei-san.

\- ...

\- ¡Per-perdona, Mei! ¡Se va ahora mismo! ¡Siento darte tanto trabajo de buena mañana! - Decía la rubia mientras arrastraba a la menor fuera.

\- ¡Pero aún no sabemos a dónde iremos! - En el patio caminando hacia la salida.

\- Ya lo hablaremos después. Deja de dar problemas.

\- Yuzu. - Saliendo tras ellas.

\- ¡¿Sí?! - Sobresaltandose.

\- Te lo he advertido muchas veces, debes irte a casa sin desvíos.

\- ¡Ya lo sé! ¡Primero iré a casa a cambiarme! - La pelirosa se puso unos cascos.

\- Lo que haces se llama intrusión. - Quitandola los cascos. - Si tienes algo que hacer, solicita un permiso. - La chica hizo soltar los cascos a la morena y se giró. Las dos se dirigieron miradas de odio.

\- ¡Venga, tienes que irte Matsuri! - Finalmente la chica del pelo rosa salió de la escuela. El barullo se calmó y todas las alumnas continuaron la jornada como habitualmente.

Tras acabar las clases, la presidenta del consejo estudiantil se encaminó directamente a casa a pesar de tener bastante trabajo en el consejo. Estaba preocupada por Yuzu, de que se saltara las normas y no fuera a casa directamente. Mientras andaba, escuchó como alguien corría hacia ella por detrás.

\- ¡Mei! - Esta se giró al oír a su hermana.

\- ...

\- Pensaba que estarías trabajando en el consejo. - Ya a su altura, caminando junto a ella.

\- No...

\- Ya veo. - Mirándola de reojo.

\- ...

\- Oye Mei, si no tienes nada que hacer... ¿Vendrías conmigo esta tarde al centro comercial? Así conocerías más a Matsuri y verás que no es mala chica.

\- ... Está bien.

\- Uooh ¿En serio?

\- Sí...

\- Genial.

Justo en ese momento llamaron al móvil a la rubia. Por lo que pudo escuchar quien llamaba era la misma chica de la que tanto se hablaba últimamente para concretar la cita que iban a tener. Se tensó un poco. En realidad no estaba segura de ir, pero quería ver las reacciones de ambas, cerciorarse de lo que creía saber de Yuzu. Solo pararon en casa para cambiarse de ropa, coger algo de dinero y se dirigieron al centro comercial.

Cuando llegaron a la parada correspondiente, Yuzu se adelantó corriendo porque llegaban tarde, ya que el metro se había atrasado por unos problemas. Mei solo suspiró y caminó hacia la salida. Tras pasar la barrera se quedó mirando a su hermana y su acompañante. - ¡Mei! - Dijo haciendo señas para que fuera con ellas, mientras la pelirosa fruncia el ceño al verla. Pasaron a varias tiendas, de ropa, música, libros. Iban juntas pero separadas, Matsuri iba pegada como una lapa a Yuzu, sin embargo Mei iba por libre, algo normal pues tenían intereses y gustos diferentes. La morena se cansó de ir mirando cosas, se compró uno de los libros que le habían llamado la atención y se sentó en un banco a leer, mientras de vez en cuando daba un vistazo a las otras dos chicas.

En uno de esas ojeadas vio que la menor abrazaba por el cuello a la mayor acercándose. Otra vez la invadía ese sentimiento. Cerró los ojos respiró profundamente e intentó concentrarse en aquel libro, ignorando todo lo que pasara a su alrededor.

\- ¡Matsuri! - Escuchó, levantó la mirada y vio a aquella chica salir corriendo, dejando a la rubia atrás. Se levantó y fue hacia su hermana.

\- ¿Qué ha pasado?

\- Matsuri se ha ido de repente. Iré a buscarla. - Caminando en la dirección en la que había salido.

\- En ese caso, iré contigo.

\- Lo siento. - Paró y giró hacia ella. - Deja que vaya sola. Espéranos donde estabas. ¡Volveré enseguida!

\- ...

Eso hizo, volvió al banco donde había estado momentos antes y se puso de nuevo a leer el libro. Tras un rato alguien se puso delante suya.

\- Yuzu-chan ha ido a buscarme, ¿Verdad?

\- ¿? - Miró hacía arriba, y allí estaba la pelirosa.

\- Me alegra ver que le importo más que tú, Mei-san.

\- ¿Has hablado con Yuzu?

\- Le he enviado un mensaje. Las hermanas pequeñas necesitan hablar. Así que le he dicho que podía dejar de buscar. - La morena frunció el ceño, pero la siguió hasta el aparcamiento. - Aquí no nos interrumpirá nadie. Así que te haces la amable para atraer a Yuzu-chan. Eres una zorra.

\- ...

\- Ya me parecía raro. Yuzu-chan siempre quiso un novio, como cualquier chica. ¿Y de repente le gustan las chicas? Yuzu-chan es una buena persona. Y tú conseguiste que te aceptara totalmente, ¿me equivoco? Incluso tus patéticos y retorcidos fetiches. Pobre, la hermana trabajadora que solo quiere resolver sus pequeñas dudas sexuales.

\- ...

\- Pero todo lo que buscas es tu propia zona de confort. Aceptarás cualquier consuelo, sea de un familiar o de alguien de tu mismo sexo. Aceptarías a cualquiera. Lo cierto es que crees que nadie haría nada por ti, ¿verdad? Así que te pido que no vuelvas a posar tus garras sobre mi hermana.

\- ¿Es todo lo que tienes que decir?

\- Sí. - La más alta le agarró por el cuello de la camisa y atrajo hacía ella. Besándola. - ¿? - Matsuri se quedó atónita, nunca se hubiera esperado esa reacción. Cuando acabó el beso, la morena la empujo hacia atrás con una mano.

\- Con esto, los labios de Yuzu vuelven a ser míos. - Vió a la otra chica caer de culo y quedarse ahí sentada en el suelo. - Yuzu estará preocupándose ya, así que va siendo hora de irme. Y tú deberías hacer lo mismo.

\- ...

Volviendo a la zona de las tiendas se preguntó qué había sido eso, ¿Realmente esa cría pensaba que iba a intimidarla? Era cierto que acertó en bastantes puntos, pero todo aquello daba igual. No había nada que ella pudiera hacer con esa información. Esperaba que hubiera aprendido la lección y no la molestara más. Yuzu era suya ahora y ella no podría cambiarlo.

De repente por megafonía escuchó un mensaje que la sacó de sus pensamientos. - Atención señores clientes, se comunica a Mizusawa Matsuri y a Aihara Mei que vuestros familiares están buscandoos. Por favor diríjanse al punto de información.- Se dirigió a un plano del centro comercial para orientarse, una vez situada fue al punto de información. Allí encontró a una llorosa Yuzu.

\- ¡Mei! ¡Estaba muy preocupada! Te dije que me esperaras en el banco, ¿Por qué no lo hiciste? Y como no tienes móvil, no podía llamarte.

\- ... - Mei solo sonrió.

\- Ahora solo falta encontrar a Matsuri. ¿Qué estará haciendo? No contesta mis mensajes ni mis llamadas. Perdona por haberte metido en líos otra vez, Mei.

\- No es nada. - Sonó el tono de mensaje del móvil de la rubia.

\- ¡Ah! Parece que se marchó hace rato. ¿Por qué no nos avisó? Esta Matsuri... es como una cría... - Se dirigieron a la salida del centro comercial. - ¡Oh, nieve!

\- ... Es importante para ti, ¿eh?

\- A ver cómo lo explico. Ambas acabábamos de mudarnos cuando nos conocimos. Las dos éramos hijas únicas. Al ver que estábamos más o menos igual, pensé que sería bonito que fuéramos como hermanas. Así que empecé a acercarme a ella. Aunque creo que fui la única que pensó así.

\- ...

Tras un rato llegaron a la estación de metro, en la que había carteles en los que se anunciaban retrasos por la nieve. Por lo que se dirigieron a una parada de autobús. No había nadie más allí y se sentaron a esperar.

\- Me pregunto si Matsuri estará bien por sí sola.

\- Todo esto es culpa mía. Se fue porque vine con vosotras.

\- ¡Ni hablar! ¡No es tu culpa!¡Descuida!

\- ... - Vio la preocupación en Yuzu y se sintió mal ella también. - Lo siento.

\- ¿Eh?

\- Si pones esa cara, me siento más culpable.

\- ¡No! ¡Perdona! No fue mi intención. - Puso sus manos a los lados de su cara y se quedó mirando a la morena.

\- ¿Qué?

\- ¡Na-Nada! - Bajó las manos y miró al frente. - ¿Mei? ... Ya que hace frío... ¿Podemos cogernos de la mano? Algo así es normal entre hermanas, ¿cierto? - Movió la mano del lado en el que estaba su hermana y la dejó encima del banco.

\- ... Sí. - La agarró la mano. Notando cómo aumentaba el nerviosismo de la rubia. - Tu mano está tan cálida como siempre.

\- ¿Eh?

\- Cuando empezamos a dormir juntas, tu calor corporal me parecía molesto, pero en invierno viene bien.

\- Mmm... sí...

\- Justo como ahora. Creo que busco la calidez de otros porque soy una persona retorcida. - Recordó las palabras que Matsuri la dijo poco antes. Sintió como la rubia la apretó la mano.

\- No puedo hablar por el resto, pero si eres retorcida, yo también lo soy. - Bajó el tono de voz por lo que lo siguiente no consiguió entenderlo.

\- Yuzu, parece que no pasan autobuses.

\- ¿Eh? ¿En serio? - Se levantaron a mirar los horarios. ¡Así que por eso no ha venido nadie!

\- Habrá que andar hasta casa. - Empezaron a caminar.

\- Sería genial que este año tuviéramos una blanca Navidad.

\- Ya estamos en Navidad.

\- Nuestra familia siempre hace una pequeña fiesta familiar todos los años. - Adelantándose y poniéndose frente a Mei, haciendo que se detuviera y cogiéndola de las manos. - Este año, ¡también estarás con nosotros! ¡Procura despejar tu agenda! - Soltó una de las manos y de la otra la arrastró hacia delante.

\- ... S-sí. - Aceleró un poco el paso para poder quedar a su altura.

.


	14. C 13

.

Al día siguiente tras las clases, se dirigió a la sala del consejo, donde estaban Maruta y Momokino.

\- ¡Y también sobre pasar la noche buena juntas!

\- Perdonad la interrupción.

\- ¡Presidenta!¿Estabas aquí?

\- ¿Creéis que podremos tener todo listo para el día 23 y marcharnos tras la ceremonia de clausura del 24?

\- Dado el trabajo que queda, no debería ser un problema.

\- Me parece muy inusual que intentes alterar el programa.

\- Tengo planes familiares para ese día... Siento ser tan egoísta en una época tan ajetreada. Mañana me aseguraré de terminar el trabajo que quede.

\- No te preocupes por eso. Puedes contar con nosotras. - Acercándose a la más alta. - Olvídate del trabajo y diviértete. Al fin y al cabo, será tu primera Navidad con tu nueva familia. Con tu familia... - Abrazandola y haciéndola sentir un poco incomoda. - ¡Y he dicho familia! ¿Ha quedado claro? No aceptaré que te quedes a solas con Yuzu Aihara!

\- Vamos, vicepresidenta.

\- Procura divertirte.

\- Gracias. Las dos sois una gran ayuda.

Tras esto se pusieron a trabajar con su mejor esfuerzo para cumplir el objetivo. A lo largo de la tarde consiguieron adelantar bastante el presupuesto de varios clubes y del viaje de estudios. Cuando llegó la hora de cerrar la escuela volvieron a casa. La morena entró en casa - Ya he vuelto. - Pero nadie la respondió. Se dirigió a la habitación y allí estaba su hermana tan concentrada mirando al móvil que no se percató de su presencia.

\- He vuelto. - Acercándose al escritorio dejando el maletín y sentándose.

\- ¡Ah! Hola, Mei. - Dijo sobresaltada. - ¿Qué tal en el consejo? ¿Mucho trabajo?

\- Bueno... - Se giró hacia ella.

\- Espero que puedas estar libre para el 24.

\- Sí...

\- Parece que este año tampoco habrá una blanca Navidad. En fin, da igual. - La sonrió y la menor le devolvió la sonrisa. Realmente le hacía ilusión celebrar aquella fiesta por primera vez.

Al día siguiente tras acabar las clases, volvieron a trabajar duro en el consejo para terminar todo pronto, pues al día siguiente ya era la clausura. Momokino y Maruta hicieron la ronda, mientras Mei seguía con los presupuestos.

\- Presidenta, la inspección está terminada.

\- Gracias.

\- ¿No es hora de que te vayas? Te acompañaré.

\- Lo siento, he decidido adelantar algo más de trabajo. Vosotras podéis iros.

\- Entendido. Está bien.

Sin darse cuenta se había hecho muy tarde. Decidió irse antes de que se preocuparan. Apagó todas las luces y cerró todo. Cuando estaba cambiándose los zapatos escuchó la puerta abrirse.

\- ¡! - Se sobresaltó.

\- Debes estar cansada tras trabajar hasta tan tarde, señorita presidenta.

\- Te has colado de nuevo en nuestro colegio. - Viendo como la pelirosa se acercaba a ella.

\- Qué cruel. ¿Vas a comenzar soltándome un sermón? He estado mucho esperándote con este frío. - Poniéndose tras la morena agarrandola por el hombro. - Podrías calentarme un poco. Como lo hiciste con Yuzu-chan en la parada del autobús. - Dándola la vuelta y empujándola contra las taquillas agarrandola desde atras y poniendo la pierna derecha entre las piernas de la otra. - Esto me lo cobro por lo que vi en la parada de bus. - Colocando la mano en el muslo y subiendola poco a poco. - Lo primero que se me ocurrió fue jugar contigo hasta dejarte sin sentido, pero para ti sería como una recompensa, dado que eres de las que se besan con cualquiera.

\- ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

\- Oh, sí... Te he traído un regalo. - Sacando el móvil de su bolsillo y enseñándole a Mei una foto de lo que pasó en el garaje. - ¿Qué te parece? ¿No es una buena foto?

\- ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

\- Ya te lo dije. No quiero que te acerques a mi Yuzu-chan. Pero no tardaste en desobedecerme pese a mi advertencia. Tampoco me sorprende viniendo de ti. - Susurrandole al oído. - Eres una zorra. Y lo seguirás siendo aunque seas la presidenta del consejo estudiantil. - La más alta se revolvió e hizo que la otra chica se separará. - Así que he estado pensando qué podría hacer con la solitaria Mei. Y la respuesta es encontrar a alguien que te acompañe. - Sacando otro móvil y ofreciendoselo. Como no lo cogia lo dejó dentro de uno de los zapatos. - Para mañana. Pásalo bien con mis contactos. Ah y recuerda cobrar por adelantado. No te preocupes, habrá mucha gente que querrá tocarte. Este es mi regalo. Si lo rechazas, podría considerar enviar esta foto a ciertos lugares. Eres lista, así que debes saber lo que sucedería, ¿no?

\- ... - Se agachó a recoger teléfono. No podía creer que estuviera siendo chantajeada por una niña. Realmente la subestimo. - Yuzu no será lo que quieres que sea.

\- Eso ya lo veremos. Al fin y al cabo, Yuzu-chan es mi hermana mayor. - Dijo mientras salía.

Mei se quedó mirando en la dirección en la que se había marchado hasta que desapareció. Se puso los zapatos y salió ella también. Pero en lugar de ir a casa directamente primero fue a un parque que estaba de camino a casa. Se sentó en uno de los bancos, en el mismo en el que se sentó con Yuzu en aquel sueño hace ya tiempo. Sacó el móvil y lo miró mientras meditaba sobre qué hacer. Se había hecho ilusiones con pasar la navidad con su nueva familia. Sabía que iba a ser un jarro de agua fría para Yuzu decirla que no podía ir a la fiesta. Pero si aquella chica publicaba aquella foto, el prestigio de la familia Aihara se vería dañado. Su abuelo se la llevaría con él para siempre y ahí no volvería a ver a su familia más. No quería decepcionar a Yuzu, pero era la única opción viable. Volvió a casa. Se quedó un rato delante de la puerta de la cocina almacenando fuerzas mientras escuchaba a madre e hija hablando.

\- Vaya, al final te ha quedado bastante bien.

\- ¡Sí !, ¿Te gusta? Fui a varias tiendas buscando algo que pudiera gustarle a Mei. Sé que a ella... - La morena finalmente abrió la puerta. - ¡Hola, Mei!

\- ¡Bienvenida a casa, Mei-chan! ¿Qué tal todo en el consejo?

\- Estamos preparando todo para la Navidad, ¿te apetece algo? - Decía animada. - Si quieres algo, puedo ir a...

\- Verás... - Se fijó en todos los bizcochos que había en la mesa y la ilusión de su hermana, haciendo que se sintiera peor.

\- ¿Eh? - La miró con duda.

\- Lo siento, pero aún nos queda trabajo en el Consejo Estudiantil. - Dijo con pesar apretando con las dos manos el asa del maletín - No creo que llegue a tiempo para la fiesta de mañana.

\- ¿Eeeh? - Con desencanto.

\- Vaya...

\- ¿Pasarás la Navidad en el consejo?

\- ... - Lanzó un pequeño quejido cerrando los ojos y girando la cabeza al lado contrario al que la rubia estaba.

\- ¿No puedes hacer nada?

\- Yuzu, no la atosigues tanto.

\- Pero... - Se giró hacia su madre.

\- Lo siento mucho... - Dijo saliendo, cerrando la puerta tras ella.

En la habitación se sentó en el escritorio, sacó el móvil y vio que habian llegado un par de mensajes. Pero como era un poco torpe con la tecnología tuvo que averiguar cómo desbloquear y abrirlos. Lo más fácil sería preguntar a Yuzu, pero obviamente no podía pedirla ayuda, tenía que ocultarle la existencia de aquel móvil. Tras trastear un poco consiguió llegar al buzón de entrada. Y leyó el mensaje "Nos vemos mañana a las 14.00 junto al Arco de Navidad en la estación." Justo entonces escuchó unos pasos dirigirse a su posición. Escondió el móvil y la rubia abrió la puerta.

\- Mei, el baño está libre. - Dijo secándose la cabeza con una toalla.

\- Vale, gracias.

\- ... Oye Mei... - Se sentó en la cama. - ¿No te puedes tomar el día libre mañana? ¿No puedes dejar el trabajo para el día siguiente o algo así? Ah, pero empiezan las vacaciones de invierno...

\- Es algo que tengo que hacer a toda costa. - Girándose hacia ella pero sin llegar a mirarla.

\- Ya veo... - Tirándose hacia atrás. Segundos más tarde sonó el tono de mensaje de su teléfono y le cogió. - ¿De Matsuri? - Leyó el mensaje. - ¿"Vayamos de cita mañana"? ¿Una cita conmigo en Navidad? - Llevándose la mano libre a la cabeza. - Podría invitar a cualquier otra persona.

\- Yuzu.

\- ¿Sí?

\- Por favor, queda con ella. - Levantándose de la silla.

\- ¿Eh?

\- Esa chica te necesita. - Saliendo de la habitación hacia el baño.

\- ¿?

Mientras se bañaba se repetía a sí misma que eso era lo que debía hacer, en un intento inútil de convencerse. Sabía que podía confiar en Yuzu, pero no en Matsuri, esa pequeña era bastante retorcida y subestimarla la costó caro. Aún no sabía lo que le esperaba mañana en la estación, pero aceptaría cualquier cosa. Además no sería la primera vez que no se sentía agusto o era forzada por un hombre, pensó recordando a su ex-prometido.

.


	15. C 14

.

Al día siguiente, tras la ceremonia de clausura del trimestre se escabulló entre la multitud. Tomó el metro para dirigirse al lugar de encuentro. Allí llegó otro mensaje, "Esperaré fuera de la estación. Dime qué llevas puesto. Irás como acordamos ¿no?" . Se preguntó cuál sería el acuerdo. Suspiró. Llegó a la parada que tocaba antes de lo que esperaba. Salió y se dirigió al arco en el que había quedado. Miraba el móvil con impaciencia. Tras un rato se le acercó un hombre.

\- Hola, ¿Eres tú?

\- Buenas tardes. - Haciendo una reverencia.

\- Pensaba que serías diferente...

\- Perdón, realmente usted estuvo hablando con una amiga. Pero ella no puedo venir, así que estoy yo en su lugar.

\- ¿Una amiga?

\- Sí señor.

\- Ya veo...

\- ...

\- ¿Y estás segura de esto?

\- No realmente no, pero lo haré.

\- ¿Sabes que? Mejor lo dejamos aquí.

\- ¿Qué? - Intentando que no se viera su sorpresa.

\- Sí, no eres lo que esperaba y no parece que quieras hacerlo. - Rascándose la cabeza.

\- ...

\- Nos vemos chica. - Alejándose entre la multitud mientras levantaba una mano.

\- Adios. - Mirando incrédula cómo se alejaba.

Se libró por pura suerte. Ahora que se había quedado sin plan no sabía qué hacer. ¿Debería hacer tiempo para volver a casa? ¿O aprovechando que seguramente Matsuri se habría llevado a Yuzu podría ir a casa? Una visión la sacó de sus pensamientos. ¿Qué hacía ella allí? Entonces empezó a vibrar el móvil. ¿Podría ser que la que llamará fuera aquella rubia? No sabía como contestar la llamada en aquel aparato, apretó la pantalla sín más y colgó. Suspiró y simplemente se acercó a ella por detrás.

\- ¿Dónde estás ahora? Mei...

\- ¿Yuzu?

\- ¿Eh? - Girando hacia la morena.

\- Perdona... No sé cómo se contesta en este teléfono y he colgado sin querer.

\- Joo Mei. - Corrió hacia ella y la abrazó llorando.

\- ... - No entendía del todo por que lloraba, pero sentía su calidez inundandola. Alzó la vista y vió a Matsuri mirandolas. Parecía haberse dado cuenta que no lograría separarlas.

En el tren de regreso, estaban las tres sentadas en un vagón vacío. La rubia estaba entre las dos durmiendo, apoyada en el hombro de la morena, cosa que aprovecharon para hablar.

\- ¿Qué tal?¿Te has divertido esta Navidad?

\- ¿Te estás riendo de mí? Se acabó el juego. Estoy segura de que Yuzu-chan me odia. Y además me robaste mi sitio como su hermana menor. Al final... No hay nadie que cuide de mí.

\- ... Tú y yo somos parecidas. Yo también buscaba afecto. Bloqueando a los que me rodeaban, odiandolos, cerré mi corazón y no aceptaba a nadie. Antes de darme cuenta, estaba vacía.

\- Vacía...

\- Sí, pero... en este mundo existe gente entrometida que te dará su amor aunque no se lo pidas. Y también hay gente arrogante y fría, para quienes conocer a esa persona es una bendición.

\- ... Pero fue muy imprudente por tu parte que intentaras darme una lección. ¿Qué habría pasado si él te hubiera obligado a ir con él? ¿Qué habrías hecho si hubieras sido forzada?

\- Si eso hubiera sucedido, habría estado dispuesta a aceptar la situación.

\- ¿Qué? ¡Habrías tenido que acostarte con un viejo! ¿Lo sabes?

\- Yo... habría hecho las mismas cosas que tú hiciste. Solo para confirmar... - Giró la cabeza hacia el lado opuesto a la menor. - Los sentimientos de Yuzu.

\- ... - Cogió el móvil y borró aquella foto. - Deberías ser más sincera, Mei-san.

Llegaron a la estación donde tenían que hacer trasbordo. Matsuri decidió ir sola a su casa. Las dos hermanastras la acompañaron hasta el tren en el que debía montar y la acompañaron mientras llegaba.

\- Deberías quedarte con nosotras.

\- No quiero preocupar a papá y mamá.

\- Entiendo.

\- ¡Ah! Una cosa más. Voy a hacerte un regalo de Navidad por todos los problemas que ocasioné, Yuzu-chan. Acerca tu oreja.

\- ¿Qué? - Se acercó a ella para que le susurrara algo al oído. De repente pegó un pequeño salto y se puso colorada.

\- Como hermana mayor, claro está. ¡Te pusiste como un tomate! ¡Qué vergonzosa!

\- ¡Matsuri!

\- Bueno, gracias por jugar conmigo, hermanas mayores. - Dijo subiendo al tren. - Disfrutad la noche juntas. Y cuando tengáis más experiencia, tengamos un trío. - La puerta se cerró y el tren echó a andar.

\- ¿Un trío?- Mirando a una Yuzu roja.

\- ¡Matsuri! - Gritó.

De camino a casa no hablaron más hasta que llegaron al ascensor de su bloque y Yuzu hizo un comentario. - Es la primera vez que tengo una Navidad tan agotadora. Mamá ya debe estar dormida. Dijo que debía trabajar temprano. - Entraron en la casa y efectivamente su madre ya se había ido a dormir, no sin antes dejar una nota en la que ponía "El próximo año lo celebraremos con Mei-chan. La tarta estaba exquisita. Buenas noches. Mamá".

\- Oye, Yuzu...

\- ¿Eh?

\- El pastel...

\- ¿Lo quieres ahora?

\- Sí - La rubia se dirigió a la nevera, de donde sacó la tarta y partió un cacho, que llevó a la morena, la cual estaba sentada en el sofá.

\- Vas a engordar si te comes esto tan tarde. ¿No puedes esperarte y comértelo mañana? - Se sentó a su lado y la miró fijamente.

\- Lo has hecho para hoy, ¿no? No estará tan bueno mañana. - Se fijó que había una figurita de un oso encima de la porción. "Hola, señor oso." Pensó y lo apartó a un lado.

\- Mira que eres cabezota, Mei. Igualita al abuelo.

\- Me lo tomaré como un cumplido. - Empezó a comer.

\- ¿Qu-qué tal está..?

\- Asquerosa.

\- Aaaagh.

\- ¿Creíste que diría algo así? No tengo estómago para comer cosas que no me gustan.

\- Deberías ser más sincera.

\- Esta es mi forma de ser.

\- ... - Poniéndose seria. - Mei... Siento mucho lo de hoy. Soy muy lerda, y una mala hermana mayor. Os hice daño a Matsuri y a ti... Soy la peor. - Empezando a llorar.

\- Eres una llorica de cuidado.

\- ¡Mei! - Abrazandola. - Prométeme una sola cosa. No vuelvas a hacer ninguna tontería como la de hoy. Cuando te haces daño a mamá y a mí nos duele mucho más. ¡Recuérdalo!

\- ...

\- Si tienes problemas, puedes hablar conmigo.

\- ... - Tras pensarlo unos segundos - Bueno. Puede que intente ser un poco más honesta ahora. - Dejó el plato encima de la mesa y se abalanzó sobre la rubia.

\- ¿Eh? - La morena comenzó a besarla el cuello. - E-Espera un momento…

\- ¿Lo sientes? - Cogió su mano y la puso en su pecho. - ¿Puedes sentir los latidos de mi corazón?

\- ¿Eh?

\- Yuzu, hay dos partes dentro de mí. Hay una parte buena, pero también hay una mala. Aun así… ¿Quieres echar un vistazo en mi interior?

\- ¿Qu-qué te pasa, Mei?

\- … Nada, solo quería agradecerte todo lo que has hecho gracias a tu cabezonería. Lo del abuelo, lo de papá. Así que… - Se quitó la corbata. - creo que deberíamos hacer lo que querías hacer. - Desabrochando la camisa.

\- ¿Mei?

\- Quieres esto, ¿no? - Quitándose la camisa.

\- ¿Estás segura?

\- Sí. - La mayor puso su mano sobre la mejilla de la joven, cerró los ojos y lentamente se fue acercando. Se paró cuando sus labios estaban a pocos centímetros abrió los ojos y la miró.

\- Lo siento. - Cogió a la morena por los brazos y apoyó la cabeza sobre su clavícula. - Después de todo, no puedo hacerlo.

Mei no podía creérselo, la había vuelto a rechazar. Justo cuando intentaba ser sincera con sus sentimientos. Hizo que Yuzu la soltara, se levantó, se puso la camisa y se dirigió a la habitación - Buenas noches. - Dijo antes de dejarla sola en aquel sofá.

Pasaron algunos días en los que trató de evitar a su hermana mayor, y ella también parecía querer evitarla, por lo que era bastante sencillo. Un día de vuelta a casa se distrajo mirando aquel osito de peluche que esta le regaló. Cuando se dio cuenta estaba en un lugar desconocido, se había perdido. ¿Cómo pudo perderse de esa manera? No había nadie en los alrededores a quien preguntar, decidió volver sobre sus pasos. Pasó cerca de un viejo puente. Y vio a alguien sentado en la barandilla mirando al horizonte agitando las piernas. Paró y se quedó mirando, suspiró pensando que no debería entrometerse. Justo cuando iba a volver a andar y olvidarse de aquello, reconoció algo familiar en esa persona. No podía ser. Dejó sus cosas en el suelo se acercó agachada lo más rápida y sigilosamente que pudo. Cuando estaba a unos dos metros la chica dejó de mover las piernas. Mei sintió el miedo crecer en su interior. Corrió y la abrazo por la espalda - te tengo - pensó y la arrastró hacia atrás. - Aaaaaaaaah - No había planeado que aquella persona se asustase, empezando a patalear y revolverse, haciendo que cayeran de espaldas ambas.

\- ¡Suéltame! ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo? - Forcejeando.

\- ¿Qué estás haciendo tú? - Al reconocer aquella voz, se paralizó. Poco a poco giró la cabeza para encontrarse con esos ojos violeta.

-¿Mei?

\- … No contestaste a mi pregunta.

\- ¡No.. no es lo que piensas! Me senté a pensar.

\- ¿Te sientas a pensar en la barandilla de un puente solitario de noche?

\- Es un buen lugar para que nadie te moleste... - Mei frunció el ceño. - De todos modos, ¿Qué haces aquí? - Empezando a levantarse.

\- Pasaba por aquí y te ví.

\- ¿Pasabas por aquí? - Una vez en pie tendió la mano para ayudar a la otra joven a levantarse. - Esto está lejos de cualquier sitio al que tu irias...

\- Estoy aquí ¿No? - Agarrándose a aquella mano.

\- Sí...

\- ... - Tirando para levantarse.

\- ...

\- Y ahora.. ¿qué harás?

\- ¿Es que ahora te importa lo que haga?

\- … - Aquella respuesta la extrañó, si bien desde esa noche trató de evitarla, tampoco es que dejara de importarla.

\- Iré a casa. - Dijo tras un breve silencio.

\- Vamos juntas.

\- ¿Qué? Te dije que no pensaba hacer nada de lo que piensas, ¿Verdad?

\- También es mi casa ¿no?

-... - Se quedaron un rato mirándose la una a la otra. - Está bien, volvamos a casa. - Entonces la morena recordó sus cosas y fue hasta su maleta para cogerla.

\- Te sigo.

\- En verdad... te perdiste, ¿no?

\- No me perdí, Anthoniko me trajo hasta aquí.

\- Ya veo... - Y empezó a andar guiando a Mei hasta casa.

No dijeron nada en todo el camino. Una vez llegaron, la rubia se fue a duchar y dejó a Mei en la habitación sentada en la cama. Esta se dio cuenta de que la casa estaba distinta, sus cosas no estaban. ¿Que había pasado? Intento recordar sin éxito. Ni siquiera recordaba nada anterior a la salida de la academia. ¿Había perdido la memoria? Una Yuzu recién duchada con una toalla cubriendo la cabeza entró y la sacó de sus pensamientos.

\- El baño está listo, como no tienes ropa te dejé la mía.

\- Gracias. Ya voy.

En el baño, al desvestirse notó que llevaba un collar con un anillo. Ella no solía llevar accesorios. ¿De donde lo había sacado? También se dio cuenta que tenía algunas magulladuras. ¿Serian de la caida de antes? Suspiró. ¿Por que no recordaba nada? Tras ducharse se miro al espejo, estaba más delgada, más deteriorada, como si hubieran pasado meses malos. Se puso la ropa que la había dejado su hermana y fue a la habitación. Se quedó en el marco de la puerta mirando a Yuzu a través del espejo, la cual estaba sentada en el suelo mirando a la nada. Ahora con luz podía verla mejor, no tenía su aura alegre ni su sonrisa habitual, en su lugar parecía que llevaba una máscara. Cerró la puerta y se acercó a ella. No sabía si debía preguntar, no recordar nada la complicaba las cosas. Suspiró y simplemente se sentó a su lado.

\- Oye, Yuzu... ¿En qué pensabas?

\- ¿Qué? - Se giró hacia ella.

\- Dijiste que fuiste a aquel puente a pensar...

\- En… nada. - Inconscientemente movió la mano agarrando el anillo.

\- … Está bien. - Fijándose en que la rubia tambien tenia un anillo colgando en el cuello. Y frenando su impulso de imitarla.

\- No sabía cómo sentirme cuando te vi. Tanto tiempo sin verte y que aparecieras de la nada para "salvarme", que quisieras venir... Era realmente extraño. Dudé incluso de que fueras tú. Realmente parece un sueño.

\- ...

\- Esta bien. - Intentando mantener la compostura. Se dió cuenta que la morena también llevaba el anillo y luchaba por no agarrarlo. - Aún lo llevas.

\- Sí…

\- Me alegra... supongo que soy una mala persona alegrándome de que la prometida de otro aún llevé mi anillo y no el suyo. - Sonrió amargamente.

Con esas palabras Mei entendió, al menos en parte, lo que pasaba. Había estado saliendo con Yuzu, pero en algún punto su abuelo le encontró un nuevo prometido y había tenido que dejarla. Por eso no había nada suyo en aquella casa ya, posiblemente se mudó. Y por eso la rubia se extrañó tanto al verla y estuvo a la defensiva.

\- Yuzu... - Finalmente la mayor se echó a llorar y se abrazó a la morena. Está simplemente respondió el abrazo- Eres tan llorona como siempre. - Notó como esto último hizo llorar aún más a aquella muchacha.

No dijeron nada más, simplemente estuvieron así hasta quedarse dormidas. Cuando despertó estaba en la cama con su hermana al lado. Buscó los colgantes y no estaban. Se levantó y miró por el balcón. Parece que había sido otro sueño. Respiro profundamente. Volvió a la cama y se quedó mirando a Yuzu por un rato. No quería ver así a su hermana. Así que volvió de nuevo a su plan evitarla, como ya hizo hace un par de semanas. Sabía que el compromiso era inevitable y la única manera para no dañar a Yuzu era negar sus sentimientos, alejarse de ella y evitarla todo lo posible.

.


	16. C 15

.

Habían pasado semanas desde Navidad. Su plan de evasión seguía adelante, tanto por miedo a aquellos sentimientos, como por orgullo. La rechazó y no había más que decir. Y a pesar de todo en cierto modo la echaba de menos. Se enfrasco en los estudios y en preparar el viaje para mantener la mente ocupada. Aunque de vez en cuando no podía evitar mirarla de reojo.

El día antes al viaje había llegado. Se dió la tarde libre en los clubs y en el consejo estudiantil para que pudieran terminar de preparar el equipaje. Así pues, terminó de preparar todo y se metió en la cama, mirando hacia el balcón, como habitualmente. Pero no se durmió. Sintió como tiempo después su hermana también se metia en la cama. - Buenas noches, Mei. - A lo que no respondió. Normalmente esa era la peor parte del día, incluso peor que las comidas y cenas en las que tenían que comer juntas porque estaba su madre, ya que se dedicaban a centrar su atención en la comida o cualquier otra cosa. Sentía como poco a poco el calor de Yuzu se extendía hasta ella y se entristecía pensando en cómo terminó aquello. Pero así es como debía ser.

Al día siguiente tras prepararse para ir a la estación, vio que su hermana aún no se había despertado. Se quedó un momento mirándola, dudando si despertarla o no. Quería hacerlo, pero sentía que si lo hacía, aquella chica podría tomarlo como un incentivo para volver a acercarse y todo el esfuerzo que hizo durante aquellas semanas habría sido para nada. Por lo que simplemente cogió la bolsa de viaje, se dió media vuelta y salió dando un pequeño portazo, rezando porque eso la despertara.

Al llegar a la estación de tren la pararon dos chicas para preguntarle dónde quedaba el andén en el cual paraba el tren que se dirigía a Kyoto. Como era el mismo en el que ella iba a montar, pudo explicarles con bastantes detalles como llegar. Tras esto, se dirigió al punto de encuentro de su escuela. Vió que ya habían llegado algunas estudiantes, entre ellas Harumi Taniguchi. Saludó a todos y fue junto el profesor y Himeko para coordinar el grupo, mientras de vez en cuando lanzaba una mirada fugaz al rededor de Taniguchi para comprobar si su hermana había llegado. Se acercaba la hora de coger el tren, ya estaban casi todas las alumnas e iban a pasar lista. Vió como la amiga de su hermana atendía el móvil y se escondía tras unos carteles, esperando que no fuera que su hermana acabara de despertarse, pues eso significaba que no llegaría a tiempo. La chica salió de su escondite y se acercó a ellos. Les dijo que Yuzu estaba en camino y que se uniría a ellos en cuanto pudiera. Mei solo suspiró y pasó lista.

Una vez llegada la hora, se montaron en el tren. Entre Momokino, algunos miembros del consejo y ella, repartieron unas hojas en las que venía el itinerario del viaje. Cuando terminaron tomaron sus asientos. La más alta eligió el lado de la ventana y estuvo gran parte del viaje en silencio mirando el paisaje mientras Himeko emocionada hablaba de lo educativo y entretenido que sería todo. Llegaron a Kyoto y siguieron la programación sin problemas, además el clima acompañaba con un cielo soleado. Cuando terminaron todas las visitas de ese día, se dirigieron al hotel. Allí cenaron y dejaron un poco de tiempo libre para bañarse o pasear. Ya se hacía tarde y la rubia no aparecía. Pidió a la vicepresidenta que si la encontraba tuviera una charla con ella, pues ella estaba cansada, daría una vuelta para comprobar que no hubo problemas y se iría a la habitación. Mientras hacía la ronda encontró a alguien que no se esperaba.

\- ¡O.. Oye!¡Disculpa!

\- Sois las chicas de la estación de Tokio.

\- ¡Sí!¡Mi nombre es Sara Tachibana! Esta es mi hermana, Nina. Si no es mucha molestia... ¿Me dirías tu nombre?

\- Mi nombre es Mei Aihara. Un placer conoceros. - Haciendo una pequeña reverencia.

\- Mei, muchas gracias por decirme tu nombre. Nosotras tambien nos alojamos aquí. Espero que podamos volver a vernos. - Mientras entraban vestíbulo del hotel.

\- Claro.

Y sin más se fueron a la sección de su colegio. Entonces la morena vió que Yuzu ya había llegado y estaba siendo regañada por Momokino. - ¡Tú siempre con lo mismo! Deberías reflexionar sobre lo que significa formar parte de un grupo… - Se quedó un rato observándola hasta que la rubia levantó la vista y la miró. Se giró y se fue. - ¿Me estas escuchando Yuzu Aihara? - Cuando se creía a salvo escuchó una voz familiar pronunciando su nombre. -¡Mei! - Pero ella hizo caso omiso y siguió caminando hasta que sintió como la cogian por el brazo haciéndola parar. - ¿Crees que podríamos hablar a solas un momento? - Se giró hacia ella sin decir nada y al final asintió. Y cambió de dirección hacia la parte trasera del hotel.

\- Qué frío hace aquí.

\- Sí... - La más alta se quedó mirando hacia delante, con la otra chica hablando a su espalda.

\- Oye, ¿por qué no me has despertado hoy? Si siempre vamos juntas al instituto.

\- Hoy te quedaste dormida, ¿verdad? Siempre te levantas tarde. No es responsabilidad mía despertarte.

\- Puede que sea cierto, pero...

\- ¿Eso es todo?

\- No... Creo que deberíamos hablar sobre lo que pasó en Navidad. Realmente me gustó que te abrieras conmigo de esa manera, pero... es solo que... aunque significó mucho para mí. En lo que respecta a la intimidad física entre hermanas, creo que fue demasiado.

\- ... - Se giró para mirarla a los ojos. - ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

-¿Eh?

\- ¿Qué es lo que sientes por mí?

\- ¿Qué siento? Bueno, verás... Es una pregunta muy repentina... No sabría qué decir... Yo... creo... creo que te quiero, Mei. Te aprecio mucho, como hermana y como familia. Y, además...

\- Lo siento.

\- ¿Eh?

\- Creo que deberías olvidar lo que sucedió ese día.- Dicho esto entró al hotel dejando atrás a Yuzu.

Hermanas... esa palabra resonaba dentro de la cabeza de Mei. ¿Hermanas? ¿Yuzu la veía como una hermana? Pensó mientras se dirigía a su habitación. Era cierto que ella fue quien dijo que ellas dos nunca podrían intentar ser más que hermanas. Pero aún así... creyó que Yuzu sentía algo más. Entró en el dormitorio que estaba vacío y se puso el pijama. Aunque realmente el comportamiento de su hermanastra siempre le causó confusión. Primero parecía querer ser hermanas, luego algo más y después la rechazaba, no encontraba ninguna lógica. Metió a Anthoniko en su camita encima de la mesita de noche y luego se metió ella en la suya. Suspiró. Tendría que seguir evitandola, pues aunque la rubia no parecía tener interés en ella, se sentía incómoda con ella cerca. Tras un rato llegó Momokino.

\- Presidenta, creí que estabas cansada y querías ir a dormir pronto. Me pediste que hablara con ella. Aun así aceptaste salir a hablar con ella.

\- …

\- ¿Puedo saber de qué hablasteis?

\- Temas familiares.

\- Presidenta… ¿No crees que la proteges demasiado?

\- ¿Qué?

\- No solo no respeta las normas de vestimenta, ni la de ir directamente a casa. También ha hecho locuras como irrumpir en la asamblea, hablar por la megafonía o llegar tarde al viaje escolar. Cosas que normalmente costarían la expulsión. Y ella solo ha tenido sermones y castigos leves.

\- ¿Insinuas que tiene privilegios por ser Aihara?

\- No yo, muchas estudiantes, padres y miembros de la junta se lo preguntan. La anterior presidenta la habría expulsado solo por el pelo teñido en la primera semana sin pestañear. Y tú… lo estás dejando pasar.

\- Creo que Yuzu… a pesar de sus fallos, es una chica inteligente que cuando se esfuerza consigue grandes resultados y estoy orgullosa de ella. Además creo que puede ayudar a mejorar la academia con su forma de ver el mundo.

\- Esta bien… Solo recuerda que mucha gente os tiene en el punto de mira.

\- Lo sé, y gracias Himeko.

\- No es nada Mei-Mei. Buenas noches.

\- Buenas noches.

Al día siguiente fueron de visita al templo de Enmusubi. Iba en grupo con Himeko, Harumi y Yuzu. Pero se sentía algo incomoda y aquellas cosas le parecian tonterías, así que aprovecho que se distrajeron en una tienda de souvenirs para irse a un lugar apartado. Tras un rato comenzó a llover, por lo que se resguardo en un pequeño tejado. Durante un momento observó la lluvia, se metió las manos en los bolsillos y encontró el oso llavero. Se mantuvo mirándolo unos minutos hasta que escuchó a alguien ir hacia ella, escondiendolo de nuevo en su bolsillo.

\- ¡Ah! ¡Por fin te encuentro! Todos los demás están en el otro lado. Así que estaba buscándote en el lugar equivocado. ¿No vas a probar el ritual de Enmusubi? - Poniéndose a su lado.

\- ... No creo en tales tonterías.

\- Vaya... Veras, le gustas a mi hermana mayor. Si no tienes pareja, me preguntaba si podrías hacer el Enmusubi con mi hermana.

\- ... Aprecio el gesto, pero no tengo interés en ello.

\- ¿Eeeh? ... Supongo que lo entiendo. - Colocándose frente a ella. - Sé qué es lo que escondes tras esa fachada. Tengo cierta idea de lo que quieres. - Sorprendiendo a la morena. Tras unos instantes mirándose fijamente a los ojos salió corriendo mientras gritaba. - ¡Tú piénsatelo!

\- … - ¿Aquella chica sabía lo de Yuzu? Se preguntó.

Se quedó con los ojos puestos en la dirección en la que la albina se había ido. Pensando en aquello que había dicho. Pocos minutos después de la partida de Nina, escuchó otra voz.

\- ¿Dónde estás, Nina? ¡Ah! ¿Mei? - La chica se puso visiblemente nerviosa. - Mi hermana me dijo que estaría por aquí. Por eso la estoy buscando. ¿La has visto?

\- Sí. Estaba aquí hasta hace solo un momento. Pero se marchó corriendo bajo la lluvia. - Sin dejar de mirar al frente.

\- ¿En serio?

\- ...

\- Tengo una oportunidad. Es... ahora o nunca. - Mei la miró extrañada al ver que murmuraba en voz baja. - Tengo que dar el paso. - Alzó la voz. - Ve...verás yo... ¡Me gustas! Fue amor a primera vista. Desde que te vi en la estación. - La morena se quedó mirandola perpleja ante lo directa y sincera que había sido Sara y por un momento se perdió en los recuerdos de la noche anterior, cuando pregunto a Yuzu que sentía por ella. Le hubiera gustado que fuera ella quien la dijera esto. - Mmm Supongo que oir esto de una chica te resulta un poco raro, pero... no estoy bromeando con esto. ¡Hablo en serio!

\- Sara... ¿Se podría decir que me necesitas? - La albina parecía un poco extrañada por esa pregunta.

\- ¡Pues claro! Al fin y al cabo, me gustas.

\- Está bien. - Inclinándose un poco. - Espero poder corresponder debidamente tus sentimientos.

\- No hace falta tanta formalidad, Mei.

\- ...

Se mantuvieron juntas sin decir nada más hasta que escampó. Entonces Sara fue a buscar a su hermana y Mei a sus compañeras de clase.

Una vez en el hotel, después de cenar, Yuzu la llamó para hablar con ella, por lo que ambas chicas fueron al recibidor. Las dos estaban de pie al lado de unos sofás. La rubia empezó a hablar.

-Lamento haberte llamado de repente…

\- Ya es casi la hora del toque de queda… Así que por favor, sé rápida.

\- S-sí. Pues… es sobre lo que dije ayer… eso de que te quiero como hermana y como familia… no es mentira pero… verás… tú siempre me has… gus… - Decía de manera nerviosa. Mientras tenía las dos manos a su espalda.

-... - Mientras la miraba con cara inexpresiva.

\- ¡Da- dame un segundo!

\- Yuzu… Yo también tengo que decirte una cosa. Alguien se me ha declarado hoy… - Dijo al ver que la rubia no llegaba a ninguna parte y notó como la cara de esta se llenaba de sorpresa.

\- ¿Eh?

\- Y he decidido que voy a salir con esa persona.

\- Me… me alegro por ti, Mei. - Sonrió como pudo. Permanecieron en silencio unos momentos.

\- Si no tienes nada más que decir, continuaré con las tareas.

\- De acuerdo…

Tras esto se fue a hacer la ronda por los alrededores. Después fue a los baños para bañarse y comprobar que no quedaba nadie allí. Donde encontró a Sara, Nina y unas pocas chicas más bañandose. Saludó y aquellas chicas al ver que era la presidenta salieron aprisa. Cuando entró en el agua, Nina salió guiñandole un ojo.

\- Nos vemos luego, Sara.

\- E-esta bien.

\- …

\- Mei, ¿mañana haces alguna actividad con tu clase?

\- No, mañana es día libre.

\- Entonces… si mañana no tienes nada que hacer, ¿podemos ir juntas de turismo? - Dijo con algo de nerviosismo.

\- Esta bien.

\- Genial entonces. - Con una gran sonrisa.

\- Bueno, nos vemos mañana. - Dijo saliendo.

\- Sí. Que descanses, Mei.

\- Hasta mañana.

Cuando iba a abrir la puerta para salir al vestuario, esta se abrió de golpe gracias a una rubia de ojos verdes que estaba tras ella.

\- ¡Ah!

\- … La hora del baño ya ha pasado.

\- ¿Entonces por qué tú…?

\- El consejo estudiantil tiene que hacer las rondas de vigilancia, por lo que podemos bañarnos más tarde.

\- …

\- Romper las normas del hotel no sólo le traerá problemas a nuestro instituto, sino también a todos los estudiantes que están de viaje…- Pasando al vestuario.

\- ¡Ya lo sé! ¡No tienes que decírmelo! ¡Sólo tardaré un momento! - Entrando al baño y cerrando de un portazo.

\- …

¿Por qué está enfadada ahora? Se preguntó mientras se vestía. Más tarde, en la habitación, junto con Momokino rellenaron el papeleo. Himeko se ofreció a llevárselo a los profesores.

.


	17. C 16

.

Himeko recogió los papeles y se dirigió fuera de la habitación mientras ella metía a Anthoniko en su camita. - Voy a entregar el informe a los profesores y vuelvo. - Dijo desde el pasillo. La más alta entró al baño y justo escuchó unos pasos.

\- Con permiso. - Susurró una chica entrando de puntillas.

\- Esta no es tu habitación. - Apareciendo a su espalda.

\- ¡UAH! Me-Mei..

\- ¿Qué haces aquí? Te dije que volvieras enseguida a tu habitación.

\- Que-quería seguir con la conversación de antes...

\- Ya es hora de irse a dormir. Si tienes algo que decirme, déjalo para mañana. - Andando dirigiéndose a su cama.

\- Por favor, Mei. Será sólo un momento.

\- Vete.

\- Seré rápida.

\- ... - Por un momento dudó - No. No haré excepcio... - Paró al oír los pasos dirigiéndose a la habitación.

\- ¡Rayos! - Dijo la rubia asustada. - ¡Momokino-san! - La morena apagó las luces, tiró a la rubia en su cama y la cubrió con la manta. - ¿Eh?¿Mei? - La chica del pelo rizado entró y se sorprendió un poco al ver todo apagado.

\- Veo que estás cansada. Buenas noches, MeiMei.

\- ... - Estuvo un rato en silencio atenta a algún movimiento de su compañera de cuarto, hasta que finalmente susurró. - Escúchame. Cuando Himeko se duerma te marchas de aquí.

\- S-sí. - Poco a poco la mayor de las hermanas estiró los brazos y abrazó a la menor. La cual se estremeció. El calor de Yuzu la estaba embarullado. - Oye, Mei... - Tenía los ojos apretados, intentando mantenerse firme. - Me... - Comenzó a besarla el cuello, subiendo lentamente, cuando estaba a punto de llegar a los labios, Mei abrió los ojos, la puso la mano en la boca y la alejó.

\- Sal de aquí. - Lentamente la rubia bajó de la cama y se dirigió gateando hacia la puerta, la abrió con cuidado y salió.

¿Por que Yuzu se empeñaba en hacer todo más complicado? Suspiró mientras intentaba relajarse. La mañana siguiente tenía una cita y debía estar tranquila. Poco a poco el sueño se apoderó de ella. Se despertó bastante pronto. Minutos después también lo hizo Momokino. Las dos se prepararon y fueron a desayunar.

\- Presidenta, ¿qué planes tiene hoy? Ya que es nuestro día libre había...

\- Quede con alguien.

\- ¿Cómo? Te refieres a...

\- Voy a ir a la estación de kyoto con una chica de otro instituto.

\- Ah, haciendo nuevas amistades... me alegro por... - Una chica albina bastante alta seguida de otra algo más bajita la interrumpio.

\- Hey, Mei, buenos días.

\- Buenos días.

\- Espero que cuides bien de mi hermanita en la cita de hoy.

\- ¡Nina! - Dijo la de menor altura, luego se giró hacia la morena. - Sentimos haber interrumpido.

\- No importa, ya habíamos terminado.

\- Entonces... ¿Nos vamos ya?

\- Esta bien. - Se levantó. - Himeko, adiós. - Y se fue junto con Sara.

\- Adiós, MeiMei.

Hicieron casi todo el camino hasta la estación en silencio, solo roto por algún comentario de sara sobre el paisaje a lo que la más alta se limitaba a asentir. Pensaba que estar con otra persona la ayudara a olvidar. Y a pesar de que la chica que la acompañaba fuera buena y amable, su mente no dejaba de traerla el recuerdo de otra. Una vez en la estación fueron al mirador de la torre. Allí miró al horizonte y se perdió una vez más en sus pensamientos. Entonces se percató de que Sara la miraba fijamente desde atrás.

\- Oh. Lo siento. Estaba distraída.

\- Está bien. No pasa nada. - Miró hacia el suelo.

\- ¿Sara?

\- Oye, Mei... - Avanzando hacia ella y parando a unos centímetros. -¿Podemos besarnos?

\- ... - Eso no se lo esperaba. Lo cual era extraño, pues cuando empiezas a salir con alguien eso es lo normal. - Está bien.

\- Nunca has pensado en besarme ¿Verdad?

\- ... - Miró hacia abajo. - La verdad es que no se me permite pedir nada.

\- ... - La albina se quedó mirándola extrañada por aquella respuesta. Tras un largo silencio, volvió a hablar. - ¿Sabes Mei? Creo que estas confundida con tus sentimientos. Y voy a ayudarte con eso, te dejo.

\- ¿Qué? - Levantó la cabeza observándola sorprendida.

\- Te daré un tiempo para reflexionar. Ve al santuario Yasaka e intenta aclararte, yo iré después. Asi me volveras a responder una vez lo tengas claro. ¿Esta bien? - En sus ojos se podía notar que no daría su brazo a torcer.

\- ... - Suspiró. - De acuerdo, nos vemos. - Mientras bajaba las escaleras.

\- Adiós, Mei.

Mientras caminaba hacia el santuario estuvo pensando en las palabras de Sara. ¿Como se supone que debería aclarar sus sentimientos si apenas había empezado a apreciarlos? Llegó a Yasaka aún no había sacado ninguna conclusión, por lo cual empezó a desesperarse. Por un momento deseó volver a ser la persona que era antes de encontrarse con Yuzu. Estuvo paseando unos minutos, hasta que oyó un grito.

\- ¡MEEEEII!

\- ... - Dio media vuelta y vio a una rubia que parecía acababa de recorrer corriendo toda la ciudad. - Yuzu. ¿Qué haces tú aquí?

\- Hay algo que debo decirte.

\- No tenemos nada que decirnos. - Se giró y echó a andar.

\- ¿Eh? - Comenzó a seguirla, esquivando a un grupo de gente. - ¡Espera!¡Espera, Mei! - Lejos de esperar, la morena aceleró el paso. - ¡Quiero hablar contigo! - Caminando más rápido. - ¡Mei! Yo... ¡no te entiendo en lo más mínimo! - Las dos empezaron a correr. - ¡De repente me empujas y me besas! ¡De la nada, vienes y me abrazas! - La más alta de las dos, sin saber la razón empezó a sentir que se humedecen sus ojos. - ¡Cuando creo que comienzas a ser amable me echas una mirada fría! ¡Nada de lo que haces tiene sentido! - Llegaron a una zona poco transitada. - Pero... ¡Tú también piensas lo mismo de mí, ¿o me equivoco?! - La morena se sorprendió por aquellas palabras y miró hacia atrás, para ver como la rubia la saltaba encima, cayendo las dos al suelo. - Como en Navidad... tú me hiciste sentir lo que nunca he sentido, me hiciste tan feliz, pero como no entendía lo que sentías, no fui capaz de aceptarte. Como cuando volvió tu padre... me arrepentí. Me deprimí y por muchas vueltas que le daba, no podía solucionarlo... No quiero volver a sentir todo eso. Yo te quiero Mei. - La menor de las hermanas se sorprendió al escuchar a Yuzu ser tan directa. - Y estos sentimientos no van a cambiar. Así que si tú también sientes lo mismo que yo, entonces... por favor... ¡besame! - Yuzu cerró los ojos y se quedó esperando.

No podía creer lo que estaba sucediendo. Si no fuera por el dolor del golpe estaba segura que era un sueño. Yuzu la estaba diciendo de manera clara y contundente que la quería. Acercó su mano derecha al rostro de aquella chica sin llegar a tocarla. Pero dudó y la apartó. Se cogió un mechón de pelo y jugueteo con él llevándolo tras su oreja, mientras pensaba si estaba bien dejarse llevar por aquellos sentimientos aún sabiendo que podían tener malos resultados. Al final no pudo contenerlos. Agachó la cabeza, respiró hondo, metió la mano en el bolsillo y sacó aquel llavero que la chica que tenía enfrente le dio hace varios meses. Y se lo puso en los labios mientras luchaba por esconder su sonrojo. Esta al notar el tacto en los labios abrió los ojos sorprendida y sonrió.

\- Gracias. - Sujetando el oso. - Pero... - Se acercó más a Mei y llevo la otra mano a su cara. - quiero otro. - Besándola.

Sintió como aquella calidez volvía a llenar de color su corazón. Como la felicidad la inundaba. Como si realmente pudiera amarla sinceramente sin que nada ni nadie pudiera impedirlo. Cuando se separaron, tras un breve letargo, se apresuró a levantarse y dar la espalda a Yuzu para que no notara que era su punto débil.

\- Oye, Mei.- Levantando y sacudiendose. - Creo que deberíamos ir a hablar con Sara y Nina, despues de todo, me animaron para que no me rindiera.

\- ¿Las conoces? - Ambas empezaron a caminar hacia la estación.

\- Sí, verás, a Sara la conocí en la estación de tokio cuando perdí el tren por dormirme...

Y así estuvieron gran parte del camino, con la mayor de las hermanas contando cómo conoció a las dos mellizas. Cuando terminó la historia, llamó a Sara para quedar con ellas. Una vez en el lugar de encuentro no fue difícil encontrarlas.

\- ¡Sara!¡Nina! - Dijo Yuzu agitando un brazo para llamar su atención. - Lo siento. Lamento haberos pedido que nos viéramos a esta hora.

\- Está bien, no pasa nada. Gracias por haber llamado. Todavía tenemos tiempo antes de irnos.

\- Esto... tanto Mei como yo... queríamos deciros que... - Se rascó la parte de atrás de la cabeza. - Qué difícil... lamentamos haberos ocasionado tantas molestias.

\- ... - Mirando hacia el suelo.

\- Bueno... si os sentís mal, podríais invitarnos a algo.

\- ¡Oye, Yuzu! ¡Acompáñame a comer dango! - Agarrandola de las manos.

\- ¿Eh?¿Por qué?

\- Porque tienes que disculparte conmigo.

\- Bu-bueno, pero primero debería hablar con Sara...

\- No tienes de qué preocuparte. ¡Ya hablaré yo de lo que haga falta con ella! - Cogiendola y llevandosela encima del hombro.

\- E-espera. - Intentando soltarse.

\- Puede que no le haga mucha gracia a Yuzu, pero quería hablar a solas contigo. Y esto me viene que ni pintado. - Subieron a la azotea del edificio para estar a solas. - Entonces, ¿has podido aclarar lo que sientes, Mei?

\- Lo siento. - Inclinándose.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Por qué te disculpas? - Sobresaltandose.

\- Yo no he hecho más que recibir y no te he dado nada a cambio. Si puedo compensarlo de alguna manera...

\- ¡Mei! Eso no está bien. No tienes que sacrificarte de esa manera. - La puso el dedo índice en los labios.

\- ...

\- Ni aunque lo digas de buena fe. Si tú no eres feliz yo no estaré contenta. Tienes que vivir más por ti misma.

\- Es que no quiero deberte nada.

\- Vale. - Rió tapándose la boca con la mano. - En ese caso, si te hace sentir mejor quizás puedas hacerme un favor.

\- ...

\- Si vuelves al hotel cogida de la mano de Yuzu, ¡Te perdono!

\- Esta bien.

Volvieron dentro para reunirse con Nina y Yuzu. Estuvieron un rato comiendo dangos hasta la hora de partida de las hermanas albinas.

\- Bueno, debemos irnos ya. ¡La próxima vez viajemos las cuatro juntas a Kyoto! - Pasando por el torno.

\- ¡Yuzu, Mei! ¡Adiós!

\- ¡Sara! ¡Prometo volver a llamarte! - Gritando desde fuera.

\- ¡Bien!¡Eso espero! - Dirigiéndose al anden.

\- Ojalá volvamos a verlas pronto.

\- Sí. Oye Yuzu.

\- ¿Eh? - La más alta la cogió de la mano. - ¿Aangh? ¿Me-Mei?

\- Volveremos así al hotel.

\- ¿Eeeh? - Salieron de la estación y estuvieron andando un rato. - A pesar de ser invierno, siento un calor muy intenso...

\- Cállate y camina.

Se mantuvieron en silencio, hasta que a medio camino, la rubia volvió a hablar.

\- Sobre lo de antes... ese beso...

\- ...

\- ¿Significa que tu también me quieres?

\- No sabría decirte, deberíamos empezar por tener primero una cita.

\- Diablos, ¡nunca eres sincera! - Se paró de golpe, haciendo parar a la morena. - ¿Acabas de decir una cita?

\- ... - Agachó ligeramente la cabeza y miró fijamente al suelo.

\- Oye, Mei. - Se adelantó y se puso frente a ella. - ¿Me das un beso? - Esta levanto la vista, miró fijamente a los ojos a Yuzu, y como si estuvieran sincronizadas, ambas levantaron su mano libre para apartar la bufanda de la otra y se besaron.

Cuando se separaron para recuperar el aliento, las dos estaban completamente rojas. Se quedaron calladas mirando hacia abajo durante unos momentos. Mei fue la primera en soltar la bufanda, haciendo reaccionar a Yuzu que se apartó a un lado para continuar andando. En el hotel cada una fue a su habitación sin decir nada más. Al día siguiente volvieron a casa, esta vez todas juntas.

.


	18. C 17

.

Volver a dormir juntas, después de arreglar los problemas y de estos días estando separadas, por algún motivo la alegró bastante. Se quedó un momento mirando a la rubia mientras esta dormia. Le parecía irónico que pese a ser ella la primera en los exámenes, aquella chica le estaba enseñando tantas cosas. El cómo sin conocerla supo ver a través de su máscara y cómo la ayudó a afrontar todos los contratiempos, a apreciar sus sentimientos. Y aunque temía que esto último le causara problemas en el futuro, ahora no podía dejar de pensar en cómo corresponder mejor sus sentimientos. Aprender todo lo que pudiera de ella para entenderla mejor, y así no tener las dificultades que habían tenido hasta ahora. Suspiró y poco a poco fue quedándose dormida.

Esa mañana, mientras dormía notó que la picaba la nariz. Se despertó, dándose cuenta que estaba acurrucada junto a Yuzu que aún parecía seguir dormida. - … - Se sentó sobre sus pies mirando a la rubia. Agradeció ser la primera en despertarse. Miró el reloj y aunque era algo más temprano de su hora habitual, no iba a intentar volver a dormir, por lo que fue al baño. Poco después entró la rubia.

\- ¡Buenos días, Mei!

\- Buenos días. - Notó que la chica la miraba de una manera extraña. - ¿Qué pasa?

\- ¡Nada!

Continuó haciendo las cosas igual que siempre, pero la sensación de que su hermanastra la miraba de manera diferente y constantemente la ponía nerviosa. ¿Estaría esperando algo después del día anterior?

Mientras caminaban hacia el instituto, la rubia inició la conversación.

\- Oye, Mei. Estaba pensando en hacerme un pequeño cambio de imagen para el nuevo trimestre. ¿Qué lazo crees que quedaría mejor? - Mostrando imagenes en el móvil a la otra chica.

\- Ah… Vas a ser una estudiante de segundo. ¿No crees que ya es hora de arreglarte siguiendo las normas?

\- ¡¿Ahora me vienes con eso?!

\- Sabes perfectamente que llevo tiempo diciéndotelo.

\- Pero hasta ahora nos las habíamos apañado, ¿no?

\- … Eso de ser la excepción a la norma… no va a durar para siempre.

\- Lo siento.

\- Además - Apartando el teléfono. - a partir de ahora nosotras pasaremos a ser el modelo a seguir para las nuevas alumnas. Si cada vez hay más como tú y el prestigio de la academia acaba por los suelos… ¿Serás capaz de asumir la responsabilidad?

\- ¡Tampoco tienes que ser tan dramática! - Tras unos momentos de silencio. - Esto es muy duro…

\- ¿Qué pasa?

\- ¡Nada! Pensaba que tengo que disfrutar de cada segundo que paso contigo. Oye, Mei. Espero que dejes un poco de lado tantas responsabilidades. Después de todo, somos dos chicas jóvenes. Al menos, podríamos hablar de moda o tener una cita…

\- Ya he renunciado a ser una chica.

\- ¿Eh? - Parándose. - ¿Qu-qué significa eso? ¿Qué ya estás lo suficientemente guapa sin estar a la moda…?

Al notar que Yuzu se quedaba muy atrás, Mei se giró y la vio hablando con una chica más joven. Al parecer esta estaba declarando ser su admiradora. Suspiró esperando que aquella chica no la imitara, pues llevaba puesto el uniforme del instituto Aihara y eso supondría más problemas.

Ese día al llegar a casa, su madre estaba allí. Cuando la pregunto que qué tal el día y la invitó a tomar un té. Ella se sentó y estuvo contando que su hija tenía una admiradora. Justo cuando terminó la historia, se escuchó la puerta del recibidor.

\- He vuelto.

\- ¡Oh! ¡Ha llegado Yuzu, la gran ídolo de todo el mundo!

\- ¿Pero qué estás diciendo mamá?

\- ¡Mei me lo ha contado! ¡Me ha dicho que tienes una admiradora!

\- Esa chica va a nuestro instituto así que no vayas a ser una mala influencia.

\- ¡¿Cómo que una mala influencia?!

\- Es verdad. ¿No crees que ya es hora de volver a tu color de pelo original? Seguro que hasta tu padre lo agradecería.

\- ¿Su padre...?

\- Sí, el color natural de Yuzu es el mismo castaño que tenía su padre. Él falleció cuando Yuzu era pequeña… Todo el mundo decía que eran como dos gotas de agua. Parece que un día se hartó y haciendo oídos sordos a mis advertencias, se tiñó de rubio.

\- ¡En aquella época no era más que una cría! - Apretando los mofletes a su madre. - ¡Ahora lo hago porque quiero! - Se dío la vuelta y se fue a su habitación. - Voy a cambiarme.

Poco después la morena se disculpó con su madrastra y también fue a la habitación.

\- Ah, Mei. Siento haber dejado la ropa tirada. ¡Ya la recojo! - Esta cerró la puerta tras ella. - Menuda envidia me das. Tienes un pelo negro precioso. Puede que me tiña el pelo de ese color y me lo deje igual de largo que tú.

\- … - Se acercó por la espalda cogiendola un mechón, la agarró de los hombros y la susurró. - Mentirosa. Sé perfectamente lo mucho que te gusta. - Mientras deslizaba la mano por aquel mechón. - Me refiero al color de tu pelo… Deberías dejártelo así… no serías la misma con el pelo negro.

\- ¿Está bien que la presidenta del consejo diga eso?

\- Tú eres la que tiene la última palabra.

\- Gracias, Mei. Me has ayudado a aclarar mis dudas.

Al día siguiente, volvió antes a casa, pues no tenían trabajo del consejo estudiantil. Estaba lloviendo a mares y se encontró con Matsuri que estaba bajo un toldo resguardandose de la lluvia.

\- ¡Ah, Mei! ¡Has vuelto!

\- Sí.

\- Quería hablar con vosotras.

\- Esta bien, pero primero entra en casa.

\- Okaay.

Las dos entraron al edificio y subieron hasta la casa. Allí dejó sus cosas en la habitación. Cogió ropa de Yuzu para dejarsela prestada y obligó a la chica del pelo rosa a bañarse con ella, pues estaba empapada y cogería un resfriado. Mientras se lavaban, Matsuri comentó que quería que la ayudaran a estudiar, y ya que su madre no estaría, podrían hacerlo toda la noche, a lo que Mei acepto. Tras vestirse, se puso a secarle el pelo, pues la joven no parecía preocuparse por hacerlo ella misma. Justo entonces sonó la puerta de casa.

\- ¡He vuelto! ¿Mh?

\- Ah, ¡Hola, Yuzu!

\- ¿Matsuri? - Dijo sorprendida. - Quiero decir... ¿Qué hace Matsuri en casa?

\- Es que quería hablar de un tema con vosotras... - Intentando escapar del secado de la morena.

\- Estaba delante de nuestra casa y no traía paraguas.

\- Ya me imaginaba que Mei me haría entrar dentro... pero me ha sorprendido cuando de golpe me ha metido en el lavabo. !Me ha tratado como a un gato callejero! No tiene pinta de que vaya a parar de llover, así que me quedo hoy a pasar la noche. - La rubia se sorprendió. - Yuzu, Mei parece que os habéis reconciliado. Y por lo que veo vuestra madre no volverá hoy. - Acercándose a la mayor de las hermanas. Cuento contigo esta noche... Yuzu.

\- Mei... - La morena separó a las dos chicas.

\- Primero tienes que cambiarte.

\- ¿Eh?

Con esto enviaron a la chica a la ducha, mientras ellas dos hacian la cena, dividiéndose el trabajo. Cuando ya estaba listo y vieron que la rubia aún no salía del baño, Matsuri fue a ver qué pasaba. Cuando Yuzu llegó las dos chicas estaban sentadas en la mesa esperando una frente a la otra.

\- ¡Mira Yuzu! Le he pedido a Mei que se encargue de la ensalada, ¡pero ni siquiera ha sido capaz de eso!

\- Sí, muy bien, pero tú lo único que has hecho es calentar el curry.

\- Jajaja... Me había olvidado de que había preparado el curry.

\- Sería un problema para mí si no recuperais energía.

\- ¿Eh?¿Por qué?

\- Soy del tipo de persona que una vez que empiezan no paran. Y esta noche tengo intención de durar hasta que se haga de día.

\- No creo que puedas aguantar tanto...

\- No me subestimes por ser más joven. Incluso cuando tú ya no puedas más... Yo no me pienso dormir. - La cara de la rubia palidecía según avanzaba la conversación de las otras dos chicas.

\- ¡Hey! ¡¿Y si en vez de eso nos quedamos jugando toda la noche?! Me acabo de comprar un videojuego.

\- ¿Eh? ¿Estás segura? ¡Piensa que soy invencible! Si jugamos las tres...

\- ¡Uaah! ¡Mejor vamos a dejarlo! ¡Nada de jugar las tres! - Gritó con nerviosismo. - ¡Vamos a jugar a las cartas!

\- ¿Eeeh? Pero a las cartas también jugaríamos las tres...

\- Yuzu - Las interrumpió la morena, que no entendía el nerviosismo y las evasivas de su hermanastra. - No ha venido a jugar a ningún juego.

\- ¡Mei parece muy decidida!

\- ... - Sorprendida por la actitud de la más alta. - Y-yo creo que paso...

\- ... - Mirándola con un poco de decepción. - Entonces lo haremos nosotras dos. Vamos.

\- Sí.

Se dirigieron a la habitación, dejando atrás a Yuzu, que se puso a lavar los platos. Una vez allí, sacaron la mesita plegable, la colocaron entre la cama y el balcón. La pelirosa saco los libros y preguntó a Mei sobre aquellas cosas que no entendía. Y como se esperaba de la mejor estudiante de su curso, a pesar de ser bastante mala comunicándose, explicaba las cosas de manera fácilmente entendible. Tras unos minutos se escuchó a alguien correr hacia la puerta y abrirla de golpe.

\- ¡De hecho, empezar haciéndolo las tres es muy raro! - Gritó la rubia casi llorando.

\- ¿Eh? - Respondieron las otras dos chicas al unísono, mirandola desconcertadas.

\- ¿Eh? - Dijo la mayor de las hermanas con cara sorprendida.

\- ¿Quieres acaparar a Mei para ti sola hasta en los estudios? ¡ Vaya tía más posesiva!

\- No recuerdo que sea la profesora particular de nadie...

\- Aaah...

\- Venga, siéntate tú también. Te lo explicaré detalladamente.

\- ¡En ese caso, vamos allá...! - Sentándose junto a ellas.

\- Por cierto, ¿Cuándo haremos un trio? - Sonriendo con malicia, haciendo que Yuzu se sobresaltara. Sin embargo, Mei solo suspiró mientras hacía que no escuchó aquello y prosiguió explicando a las dos chicas.

Tras pasar toda la noche estudiando, la mañana del sábado apenas tenían energía. Cuando llegó su madre se sorprendió un poco de la presencia de Matsuri, y se alegraba de que se llevara bien con Mei, pues sabía que en ocasiones la pequeña era un poco problemática. El día transcurrió con normalidad, la pelirosa se fue a casa tras la comida. Y al anochecer todas se fueron a la cama más pronto de lo habitual. Cuando estaba a punto de dormirse, Mei notó como su hermana se levantaba, cogía algo de su mochila y salía de la habitación. Se quedó un rato pensando que tramaba su hermanastra. Recordó que la noche anterior mencionó que acababa de comprar un videojuego. Se levantó y fue en silencio en busca de la rubia para cerciorarse. Vio a la chica sentada en el sofá, se acercó a ella por detrás y miró la pantalla del ordenador.

\- ¡Uaaaah! - Gritó la rubia al verla en el reflejo.

\- Has vuelto a comprar un videojuego de esos... - Yuzu cerró el portátil y se abrazó a él, mientras Mei rodeaba el sofá. - ¿Qué harías si tu madre te pillara? - Agarró el ordenador. - Si tanto te interesa... yo... - Se le acabó toda la energía que tenía y se quedó dormida.

Al día siguiente se despertó en la cama. En el desayuno nadie comentó nada al respecto, por lo que pensó que fue uno de sus extraños sueños. Suspiró al darse cuenta de que a pesar de ser una persona que no suele recordar los sueños, desde que conoció a la chica que tenía a su lado, de hecho incluso antes de conocerla, había soñado con ella. Cuando su madrastra la preguntó el porqué de aquel suspiro, por un momento pensó que sería gracioso ver la reacción de Yuzu al decir que ella era "la chica de sus sueños" y como lo malinterpretaba, pero con su madre ahí no era lo más adecuado. Por lo que simplemente dijo que era porque se avecinaban exámenes.

.


	19. C 18

.

Finalmente pasaron a segundo curso. Era el primer día del curso y con ello la ceremonia de entrada. Así que tendría que ir más temprano para cerciorarse que todo fuera según lo previsto. Antes de salir de casa, vio a una joven morena, con el uniforme perfecto de la academia. Lo cual la descuadró un poco. Cuando vio a Yuzu al despertarse juraría que estaba rubia. ¿En qué momento se tiñó el pelo? ¿Sería una peluca? Si realmente lo era, fue una gran idea por parte de su hermana, pues cumpliria las normas y seguiria siendo rubia. E incluso se había molestado en llevar una camisa blanca bien abrochada y la corbata, en lugar del lazo. Estaba impresionada. - ¿Quién eres…? - Preguntó haciendo que la otra chica se molestara. Entonces apareció su madrastra y empezó a reírse a carcajadas de Yuzu. - Esto si que no me lo esperaba. ¡Jajajaja! ¡Eres idéntica a mí cuando era joven! - Enfadando aún más a la chica. Ya se hacía tarde, por lo que salió dejando allí a las otras dos.

Una vez en el instituto , junto a Himeko y Maruta, vigilaban que todo transcurriese con normalidad. Todo iba bien, hasta que una rubia teñida llegó. Se acercaron a ella.

\- Tú… se supone que conoces las normas de este instituto. Además vines de nuestra secundaria, ¿no?

\- Bueno… pues…

\- Hasta el año pasado eras una estudiante seria… ¿ Por qué haces esto? - Al ver que la chica no decía nada, Momokino continuó. - ¡¿Te estás dejando llevar por la influencia de Yuzu Aihara?!

\- ¡N-no es verdad! Ella no tiene la culpa. ¡Lo he decidido yo sola…!

\- …

\- Buenos días, chicas. - Apareció una mujer por la puerta sorprendiendo a todas.

\- ¡¿Senpai Mitsuko?!

\- Senpai, ¿Qué haces aquí…? Es decir, Cuánto tiempo, senpai Mitsuko.

\- Lo mismo digo, Momokino. - Tocandole la cabeza. - Veo que lo único que te ha crecido son las cejas.

\- ¿Qué te trae por el instituto?

\- Nada. Había oído que alguien no estaba cumpliendo con las normas. Por lo que he venido en calidad de expresidenta del consejo. Pero nunca se me habría pasado por la cabeza que fuera una nueva alumna. - Lanzando una mirada fría a la rubia.

\- Yo soy la responsable de todo esto. - Dijo Mei colocándose entre la mujer y la chica. - No tengo excusa alguna. - Agachando la cabeza.

\- Aihara… - Agarrandola de la mandíbula y subiéndole la cabeza. - ¿Qué has estado haciendo desde que te has vuelto presidenta del consejo? En el colegio solías tener las ideas muy claras.

\- …

\- Y tú, la de primer año - Soltando a Mei y yendo hacia la otra chica. - dices que lo has hecho porque has querido. Eso significa que te has teñido por iniciativa propia, ¿Es eso correcto?

\- Pues…

\- ¿O no lo es…?

\- … - Mirando hacia abajo, aferrándose a su mochila. - Sí, lo he hecho por mi cuenta.

\- Muy bien. Entonces eso significa que estás dispuesta a recibir un castigo. - Sacó unas tijeras. - Puedes abandonar el instituto… o cortarte el pelo aquí y ahora. Tú eliges.

\- ¿Eh?

\- ¡Presidenta! ¿No crees que está yendo demasiado lejos...? - Susurró Himeko.

\- … - La morena estaba pensando qué hacer.

\- ¡Un momento! - Saliendo del recibidor. - ¿A qué viene todo esto? ¡¿Qué clase de opciones son esas?! - Todas se giraron hacia ella.

\- ¿Senpai Yuzu?

\- Romper el cascarón y salir de él tú misma… ¡Es una pasada!- Quitándose la peluca, sorprendiendo a la mayor y poniéndose entre ella y la menor. - ¡En lugar de decir que se merece un castigo, deberías destacar lo guapa que está! - La menor de las Aihara no podía creer la habilidad que tenía su hermanastra para meterse en problemas. Y esta vez sería más difícil protegerla.

\- Ya veo… Así que tú eres la rubia de bote de la que hablaban. - Se echó a reír. - Digamos que hago lo que sugieres. ¿Y después qué?

\- Eso… ¡Aún no lo he pensado!

\- Déjate de chorradas. ¿De verdad crees que hay alternativa?

\- ¡Ya se me ocurrirá algo!

\- … - Dirigiéndose hacia su hermana. - Basta ya, Yuzu. Este es mi trabajo, así que no te metas.

\- ¿Eh? ¡Esta chica es mi admiradora, también es cosa mía!

\- No compliques más las cosas. Piensa en qué posición estás.

\- ¡Sí! Lo entiendo. Hagamos lo siguiente. Si tanto valoras tu opinión… ¡Conviértete en la nueva presidenta del consejo! - Sorprendiendo a todas las chicas allí presentes. - Claro que primero tendrás que hacer una campaña electoral contra la actual y ganarla. - Sonriendo con malicia. - Yo misma se lo propondré al director. A ti te parece bien, ¿Verdad, Aihara?

\- … - Al darse cuenta de que no tenía más opciones aceptó. - Sí. - Su hermana se quedó petrificada mirándola con la cara desencajada. Como si no pudiera entender lo que acababa de pasar. Pero negarse habría sido un gran error.

A pesar del incidente de la mañana el día pasó bastante tranquilo. De regreso a casa empezó a llover, agradeció llevar un pequeño paraguas en la maleta. Cuando llegó a casa estaba vacía. Suspiró. ¿Cómo iba a luchar para ganarla si ni siquiera cumplia las normas? Se sentó en el salón a esperarla. Cuando escuchó el sonido de las llaves en la puerta se dirigió al recibidor.

\- He vuel-.

\- Bienvenida, Yuzu.

\- ¿Eh?¿Mei?

\- Dar rodeos antes de volver a casa va contra las normas. Lo digo porque… ¿Te estás preparando para ser la nueva presidenta?

\- No digas eso.

\- Por cierto mañana se llevan la basura combustible. Te toca a ti bajarla.

-¿Eh? pues sí, pero… ¿por qué sales con eso ahora?

\- … Está lloviendo. Te echo una mano.

\- Gra-gracias.

Las dos iban en silencio hacia el lugar de recogida de basura. Yuzu llevaba las bolsas mientras Mei la acompañaba llevando el paraguas. La rubia la miraba de reojo, hasta que al final habló.

\- Mei… Lo de las elecciones de esta mañana. ¿Por qué has aceptado? No quiero tener que enfrentarme a ti…

\- … Si hubiera empezado a discutir con la senpai Mitsuko tanto la novata como tú habríais acabado siendo expulsadas. Has actuado de una manera impulsiva y sin argumentos… - Llegaron al lugar y la hermana mayor avanzó para dejar las bolsas en su sitio. - Te he dado la oportunidad de contraatacar.

\- Ya lo entiendo. Tengo que meditar bien qué hacer a partir de ahora. - Volviendo hacia la otra chica.

\- …

\- Por cierto, hablando de lo de esta mañana… - Abrazándola desde atrás. - Mei ¿no te alegras de que vuelva a ser rubia?

\- ...

\- Oye, antes de ponernos con el tema de la campaña… - Susurrandole al oído muy despacio y muy bajito. - M-me gustaría darte un beso… - La morena se deshizo del abrazo. Giró a Yuzu. - ¿Qué haces? - Agarró con fuerza el paraguas y le dió un golpe en la espalda, haciendo que callera encima de la basura.

\- Creo que lo has malinterpretado… el hecho de que estemos juntas no significa que te lo vaya a poner fácil. Si no vas a por todas, esta vez acabarás expulsada.

\- Jeje ¡Tú te lo has buscado! - Dijo con voz dolorida.

Volvieron a casa sin hablar más. A Mei le molestaba que Yuzu se lo estuviera tomando tan a la ligera. Era demasiado impulsiva y no pensaba en las consecuencias de sus actos. Por ejemplo si esa mañana no hubiera metido la pata, ahora no estarían en esta situación. Ahora debería ganarla para no ser expulsada y por mucho que quisiera, sabía que era prácticamente imposible. Tenía encontrar algún modo de que su hermana ganará o evitar su expulsión.

Desde ese día, en la academia debían evitarse, pues aun siendo hermanas e ir a la misma clase, eran "enemigas". Aunque no lo hacía notar, la entristecía ver como todas huían de Yuzu como de la peste por miedo a ser expulsadas también, incluso su amiga Harumi parecía eludirla. Tenía que ocurrírsele algo rápido. Entró en la sala del consejo estudiantil, donde se encontraba Himeko.

\- Presidenta.

\- ¿Sí?

\- ¿Qué opina del asunto de Yuzu Aihara?

\- … ¿A qué te refieres?

\- A las elecciones, parece que llamaron a Mitsuko porque creen que no puedes controlar a las alumnas.

\- Demostraré que soy la presidenta que la academia merece.

\- Presidenta… si te sirve de ayuda, tampoco quiero que Yuzu Aihara sea expulsada.

\- Gracias Himeko.

.


	20. C 19

.

En un descanso, haciendo una ronda, vio a la joven admiradora de Yuzu. Se encontraba cerca de las ventanas que daban a la sala del consejo. No sabía que tramaba, pero eso daba igual, se acercó a ella.

\- ¿Qué haces fisgoneando por ahí?

\- ¡Ah! Pre-presidenta… - Se dio media vuelta sobresaltada.

\- No sé que estarás pensando hacer para ayudar a Yuzu Aihara pero te aconsejo que actúes pensando en tu propio futuro. - La rubia caminó hacía atrás hasta chocar contra la pared, mientras la morena seguía avanzando hacia ella. - Por cierto, te quería preguntar una cosa.

\- ¿Eh? - La más alta apoyó su mano derecha en la pared, cerca de la cabeza de la otra chica.

\- A ti…¿Qué es lo que te gusta de Yuzu Aihara?

\- … Eres su adversaria. No pienso decirte nada. - Mei colocó la otra mano al otro lado de la chica.

\- Responde. - Mirándola de cerca.

\- E-ella es la bomba… Dice sin tapujos lo que piensa y se preocupa por la gente de su alrededor. Y es amable y cálida. ¡Yo también quiero ser como ella!

\- …

\- ¡Y creo que no soy la única! Así que… por favor… no hagas que la expulsen. - La menor se sentó en el suelo y la morena quitó las manos de la pared y le acarició la cabeza.

\- Lamento haberte asustado. - Se giró y alejó de ella. - Gracias por tu valiosa opinión.

Cuando volvió a casa, vio a su hermana en el balcón, apoyada en la barandilla mirando el móvil. Parecía desanimada. No sabía si ella podría ser de ayuda, por ser su rival y bueno… porque no se la daba bien tratar a la gente. Pero tenía que intentarlo. Se acercó al balcón y dio unos golpecitos al cristal.

\- ¿Eh? - Giró la cabeza mirando como su hermana abría la puerta.

\- ¿Tienes un minuto?

\- Mei.

\- Han puesto fecha a las elecciones. - Salió y se agarró a la barandilla dejando una distancia entre ella y la otra chica. - Dicen que serán este fin de semana.

\- Entiendo… oye, Mei… si te dijera que no voy a presentarme… ¿Qué pasaría?

Ese comentario la sorprendio. ¿De verdad Yuzu estaba pensando en rendirse? Aquello no podía estar pasando. Tras un momento de silencio, la rubia volvió a hablar.

\- En ese caso, tú también… - La morena la agarró de la mandíbula con la mano derecha. - ¡Ugh!

\- ¿Cómo te atreves a plantearlo siquiera? - Dijo enfadada. La mayor le agarró el brazo con las dos manos intentando soltarse.

\- Si me expulsan podrás seguir siendo la presidenta. Y Nene volvería a su color de pelo natural…

\- … - Finalmente la soltó y la otra chica se rascó la cabeza mientras miraba al suelo.

\- Por muchas vueltas que le dé… no se me ocurre otra salida aparte de dejarlo. - La otra chica no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando. - ¡Pi-piénsalo! Incluso en el peor de los casos, aunque no estemos en el mismo instituto nosotras seguimos siendo hermanas. Tenemos la misma familia, compartimos habitación podemos vernos todos los días. ¡Así que...! - Volvió a cogerla por la mandíbula, no estaba dispuesta a seguir escuchando aquello. Se acercó a ella y la besó mientras aflojaba el agarre. Cuando se separaron la susurró.

\- Cállate.

\- Siento ser tan quejica.

\- …- Suspiró y se volvió para mirar hacia el cielo nocturno. - Eres capaz de decir sin tapujos lo que piensas. Y siempre te preocupas por la gente de tu alrededor antes que por ti misma…

\- ¿Eh...? - La rubia la miraba sorprendida comenzando a ponerse roja.

\- Eres amable y cálida…

\- …

\- Yo también… - Miro a los ojos a la otra muchacha. - quiero ser como tú.

\- ¿Eeh?

\- Eso es lo que ha dicho tu admiradora. - Rompiendo las expectativas de Yuzu y girándose para entrar a la habitación. - No voy a dejar que te expulsen tan fácilmente. Con estas elecciones tienes el deber de conseguir que admitan que yo soy la presidenta adecuada para este instituto. - Antes de pasar echó un último vistazo a la rubia. - Yo me encargaré de decidir tu castigo. ¿Está claro?

Con esto la dejó atrás y fue a pensar en cómo lidiar con aquello. Más o menos tenía una idea de lo que debía hacer. Pero debía desarrollarla más.

El día siguiente, Yuzu siguió con su intranquilidad. No la gustaba verla así. Siempre se quejaba de que se tomaba todo a la ligera. Y ahora que se preocupaba, tampoco le gustaba. Esa chica acabaría volviendola loca. Al menos hubo una buena noticia, y es que la admiradora de su hermana volvió a su color de pelo real y dejó de hacerse peinados extravagantes.

Aquella noche, después de meterse las dos en la cama, la rubia la llamó.

\- Mei, ¿Ya estás dormida?

\- No, estoy despierta. ¿Qué pasa?

\- Verás es sobre las elecciones. He encontrado una razón para participar.

\- … - Se incorporó para mirarla.

\- Pero no se trata de evitar la expulsión. Quiero hacer algo por mi mejor amiga. Sé que tú también me has estado protegiendo. Lo siento.

\- Entonces… - Se puso encima de ella. - ¿Me estás diciendo que eliges a tu amiga en vez de a tu pareja?

\- … Sí. No quiero tener ningún remordimiento.

\- … - Tras un breve momento observándola, volvió a su sitio y se tapó con el edredón dándole la espalda. - Haz lo que te dé la gana.

\- Gracias, Mei. - Abrazándola por detrás.

\- Quita… - Como no respondía, se giró y vió que se había quedado dormida. Suspiró mientras la miraba acariciandola la cabeza. Peinó con sus dedos aquellos mechones dorados. Se quedó ensimismada contemplandola. Cuando se dió cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo se asustó y la empujó de la cara hacia su lado de la cama. Se quedó mirando su mano. Se sentía avergonzada. Ella no solía hacer cosas así nunca. Aquella chica la estaba cambiando demasiado y no estaba segura si eso era bueno.

Llegó el día de las elecciones. El recinto estaba lleno. Tanto ella como su rival estaban sentadas en el escenario a un lado del atril. Cuando llegó el momento, el presentador habló y dio paso a la primera candidata.

\- Para empezar, escucharemos el discurso de Yuzu Aihara. Adelante. - Se levantó y dirigió al atril para dar su discurso.

\- Gracias. Ehh. Quiero haceros una pregunta a todas vosotras: ¿Con qué objetivo sois estudiantes de este instituto? ¿Para entrar en una buena universidad? ¿Para hacer algún deporte o arte y poder cumplir vuestros sueños? Pues yo… ¡Soy estudiante para vivir el amor! - Sorprendiendo a toda la sala. - Actualmente hay una persona muy importante para mí. A esa persona le gusta mi color de pelo y no tengo intenciones de cambiármelo. - Todas las chicas la miraban atónitas, excepto Mei que simplemente suspiró cerrando los ojos. - Y como necesito bastante tiempo para ser más femenina no tengo ni pizca de ganas de ser la presidenta del consejo estudiantil. Puede que desde vuestro punto de vista dé la sensación de ser una egoísta. Sin embargo para mí… ¡Se trata de la determinación de cumplir con mi objetivo! - Tanto Himeko como Maruta, que estaban a un lado del escenario, como algunos profesores que allí se encontraban, estaban temiendo por las consecuencias de las palabras de la rubia. - Para seros sincera, cuando me cambié a este instituto no tenía ninguno y no tenía una motivación como ésta pero ahora puedo mostrarme tal y como soy delante de todos vosotros gracias al apoyo que me ha dado mi mejor amiga. Ella siempre ha estado siempre a mi lado ayudándome. Y es por eso que quiero darle las gracias aquí y ahora. Gracias por aceptarme tal y como soy. El tiempo que hemos pasado juntas ha sido genial. Y como no quiero que eso cambie nunca me gustaría que fueras capaz de expresar mejor tus sentimientos y que llegaras a conseguir los objetivos que te marques. No tienes ningún motivo para odiarte a ti misma diciéndote que no te tomas nada en serio. Ah, pero si sigues el mismo camino que yo ¡cumpliremos juntas el castigo de limpiar los lavabos!

Tras terminar el discurso hubo un gran silencio. Hasta que alguien comenzó a aplaudir. Todos se giraron hacia esa persona, era Mitsuko. Nadie entendió qué pasaba. El presentador volvió a hablar, para dar paso a la siguiente candidata.

\- A continuación, escucharemos el discurso de Mei Aihara. Adelante por favor. - La rubia volvió a su silla y la morena se levantó para dar su mitin.

\- Iré al grano, en caso de ser reelegida como presidenta, lo primero que quiero hacer es añadir nuevas normas al instituto. Paso a explicaros cuales…- Continúo con la conferencia mientras veía a la mayor de las Taniguchi abandonando la sala.

Cuando terminaron los discursos, comenzó la votación. Como se veía venir, Mei fue reelegida presidenta del consejo. Esta fue al despacho del director para rellenar el acta. Yuzu llegó poco después.

\- ¡Co-con permiso! Era cierto que el abuelo no ha venido. ¿No estás preocupada?

\- Sí. Anda, pásame tu libreta de estudiante para que le ponga el sello.

\- S-sí. - Se agachó a un lado de la mesa apoyándose en esta con los brazos cruzados.

\- … - Se quedó pensativa mirando el libro que contenía el reglamento de la escuela.

\- ¿Mei?

\- Es la primera vez que pongo este sello por voluntad propia. Está el camilno que creó mi abuelo, están las huellas de mi padre, que encontraron otras posibilidades dentro de ese camino… y ahora, yo…

\- ¡Ah, ya lo sé! - Se levantó y sentó junto a su hermanastra en la silla del director.

\- ¿Qué haces?

\- ¡Jejeje! Este es el camino que tú has creado para mí, así que se me ocurrió que podíamos poner el sello juntas. - Poniendo su mano sobre la de Mei.

\- … - Suspiró mirando hacia otro lado, no quería admitir aquello.

\- Y otra cosa cuando estés conmigo… puedes ser una chica normal. - Haciendo que la otra chica se quedara mirándola. - … - La mayor no parecía saber lo que pasaba ni por que la miraba de ese modo y empezó a mostrarse incómoda.

\- Ahora mismo hemos desaprovechado un momento perfecto para besarnos.- Dijo finalmente la morena mientras volvía la vista hacia el libro. - Aunque no pasa nada...

\- ¿Ah? - La rubia se sonrojo. - … E-entonces… - Soltó el sello. Se giró en la silla poniéndose frente a la otra muchacha y lentamente acercó su cara a la de ella.

\- Espera. - Frenandola con la mano.

\- ¿Eh?

\- Quédate ahí. - Se levantó aproximándose a un retrato que estaba encima de la mesa, en el que salía con su padre y su abuelo. - Lo siento, abuelo… - Colocando boca abajo el portaretratos. - Ahora sí, yuzu. - Volviendo al asiento. - Siento haberte hecho esperar.

Y se besaron hasta que sonó el aviso de que salieran de la academia porque estaba apunto de cerrar.

.


	21. C 20

.

Desde aquel día, Yuzu había estado actuando de manera extraña, evitandola y no sabía porque. No quería preguntar a su madrastra ni a Himeko, porque le era incómodo hablar de sentimientos y posiblemente la preguntarían/molestarian con lo que decidió que la mejor manera de aprender sobre eso sería, como siempre, leyendo. Así que ahora que tenía algo más de tiempo libre después de haber acabado con el asunto de las elecciones. De vez en cuando leía libros sobre el amor y le echaba un vistazo a las revistas de su hermanastra y aquellos mangas que tanto le gustaba leer y tenía escondidos en la parte de atrás de la estantería. Para así era capaz de entender mejor.

Un día tras las clases, mientras estaba regando las plantas del patio con una manguera, escuchó a alguien corriendo y unas voces familiares que se acercaban. Suspiró suponiendo lo que estaba pasando.

\- Espera un segundo. ¡Solamente toqué tus rizos!¡No tienes que enfadarte tanto Momokino-san!

\- ¡Yuzu Aihara! Definitivamente te abandonaré en la próxima excursión a Kyoto. - ¿En la excursión a Kyoto? Por alguna razón ese comentario le pareció extraño la chica más alta. - ¡Voy a poner mis manos sobre tu pelo castaño teñido y lo volveré completamente negro!

\- ¿Eeh?

\- … - Era increíble como les gustaba jugar al perro y al gato a aquellas dos. - Yuzu, Himeko. Ya sois estudiantes de bachiller, comportaros como tal.

\- Oh, ¡Mei!

\- ¡Presidenta! Atrápala por mi, por favor.

\- ¡Uoah!¡No! - Al ver que su hermana la enchufaba con la manguera. - ¡Ahh! ¡No apuntes eso por aquí!

\- Lo siento…

\- Puede ser que… ¿la apuntaras sin pensar?

\- Bueno, está bien. Solo me mojé superficialmente, como voy a casa me secaré por el camino.

\- Bueno, yo no creo que pueda secarse de manera natural.

\- Da igual, de cualquier forma, no es como si me fuera a resfriar por esto. Bien entonces, señoritas del consejo estudiantil, Me voy. Que tengan un buen día. - Dicho esto salió corriendo.

\- ¿Aah? Me atrapó en la conversación y la deje ir de nuevo.

\- Oh…

\- Si hubiera nacido con el hermoso cabello negro de la presidenta… quiero decir de Mei-Mei, mi pelo no sería manoseado por Yuzu Aihara.

\- ... - Volvió a suspirar. En ocasiones la gran admiración de Himeko la incomodaba.

A la mañana siguiente se despertó, vió que Yuzu tenía mal aspecto por lo que decidió dejarla dormir un poco más. Fue a la cocina e improvisó un desayuno después comenzó a hacer tareas del consejo. No sabía el por que, pero desde ayer sentía todo raro. Unas horas más tarde su hermanastra salió de la habitación.

\- ¡Aaachús! Oh Mei... Buenos días. Aunque es sábado estás despierta desde temprano ¿eh? Oh ¿Es porque tienes trabajo del consejo estudiantil por hacer?

\- Ajam

\- Ah, espera, Mei, ¿dondé está mamá?

\- Madre trabaja este fin de semana. Nos lo dijo ayer.

\- Oh, entonces era eso. Lo siento, Mei, ya se que no es hora para estar durmiendo. Debería haber hecho el desayuno.

\- Puedes llamarlo "desayuno", pero ya es medio día.

\- ...

\- Además, ya me hice algo de comer.

\- ¿Eh? ¿Te hiciste de comer tú misma?

\- Sí.

\- ¿Qué comiste?

\- Pan, huevos y leche.

\- Ok, ya veo.

\- Bueno, entonces haré mi alm- ¡Achús!

\- ... Yuzu. ¿Estás resfriada?

\- Bueno, ahora que lo mencionas, siento la cabeza caliente.

\- Eso es porque regresaste caminando a casa cuando estabas mojada.

\- Pero cuando volvía me tapé lo más que pude.

\- ¿Estarás bien?

\- Pero oye, parece que tengo fiebre, eso significa que no soy idiota y tengo un lado brillante.

\- ... No digas cosas sin sentido, ve a la habitación y descansa un poco.

\- Buh.

Tras esto, la rubia volvió al cuarto a tumbarse. Parecía que ya no la evitaba, y eso en cierto modo la tranquilizó. Después de colocar unas cosas, la morena la siguió.

\- ¿Cómo vas? ¿Te tomaste la temperatura?

\- Mmm, no sé, parece que hay algo mal en este termometro.

\- Ya veo. Bueno, de cualquier forma quédate así y acuéstate.

\- Es lo que estoy haciendo.

\- ...

\- ¿Qu-qué pasa?

\- Nada. - Se quedó allí parada mirándola.

\- Mei, está bien si vuelves al salón. Si te quedas ahí podrías contagiarte.

\- Cierto. - Antes de irse quería comprobar algo, por lo que se acercó a la otra chica.

\- ¿Me-Mei?

\- Yuzu. - Chocó su frente contra la de la otra chica. - Parece que es cierto que se puede sentir la diferencia de temperatura al juntar las frentes. No hay excusa, tienes fiebre. Dejaré el termómetro en su sitio. Pero aunque no la pudiéramos medir, es bastante evidente, ya que tu cara está roja.

Salió de la habitación y volvió a sus quehaceres del consejo. Tras unas horas pensó que tal vez la otra chica tendría hambre, por lo que intento hacerla de comer. Hizo un poco de arroz, pero no sabía que echarle, no sabía los gustos de su hermana. Al final decidió echar un poco de cada cosa. Colocó las cosas en una bandeja y fue al cuarto.

\- ¿Ah?

\- Lo siento, te desperté ¿verdad?

\- Ah, está bien. Parece que realmente me desmaye.

\- ¿Cómo te sientes?

\- Gracias a ti, pienso que podría estar bien mañana.

\- No te levantaste hasta mediodía hoy, ¿No? - Suspiró. - Debes estar muy enferma.

\- Puede ser un indicio, aunque no sé si lo estas diciendo enserio o te estas riendo de mi.

\- ¿Crees que podrás comer algo?

\- Uhm, sí, creo que podré comer, pero solo un poco.

\- Ya veo, entonces toma.

\- ¡Wow! arroz cocido, ¿lo hiciste tú?

\- Sí.

\- ¿Ketchup?¿Jamón?¿Por qué hay esas cosas en el plato?

\- Yo... no estaba segura de que condimentos añadir, así que dejé en el borde cosas para que pudieras agregarle.

\- ... jajajajaja...

\- ... Si no lo quieres, está bien.

\- Lo siento, lo siento, es que es gracioso. Pero no hay nada malo en como lo cocinaste.

\- Yo no le daría algo que no pueda comer a una persona enferma como tú.

\- Mei... Bueno, entonces, solo añadiré un poco de sal. Toma, ten la cuchara. - Cogiendo y acercándosela.

\- ¿Esto mejora el sabor? - Tomando la cuchara.

\- Sí. Ahora dame de comer.

\- Solo la dejare aquí. - Poniéndola en la bandeja.

\- Aah. Mi cabeza me duele mucho, siento que me va a explotar. Me duele tanto que no puedo recordar quien tuvo la culpa de que me resfriara. Aaah.

\- ... - Recogió la cuchara y con ella tomó un poco de arroz. - Toma.

\- Jeje... quiero que lo soples por mi.

\- ... - Sabía que no tendría sentido discutir, por lo que sopló. - Toma.

\- ¡Mmm! Esta muy bueno.

\- Ya veo. Ahora por favor termina tú sola.

\- ¿Qué? ¿No puedes darme más?

\- No te puedo consentir tanto. Y fuiste tú la que dijo que si me quedaba mucho tiempo aquí me podrias contagiar, ¿no?

\- Ya entiendo, lo comeré yo misma. Pero que sepas que si me pudiera deshacer de este resfriado con solo pasarlo a alguien, Mei, tú serías la primera de mi lis... - La menor de las chicas cerró la boca de la otra muchacha con la suya. - ¿Qué estás haciendo Mei?

\- Tu dijiste que me lo querías pasar a mi, ¿cierto?

\- Y-ya sé lo que dije, pero no lo puedes hacer a través de un beso.

\- No te besé. Solo estaba probando el arroz.

\- Grrr. ¡Sal de aquí!

Salió suspirando y cerró la puerta tras de sí. Abrió los ojos y estaba tumbada atravesada en la cama con el uniforme aun puesto. "¿Qué?" Miró alrededor desorientada en busca de algo que le diera alguna pista de qué hora o día era o qué pasaba. No tardó demasiado en encontrar un calendario, vió que ya estaban a últimos de Mayo y en su maletín encontró papeles sobre las elecciones. "Así que… ¿otra vez?", pensó.

.


	22. C 21

.

Un día más volvió a casa después del trabajo en el consejo. Hoy al parecer ya había llegado Yuzu. - Estoy en casa.- Y se dirigió hacia la habitación.

\- Ha-has vuelto… Pues voy a ir preparando la cena… - Saliendo hacía la cocina.

La morena suspiró. ¿Por qué no era capaz de mirarla siquiera? Pese a haber estado leyendo sobre relaciones, no entendía ese comportamiento… Parecía que la odiara. ¿Hizo algo mal? Entró a la habitación mientras deshacía el nudo de la corbata. Se fijó en las revistas que había encima de la mesa. Debajo de una de ellas había algo que llamó su atención. Era un cuaderno con el título "¡Plan para ser feliz y ponerse melosa con Mei!" ¿Qué demonios era eso? Lo guardó en un cajón de su escritorio para leerlo más tarde. Se quitó el jersey y fue a la cocina.

\- Mei. Esto… ¿Tienes el fin de semana libre?

\- Tengo que estudiar para los exámenes pero podría hacer un hueco.

\- ¡Genial! ¿Sa-sabes? Este fin de semana…

\- Espera, Yuzu. Déjame hablar primero.

\- ¿Eh?

\- ¡Se está quemando la comida!

\- ¡Uaaaaah! - Corrió hacia los fogones y al quitar la sartén se quemó la mano. - ¡Cómo quema! - Abrió el grifo y puso la mano debajo. La morena se acercó a ella un poco preocupada.

\- Estás actuando de forma muy rara. ¿No tendrás fiebre?

\- ¡E-e-estoy bien! - Gritó empujandola, dejando a la otra chica descolocada. - ¡Podemos comer arroz, no pasa nada!

\- ...

Tras esto, la menor de las muchachas se sentó en el salón mirando a Kumagoro, como si aquel oso pudiera darle una respuesta... "Bien, analicemos la situación." pensó "Evita mirarme, hablarme, me empuja si me acerco… pero quiere hacer algo el fin de semana y escribe en un cuaderno un "plan para ser feliz"... debo leerlo."

Cenaron sin dirigirse la palabra. Después fue a ducharse. Escuchó a alguien entrar.

\- Mei. No quiero molestar pero antes no he acabado de hablar. Resulta que… - Se hizo el silencio.

\- ¿Qué pasa? - Dijo abriendo la mampara.

\- ¡Uaaaah! ¡Olvidalo! - Saliendo corriendo del baño.

\- … - La morena cada vez entendía menos.

Se puso el pijama y fue a la habitación, donde estaba su hermanastra tumbada en la cama. Se sentó en el escritorio, sacó del cajón el cuaderno y se puso a leerlo. Al parecer era una guía de cómo actuar en las citas. Era algo que la vendría bien. Pues ella nunca había estado en una situación así y no sabía cómo desenvolverse, así que usaría el conocimiento de aquella libreta.

\- ¡Mei! ¿Te gustaría tener una cita conmigo este fin de semana?

Así que… ¿era eso? Le daba vergüenza preguntarla… Cogió el cuaderno y se giró lentamente hacia la rubia. Cuando se lo mostró, Yuzu no sabía donde esconderse, estaba aterrada, empezó a sudar y sus ojos estaban llorosos.

\- Eso es… pues…- Intentaba explicarse mientras la otra chica se levantaba y acercaba a ella.- es que para esa clase de cosas… se supone que yo tengo que guiarte, como hermana…- la morena se quedó a pocos centímetros mirándola a los ojos. - mayor… así que pensaba…

\- Por fin me miras a los ojos. - Dijo mientras le acariciaba la mejilla con la mano izquierda. - ¿Qué hubiera pasado si llego a pensar que me odias al ver tu extraño comportamiento? - Se enderezó y cubrió la boca con la libreta. - Iré a la cita. Ese es el primer paso, ¿no? - La mayor cayó de espaldas en la cama y se tapó la cara con ambas manos. - ¿Yuzu?

\- Estoy tan contenta… que no puedo…

Aprovechando la distracción de la otra chica se guardó el cuaderno. Al día siguiente, en clase de gimnasia, la rubia parecía haber recordado que el cuaderno seguía bajo la posesión de su hermanastra. Estaban jugando a baloncesto y se encontraban en equipos contrarios. Por lo que se dedicó todo el partido a perseguir a la morena, la cual parecía divertirse de lo fácil que era hacerla caer en trampas.

\- ¡Devuélveme la libreta! - Corriendo como una loca hacia ella una vez más.

\- … - Esquivandola, corriendo hacía la canasta y encestando.

Después de cambiarse de ropa, tras el partido. La presidenta se dirigía al aula de profesores a llevar unos papeles, cuando escuchó a alguien llamarla.

\- ¡Alto! ¡Me-... Aihara-san, espérame!

\- ¿Podrías no hablarme con tanta familiaridad en el instituto? Si se llega a descubrir que hicimos trampas en las elecciones…

\- ¡Tú siempre intentas evitarme! Al fin y al cabo, la razón por la que te busco es porque no quieres devolverme mi cuaderno.

\- ¿Hablas de ese cuaderno para ser feliz conmigo?

\- ¡Sí, claro! Ese mismo, devuélvemelo…

\- No quiero. - Lo sacó de entre los libros que llevaba y se lo mostró. - Tengo la intención de que la cita de mañana vaya según lo que has escrito.

\- ¿Eeeh?

\- Tú limítate a mantener la compostura. - Acercándose a ella, haciendo que la otra chica retrocediera y chocara la espalda con la pared y cerrara los ojos algo asustada. - y espera con ansias nuestra cita. - Guardó de nuevo la libreta y se alejó. - ¿De acuerdo?

En la mañana de aquel sábado fueron a un centro comercial. A pesar de prácticamente haber memorizado lo que en el cuaderno ponía. Temía que por su falta de habilidad en esos temas, los nervios, o cualquier imprevisto, se quedará en blanco. Por lo que lo llevó consigo. Cosa que agradeció, pues nada más llegar, tuvo que sacarlo.

\- Muy bien… que empiece la cita.

\- Va-vale.

\- Primero… "abrazarnos fuerte mientras miramos el atardecer".

\- Me-Mei… ¡Estás leyendo el plan por el final!

\- … - ¿De verdad, aún leyéndolo, se había equivocado? - Ejem… Empezaré de nuevo… primero "ir al cine cogidas de la mano". Empecemos con eso. - Cerró la libreta y extendió la mano a Yuzu. - Vamos, dame la mano.

\- ¡Ungh…! Ha-hay mucha gente aquí… Además lo de la mano no iba en serio sería muy raro…

\- Yuzu. En esta cita… - dando un golpecito con el cuaderno en la cabeza a la otra chica. - la libreta manda.

\- ¡Te-tenemos que sacar ya las entradas para el cine! ¡Dejemos eso para otro momento! - Gritó mientras corría hacía las taquillas del cine.

\- …

No habían hecho nada más que empezar y ya se cambiaron los planes. No podía permitirlo. Caminó hacía donde la rubia se encontraba. La cual ya tenía las entradas y le dió una de ellas a ella. Era para una pelicula romantica. Había leído algo sobre ella en las revistas de su hermanastra, en las cuales la recomendaban, por lo que aún sin ser su estilo, no puso pegas. Echó un último vistazo a la libreta antes de entrar a la sala.

Se tomó ver la película como una forma más de aprender cosas sobre… los sentimientos. Ella prefería leer libros de psicología, pero está también podía ser una buena forma. O eso pensaba… No entendía la mayoría de las actuaciones de los personajes, parecía algo forzado. Muchas de las decisiones que tomaban eran ridículas. ¿Los guionistas eran malos o el amor te vuelve así de idiota? Llegó una escena de beso y recordó lo que ponía en el cuaderno, así que puso su mano sobre la de Yuzu y la apretó, haciendo que esta se estremeciera. Se mantuvieron así hasta el final de la película, con la rubia mirándola de reojo.

Al acabar, salieron de la sala y por el pasillo, Mei volvió a sacar la libreta. - El siguiente paso es comer en una cafetería… - Fueron a una cercana y se sentaron en una mesa para dos al lado de unas ventanas. Siguió mirando el cuaderno, mientras la rubia se recostó sobre la mesa, pareciendo abatida. Una camarera se acercó.

\- ¿Habéis decidido qué vais a pedir?

\- Ah.. yo quiero esto. - Señalando un producto de la carta del restaurante.

\- Yo quiero lo mismo.

\- De acuerdo. - Apuntó el pedido y se fue.

\- …Oye, Mei.

\- ¿Qué pasa?

\- No hace falta que sigas la libreta. Puedes hacer lo que tú quieras.

\- … - En realidad, no sabía lo que quería. - A mí me parece bien.

\- Como quieras…

Un rato después, les llevaron la comida y guardó el cuaderno en el bolso. Cuando comenzó a comer, notó que era más picante de lo que esperaba. A ella no le agradaba demasiado ese tipo de comida, pero sabía que a su pareja sí. Por lo que había decidido intentar acostumbrarse lo más posible. Vió como la otra chica se lo comía como si nada mientras la observaba con curiosidad. Cerró los ojos mientras suspiraba y se lo comió lo más rápido que pudo.

Tras salir de la cafetería, de nuevo miró la libreta. - Ahora toca ir a los recreativos. - Allí se dirigieron, había muchas máquinas, de videojuegos, de coger peluches, etc. Pasaron junto a una en la que había ositos a lo Frankenstein.

\- ¡Ah, quiero este! ¿No te parece una monada? ¡Quieres que coja uno para ti?

\- Pues… - Vaciló por un instante. - Me da igual…

\- ¡Ah! ¿Qué color te gusta? ¡Elige uno! - Dijo la rubia emocionada.

\- Veamos… - Miró todos los osillos que allí había y aunque normalmente ella no elegiría un color tan llamativo, en este caso lo hizo porque le recordaba a alguien. - Amarillo.

\- Entendido - Con los ojos brillando. - ¡Encargadooo! - Mientras se dirigía a la persona que vendía las fichas para las máquinas.

Después de varios intentos fallidos y bajo la mirada de su hermana, por fin logró enganchar el peluche que quería.

\- ¡Lo he conseguido! ¡He cogido el osito! Me ha costado más de lo que esperaba… ¡Pero es super mono! ¡Y su tamaño también es ideal! ¿No crees, Mei? - Pero Mei, en el momento en que Yuzu consiguió el animalito, había vuelto a centrarse en la libreta.

\- Ah, lo siento. Estaba embobada. Ahora toca… ver el atardecer. ¿Dónde podemos ir a verlo…? - Caminó hacia la salida del centro comercial, con la otra chica siguiéndola. - Por aquí.

\- Oye, Mei. ¿No hay nada que quieres hacer? - Moviendo el oso para intentar captar su atención.

\- No.

\- ¿Te lo estás pasando bien?

\- Sí.

\- Ya estoy harta… - Se acercó a la morena y agarró el cuaderno. - ¡Estúpida libreta..! - Tirándola por los aires y dejando a la otra muchacha pasmada. - ¡No te metas en nuestra citaaa! - Se asomó en la dirección en la que había caído. - Haa.. la he tirado muy lejos. Tendré que ir a buscarla después. ¡Ahora que nada se interpone…! - Se quedó desconcertada cuando vio a la elegante presidenta salir corriendo. - ¿Eeeh? - La siguió posteriormente se dió cuenta que estaban en el lugar en el que la libreta cayó. - ¡Mei! ¿Por qué te obsesiona tanto esa libreta?

\- Pues… - Dudaba si decirlo o no, porque podría sonar demasiado ridículo, pero decidió ser sincera con su novia. - ¡Porque sin ella no sé qué hacer! - Dijo avergonzada.

\- ¡Pff! Jajajajaja.- Reía mientras la otra chica la miraba con una mezcla de vergüenza y enfado. - ¡Lo siento!

\- La cita se ha acabado. Volvamos a casa.

\- Espera… Todavía queda una cosa. - La agarró por la muñeca.

\- ¿? - La rubia la empujó contra la pared del túnel de las escaleras.

\- Desde aquí no es posible ver el atardecer… pero podemos darnos un buen abrazo. - Mei se giró resistiendose. - La libreta… esto era indiscutible, ¿no?

\- … - Suspiró y aceptó el abrazo. - ¿Desde cuándo eres tan alta?

\- Hoy llevo tacones así que puede que sea más alta que tú.

La abrazó con fuerza. Al principio la morena se quedó parada, pero finalmente, soltó el cuaderno y correspondió el abrazo. Se sintió extraña. Era un simple abrazo, pero notaba como se aceleraba su pulso. La chica que tenía entre los brazos… la quería y a la vez la aterraba. Tal vez la temía precisamente porque la quería. Se sentía frágil junto a ella porque era la primera persona que lograba derribar sus defensas. Y a la vez se sentía fuerte solo con tenerla al lado.

Volviendo a casa la gyaru sacó algo de su mochila, ocultandolo de la vista de la otra chica.

\- ¡Oye, Mei!

\- ¿Sí?

\- ¿Crees que a Anthoniko le gustará su nuevo amigo? - Extendiendo el muñeco hacia la presidenta.

\- … - Estuvo tan centrada en seguir todo lo que ponía en la libreta, que casi lo había olvidado. - Sí, sin duda lo hará.

\- ¡Bien! ¿Lo quieres?

\- ¿Segura?

\- Claro, al fin y al cabo, lo cogí para ti. - Dijo sonriendo y haciendo sentir culpable a la otra chica. - No… no pongas esa cara Mei, sé que intentaste dar tu mejor esfuerzo y que bueno… eres un poco torpe relacionandote… ya te dije que conmigo puedes ser tú.

\- Pero…

\- Todo está bien.

\- Bueno…

\- Y toma, ¡cógelo! - Acercandola el peluche.

\- … - Suspiró mientras lo cogía. - Gracias.

\- No es nada, Mei.

Una vez en casa, la chica más alta se fue la primera a la cama. Fue un día agotador. Tumbada en la cama abrazando con la mano izquierda los dos osos que la rubia le dió y con la otra mano en la cabeza, pensaba en cómo podría corresponder mejor sus sentimientos...

.


	23. C 22

.

Una tarde, al volver a casa después del instituto, vió que había llegado una carta de su padre. La dejó encima de la mesa y fue a cambiarse. Cogió de la mochila algunas cosas que tenía por hacer y se sentó en el salón junto a Kumagoro. Hizo algunas tareas mientras esperaba a que Yuzu volviera para leer la carta. Desde que solucionó los problemas con su padre y era capaz de leer sus cartas, siempre esperaba a su hermanastra para leerlas juntas. En ocasiones también se unía su madrastra. Por fin sonó la puerta y una rubia teñida entró en el apartamento.

\- Ya estoy en casa.

\- Bienvenida, Yuzu.

\- ¡Uooh! ¿Una nueva carta de papá?

\- Sí.

\- ¿La abrimos? - Cogiendo la carta y sentándose en la esquina contraria de la morena. Esta última se levantó y se colocó junto a ella. Abrió la carta, le dió las fotos a la presidenta, mientras ella leía en voz alta lo que ponía en aquel papel. Cuando terminó de leer, miró a la otra chica con una sonrisa. - ¡Tú padre es realmente genial!

\- Siempre dices eso. - Dejando las fotos en la mesa y volviendo a su sitio.

\- ¡Eso es porque es la verdad! - Cogió las fotos para verlas ella.

\- Sí, supongo. - Volviendo a sus quehaceres.

\- Hey, Mei…

\- ¿Qué?

\- Riete.

\- … No.

\- ¿Qué?¡Solo un poco!

\- ¿Por qué tengo que reír para ti? Y… si tienes tiempo para molestarme, ¿no deberías usar ese tiempo para estudiar?

\- Eeeh… - Salió del salón y un tiempo después volvió a entrar, se había rizado el pelo y puesto el uniforme de forma correcta. - ¡Muy bien!¡Prepárate para mi interpretación de Momokino-san!

\- …

\- ¡Hoy no voy a tolerar esto!

\- Captaste sus características bastante bien. Como su peinado…

\- Gra-gracias… ¿Mei-Mei te ayudo?

\- Cinco puntos.

\- ¡Yuzu Aihara! ¡Ten más sentido común y ríndete!

\- Seis puntos.

\- ¡El futón flew-ton!

\- Cero puntos.

\- Buh. - Volvió a irse y al entrar de nuevo llevaba su ropa y pelo habitual. Se sentó en la silla al lado de Mei. - Oye miraaaa ¡boooo! - Estirandose la cara y sacando la lengua.

\- … - ¿Se supone que eso debería hacerla reír?

\- …

\- Tu lengua es muy larga. Me voy a nuestro cuarto. - Recogió las cosas y se fue.

\- ¡Cielos! ¡No reacciones así!

Dejó los cuadernos encima del escritorio. Cogió un libro y se sentó en la cama a leer. Poco después entró la rubia. Se acercó a ella por detrás gateando por la cama, agarró el libro que tenía en la mano y se lo quitó, asustando a la morena. La cual se giró.

\- Para ya. - Lejos de parar la tiró de los hombros y la empujó, tumbandola en la cama. - ¿?

\- ¡Toma esto!¡Es la hora de las cosquillas! Muahahaha. - Mientras metía las manos debajo de la ropa de la otra chica para intentar que se riera. - ¡Cómo estuvo eso! No hay nadie que no se ría con mis cosquillas demoledoras.

\- Hngn ah… - Al no poder quitarse a la gyaru de encima, cogió una almohada y se la lanzó a la cara con todas sus fuerzas.

\- ¡Ahg! - Cayendo de espaldas y llevando la mano a la nariz.

\- Si tanto quieres reírte, entonces… te haré reír hasta que estés completamente satisfecha. - Incorporándose y mirándola de manera amenazadora.

\- ¡No, lo entendiste mal! Yo solo quería ver tu cara riendote... - Sus palabras llegaron a oídos sordos. Mei la hizo cosquillas sin dejarla escapar hasta que casi se ahoga.

Pasaron un par de días, notó que Yuzu se ausentaba mucho. No era como antes cuando se iba con Harumi después de clase. Ahora iba a casa, se cambiaba y desaparecía, volviendo bastante tarde y cansada. Esto hacía que prácticamente no pasaran nada de tiempo juntas. Al principio pensaba que si no tuviera a aquella rubia, que no paraba de molestarla, podría estudiar mejor. Pero ahora que no estaba, no podía evitar preocuparse por ella y echarla de menos, hasta el punto de no poder concentrarse en lo que estaba haciendo. Uno de esos días, resignada por no ser capaz de hacer nada, cogió a kumagoro y se lo llevó a la cama. Se tumbó abrazada a él mirando el lado de Yuzu, en el que solo estaba el uniforme de esta. Pasó toda la tarde así. Preguntándose qué estaba pasando. Escuchó la puerta abrirse y se levantó de golpe.

\- ¡Estoy en casa! - La morena fue a recibirla. - Uff… Ah, Mei. ¿Ya te has calentado la cena? Yo voy directa a la ducha y a dormir.

\- Yuzu.

\- ¿Eh?

\- Los exámenes están a la vuelta de la esquina. ¿Adónde vas y qué haces hasta estas horas? El hecho de quitarte el uniforme no significa que puedas ir de noche por ahí.

\- Ah… esto… ¡Claro! ¡Estas tardes he estado yendo a casa de Harumin para estudiar!¡Nos estamos poniendo las pilas! ¡Así que… no seas tan dura conmigo hasta que se terminen los exámenes! ¡Me voy a dormir!

\- … - Creía que para ayudarla a estudiar ella sería la mejor opción... pero si aquellas dos chicas se ayudaban mutuamente, tal vez fuera una mejor idea.

Al menos ahora, sabía lo que hacía e intentaría ayudarla en lo que pudiese. Por ejemplo, los días que no estaba su madre para hacer la cena, sabiendo que Yuzu llegaría hecha polvo, intentaba "cocinar" ella siguiendo las recetas de un libro de cocina para principiantes. También dejaba algunas notas de ánimo si sabía que ella no iba a estar. No era demasiado, pero fue lo único que se la ocurrió.

Uno de los pocos días que la rubia paraba por casa, la preguntó si quería ver una película con ella, para relajarse un poco y no saturarse. A lo que aceptó. Se sentaron en el sofá y se pusieron a verla. Era, como no, romántica.

\- ¡Ah, eso fue increíble! ¡Ha pasado un tiempo desde que vi esta película, pero sigue siendo muy buena! Cuando era joven, quería una historia de amor como esa.

\- Pero… aún eres joven. ¿Sigues anhelando este tipo de romance?

\- Oh sí, antes de cambiar de instituto, realmente no podía esperar a enamorarme.

\- Ya veo…

\- Pero ahora te tengo a ti, ¿no? - Se levantó para salir del salón.

\- Yuzu.

\- ¿Qué pasa, Me…?- La morena fue hacia ella, acorralandola contra la pared y con la mano derecha dió un golpe en el muro, poniéndola al lado de la cabeza de la otra chica. - ¿Eeeeeeeh? - Gritó asustada. - Ah, y-yo lo siento… ¿Es por lo que dije? ¿Estás enfadada conmigo?

\- … No. - Un poco confusa. - Pensé en imitar lo que deseabas, pero…

\- Fue un poco aterrador… Mucha fuerza. Ese golpe fue bastante impresionante.

\- Lo siento. - Quitando la mano y apartándose.

\- No importa. - Más calmada. - Pero es bonito cuando haces esas cosas.

\- ¿Qué?

\- No, nada. ¡Veamos otra pelí otro día!

\- Está bien. - No era muy aficionada a ver películas pero verlas con Yuzu se podría considerar como hacer algo en pareja y bueno, no la desagradaba.

Unos días después, la gyaru seguía yendo a estudiar a la casa de Harumi. Como tampoco estaba su madre, decidió que la cena sería algo de comida picante. Buscó en el libro de cocina las cosas que necesitaba y con esto en mente fue al supermercado a comprar los ingredientes. Allí se encontró con las dos hermanas Taniguchi.

\- Hola, buenas tardes.

\- ¡Oh! ¡Aihara! ¿Vosotras también vais a comer Kimchi?

\- Estaba pensando en hacer alguna comida picante.

\- … - La menor de las dos hermanas parecía algo cabizbaja. "Supongo que estan estudiando muy duro las dos" pensó la presidenta.

\- ¿Qué tal es el Kimchi Taniguchi? Ah y siento si Yuzu te ha estado molestando estos días. Espero que no esté causando problemas

\- ¡A-ah! No pasa nada. - Intentando sonreír.

\- Harumi… si Yuzu Aihara estaba en casa, - Mirandola enfadada, haciendo que a quien se dirigía se le pusieran los pelos de punta. - ¿Por qué no me has avisado cuando he pasado a buscarte?

\- ¿Yuzu no ha ido hoy a tu casa?

\- Es que Yuzuchi… - Con voz temblorosa ante la atenta mirada de las otras dos chicas. - ha comido kakigori… se ve que le ha sentado fatal y se ha ido a un sitio en el que poder estar calentita…

\- … - Esas palabras no la convencieron y Harumi pareció notarlo.

\- Por favor, presi… no te enfades con ella.

\- … - Suspiró. No estaba enfadada, solo preocupada porque su hermana no solo la mintió, sino que también obligó a otros a mentir por ella. Y no sabía por qué. - Está bien, no te preocupes por eso Taniguchi.

Volvió a casa y la rubia no estaba, se sentó en el comedor sin saber qué hacer. Miró por la ventana y notó que comenzó a llover. ¿Habrá llevado paraguas o estará resguarndandose en algún lugar? El sonido del teléfono la sacó de sus pensamientos. Era la ex presidenta del consejo estudiantil, pidiendo perdón de nuevo por el comportamiento de su hermana pequeña y preguntando si la rubia estaba allí. Escuchó la puerta de casa. - Creo que Yuzu ha vuelto, voy a colgar.- Con esto salió al recibidor. Sintiendo un alivio que poco duró al ver a su hermanastra completamente empapada y cabizbaja.

\- Buenas tardes, Yuzu. Hoy me he encontrado con Taniguchi en el supermercado. - Acercándose. - Me ha pedido que por favor no me enfadara. ¿Dónde demonios te habías meti…? - Dejó de hablar cuando su hermanastra levantó la cabeza dejando ver que estaba llorando. - ¿Yuzu...?

\- Mei. - Apoyó su cabeza en la clavícula de la morena, dejó la mochila y una bolsa a un lado, y la agarró por los costados. - Lo siento. Yo…

\- … - ¿Qué había pasado? ¿Qué es lo que sentía?

La rubia cayó de rodillas mientras seguía llorando y agarrándose al vestido de la morena. Y ahora, ¿qué debería hacer? No creyó que preguntarla fuera adecuado en ese estado y animar nunca fue algo que se le diera bien. Sintiéndose inútil y frustrada por no saber reaccionar ante ese tipo de situación y con miedo a hacer o decir algo inadecuado, simplemente se quedó allí, quieta y en silencio, observando a la otra chica llorar.

Poco a poco se fue calmando. Su respiración se estabilizó y dejó de llorar. Sin decir nada, se levantó recogió sus cosas y se fue a la habitación, dejando atrás a Mei confundida. Esta última llevó la mano en dirección a la otra chica pero no la alcanzó, la retrajo hacia ella y tan solo suspiró cuando vio a Yuzu cerrar la puerta tras de sí. No sabía que la sucedió pero no parecía herida, era algo bueno dentro de lo que cabe. Por ahora la dejaría descansar, ya le preguntaría mañana que fue lo que pasó.

Cuando se fue a la cama notó que la gyaru, a pesar de estar dormida estaba inquieta, supuso que estaba teniendo pesadillas. Suspiró de nuevo mientras se metía en la cama de frente a la otra chica. La acarició la mejilla mientras la miraba con preocupación. Cuando la chica comenzó a moverse apartó rápidamente la mano y se dio media vuelta. Lentamente se fue quedando dormida.

Al día siguiente, después de prepararse, se fijó que su hermanastra aún no se había levantado, pero ella se había levantado más pronto de lo habitual para estudiar, por lo que decidió dejarla descansar un poco más. Antes de irse la escribio una nota, "Los exámenes empiezan hoy, no llegues tarde. Mei". No era la mejor nota del mundo, pero era lo único que se le ocurrió.

El primer exámen comenzó y Yuzu no había llegado aún al instituto. "Maldición, debería haberla despertado, ahora sin más remedio, tendrá que ir a clases en verano." pensó. La rubia llegó a clase tras finalizar el primer exámen. Parecía abatida. La presidenta del consejo se quedó mirándola con una mezcla de decepción y preocupación. Llegó el profesor y continuaron con las tareas.

Al finalizar la jornada, Mei se dirigió a la biblioteca. Allí, lejos de hacer lo que se esperaría de ella, estudiar, buscó libros sobre psicología y amor. Encontró uno que se llamaba "Aprenda la ciencia del amor. Introducción a la psicología amorosa." Mientras lo ojeaba, vió por el rabillo del ojo que cierta rubia al toparse con ella se daba la vuelta abrazándose a la mochila e intentaba huir.

\- Quieta ahí. - La chica paró en seco. - … - Al no ver ninguna otra reacción, cerró el libro y continuó. - Dime una cosa… ¿Por qué llorabas ayer?

\- … - Se aferró más a la mochila.

\- Ya veo… - Se llevó el libro a un banco cercano, donde tenía su maletín apoyado. - No me lo quieres decir.

\- ¡No es eso…! - Girándose hacia ella.

\- Está bien. - Se sentó y sacó el cuaderno, que había escrito su acompañante, del maletín. - Lo averiguaré por mí misma. - Abrió la libreta y se puso a buscar con tristeza mientras la otra chica la miraba conmocionada. Esta última dejó de abrazar la mochila, en su lugar apretaba el asa con fuerza, mientras miraba hacia el suelo.

\- Está bien. - Dijo finalmente. - Te lo contaré todo… - La morena cerró el cuaderno y la observó atentamente.

.


	24. C 23

.

La rubia aún de pie, parecía buscar las palabras apropiadas.

\- Verás… ayer volviendo después de comprar unas cosas en mi ciudad natal, me topé con mis antiguas amigas del instituto. Al contarles que ahora iba a un instituto que era solo de chicas, se ofrecieron a presentarme a algunos chicos. Obviamente les dije que no, que estaba saliendo con alguien… Me pidieron que les enseñara una foto, justo cuando estaba buscando una foto en la que salieramos juntas… comenzaron a hablar mal de una pareja de chicas que había cerca. Me preguntaron que pensaba, e intenté defenderlas, al principio solo se rieron pensando que iba en broma. Luego se asustaron y me preguntaron que si estaba saliendo con una tía. Solo reí, dando a entender que no…

\- ¿Y eso es todo?

\- ¿Eh?

\- Pensaba que era algo más grave. - Puso su mano izquierda sobre el banco, indicando a la otra chica que se sentara.

\- Pero yo…- Sorprendida de que no parecía afectar nada a su hermanastra.

\- Siéntate.

\- … - Dejó la mochila a un lado del banco y se sentó junto a ella evitando el contacto visual.

\- Escucha - Mientras abría el cuaderno. - El abuelo me ha dejado a cargo del instituto por lo que he tenido que tratar con gente más veces de las que tú crees. Cuando haces algo diferente es normal que la sociedad te dé diferentes opiniones. Igual que hay gente que aceptará las cosas… habrá otra que no. - Escribió en el cuaderno "Somos hermanastras que salen juntas. No podemos controlar lo que la gente piense al respecto." y se lo mostró a la chica que tenía al lado. La cual no quería mirar, pero la morena insistió. - Es por eso que… - Volvió a escribir "No hay una respuesta correcta. Nosotras hacemos lo que queremos hacer." Yuzu se sorprendió al leer aquellas palabras. - ¿No me dijiste tú algo parecido?

\- ¿Sabías desde un principio que ibas a sufrir tanto? - Cerrando los puños sobre sus piernas.

\- Depende de nosotras cómo sentirnos al respecto. Además está la posibilidad de que surjan nuevos problemas, ¿o me equivoco? Incluso en esos casos, creo que lo mejor es… - Cerró los ojos. - que confíes ciegamente para salir adelante, como haces siempre.

\- …

\- ¿Yuzu? - No respondió, tan solo se giró hacia la otra chica y la abrazó lo más fuerte que pudo, ocultando su cara. Lo cual pilló por sorpresa a la morena, que para no perder el equilibrio se apoyó sobre sus brazos.

\- El instituto está a punto de cerrar sus puertas. Se ruega a todos los estudiantes que salgan ordenadamente y emprendan el camino de vuelta con cuidado. - Sonó por la megafonía.

\- … - Al ver que no la soltaba. - Viene gente. ¿Hasta cuándo piensas quedarte así?

\- Para siempre.

\- ¿Eh?

\- ¿Puedo quedarme a tu lado para siempre?

\- … - Quería responder pensando con la cabeza pero… - Sí.

\- ¿Y podemos tener citas?

\- Sí.

\- ¿E ir de la mano?

\- Sí.

\- ¿Te parece bien… si sigo enamorada de ti?

\- … - Giró la cabeza a un lado y miró hacia el suelo. Ella quería a Yuzu pero sabía que en algún momento… - Sí…

Poco a poco la rubia soltó a Mei y levantó la cabeza, mirándola con una gran sonrisa y ojos llorosos. Esto impresionó y asustó a la morena. No sabía hasta dónde podría llegar aquello. Después de eso, fueron juntas a casa. Tras bañarse y cenar, cuando iban a dormir, la mayor de las hermanas se sentó sobre sus rodillas en la cama, con las manos en la espalda y preguntó.

\- ¿Tienes un minuto, Mei?

\- ¿Qué pasa? - Sentándose frente a su hermanastra. - Quiero ir a dormir temprano para poder estudiar mañana.

\- Hum… Gracias por lo de hoy. Gracias a ti, ahora puedo ser sincera con mis sentimientos. Y para demostrarte que lo que siento es muy importante para mí quiero regalarte algo. - Sacó lo que tenía escondido tras su espalda. Eran unos anillos a juego. Y se los presento a la otra chica agachando la cabeza y cerrando los ojos. - ¡Espero que lo aceptes!

\- … - La chica más joven estaba sorprendida. No sabía qué pensar de aquello. Miró aquellos anillos seria. Sabía que no debía aceptarlo.

\- ¡Sé que puede asustar un poco… es que los vi en una revista después de nuestra cita! ¡Vamos a cumplir un año como hermanas y quería comprar algo que pudiéramos llevar las dos! ¡Aunque tampoco es para tanto! ¡No le des muchas vueltas…!

\- …- Extendió las dos manos. - ¿En qué dedo vas a ponérmelo? - Dijo mirando a un lado.

\- … - La miró con sorpresa. Nerviosa miró la caja y sacó uno de los anillos con cuidado. Tomó la mano izquierda de Mei y le puso el anillo en el anular. Durante el proceso, la morena había cerrado los ojos. Cuando notó que ya le tenía puesto, los abrió y al ver la cara de felicidad de Yuzu no pudo evitar comenzar a llorar. Preocupando a la rubia. - Me- ¿Te he hecho daño?

\- No es eso. No sé por qué se me caen las lágrimas. - Cuando levantó la mano para limpiarse, la otra muchacha la detuvo cogiéndola de la mano.

\- Espera, no te limpies. - Con la otra mano, sujetó la cabeza de su novia y se acercó a ella para besarla por el camino que habían dejado las lágrimas. Mei se echó para atrás y se giró a un lado, poniendo una mano sobre la cama y con la otra agarrandose el brazo.

\- Te he pedido que me pongas el anillo, no que me beses.

\- Lo siento.

\- Bueno… - Apretando la sábana. - ¿Y ahora… qué es lo que hacemos?

\- ¿Eh? ¿Que qué hacemos? ¡So-soy la hermana mayor así que esta vez…! - Cerrando los ojos mientras se llevaba las manos al borde inferior de la camiseta.

\- Bah, es igual. - Tumbandose y poniendose la sábana por encima. - Ponte tú misma el anillo. Así no perdemos tiempo.

\- ¿Eh? ¡Vamos levántate, Mei! ¡Quiero que me pongas tú el anillo!

Finalmente, le puso el anillo para que la dejara dormir. Se despertó de madrugada y escuchó a la otra chica hablando en sueños. - Mei… te quiero mucho… ngh - suspiró mientras apretaba fuerte el puño contra su pecho. Todo esto… ¿estará bien? pensó. Se volvió a tumbar intentando no dar más vueltas al asunto. Necesitaba dormir y eso haría. A la mañana siguiente, fue la primera en levantarse. Tras apagar el despertador, fue hacia la mesa en la que se encontraba la pequeña caja negra de los anillos. Tras quedarse un rato mirándola, se dispuso a quitarse el anillo.

\- ¿Eh? Mei…- La chica más alta se giró para mirar a la otra. - ¿Te vas a quitar el anillo?

\- Ya sabes que no podemos llevarlo al instituto.

\- ¡Pero dijiste que nosotras hacemos lo que nos apetece! - Saltando de la cama y agarrando de los brazos a su hermanastra. - ¡No tiene sentido si no los llevamos las dos!

\- … - Cerrando los ojos mientras giraba la cabeza hacia otro lado molesta. - Lo que a mí me apetece hacer ahora es esto. - Se soltó del agarre, cogió el anillo y se le sacó del dedo.

\- ¡¿Por qué?! - Haciendo un puchero.

\- Es verdad que ayer dijimos que los demás no tienen nada que ver en nuestra relación. Pero eso no quiere decir que vayamos a anunciárselo a todo el mundo. - Guardándolo en el estuche.

\- Entiendo… - Quitándose el anillo ella también y dejándolo en la caja. - Entonces significa que es nuestro amor secreto. - Se dió media vuelta y se dirigió a la cocina. - Bueno voy a preparar el desayuno.

\- … - La morena vio cómo la muchacha salía y luego miró los anillos. Volvió a coger el suyo y a ponérsele. Luego se quedó un rato mirándose la mano.

\- Ah, por cierto, Mei. - Apareciendo de repente por la puerta y sobre saltando a la chica en el interior. - Cuando salgamos juntas durante las vacaciones… podremos llevarlos, ¿verdad?

\- S-sí. - Agarrandose la mano en la que tenía el anillo.

\- ¡Bien! ¡Gracias! ¡Me muero de ganas de que lleguen las vacaciones! - Comentó alegremente mientras volvía a la cocina.

\- Haa… - Poniendo la mano sobre la mesa. - ¿Qué estoy haciendo? - Dijo para sí misma, volviendo a dejar el anillo en su sitio.

En el almuerzo, Mei y Momokino fueron al comedor de la academia. La chica más baja llevaba su comida en una fiambrera, la otra no llevaba nada, por lo que fue a una máquina expendedora a elegir algo para comer.

\- Es raro verte en el comedor, presidenta.

\- Mi madre ha tenido que quedarse haciendo horas extra y no ha venido por la mañana.

\- Vaya… Parece estar muy ocupada. Espero que no la estén exigiendo demasiado. ¿Qué vas a comer? Te recomiendo el menú de pez hervido. Tiene un gusto muy suave.

\- … - Apretó el botón de "Arroz con curry (picante)"

\- ¡¿Eeeeh?! - Asustada ante la elección de su compañera. - Tengo entendido que ese curry es bastante picante. ¿No habrás apretado el botón equivocado?

\- Claro que no. - Dirigiendola una mirada fría.

\- Es que, presidenta, no sabía que te gustaban los platos picantes…

Fueron al mostrador, donde sirvieron a la morena su pedido. Esta cogió su bandeja y fue a una mesa cercana en la que se sentó junto a su vicepresidenta. Agarro la cuchara mientras miraba fijamente su comida. Himeko la miraba atentamente a ella.

\- Me cuesta comer si me miras fijamente.

\- ¡Ah! Es cierto, lo siento. Es que… no puedo evitar preocuparme. Te dejo un vaso de agua por si acaso.

\- Haa… - Cogió una cucharada y se la comió. Podría decir que era casi más picante que el de aquella cafetería en la que fue con su hermanastra en la cita. - … -Empezó a sudar, pero no se iba a dejar vencer, tenía que acostumbrarse a ese tipo de comida.

\- Presidenta… ¿Qué tal está?

\- E-está delicioso…

\- ¿Se-seguro? No tienes por qué seguir… - Dijo con preocupación.

Mientras continuaba intentando comer aquello, unas voces familiares se acercaban por el pasillo. Una rubia y otra castalla aparecieron por la puerta. Al ver a las chicas del consejo se acercaron a ellas.

\- Ah, sí son la presi y la vice.

\- ¡Yuzu Aihara!

\- Veo que traes tu propia comida, vice. No está mal.

\- No te metas en asuntos ajenos.

\- ¿Y Me- Aihara? - Estirando los rizos de Momokino. - ¡Pero si es curry! ¡El curry picante de aquí es una delicia! ¡Yo también quiero uno! - Fue junto con Harumi a la máquina de selección.

\- ¡! - Al ver que las dos Aihara iban a comer lo mismo, se levantó y se dirigió al lugar en que estaba la rubia. - ¡Yuzu Aihara! ¡Yo también voy a comer curry picante!

-¡¿Eeeh?!

\- Vice el curry del comedor es bastante picante. No deberías probarlo.

\- ¿A ti también te gusta el picante, Momokino?

\- ¡No importa si me gusta o no!

Finalmente todas acabaron comiendo curry picante, pero la única que parecía disfrutarlo realmente era Yuzu. Las demás en mayor o menor medida no dejaban de sudar y beber agua con cada trago intentando mantener la compostura.


	25. C 24

.

Un par de días antes de las vacaciones de verano, el consejo estudiantil tuvo una reunión con todos sus miembros y los profesores para informar cómo habían ido los exámenes, y acordar que alumnas debían ir a clases de repaso durante el verano. Estas eran dos: Yuzuko Aihara de segundo y Suzuran Shiraho de tercero. Tras salir de la reunión, en uno de los pasillos de la academia, la presidenta se cruzó con la rubia.

\- Uff, qué calor… ¡Ah! - Miró hacia todos lados para comprobar si había alguien cerca.

\- …

\- Oye, Mei. Después de clase voy a pasar la tarde con Harumin, ¿Quieres venir con nosotras?

\- No.

\- Jajaja, lo suponía. - Se apoyó en la pared.

\- Vas a tener que ir a clases de repaso. Lo sabías ¿no? Hablaron del tema en el consejo estudiantil. Si tienes tiempo de salir por ahí, ¿por qué mejor no lo aprovechas y estudias? A este paso te vas a quedar sin ningún día de vaca… - La otra chica se acercó a ella mirándola atónita. - ¿?

\- No me digas que tú también estás emocionada por pasar el verano conmigo… - Sonriendo alegremente.

\- … - Se sorprendió a sí misma, al darse cuenta de que la mayor tenía razón.

\- Quiero decir. No te preocupes si es por ti trabajaré duro. - Agarrandola de la mano.

\- …

-¡Ups! - Se sobresaltó al oír voces. Deslizó su mano hasta soltarse. - Nuestra relación es un secreto… Bueno hoy llegaré tarde. ¡No me esperéis para cenar! ¡Nos vemos! Dijo alejándose.

La morena sin decir nada, se quedó mirando preocupada en la dirección en la que la gyaru se fue. Cuando escuchó a dos chicas acercarse a su posición dió media vuelta y siguió su camino. De vuelta en casa, cenó con su madrastra.

\- Gracias por la comida. - Mientras llevaba los platos al fregadero se paró delante de la puerta y miró hacia el recibidor.

\- ¡Yuzu está tardando mucho! - La muchacha se sobresaltó por el comentario, era como si Ume la hubiera leído la mente. - Mejor que leamos nosotras la carta que ha enviado Shou.

\- Sí… - Dejó los platos, se sirvió un té y se sentó junto a la mujer para leer la carta.

\- ¡Jajaja! Este Shou… Es como un crío. ¡Miralo! Está lleno de barro.

\- … Esto… a ti… ¿qué es lo que te gusta de papá?

\- ¡Kyah~! ¡Madre mía! ¡No me esperaba por nada del mundo que me llegaras a preguntar eso! ¿Quieres que hablemos de amor? - Chilló emocionada abrazándola.

\- Mejor no, gracias. - Zafandose y dando un sorbo al té fingiendo que nada pasó.

\- ¡Aaah! Lo siento. Prometo hablar en serio. - Se calmó y con voz tranquila continuó. - Shou es… tu padre es un hombre encantador. Tú has estado junto a él mucho más tiempo que yo, así que me imagino que ya debes saberlo. Es capaz de darlo todo por los demás. El único problema es que es bastante torpe… así que le cuesta expresar bien sus sentimientos. Él se carga todo a sus hombros. Tanto a ti como a los desafíos de su trabajo. Es tan valiente que no puedo evitar apoyarlo en todo lo que haga. ¡Jajajaja! Pero mejor me callo. Que estoy hablando solo yo.

\- …

\- ¿Qué hay de ti?

\- ¿Eh? - Estaba tan sorprendida como confusa.

\- Querías hablar sobre el amor. ¿Significa eso que quieres consejos sobre el tema?

\- ¿Nh? - Se puso roja y se llevó la mano a la cara. - N-no lo sé.

\- Ya veo… - Mirándola con una gran sonrisa.

Pasaron algunos días. Al ser vacaciones el tiempo libre de Mei había aumentado bastante. Solo iba a la academia para alguna reunión puntual del consejo o de la dirección. Se pasaba gran parte del día leyendo, repasando, haciendo los deberes. A veces cogía la caja de los anillos y se quedaba mirándolos. La evocaban felicidad y tristeza. Tenía un extraño sentimiento de déjà vu, como si los hubiera visto antes.

Uno de los días, mientras Yuzu iba a clases, recordó que la chica tenía una colección de mangas escondida en algún lugar. Así, pues los buscó y no tardó demasiado en encontrarlos, algo que no la agradó. Cualquiera podría haberlos visto fácilmente. Leyó toda la colección. Dándose cuenta de que algunas de las cosas extrañas que dijo o hizo su hermanastra estaban sacadas de ahí. "Supongo que no soy la única que busca información" pensó. Cuando la rubia volvió a casa, se sentó en el sofá, cosa que aprovechó la morena para burlarse un poco. Se acercó por detrás y la susurró al oido. - Hermana, te quiero. - Algo que paralizó a la otra chica. - El atardecer en la playa de esa escena era bonito. Si no me equivoco, página 146 del primer tomo. Me daré un baño yo primera. - Dejando atrás a una Yuzu sin fuerzas que a penas pudo decir. - Va-vale.

Otro de los días Mei decidió tomar ciertas iniciativas, que aunque no pegaban mucho con su forma de ser, la servirian para cerciorarse. Durante la cena con su madrastra, la gyaru no dejaba de mirarla. Algo que las otras dos notaron.

\- ¿Qué pasa?

\- ¡No, nada!

\- ¿Qué te pasa, Yuzu? - Preguntó ahora la madre. - Te estás riendo sola.

\- ¡N-no me río!

\- …

\- Hoy he hablado con un vecino y me ha dicho que este fin de semana hay un festival.

\- Vaya…

\- No sé si tienes clase el viernes por la tarde, Yuzu… ¿Pero qué tal si vais las dos juntas? - Se levantó de la silla y se dirigió a la cocina. - Voy por aliño.

\- Mei, ¿quieres que…? - Se quedó atónita al ver a la morena dándola de su comida.

\- Abre la boca.

\- ¿Eh?

\- ¿Ah?¿Dónde habré dejado el aliño? - Se oía de fondo a su madre rebuscando. - ¡Aquí lo tengo! - La rubia se metió en la boca rápidamente lo que la otra chica la ofreció y actuaron como si nada hubiera pasado. - Te has llenado demasiado la boca, Yuzu.

Acabaron de cenar y la mayor de las chicas fue a bañarse, siendo seguida por la menor.

\- ¿Eh?

\- ¿Puedo bañarme contigo?

\- Bu-bueno. - Enrojeciendo.

Las dos se metieron en la bañera. Mirando en la dirección opuesta a donde estaba la otra, evitando el contacto visual. Durante un momento, Yuzu miró fijamente a la morena, haciendo que esta se ruborizada al sentir la insistente mirada. Finalmente la rubia fue la primera en salir, posiblemente por no poder soportar la tensión.

Una vez en la cama, cada una estaba tumbada en dirección opuesta a la otra, con las espaldas enfrentadas. Entonces la gyaru dió media vuelta.

\- Oye, Mei, ¿Qué te ha pasado hoy? Me has dado de comer delante de mamá, te has bañado conmigo… - La otra chica se giró para mirarla a los ojos.

\- ¿Por qué crees que me pongo así?

\- ¿Por qué? Pues… - Se volteó para dar de nuevo la espalda a la presidenta. - Te lo pregunto porque no lo sé. - Está se acercó y la abrazó por detrás, apoyando la cabeza en su hombro.

\- Yo tampoco entiendo por qué me pongo así. Es por eso que me estoy asegurando.

\- … - Se incorporó de golpe - ¡E-es verdad! ¡El festival! Vayamos vestidas de Yukata. Es en plenas vacaciones, ¡así que podemos llevar los anillos!

\- Tienes razón… - Dijo un poco decepcionada por la repentina huida de Yuzu, mientras se giraba de nuevo para darle la espalda. - Tengo muchas ganas de que llegue… Buenas noches.

\- … Bu-buenas noches…

Llegó el día del festival. Mientras se preparaban la mayor comentó que se unirian a ellas las demás chicas, incluso llamó a Momokino para que Mei no se sintiera demasiado extraviada junto con Harumi, Matsuri, Nene y Suzuran.

\- Lo siento, Mei. Sé que te dije que iríamos solas…

\- Está bien, no me molesta.

\- ¡Listo! ¡Perfecto! El pelo suelto te sienta bien, ¡Pero recogido me encanta! - Se alejó para buscar algo en un cajón. - ¡Ah! Una cosa más, un segundo.

\- …

\- Por último… - Se acercó con un colgante. - Algo muy importante. Aunque vayan todas podemos llevar los anillos a escondidas. Puedes esconderlo debajo del yukata.

-... - Mientras su hermanastra respondía una llamada, se quedó mirándose al espejo. El llevar así el anillo le resultaba extrañamente familiar, pero no solía llevar nada así. Suspiró dándose por vencida.

Llegaron al lugar acordado, solo estaba allí Himeko, mientras esperaban al resto, la rubia recibió una llamada. Pidió que las otras dos chicas se quedaran allí, mientras ella iba a buscar a alguien. Poco a poco fueron llegando las demás chicas. Ya solo faltaban Yuzu y su nueva amiga.

\- ¡Ah! ¡Ahí está! Ya me estaba preguntando dónde estabas!

\- Lo siento. Es que no encontraba a mi amiga. Os la presento. Es la senpai Shiraho, de tercero. Las dos vamos a clase de repaso.

\- Es un placer conoceros. - Miró fijamente a Mei, algo que extraño a esta.

\- Pues si ya estamos todas, ¡Vamos a pasear por los puesta de comida hasta que tiren los fuegos artificiales! - Dijo Taniguchi encabezando la marcha.

La rubia se adelantó para acercarse a su hermanastra y preguntar que qué tal iba todo, cuando de repente, la mayor de las chicas del grupo gritó, asustando a todos los de alrededor. Su compañera de clases retrocedió hasta ella para ver qué era lo que pasaba. Mientras las demás seguían avanzando. Tras unos minutos, las dos volvieron a unirse al grupo, del cual, la presidenta era la más rezagada.

\- ¡Ah, aquí estabas!

\- ¿Dónde te habías metido?

\- Lo siento, lo siento. Estaba teniendo una charla importante con la senpai Shirapon.

\- Ya veo… - Agarró del brazo a Yuzu, la cual se tensó al instante. - … - La mayor de las Aihara de un salto se liberó del agarre y echó a correr hacia Harumi, cogiendo a esta del brazo. Dejando atrás a la otra chica atónita.

\- ¡Uah! - Se asustó. - ¿Qué haces, Yuzuchi?

\- Si vamos juntas no nos perderemos entre la multitud.

\- En ese caso, ¡yo iré con MeiMei!

\- …

Caminaron por la feria, mirando puestos de comida, de sorteos, de juegos… Uno de los premios del tiro al blanco llamó la atención de Mei. Era una hucha de Yuzubocchi. Sabía que a su hermana le gustaba aquel… ser. Y pensó en conseguirlo para regalarselo. Se dirigió al puesto y Himeko la siguió. Tras varios intentos disparando el corcho con la escopeta, el premio seguía sin caer.

\- Dudo que vaya a caerse…

\- …

\- ¡Jajaja! ¡Es que es un gran premio! No puedo dejar que os lo llevéis tan fácilmente.

\- ¡Eso es trampa!

\- Una vez más.

\- Aparta, Mei. - Apareció Matsuri sorprendiendo a las dos chicas. - Tienes que apuntar… ahí. - Disparó y cayó.

\- ¡Ah!

\- Toma. Es extraño verte tan entusiasmada con algo, Mei. - Volvió corriendo con la otra parte del grupo.

\- … - Tras mirar detenidamente el Yuzubocchi, pensó que no tenía sentido si no lo había conseguido gracias a su esfuerzo, por lo que se giró hacia su vicepresidenta. - Te lo regalo, Himeko.

\- ¿Eeeeh? ¿Estás segura?

\- Sí.

\- ¡MeiMei! Ya que estamos aquí, ¿por qué no comemos algo? Sería un feo muy grande salir fuera.

\- Tienes razón. - Rastreó por los alrededores. - Ese me gusta. - Señalando un puesto de crepes. Tras comprar uno cada una, buscaron al resto.

\- Vaya tela… ¿Dónde se habrán metido Yuzu y las demás chicas? - Mientras caminaban, se fijó en que la chica más alta no había siquiera probado el crep. - Hey, MeiMei, ¿No vas a comértelo?

\- … Me lo comeré cuando las encontremos.

\- Pues… ¡Allí están!

\- ¡Oh! ¡Presi, Vice!

\- ¿Cómo que "oh"? ¡Os estábamos buscando! ¡Podríais habernos llamado! - Mientras se acercaban a la mesa en la que estaban sentadas.

\- ¡Ah, lo siento, lo siento!

\- ¡Ah! ¡Tú también elegiste el mismo sabor! Está bueno, ¿eh?

\- … - Un poco decepcionada se sentó junto a las demás a comerse el Crep.

Llegó la hora de los fuegos artificiales y todas, excepto Yuzu y Shiraho, que se sentaron a hablar en un banco, fueron a buscar un sitio desde donde verlos. Momokino estaba junto a la menor de las Aihara, pero como era más bajita, tenía que ponerse de puntillas y dar saltos para poder ver algo. Harumi empezaba a ponerse nerviosa con eso.

\- ¡Deja de dar saltitos, Vice! ¡Ven aquí delante! Así podrás verlos.

\- ¡Yo quiero estar con la presidenta…! - Al final, para no molestar a los demás, se adelantó.

\- … - Estaba bastante decepcionada. Había ido para poder estar con su novia y ver los fuegos juntas, y había estado siendo evitada toda la noche. Ya habían empezado los fuegos y Yuzu ni siquiera estaba allí. - ¡! - Notó como alguien la tiraba del brazo y por un momento se alarmó. Al girarse y ver a la rubia pidiendo que no dijera nada, la lanzó una mirada fría. Pero aún así la siguió dejándose arrastrar hasta un lugar apartado.

.


	26. C 25

.

Aquél lugar, a pesar de estar cerca de la feria, parecía desierto.

\- Me gusta cómo se ven desde aquí. ¡Y no hay nadie! ¡Quizás sea un lugar secreto!

\- … - Dió un tirón para que la soltara la mano.

\- Ah… e-esto siento haberte traído hasta aquí de repente. Yo quería verlos contigo fuera como fuera. Son preciosos, ¿no crees?

\- … Sí…

\- Ha sido divertido venir todas juntas… pero el año que viene, preferiría que vinieramos las dos solas.

\- Oye Yuzu… - Se puso la mano encima de donde tenía el anillo colgando.

\- ¿Nh?

\- Démonos un beso. Aquí y ahora. - Mirándola fijamente.

\- ¿Aaah? - Gritó sorprendida. - ¿A-aquí? ¡Alguien podría vernos! - La morena cerró los ojos molesta.

\- Ya estoy harta… - Girando la cabeza al lado contrario y mirando hacia el suelo. - Siempre buscas alguna excusa para evitarme.

\- ¡¿Qué?! No es justo que digas eso… - Dejando caer la bolsa que llevaba al suelo. - Y-yo también… ¡quiero besarte! ¡Tonta! - Se acercó a ella y la besó. El ruido de la feria y los cohetes se desvaneció. Era como si solo existieran ellas dos. Cuando se separaron y volvieron a la realidad, la rubia echó a andar. - ¿Volvemos? Las chicas deben de estar preocupadas. - Cuando se dirigía donde las demás de nuevo la morena la agarró de la manga del yukata, haciéndola girar.

\- No es suficiente… - La rubia la miró con una mezcla de miedo y confusión, se soltó del agarre y salió corriendo.

\- Vo-voy tirando.. ¡Me vuelvo con ellas!

La morena se quedó atrás, viendo perpleja como su pareja huía de ella. Llevó de nuevo la mano al colgante del anillo. Sintió un enorme dolor en el pecho. ¿Qué era eso? ¿Por qué la dolía tanto? Tras unos minutos se recompuso. Cuando iba a ir con las demás chicas una voz tras ella la llamó.

\- Mei Aihara.

\- … - Se giró y vió a la compañera de clases de repaso de su hermanastra. - ¿Senpai Shiraho?

\- Más allá de la pena que me dé…- Caminó hacia la chica más joven. - hay algo que quiero preguntarte.

\- … - Esperó a que continuara hablando.

\- Desde el día que te vi, no he dejado de pensar en ti. El sentimiento de querer conocerte se hacía más grande cada día que pasaba. Pero por algún motivo, no fui capaz de leer tu mente y mis días de sufrimiento continuaron. Entonces conocí a Yuzupon y conseguí la oportunidad de acercarme. Creí que lo de estar bajo tu influjo había terminado… - Comenzó a llorar. - Pero por algún motivo, cuanto más te entiendo mayor es mi sufrimiento. Respóndeme Mei…

\- … - La miró sorprendida, no esperaba ver llorando a alguien de la familia Shiraho.

\- ¿Qué es lo que tanto me obsesiona de ti?

\- Uhm… - Llevó la vista al suelo. Cerró los ojos mientras se llevaba la mano al pecho. - Llevo una temporada intentando averiguar qué es lo que seduce a mi corazón… y ahora gracias a ti, lo he encontrado. Tú… - Abrió los ojos para mirarla de frente. - Estás enamorada de mí.

\- Fa-fascinante… - Comentó sorprendida, dejando de llorar. - Es muy fascinante, Mei Aihara. ¿Cómo puedes decir algo así tan abiertamente delante de la persona que está interesada en ti? Yo siempre he pensado que no parecías humana… ¿eres una especie de diosa?

\- Yo soy…- Volvió a mirar al suelo. - simplemente una chica.

\- Seguro que esa parte de ti, es la que ha conseguido enamorarme.

\- … - Suspiró y cuando se disponía a marcharse, Suzuran la detuvo.

\- Mei Aihara, ¿podrías quedarte un rato más? Te acompañare a casa.

\- Las demás… - Fue interrumpida rápidamente.

\- Llamaré a Yuzupon para que no se preocupen.

\- Haa... está bien.

La mayor de las chicas sacó el móvil y llamó a la rubia. - Ah, ¿Yuzupon? Ahora mismo estoy con Mei Aihara. Hay algo de lo que quiero hablar con ella a solas. Dile a las demás que nos marchamos las dos juntas. - Colgó. Se quedaron las dos en silencio. Mei notaba como la otra chica la examinaba atentamente. A decir verdad tuvo una sensación parecida toda la noche. Pero ahora parecía más intenso, ahora entendía porque la gyaru estaba tan nerviosa. Por fin habló. - Nunca había conseguido leerte, eras un gran misterio. Últimamente, había notado algún pequeño cambio, pero esta noche vi varias grietas en ti. ¿Se debe a que tu corazón fue cautivado por algo? ¿Es por Yuzupon?

\- Sí.

\- Ella… ¿Te dió el colgante al que has estado aferrandote toda la noche?

\- Sí.

\- Ya veo… ¿Cuanta gente sabe lo vuestro? - La miró curiosa.

\- Mmm Himeko, lo intuye y Matsuri lo sabe de seguro. Y ahora, tú.

\- ¿Nadie más?

\- Hay dos chicas más, que conocimos en el viaje a Kyoto, ellas nos ayudaron a sincerarnos y comprendernos tanto a nosotras mismas como a la otra.

\- Interesante, un amor secreto entre hermanastras. - Se pusó la mano de forma extraña delante de la cara.

\- Volvamos ya, no quiero que se preocupen por volver tarde. - Dijo cambiando de tema.

\- De acuerdo.

Volvieron caminando en silencio. Shiraho mencionó llamar a sus hermanastros para que las llevaran, a lo que Mei se negó. Al acercarse a su bloque, vio que la luz de su habitación estaba encendida. "Ella está esperando" pensó mientras suspiraba. Se despidió de la chica que la acompañaba y entró al edificio.

\- Estoy en casa. - Entrando en el recibidor.

\- Bienvenida, Mei. - Se escuchó una voz desde la habitación.

\- … - Entró a la habitación y se encontró con su hermanastra de frente, ya cambiada y sentada encima de la cama a lo seiza. Se dirigió al escritorio a dejar su bolsa.

\- Como se hacía tarde, estaba pensando en ir a buscarte.

\- Creo que te he dejado claro que volvía con la senpai Shiraho.

\- Bueno… sí, pero… yo… siento haberme ido de golpe cuando estábamos viendo los fuegos artificiales.

\- No tienes que disculparte. - Dándole la espalda. - Eso ya da igual. Cambiando de tema, ¿podrías ayudarme a soltarme el pelo?

\- Sí… - La morena cogió un cepillo y se le pasó a la rubia, luego se sentó a un lado de la cama. Mientras la otra chica la peinaba, ella comenzó a quitarse el obi. - Oye, Mei. Cuando has dicho que no era suficiente…

\- … Ese tema ya lo he resuelto. - Sin esperarlo, la mayor de las Aihara la abrazó desde atras. - Suéltame, Yuzu.

\- No quiero. Yo también quiero asegurarme de algo contigo. Cuando me has dicho que no era suficiente, he pensado que significaba que besarnos no te bastaba. Sinceramente, me ha puesto de los nervios. Sin embargo si es contigo - Se aferró aún más. - creo que sería capaz de hacer otras cosas contigo. ¿Tú que piensas?

\- …

\- … - La soltó poco a poco.

\- A-ahora… - Girándose mientras luchaba contra el rubor y tapándose la cara con la mano. - Besarnos estaría bien… - Yuzu, puso una mano sobre el hombro de la otra chica, haciendo que terminara de voltear y con la otra apartó la mano que tenía tapándose la cara. Y la besó. La intensidad se incrementó, la rubia empujó a la morena, tumbandola sobre la cama y colocándose encima. - Espera, Yu- - La mayor se apartó de la boca y empezó a besarla el cuello, dejando algunas marcas. - ¡Yuzu! Ya nos hemos besado. ¡Para! - Agarrandola de los hombros y separandola.

\- No es suficiente...

\- ¿Eh?

\- Llevo todo el día aguantándome las ganas de estar a solas contigo… ¡No es suficiente! - La más joven se sorprendió. No solo de que la otra chica pasara de evitarla a tomar la iniciativa. También de que parecían sentirse igual. - ¿Te parece bien que nos besemos entonces?

\- Haa… sí.

Al día siguiente, al mirarse al espejo, notó algunas marcas en su cuello. Suspiró pesadamente. Ahora debería usar pañuelos o camisas con cuellos lo suficientemente altos para tapar aquel chupetón.

Salió un momento a comprar unos libros. Cuando volvió su hermanastra estaba viendo la televisión abrazada a un peluche.

\- Estoy en casa.

\- Ah, Mei. Bienvenida a casa.

\- … - Miró atentamente a aquella fresa, algo que la rubia notó.

\- ¡Oh! ¿No es lindo? ¿Quieres sostenerlo? - Ofreciendolo.

\- No. Últimamente ha habido un aumento de objetos extraños como ese en nuestra habitación. ¿Puedes hacer algo al respecto?

\- ¿Qué? ¡Pero si son lindos!

\- No quiero hacer contacto visual con ellos.

\- ¿Huh? ¿Qué tal este? - Señalando uno de los peluches.

\- No quiero eso en la habitación.

\- ¿Entonces este? - Señalando otro.

\- Haaa... ahora se que tus intereses no tienen ningún valor para mi. - Guardo todos los peluches en una bolsa. - Van directos al armario.

\- ¡No es verdad! Tiene que haber algo que te parezca bonito. - Dijo haciendo un puchero. - ¡Ah!

\- ¿Qué?

\- Lo que creo que es lo más lindo, eres tú, Mei.

\- … - Volvió a mirar los objetos arrojados a la bolsa. - Terminemos esta conversación.

\- ¿Eh? ¿Por qué?

Ignorando por completo las quejas de Yuzu, guardó los peluches en un lugar donde no poder verlos.

Pasaron unos días. Su madrastra no iba a estar para la cena, y decidió salir a comprar algo de comida. De repente y sin previo aviso comenzó a llover. Así que se resguardo debajo de un toldo esperando a que escampara. Otra chica apareció para cubrirse también. Era ni más ni menos que Taniguchi. Al salir no se quitó el anillo, pues pensaba que no se encontraría con nadie conocido. Ahora tendría que esconder su mano izquierda.

\- ¡Eh! ¡Presi! - Por acto reflejo intentó guardarse el teléfono.

\- Eres libre de usar tu móvil fuera de la escuela.

\- Ah… eso es verdad. ¿También estás refugiandote de la lluvia?

\- Ah… sí.

\- … - La incomodidad de la castaña se incrementaba poco a poco.

\- …

\- Este calor repentino es asesino…

\- Lo es.

\- ¿Fuiste a algún lado, presi?

\- Sí.

\- Ya veo.. - La chica comenzó a mirar el teléfono y a escribir en el. - ¡Me iría al infierno! - Gritó de la nada.

\- ¿Eh?

\- Lo siento estaba hablando conmigo misma. - Guardando el móvil.

\- … ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

\- Claro.

\- Cuando Yuzu está contigo, ¿qué tipo de conversaciones soléis tener?

\- ¿Qué tipo de conversaciones solemos tener? ¿Por qué preguntas eso?

\- … No hay ninguna razón.

\- Bueno, solo hablamos de cosas estúpidas. Sobre dietas o nuevos dulces.

\- Ya veo.

\- ¿Y tú presidenta? ¿De qué hablas con Yuzu en casa?

\- … No hablamos de nada en particular.

\- Ya veo…

\- …

\- Sabes, sino fuera por Yuzu, tal vez nunca nos habríamos hablado en estos tres años.

\- Es cierto.

Pasaron el rato en silencio, como dijo la chica más alta, sin Yuzu no tenían nada que hacer. Incluso con Mizusawa tenían más afinidad. Se quedaron mirando al vacío pensando en sus cosas hasta que de la nada salió una rubia gyuaru. Sorprendiendo a ambas chicas, que no se habían dado cuenta de que había dejado de llover.

\- ¡Heeeey! ¿Porque están ahí las dos?

\- ¡Yuzucchi! Te ves como un ángel, Yuzucchi.

\- …

\- ¿De qué hablas, Harumin?

\- No, no es nada.

.


	27. C 26

.

Era 8 de Agosto, el cumpleaños de Yuzu. Mei no estaba segura de cómo debía actuar. No recordaba haber celebrado ninguno nunca. Incluso a pesar de ya conocer a su madrastra y hermanastra poco antes de su propio cumpleaños, hace casi un año, en esa fecha estaba viviendo con su abuelo, después de que la rubia destapara las acciones de su ex prometido en la asamblea. En la casa Aihara no se celebraban fiestas banales como cumpleaños, Navidades, etc. Solo se invitaba o asistía a fiestas de negocios.

La gyaru se despertó y antes de ir al baño y prepararse para ir a las clases de repaso, buscó a la morena extrañada de que no estuviera a su lado. Entonces la vió sentada en su escritorio leyendo un libro.

\- ¡Hey, Mei! Hoy es mi cumpleaños, 8 de agosto. Vamos a celebrarlo luego.

\- Haa… - Suspiró. - Dime, ¿qué quieres? Todavía no entiendo tus gustos.

\- … - Por alguna razón la emocionó escuchar eso. - Si quieres darme algo, cualquier cosa estaría bien. ¡Ah! - Se acercó a la otra chica y la susurró al oído. - Y también quiero un beso tuyo Mei…

\- … - Se giró para mirarla.

\- … - Esperando que cumpliera su petición.

\- Lo pondré como referencia. - Dió media vuelta, dándole de nuevo la espalda.

\- ¿Aaah? ¿Por qué?

\- Vas a llegar tarde, Yuzu.

\- ¿Eeh? ¡Maldición! Es verdad. - Se fue corriendo a prepararse para desayunar e irse.

Más tarde, fue junto a su madrastra a comprar una tarta y algunas golosinas. A la vuelta Matsuri estaba esperando en la entrada del edificio. Mientras preparaban las cosas, una a cada lado de la mesa, la pelirosa pilló por sorpresa a Mei.

\- Mei, escuché que cambiaste algunas normas del instituto.

\- Aún está en proceso.

\- No las habrás cambiado por Yuzu, ¿verdad? Eso sería favoritismo.

\- Haa.. - Suspiró. - las cambié porque creo que así mejoraría la convivencia y se adaptaría mejor a los tiempos actuales.

\- Entiendo. - Mirándola fijamente.

\- …

\- Oye, ¿crees que podría unirme a tu academia?

\- ¿Quieres venir a la Academia Aihara?

\- Sí, al principio me parecía un rollo. Pero con las nuevas normas no está tan mal. Además todas estáis allí.

\- ...Supongo que podrías entrar. Pero primero debes hacer unas pruebas de selección.

\- ¿Eeeeeh? ¿En serio?

\- Sí.

\- Está bien. ¡Ah! Y no se lo digas a nadie, quiero darles una sorpresa cuando me vean allí.

\- Muy bien.

Poco después llegó la cumpleañera. No esperaba ver allí a Matsuri. Y mucho menos ver a las 3 con un gorro de cono. Se preguntaba cómo habrían convencido a Mei para que se lo pusiera. Tras la celebración, Mizusawa se fue a casa, pues ya se hacía tarde y Ume se fue a dormir. Quedando las dos hermanastras solas en el salón. Recogieron la mesa y fregaron los platos. Luego la rubia se sentó en el sofá, mirando como la morena estaba mirando algunos papeles del consejo.

\- Mei es tan mala… ¿No es esto un poco cruel? - Murmuraba. - Supongo que es mi culpa por querer un regalo suyo.

\- Bueno, supongo que ya es hora. - Dijo levantándose y yendo hacia la mayor. - Feliz cumpleaños, hermana. - Con la mano derecha la agarró de la mandíbula para mover su cabeza hacia ella y la besó. Sorprendiendola. - ¿Te gusta así no? - Volviendo a sentarse en la mesa y a leer los papeles. - Algo así estaba escrito en el manga que tanto te gusta.

* * *

Algunos días después cuando se despertó, Yuzu ya estaba en el baño arreglándose.

\- Ah, Mei. Buenos días. Un segundo que ya acabo.

\- ¿Sales?

\- Sí.

\- Oye, ya vas a tener unas vacaciones más cortas por culpa de las clases de repaso. ¿Por qué no aprovechas hoy que tienes el día libre para hacer los deberes?

\- Hum… es que he quedado con Harumin. Lo dejo para el próximo día libre.

\- … - Eso la molestó un poco.

\- ¡Bien, ya estoy! Mei, siento haber tarda-

\- El beso…

\- ¿Qué?

\- El chupetón que me dejaste en el cuello… - Señalando el lugar. - ha tardado muchos días en desaparecer y ha sido difícil esconderlo.

\- Espe- Mei… - Retrocediendo un poco asustada al ver como se acercaba la otra chica.

\- Es culpa tuya. - La acorraló contra el lavabo, agarró del cuello de la camiseta, tirando hacia abajo, para dejar a la vista su objetivo y atacó.

\- Au… ¡aaayyyy! - Se escucharon unos pasos correr hacia su dirección. - ¿Y ahora qué hacemos? - Habló en voz baja. Como la morena no parecía saber que hacer, rápidamente cogió un delineador y se lo pasó.

\- ¡Yuzu! ¡¿Qué ha pasado?!

\- Me-Mei me estaba ayudando a maquillarme la línea de los ojos… y me ha metido el lápiz dentro sin querer. - Dijo un poco asustada, mientras apretaba con fuerza el hombro y la muñeca de la otra chica.

\- ¿Eh? Tened cuidado.

\- Jejeje... vale.

Su madrastra se fue y las dos se soltaron rápidamente, avergonzadas y mirando cada una en una dirección opuesta. Tras desayunar la rubia se fue por ahí, su madre se puso a planchar la ropa y la presidenta del consejo, como de costumbre, se fue a la habitación dispuesta a hacer algunos deberes.

Se sentó en el escritorio y sin siquiera pensarlo, abrió el cajón, sacó la caja de los anillos, cogió el suyo y se le puso. Sin darse cuenta eso se convirtió en algo habitual para ella. Muchas veces se quedaba absorta mirando aquel anillo. Recordó aquel sueño en el que Yuzu estaba destrozada y ambas llevaban los anillos colgando. Exactamente iguales que los que tenían ahora, fue como una advertencia, a la que no hizo caso. Esto era malo, no debió aceptarlos. Debió seguir evitando a la rubia, como cuando se conocieron, pero como una idiota se dejó llevar una y otra vez. Sabía que tarde o temprano algo las separaría. Si quería cumplir su sueño, ese que tomó por decisión propia, la primera decisión propia que tomó en su vida, gracias a Yuzu, debía alejarse de ella y casarse. Cada vez que pensaba en aquello la dolía como si la atravesaran y aún así seguía aferrándose a aquel anillo y lo que significaba. La angustia se apoderaba de ella, no sabía que debía hacer. Ya hacía tiempo que había pasado el punto de no retorno. ¿Debería dejar a Yuzu antes de que todo aquello fuera a más? Tal vez alejarse poco a poco, tal vez esperar que la rubia se cansara de ella y su forma de ser, tal vez aguantar como hasta ahora esperando que su abuelo no encontrará un candidato nunca. Suspiró con frustración. Salió de sus pensamientos cuando escuchó que tocaban a la puerta.

\- … ¿Sí? - Tapándose la mano y girando hacia la puerta.

\- Dejo aquí la ropa planchada. - Entrando con un montón de ropa.

\- Muchas gracias.

\- ¿Estás haciendo los deberes de verano? - Mientras lo dejaba encima de la cama.

\- Sí.

\- ¡Qué aplicada! - Se acercó a ella y se quedó a su espalda mirándola desde atrás. - Yuzu hace cada año lo mismo… lo deja todo para el último día y luego se queja. Ay, siempre igual… - La joven se quedó quieta mirando los libros, temiendo desvelar el anillo. - Ah, perdona, te estoy molestando.

\- Para nada… - Su madrastra se fue cerrando la puerta. - Haa… - Suspiró de alivio mientras miraba el anillo.

Tras unas horas, la gyaru volvió, - Estoy en casa. - la morena salió a recibirla. Vió como la chica estaba pidiendo algo a su madre con las manos juntas. Cuando está notó su presencia se giró hacia ella.

\- Hey Mei, nos han invitado a pasar un fin de semana en una pensión, ¿A que es genial?

\- ¿Qué?

\- Yo también quiero saber los detalles. ¿Quien os invita? ¿Quienes vais? ¿Donde es?

\- Está bien, sentémonos y os lo explicaré todo.

Las tres se sentaron en el sofá. Yuzu en medio y una a cada lado. Les contó que mientras estaba con Harumi se encontraron con Matsuri, la cual las llevó a una cafetería de su ciudad natal. Matsuri era amiga del encargado de aquella cafetería y ella lo conocía de haber estado allí un par de tardes. Pues bien, el jefe había comentado a Mizusawa que tenía una pensión que por algunas razones no pudo abrir este año, y ella le convenció para ir allí a pasar un fin de semana todas juntas. Así que lo mejor sería ir el mayor número posible de personas. Por lo que Taniguchi intentaría convencer a Nene y a su hermana. Su hermana a Maruta. Ella a Shirapon y a Mei. Y Mei a Momokino.

A las dos les sorprendió bastante esa capacidad de improvisación, y les pareció bien. Así que los días siguientes pusieron en marcha el plan. A pesar de lo repentino y apresurado que era, todas las chicas aceptaron sin ninguna pega. Por lo que pudieron concretar todo bastante fácilmente.

Pasaron los días. La presidenta, a pesar de no tener noticias de su abuelo, por alguna razón estaba convencida de que pronto le llegarian noticias y unas que no le agradarian demasiado. Antes de que eso sucediese, lo mejor sería hablar con su novia sobre eso. Pero no quería hacerlo ahora, con todo lo del viaje y las clases lo último que quería era preocuparla. Así que pensó en hacerlo al volver, cuando todo estuviera más relajado.

* * *

Llegó el día antes del viaje. Las hermanas Aihara eran las encargadas de comprar la comida. Así que fueron al supermercado que había cerca de casa.

\- Creo que nos hemos pasado comprando dulces.

\- Es verdad. ¡Ah! - Se miró en el reflejo del escaparate. - Por fin está desapareciendo. - Mirando la marca de la mordida.

\- … - La miró de reojo desde atrás. - ¿Ves como es un problema ocultarlo?

\- Sí… pero más que un chupetón, eran unos dientes marcados, - Acercándose a la otra chica. - así que aunque lo hubieran visto, me podría haber inventado una excusa.

\- Ya veo… dientes marcados… Haa… - Se adelantó un poco. - Debería haberte mordido en un lugar más visible.

\- ¡¿Pero qué dices...?! - Echó a andar para alcanzarla. - Estoy emocionada con lo del viaje. Sí. Podemos hacer guerra de almohadas, jugar a las cartas, hacer una barbacoa y dicen que también hay aguas termales. - Corrió hacia delante algunos metros y se paró. - ¿Sabes? Yo… quiero hacer muchas cosas contigo, Mei. - Giró para mirarla de frente, sonriendo y abriendo los brazos.

\- … - Se paró. Tanta felicidad y tanto dolor a la vez por escuchar esas palabras. - El anillo…

\- ¿Uh? ¡Ah, cierto! Pensaba usarlo como un colgante en el cuello, pero si las dos hacemos lo mismo seguro que alguien se fijaría. - Dijo estirando del cuello de la camisa, dejando ver el mordisco. - ¿No habrá algo para poder ponérselo donde nadie se dé cuenta?

\- … - Ver la marca hizo que la morena instintivamente se llevara la mano al cuello, donde ella tenía el chupetón, mientras se sonrojaba. - Hum…

\- ¿Eh? ¿Se te ha ocurrido algo?

\- No, no es nada. - Volviendo a caminar tratando de ignorarla.

\- ¡¿Eeeeh?! ¡Acabas de poner cara de que se te ha ocurrido una buena idea! - Yendo tras ella.

\- No, de eso nada. - Acelerando el paso.

\- ¡Mentira! Lo he visto, ¡dímelo! - Pero la otra chica la ignoró completamente.

.


	28. C 27

.

Llegó el tan esperado día. Las dos ya tenían las mochilas preparadas y ellas ya estaban listas para partir, excepto por un pequeño detalle.

\- Ya es hora de irnos, Yuzu.

\- … Eeeeh… - Mirándola con mala cara.

\- ¿Qué…?

\- Mei, creo que es mejor que te pongas pantalones.

\- ¿? - No entendía del todo la razón pero cambió la falda por unos vaqueros.

\- Mejor. Piensa que hoy nos vamos a mover bastante, estarás más cómoda así.

\- …

\- Y bueno… - Se quitó el anillo acercándose a la cajita negra que estaba abierta sobre el escritorio. - Los anillos tendrán que quedarse en casa. No tiene sentido si no los podemos llevar las dos a la vez. - Colocándolos dentro de la caja y cerrándola.

\- Tienes razón. - Llevándose la mano izquierda al cuello.

\- Pero a cambio… me gustaría que creáramos un vínculo como novias, algo que nadie pueda ver. - Agarrandola de los brazos y sorprendiendo a la chica más alta. - Por eso, bueno me gustaría que nos besáramos una vez al día. ¿Qué te parece? - Puso ojitos de cachorro, embelesando a la otra chica, mientras apretaba más las manos sobre los brazos de la otra chica y se acercaba sus caras lentamente.

\- … - Cuando estaban a pocos centímetros de besarse, la morena volvió en sí misma, se separó y cogió su bolsa. - Paso.

\- ¿Eeeeh?

\- Además, ¿cómo pretendes que nos quedemos a solas en el viaje…? - Dirigiéndose a la puerta.

\- Eso es verdad, pero...

\- Haaaa - Suspiró agarrando la puerta mientras trataba de tranquilizarse. - Vamos.

\- Sí… pero pensaba que era una buena idea…

Llegaron al lugar, tan solo había un chico moreno con gafas. El cual, cuando vió a su hermanastra, sonrió y agitó la mano.

\- ¡Hey, Udagawa-san! Ya estamos aquí.

\- Buenos días, Aihara y …

\- ¡Ah! Es verdad, os presento, ella es Mei Aihara, mi hermana pequeña.

\- Un placer conocerle, - Inclinándose un poco - gracias por cuidar de nosotras estos días.

\- Jeje, igualmente. - Rascándose la parte posterior de la cabeza.

No tardaron en llegar las hermanas Taniguchi junto con Maruta, más tarde Shiraho con Nomura, minutos después Mizusawa, la cual se lanzó a abrazar a la rubia, recibiendo una fría mirada de la morena.

\- Gracias por habernos invitado a ir con vosotras.

\- Vamos a pasarlo fenomenal.

\- Lo mismo digo.

\- …

\- ¿Estáis ya todas?

\- Aún falta Momokino…

\- ¡Siento llegar tarde! - Gritó aquella que acababa de ser mencionada. - Es la primera vez que voy de viaje sólo con amigas… por eso he tardado un poco más de la cuenta en prepararme…

\- ¿Has traído una de esas camisetas raras, Yuzuchi? - Mirando ambas horrorizadas a la recién llegada.

\- Sí… aunque no es tan rara como esa…

\- ¿Hum? - Las dos se abalanzaron sobre la pobre chica para cambiarle la extravagante ropa que llevaba. - ¿Qu-que-qué hacéis?

Se dividieron en dos grupos para montar en los coches. En el primero iban el dueño, con Matsuri de copiloto, en los asientos intermedios Yuzu y Mei, y en el del final Harumi. En el segundo coche se encontraban Mitsuko conduciendo, Kayo de copiloto, y en el asiento trasero Nene, Himeko y Suzuran.

Al poco de comenzar el viaje, la menor de las Aihara, se encontraba en un estado de semiinconsciencia. Tenía los ojos cerrados, sentía que abrirlos o hacer cualquier tipo de movimiento costaría demasiado esfuerzo. Pero aun así era capaz de oír y entender con total claridad las voces de su alrededor.

\- ¿Qué pasa?

\- Acabamos de salir y la presi ya se ha quedado frita.

\- E-es verdad.

\- ¿Quizás anoche se quedó despierta hasta tarde?

\- No… creo que no es por eso.

\- Hey, Yuzu, no te hagas la tonta. Seguramente fuiste tú la que puso nerviosa a Mei anoche.

\- ¡¿Eeeehh?!

\- Aunque, bueno, era la noche anterior a este viaje tan emocion-...

-skfjk bien

-¿Será verdad…? Oye, Meeeei… - Notó como la agarraban de la mano. - Si no te despiertas… te voy a dar un beso…

\- … ¿Qué? - Abrió los ojos, viendo a su hermanastra sospechosamente cerca.

\- ¡Uaaah! N-no es nada… - Soltando la mano.

\- … - Se frotó los ojos.

\- Oye, Mei, te quiero preguntar una cosa.

\- ¿? - La miró mientras se tapaba la boca para bostezar.

\- Como Matsuri sabe que estamos juntas, puede que esté intentando que nos descubran en este viaje.

\- ¿Ah, sí? - Apoyándose en el respaldo mientras volvía a cerrar los ojos.

\- ¿Cómo que "ah, sí"? Si alguien hace que nos descubran no tendrá sentido que tengamos cuidado.

\- Haaa…- Suspiró y miró al frente. - ¿No será que simplemente se divierte viendo como te pones así de nerviosa?

\- …

\- Tú solo tienes que actuar de manera normal con todo el mundo… - Cerró los ojos y se apoyó en el hombro de la rubia. - y conmigo también.

\- Sí… entiendo… - Acarició la cabeza de la otra chica, mientras se apoyaba en ella.

Poco después, cuando los demás volvieron de comprar, salieron del coche. Fuera estaban Nomura y Momokino sentadas en el suelo con mal aspecto, parecían haberse mareado. El resto estaba admirando el paisaje. El chico que iba con ellas, llamó a la rubia, dejando a la morena sola por poco tiempo, pues Matsuri se acercó a ella para pedirla que la ayudara a llevar algunas bolsas a las mesas, y eso hizo. Una vez allí la pelirosa sacó un salero con forma de gallina y se lo regaló a la presidenta del consejo, la cual no entendía muy bien la razón de aquello. Se quedó mirando aquel objeto, pensando que seguramente a su hermanastra le parecería adorable. De repente alguien la pasó el brazo por encima del hombro, sobresaltandola.

\- ¡Hey, Mei! ¿Quieres ir conmigo a pescar?

\- Haaa - Suspiró, levantando la mano libre para apartar a la rubia, la cual se asustó un poco. - Paso. Me quedaré aquí haciendo los preparativos para cocinar. - Dejó el extraño regalo encima de la mesa y giró la cabeza hacia la otra chica. - Nos vemos luego.

\- ¡Vale! - Sonriendo mientras iba al estanque.

Matsuri se tumbó en uno de los bancos de madera que había junto a las mesas. Mientras Maruta y la mayor de las Taniguchi llegaban.

\- Me muero de calor y de aburrimiento… Hey, ¿aún no está la barbacoa?

\- ¿Qué hace ahí estirada? Será maleducada…

\- He traído madera para hacer fuego. - Dejándolo en el suelo.- Nosotras vamos a buscar la comida. Mientras tanto, Aihara, enciende el fuego.

\- Entendido.

\- ¿Nh? - Vió a la pelirosa tumbada. - Cambio de planes, enciende tú el fuego Mizusawa.

\- ¿Eeeeh? - Al notar la energía de la mayor, se incorporó. - Vale, está bien… qué pereza. - Prestó su móvil a la presidenta del consejo. - Bueno, Mei. Busca un vídeo que enseñe a hacer fuego. Y tú cejitas, serás mi asistente.

\- ¿Cejitas? ¡Pero si soy mayor que tú!

\- … - Miró el aparato mientras movía las orejillas de la funda. Tras unos segundos preguntó. - ¿Cómo se usa esto?

\- ¡¿No lo sabes?! - Cogió de vuelta el teléfono y junto a Momokino buscaron el video. - Mei es una cavernícola.

\- ¡No voy a tolerar que sigas hablando mal de Mei-Mei!

\- Es muy interesante. Pensé lo mismo durante el festival de verano, pero desde que conozco a Yuzupon… siento como si se me hubiera abierto un nuevo mundo. - Llamando la atención de la joven Aihara.

\- … - Miró a Shiraho y siguió la dirección de sus ojos, para ver a Himeko y Matsuri trabajando juntas.

\- ¡Meeei!¡Ven, deprisa! - Gritó una rubia mientras agitaba el brazo.

\- Te está llamando.

\- … - Caminó unos pasos en la dirección de su hermanastra, pero paró un momento. - Senpai hay veces que yo también pienso lo mismo. - Dijo mientras se ponía un mechón de pelo tras la oreja, para luego volver a andar.

\- Vamos a llevar esto primero.

\- Sí.

\- Mira presi. - Mostrándole una red con algunos peces. Para luego alejarse junto con Nomura.

\- ¿Y bien? ¿Tu grupo se lleva bien?

\- Sí.

\- ¡Es divertido esto de pescar! Cuando vuelva Harumin con la red, ¡inténtalo tú también, Mei! Aunque sea sólo tirar la caña al agua sin cebo, es divertido igualmente. ¡Mira!

\- Sí… eso parece. - Sentándose en un banco que había tras la gyaru.

\- ¿Eh? ¿No lo vas a intentar? Hacer algo que nunca has hecho antes es divertido. Aunque si es contigo, Mei… ¡Cualquier cosa sería divertida!

\- … - Una vez más se sentía perdida en una encrucijada.

\- Bah… no me hagas caso.

\- Oye, Yuzu, eso que dijiste de besarnos una vez al día… ¿Quieres probarlo? - Comentó casualmente mientras volvía a ponerse un mechón de pelo tras la oreja, notando que la otra chica se tensó.

Antes de que reaccionara y contestara, volvieron las otras dos chicas. Estuvieron pescando un poco más y luego fueron a comer. Yuzu se sentó junto a Harumi, Nene y Suzuran. Mei con Himeko y los demás estaban aún terminando de preparar la segunda ronda de peces que habían llevado. La presidenta estaba sentada mirando el paisaje, mientras su vicepresidenta fue por un plato de comida, notó una mirada fija en ella, se giró y vio a su hermanastra mirándola embobada. Agradeció que Momokino volviera rápido con la comida, para intentar evadir la incesante mirada de la rubia. La cual de repente gritó y salió corriendo hacia las fuentes, seguida por Matsuri.

Tras comer, lavar y recoger, estuvieron un rato más paseando, jugando y disfrutando del paisaje. Cuando empezó a hacerse tarde volvieron a los coches para ir finalmente a la pensión.

\- Las habitaciones son todas para dos personas. Podéis usar cualquiera de las del segundo piso que no estén cerradas con llave. - Comentó a las chicas el joven Udagawa.

\- Bueno, para evitar peleas en el tema del reparto de las habitaciones, yo me he ocupado de hacer la distribución. - Dijo Mizusawa sacando un papel con la colocación. " 1 Yuzu y Mei ; 2 senpai Taniguchi y yo ; 3 Taniguchi (hermana mayor) y Nene ; 4 Cejitas, Gafitas y senpai Shirapon (3 personas) ; 5 Jefe."

\- ¡Esto es inaceptable!

\- ¡Con quien sea menos con senpai Mitsuko!

\- Yo preferiría estar contigo, Micchan…

\- A mí me da igual…

\- Sois todas unas caprichosas. Bueno, también me imaginé que pasaría esto, así que he preparado un sorteo. - Sacó de la mochila unos palos y dejó que cada una cogiera uno. - Esto le parece bien a todo el mundo, ¿no?

\- Yo quería estar en la misma habitación que MeiMei…

\- Bien, cada uno a su habitación.

Se retiraron al cuarto que les había tocado a cada uno, para dejar el equipaje y descansar un poco. La morena entró en la estancia y tras ella una rubia.

\- Oh… Hemos acabado en la misma habitación.

\- Eso parece. - Cuando se giró a mirar a su hermanastra, esta se volvió rápidamente en otra dirección, para dejar la mochila encima de la cama y sentarse.

\- Ho-hoy nos toca en camas separadas, siempre dormimos juntas, así que es una lástima, ¿no?

\- Si tantas ganas tienes… - Dejando su bolso en la cama. - Podríamos dormir en la misma cama.

\- ¿Eeeeh?

\- Es una broma. - Comentó, aún dándole la espalda, intentando mantenerse serena y maldiciendose a sí misma por haber dicho aquello. Repentinamente notó como la agarraba de un brazo para voltearla, la tiraba a la cama y se sentaba a horcajadas encima suya entrelazando sus manos. - Yuzu… ¿qué haces?

\- ¿En serio eso ha sido una broma? - Preguntó ansiosa, mirándola a los ojos.

\- A-acaso ¿no es evidente? - Girando la cabeza hacia el cabecero de la cama, pero la rubia poniéndole la mano en la mejilla, la hizo volver a mirarla mientras lentamente se acercaba.

\- Es mentira. - Cuando estaban a punto de besarse, escucharon unas voces tras la puerta.

\- ¡Heeeeey, Yuzuchi! ¡Vamos a bañarnos!

\- Ah - Se incorporó rápidamente sobresaltada.

\- ¡El jefe dice que nos turnemos para bañarnos antes de la cena! ¿Qué vais a hacer vosotras dos...?

\- De acuerdo, ¡ahora voy! y… ¿y tú, Mei? - Buscando en la mochila algunas cosas para el baño.

\- Yo… iré después. - Alzándose.

\- Entonces nos vemos luego. - Tras estas palabras dejó la habitación.

La morena una vez a solas se abrazó a sí misma, temblando. Esto no podía seguir así, debía contenerse. Cada vez que tenía momentos como ese con Yuzu, la culpa por lo que debía hacer la golpeaba más y más fuerte. Algunas lágrimas corrieron por su rostro mientras intentaba calmarse acurrucándose en la cama.

.


	29. C 28

.

Cuando la oleada de sentimientos pasó, y se tranquilizó un poco, decidió intentar despejar la mente preparando las cosas para el baño. Alcanzó su bolsa, y lo primero que sacó fueron los dos ositos de peluche. Mirándolos fijamente apretó la mandíbula tratando de serenarse. Al darse cuenta de que los estaba apretando demasiado, los sentó encima de la mesita y se disculpó con ellos. Después de organizar las cosas, cogió el bolso y se dirigió a la puerta. Antes de que pudiera agarrar el pomo, la puerta se abrió de golpe.

\- Mei, el baño ya está libre. Podéis ir a baña- - La morena chocó contra ella, haciendo que se le cayera la toalla. - ¡ros!

\- … - Se agarró a los hombros de la rubia para no perder el equilibrio. Al enderezarse se quedó mirando a los ojos a la otra chica, hasta que reaccionó y se alejó. - Llama a la puerta al menos.

\- L-lo siento. - Recogiendo la toalla. Al percatarse de que la presidenta se alejaba la llamó. - ¡Ah! Un segundo, Mei. - La más joven paró y se giró para mirarla. - Mientras me bañaba con Harumin y las demás, me han preguntado si no tenemos problema en que esta noche nos reunamos todas en nuestra habitación. ¿Puede ser?

\- … - Giró sobre sus talones y se alejó. - Como quieras.

Una vez en los baños, junto con Shiraho, la mayor de las Taniguchi, Maruta y Momokino. Entró en último lugar a las aguas termales. A pesar de llevar coleta, le quedaron algunos pelos sueltos, un mechón de estos los llevó tras la oreja y después dió un largo suspiro.

\- ¿Qué pasa, MeiMei?

\- ¿?

\- ¿Por qué suspiras así?

\- …

\- Déjala suspirar tranquila, Momokino. Aihara está en una posición en la que tiene que cargar con muchas más cosas que un estudiante normal.

\- Es verdad, pero…

\- …

\- ¿Qué tal Aihara? ¿Cómo van los cambios en las reglas que hiciste en las elecciones?

\- No hay mucho que decir por el momento.

\- Ya veo.

\- Jujujuju

\- ¿Qué pasa, Maruta?

\- Lo que pasa es que a Micchan le gusta Yuzu… y está preocupada por si se ha conseguido adaptar al instituto.

\- ¿Uh?

\- También dijiste que gracias a Yuzu hemos podido venir a un viaje con Harumi. Yo también estoy muy contenta.

\- Hey, Maruta, deja de irte de la lengua. - Comentó molesta.

\- Al principio estaba realmente preocupada de qué podría pasar, pero gracias a la decisión de la presidenta, a Yuzu le está yendo la mar de bien en el instituto. Me alegro mucho, de verdad. Desde que llegó el ambiente de la academia es más agradable. Y además la presidenta, se ha vuelto mucho más adorable.

\- ¿? - Inclinó un poco la cabeza hacia un lado.

\- Lo siento Aihara, a veces Maruta dice cosas un poco raras y difíciles de entender.

\- ¿Eh? Lo he dicho muy clarito.

Tras el baño fue a la habitación, que estaba vacía. Algo que en cierto modo agradeció. Una vez colocó las cosas en su sitio, bajó al comedor. Allí estaban algunas preparando las mesas para cenar. Ni Himeko ni Suzuran estuvieron para cenar era algo extraño, pero a nadie le preocupó demasiado. Cuando acabaron de cenar y lavar, Udawaga, Kayo y Mitsuko se fueron a sus respectivas habitaciones a dormir. Mientras las demás fueron al cuarto de Yuzu y Mei a jugar. La menor de las Aihara, sabiendo que con el escándalo que harían las otras chicas no dormiría, cogió el libro que había llevado por si acaso, titulado "El gato que llegó tarde a la reunión". No sin antes meter en su camita a los ositos de peluche.

Un par de horas más tarde, todas las chicas se habían dormido. Todas excepto dos. Una aun estaba leyendo y la otra veía la televisión.

\- ¿Ngh?¿Eh..? Todas se han quedado dormidas.

\- Sí. Al fin hay silencio.

\- Será porque hoy hemos salido muy temprano… - Apagando el televisor y mirando fijamente a su hermanastra. - N-no hay sitio para dormir aquí. ¿Qué te parece si vamos a otra habitación libre…?

\- … - No respondió. Tan solo cerró el libro y se puso en pie. Salieron las dos en busca de otro cuarto.

\- Oye, Mei. ¿No me dirás que te has quedado leyendo un libro, aguantando el sueño?

\- … ¿Cómo querías que durmiera con tanto ruido?

\- Es verdad. - Llegaron a una habitación vacía. La rubia fue la primera en entrar, pero no encendió la luz. - Mei, ¿puedo dejar la luz de la habitación apagada?

\- ¿Por qué? - Cerrando la puerta tras ella.

\- Porque no quiero que veas lo nerviosa que estoy. - Girando hacia ella con los brazos abiertos.

\- … - Suspiró y se acercó a ella, poniendo las manos sobre los hombros de la otra chica. La gyaru, posó una mano sobre la mejilla, colocando el pulgar sobre la barbilla, haciéndola abrir la boca mientras lentamente acercaban sus rostros. Se besaron con pasión hasta que la morena se alejó jadeando. La mayor la agarró por los hombros mientras tenía la cabeza baja. - … Mañana también nos tenemos que levantar temprano. - Zafandose de la otra chica. - Nosotras también deberíamos irnos a dormir. - Cuando pasaba por el costado de Yuzu, dirigiéndose a la cama, esta la sujetó del brazo y tiró de ella para acorralarla contra la puerta, acercándose y volviendo a besarla. - Yu-

\- Mei… - Puso su pierna derecha entre las piernas de la otra chica, deslizó las manos hasta el borde de la blusa de la morena y las fue subiendo poco a poco por los lados, sorprendiendo a la otra chica, mientras hacía un camino de besos y pequeños mordiscos por la mandíbula, cuello y la clavícula.

\- Yu-Yuzu… para… - Empujandola de los hombros.

\- ¡No pienso parar! - La presidenta al ver que empujar no servía de nada, y notando que las manos se acercaban a una zona "peligrosa" la agarró de las manos. - Hasta que sepa lo que piensas, no pararé. Porque tú, Mei, hasta ahora nunca me has dicho que me quieres. Ni una sola vez.

Estas palabras dejaron tan atónita como atemorizada a la más joven. Finalmente la mayor la soltó y se separó un poco. Mei se dejó caer, sentándose en el suelo con las piernas dobladas hacia los lados. Yuzu la "siguió" sentándose a lo seiza, quedando un poco más alta. Ambas aún resoplando se miraban mutuamente intentando ver en la oscuridad las expresiones de la otra. Tras un rato, cuando sus respiraciones se normalizaron, la rubia volvió a hablar.

\- No sabes lo feliz que me hizo que me vinieras a buscar durante el festival. Mei, Yo te quiero. - Instantáneamente la morena agachó la cabeza para mirar al suelo. - Te quiero con toda mi alma. ¿Y tú, Mei? - Preguntó ansiosa, haciendo que la otra chica levantara la cabeza para observarla con algo de miedo.

\- Yo… - Bajó una vez más la cabeza.

\- ¿Sí…? - Se acercó un poco más a ella.

\- Yo… - Alzo la mirada con los ojos llorosos, - también - elevó los brazos para aferrarse con toda su fuerza a la ropa de la otra chica. Te… - Inclinó hacia abajo la cabeza, cerrando los ojos con fuerza intentando negarse a decir la siguiente palabra. - qu-

\- ¡Qué estupidez! - Un grito retumbó por todos sitios, sobresaltandolas. Las dos se precipitaron a salir para ver qué pasaba. La rubia corrió más rápido.

\- ¡¿Hay algún problema, Harumin?!

\- Ah, Yuzuchi. Yo tampoco estoy muy al tanto, pero parece que la cosa se ha calmado, no te preocupes.

\- Vamos. - Llevandose a la pelirrosa.

Cuando la morena llegó, tratando de subirse el cuello de la blusa todo lo posible para ocultar las marcas que la acababan de hacer. Vió a Himeko y Suzuran evitando mirarla con cara de preocupación. Matsuri, mientras se la llevaban, la lanzó una mirada de odio que la congeló la sangre. Mizusawa desde que se conocieron, incluso cuando eran enemigas abiertamente, jamás la había mirado así. De hecho después de aquel altercado en Navidad era amable con ella, todo lo amable que podía ser aquella chica. El repentino cambio seguramente tenía que ver con las otras dos chicas que miraban al suelo. Probablemente las escuchó hablar de los prometidos y se enteró de que deparaba el destino a Yuzu. Se quedó ahí, pensando en todo aquello, viendo como se alejaba junto a Taniguchi. Finalmente cada una fue a su cuarto y durmió en su cama.

Estaba en un lugar desierto, algo extraño, no había nada, salvo un templo. Yuzu estaba varios metros delante de ella mirando hacia arriba, hacia la tierra, que no parecía estar en su mejor momento. Ambas chicas llevaban ropa ceremonial, la rubia con detalles rojos y la morena con detalles violetas. Mei tenía en la mano izquierda una máscara roja, en la derecha una katana y colgada del cinturón una espada pequeña. La rubia giró la cabeza hacía atrás para mirarla.

\- Mei deberías hacerlo rápido.

\- No puedo hacerlo.

\- Tienes que hacerlo, mi sangre ya ha iniciado el ritual - Se gira y aparta la mano para mostrar un corte en el abdomen. - y hasta que la sangre no deje de fluir no parara.

\- No… - Apretó la mandíbula viendo la herida, seguramente hecha por alguno de los esbirros de Silvana para llevar a cabo el rito.

\- ¡Hay que detenerlo! ¡Mira lo que está sucediendo! - Señalando al planeta, que poco a poco tornaba en un color oscuro. - ¡Tú sabes que tienes que matarme! Se necesita mi sangre. - Empezó a llorar.

La mente de la morena viajó a través de los recuerdos sobre el ritual. "Porque siempre tiene que ser sangre." "La sangre de la sacerdotisa lo iniciará y solo el sacrificio lo detendrá." Miró los objetos que llevaba en las manos.

\- ¿Mei...? - Cuando esta le devolvió la mirada se asustó. - No… ¡No!

\- Tengo que cumplir mi misión. - Poniéndose la máscara.

\- ¡No! - Corriendo hacia ella.

\- Dile a papá y mamá que no se preocupen, que estaré bien. - Tiró la katana a un lado, sacó la espada que llevaba en el cinturón, cogiéndola con ambas manos con la hoja mirando hacia ella, calculando cuál sería la mejor trayectoria y se la clavó antes de que la otra chica llegará a alcanzarla.

\- ¿Por qué lo has hecho? - Abrazando a la chica desplomada en el suelo.

\- Prefiero ser yo quien se quede aquí.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Yo… te he fallado... - Perdió la poca fuerza que la quedaba, notó como todo se iba nublando, como su corazón se iba apagando. Lo último que pudo reconocer fue un grito desesperado.

-¡Mei!

.

* * *

N/A

Gracias por leer y llegar hasta aquí. Sé que puede ser pesado leer una historia que ya conoces.

¿Qué clase de historia tiene "sueño" en el titulo pero luego no hay a penas sueños? Lo sé, quería avanzar sin "relleno" y lo más parecido al manga.

Sí, hay guiños a varias series.

Gracias~~.


	30. C 29

.

-¡Mei!

Abrió los ojos de golpe, estaba tumbada de cara a la pared. Se llevó la mano al costado para comprobar si tenía la herida. Obviamente no, solo fue un sueño. Se giró y vió a su hermanastra sentada sobre su cama mirándola fijamente. Al parecer también acababa de despertarse. Tras parpadear un par de veces y poder enfocar mejor, podría decir que vió un atisbo de preocupación en la joven rubia.

\- Buenos días. - Dijo desperezándose mientras se levantaba para ir al baño.

\- ¡Buenos días, Mei! - Contestó alegremente mientras una sonrisa surgió de la nada, borrando por completo la expresión anterior.

En el desayuno el ambiente era deprimente, todo lo contrario al día anterior. Momokino y Shiraho estaban sentadas frente a Mei, seguían cabizbajas, mirando fijamente los platos que tenían frente a ellas, evitando mirar a la morena. En la otra mesa estaba Mizusawa escondiendo la cabeza entre los brazos, que tenía cruzados encima de la mesa. Sin duda era la que peor estaba. Ver a aquella chica en ese estado solo la hacía sentir peor. No quería que nadie se enterara así, aunque en cierta manera se sintió agradecida de que las interrumpiera, para no haber cometido un error aún mayor. La menor de las Taniguchi y Yuzu estaban casi tan desconcertadas, por el estado de ánimo de las anteriormente mencionadas, como los que no se habían enterado de nada.

\- Se la ve desanimada - Comentó Nomura tocando la cabeza de Matsuri.

\- Déjala, te va a morder.

\- ¿Habrá pasado algo esta noche?

\- Hum… Tiene pinta de que sí. Micchan y yo estábamos dormidas…

\- Ya veo… - Salió a atender una llamada.

\- ¡Ah! ¡Levanta ese ánimo, te doy mi zanahoria!

\- Oye, cómete tu zanahoria.

Después de desayunar y limpiar los restos, decidieron recoger y marcharse de vuelta a casa antes de lo previsto debido al aura general del grupo. Durante todo el viaje de vuelta, la más joven de las Aihara estuvo pensando en varios discursos y diferentes posibilidades de cómo abordar el tema del prometido con Yuzu. Sabía que iba a ser duro, posiblemente se negaría a aceptarlo, no solo por la ruptura. Tampoco había aceptado su compromiso anterior y en aquel entonces ni siquiera se llevaban bien. El viaje terminó más rápido de lo que le habría gustado a la morena. Estaba insegura, notaba el miedo crecer poco a poco en su interior. Quien la habría dicho hace un año que estaría en una situación como esa. Caminó tras su hermanastra mientras seguía pensando en ello.

\- Aaah, qué sensación tan agradable volver a casa. Para ser mi primer viaje me lo he pasado bomba. La pesca moló mucho y la barbacoa que hicimos todas juntas fue deliciosa. - Se rascó nerviosa la cabeza. - Yo… bueno… siento lo de anoche. Sé lo que sientes, Mei, pero quería escucharlo con tus palabras. ¡Pero esperaré a que me lo digas cuando estés preparada!

\- … - Se detuvo, mirando hacia el suelo apretando el asa de su bolso, intentando reunir toda su fuerza.

\- ¿Hum? - Dió media vuelta para mirarla. - ¿Mei? ¿Qué te pasa?

\- Yuzu…

\- ¿Qué?

\- Yo… - "Dilo ya, cuéntaselo todo" pensó mientras comenzaba a temblar.

\- Espera, Mei. - Se acercó a ella y la agarró por el hombro. - No hace falta que montes un drama. Te he dicho que puedes decírmelo cuando te sientas preparada.

\- … - Apretó la mandíbula y se quitó de encima la mano de la rubia.

\- … - La miró con una mezcla de miedo y sorpresa.

\- ¿Y si ahora - Levantó la cabeza para mirarla a los ojos. - es el momento en el que debo decírtelo?

\- Es que así… - La cogió de ambas manos. - es como si yo te estuviera obligando a decirlo.

\- … - Miró hacia otro lado. - Es verdad… Lo siento.

\- ¡Uuh! Me estoy congelando. - Soltando a la otra joven y abrazándose a sí misma. - Y eso que esta mañana hacía calor. Es como un recordatorio de que el verano se está apunto de acabar y me pone un poco triste… - Le dió una sonrisa. - Volvamos a casa. Me ha entrado hambre. Y seguramente mamá también nos espera con el estómago vacío.

\- …- Se maldijo por ser tan cobarde y dejarlo pasar. - Sí…

Esa tarde, a pesar de no tener noticias de su abuelo sobre arreglos matrimoniales, los últimos acontecimientos la recordaron cuál era su destino, la tristeza y el dolor empezaban a ser costumbre.

Al día siguiente, en el que estaba a solas con su madre, pensó que sería una buena oportunidad para contarle a ella lo que pasaba. Sabía que al igual que Yuzu, no estaría contenta de su decisión, pero la aceptaría y apoyaría si se lo pedía. Fortificó su muralla y fue a la cocina a encontrarse con ella.

\- Madre, ¿Tienes un momento?

\- Claro, ¿que pasa, Mei?

\- Quería contarte algo.

\- De acuerdo. - Invitó a la joven a sentarse en la mesa mientras sacaba una cerveza del frigorífico. - ¿Quieres un té?

\- Bueno. - Dijo mientras se sentaba, mirando como su madre le preparaba la bebida y minutos después se la servía.

\- ¿De qué querías hablar?

\- Es sobre mi futuro…

\- ¿Eh?

\- Antes de conoceros, mi abuelo me había prometido con un profesor de élite, que daba clase en nuestro instituto.

\- ¿De verdad?

\- Sí, así es como funcionan las cosas en las familias como la mía.

\- Ya veo... Pero, ¿por qué hablas en pasado?¿pasó algo con tu prometido?

\- Bueno… - Apretó la taza entre sus manos. - Yuzu vió como me forzaba y… digamos que se lo hizo saber a mi abuelo, el cual rompió el compromiso inmediatamente y despidió al profesor.

\- ¡¿Fuiste forzada?! - La miró preocupada.

\- Eso no importa.

\- ¿Qué no importa?

\- No… no fue nada grave. - Comentó con su tranquilidad habitual.

\- … Bueno… ¿Piensas que Yuzu lo hizo mal?

\- No, en absoluto. Puede que sus métodos no sean los mejores, pero me salvó. Y la estoy agradecida por ello.

\- Me alegro de oír eso. - Sonriendo.

\- … - La morena estaba buscando la manera apropiada de decir lo siguiente, mientras miraba la taza.

\- Entonces… ¿qué te preocupa?

\- Mi abuelo está buscando un nuevo candidato y...

\- ¿Y no quieres que lo haga?

\- … Realmente yo...

\- ¿Estás segura de que quieres esto?

\- Es lo que debo hacer. - Dijo mirándola a los ojos.

\- No te pregunté eso.

\- Es… lo que quiero hacer. - Se obligó a sonreír antes de dar un trago.

\- ...Está bien, pero si en algún momento decides que no quieres seguir adelante, solo dilo.

\- Gracias, madre. - Tras una breve pausa, volvió a mirar al té. - Una cosa más…

\- No quieres que Yuzu se entere, ¿verdad? - Levantó la mirada sorprendida.

\- Preferiría contárselo yo cuando llegue el momento. Ya sé que no va a estar de acuerdo…

\- Sí, - rió - ella siempre fue muy fan de los shoujos, algo así seguramente la molestara.

\- Sí…

\- No te preocupes, no la diré nada.

\- Gracias una vez más. - Inclinándose hacia ella.

\- No tienes que ser tan formal, Mei-chan.

Cuando estaba pensando en salir del comedor el teléfono sonó. Ume fue a cogerle y tras unos segundos, movió el brazo en la dirección de la joven, dándole a entender que querían hablar con ella. - Es tu abuelo, Mei. - Esas palabras la petrificaron durante un segundo, pero rápidamente se recompuso, se levantó y agarró el teléfono. Su madrastra volvió a sentarse y ella se quedó mirando en dirección a la pared.

\- ¿Dígame?

\- ¿Mei, eres tú?

\- Sí, soy yo abuelo. ¿Pasó algo? ¿Estás bien?

\- Sí estoy bien, dentro de mis posibilidades claro. Solo llamé para informarte de algo importante. Hemos estado buscando un tiempo, después de Amemiya, no quería cometer otro error. Pero creo que hemos elegido a un gran hombre como tu compañero.

\- Quieres decir que…

\- Sí, Mei. Ya hemos decidido tu compromiso. - La morena no tuvo fuerzas para decir nada, tan solo apretó el agarre al teléfono. Sabía que este día llegaría, pero no esperaba que fuera tan de repente. - Sabes que siempre intento hacerlo mejor para tí, Mei. Bueno tengo que colgar. Hablaremos de esto otro día. Adiós - Segundos más tarde sólo se oía el pitido indicando el fin de la llamada. Respiró hondo, agradeciendo no mirar hacia su madre. Dejó el teléfono en su sitio y manteniendo la compostura como pudo se dispuso a salir de allí.

\- Mei, ¿sucedió algo?

\- … - Paró en el marco de la puerta pero no se giró. - No, es solo que… ya encontró un nuevo candidato para el compromiso.

\- Eso sí que fue rápido, y justo cuando me hablaste de ello. Parece brujería.

\- Sí.

\- ¿Estás bien? ¿Quieres hablar más de ello?

\- Estoy bien. No, no hace falta, mi abuelo se encargará de todo.

\- Bueno si me necesitas… estaré aquí.

\- Gracias madre.

Tras esto se fue a su habitación. Se tumbó en la cama abrazando una almohada. Esto era peor, mucho peor que hace unas horas. Tener la certeza de que ya tenía un prometido, solo empeoraba las cosas. El tiempo se le acababa, no estaba preparada para esto. No sabía qué hacer o qué pensar y sus ojos comenzaron a quemar. Se tapó con las manos los ojos, en un intento desesperado de evitar que las lágrimas se derramaran. No poder reprimir sus emociones solo sirvió para molestar aún más a la morena, tuvo que taparse la cara con la almohada para silenciar sus gemidos. Se ahogaba en sus propias lágrimas.

.


	31. C 30

.

Pasaron un par de días desde aquella llamada de su abuelo. En este tiempo, volvió a intentar decírselo a la rubia una vez más, pero al ver la sonriente cara de la rubia, su fuerza flaqueó y tan solo pudo decirle que intentara hacer los deberes de verano para que no se le acumularan todos al final. Algo a lo que la gyaru no hizo caso ninguno. Y al final se le acumuló un montón de trabajo.

La presidenta del consejo por su parte, había acabado de repasar y hacer todas las tareas. Iba de vez en cuando a la academia para preparar las cosas para la vuelta de las vacaciones. Y en su casa leía y repasaba de nuevo, o eso intentaba, porque muchas veces se encontraba a sí misma mirando a la nada, pensando de nuevo en qué debería hacer. Una de esas veces, frustrada, cogió su taza de té, salió de la habitación, y fue al comedor. Allí estaba Yuzu haciendo los deberes o tal vez sería mejor decir refunfuñando sobre ellos.

\- Después de finalizar las clases de refuerzo me confié y me pasé los días divirtiéndome y jugando… ahora estoy en un lío. ¿De verdad soy capaz de acabar todo esto?

\- Uhm… - Se quedó observándola un rato con cara preocupada.

\- ¡Ah! - Escribiendo como loca. - Estoy haciendo los deberes. ¡Los estoy haciendo, lo juro!

\- … - Sin decir nada se sentó en el sofá. Mirando la mesita vacía, en estos días poco a poco empezó a ser casi la misma de antes.

\- ¡Ah! ¡Oye, Mei! - Se apoyó sobre el sofá, a un lado de su hermanastra. - Cuando acabe los deberes. ¿Qué te parece si tenemos una cita? Te prometo que los dejaré listos antes de que se acaben las vacaciones de verano. ¡Por favor!

\- … - "Tal vez no debería haber salido de la habitación" pensó. Y aunque no la apetecía demasiado hacerlo, la incesante mirada de cachorrillo de su hermana la ganó. - De acuerdo, pero no será hasta que no acabes.

\- ¡Sí! - Gritó alegremente levantando los brazos. - Ahora tengo una motivación para seguir haciendo los deberes. - Se sentó para volver a trabajar en ello de nuevo.

\- Haa… - Suspiró más fuerte de lo que quería.

Al día siguiente, se sentó a leer en la mesa del salón, junto a Kumagoro, en la esquina diagonalmente opuesta en la que Yuzu estaba haciendo los deberes. De vez en cuando esta la preguntaba alguna duda. Bastantes menos de las que esperaba, sin duda se estaba esforzando y eso la hacía sentir orgullosa. En ocasiones la miraba de reojo para comprobar si iba bien o necesitaba ayuda. En una de esas ocasiones notó una punzada. - … - Suspiró. Aunque había avanzado bastante en lo que a volver a ser estoica frente a Yuzu se refería. Esporádicamente sentía debilidad. El teléfono sonó, sobresaltando a la morena.

\- ¿Están llamando…? - Quitándose los cascos.

\- Yo lo cojo. - Dejó el libro sobre la mesa y fue hacia el teléfono.

\- Gracias, Mei.

\- ¿Dígame? - Contestó al aparato.

\- ¿Mei?

\- Abuelo…

\- ¿Tienes la tarde libre?

\- Sí.

\- Vamos a celebrar una reunión con la familia de tu prometido. ¿Puedes venir? Así podéis ir conociéndoos.

\- Sí… entiendo.

\- Ve a mi casa, yo llegaré en breve y te informaré sobre todo lo relacionado con él. Hasta luego.

\- Hasta luego.

Miró a la rubia, que seguía concentrada en sus tareas, se dirigió a la puerta. Antes de salir del salón se quedó parada en el umbral. Tras unos segundos meditando, prefirió no decir nada y fue a la habitación a cambiarse de ropa. Mientras se cambiaba, miró el anillo en su mano. Hacía apenas unos pocos meses que lo tenía y ya era como una parte de ella. Decidió que siempre lo llevaría con ella, aunque no pudiera estar con Yuzu, ese anillo mantendría su vínculo y le daría fuerzas en los malos momentos, como hizo quien se lo regaló. Buscó la cadena, con ella se lo colgó en el cuello y por unos momentos lo agarró firmemente. Después se vistió con el uniforme. Volvió al salón para despedirse de su hermanastra.

\- ¿Nh? Eh… ¿Vas a salir, Mei?

\- Sí. Hoy volveré tarde. Dile a mamá que no hace falta que me prepare cena.

\- De acuerdo.

\- Me voy. - Dió media vuelta y se dirigió al genkan para ponerse los zapatos.

\- ¡Ah! ¡Oye, Mei! ¡Espera! - Apareciendo de golpe.

\- ¿Qué? - Girando para mirarla.

\- Bueno… la cuota de hoy… - Juntó las manos y puso ojos suplicantes. - lo del beso diario ¿recuerdas…?

\- … - La miró con desgana, no tenía voluntad de hacer aquello justo antes de ir a conocer a su próxima pareja. Pero antes de que pudiera responder la gyaru se abalanzó sobre ella, empujándola contra la puerta de la entrada y besándola.

Caminaba por la calle. Estaba oscuro y no había nadie. Suspiró mientras se tocaba los labios. Esto estaba mal, muy mal. Estaba engañando a Yuzu al ir a ver a su prometido. Era una traidora. Hiciera lo que hiciera lo sería para alguien. Se paró y agarró con fuerza el anillo a través de la camisa cerrando los ojos. Con la esperanza de que el dolor se pasara rápidamente. Entonces un coche frenó a su lado. Abrió los ojos y miró hacia el automóvil, era de color negro y le resultó bastante familiar. La ventanilla se bajó unos centímetros y un hombre al otro lado habló.

\- Mei. Qué oportuno. Justo estaba volviendo a casa. Sube, te llevo.

\- … - Rodeó el coche y se montó en él, al lado de su abuelo.

\- El hombre que vamos a ver es el segundo hijo de la familia Udagawa. Es un joven que tiene un expediente académico impecable y tiene un poco de experiencia dirigiendo empresas. Dicen que es un buen hombre y no es una persona codiciosa. Esta vez sólo lo veremos para conocerlo, pero pensando en la carga que implica para ti, creo que un hombre de estas características es la mejor opción que tenemos.

\- Muchas gracias - decía mientras apretaba su maletín. - por tu consideración.

\- ¡Coff!¡Ughh! - Tosió fuerte, alarmando a su nieta.

\- ¡Abuelo!

\- Estoy bien, no te preocupes. Aunque no puedo evitar sentirme cada vez más viejo.

\- …

\- El instituto Aihara que fundó mi abuelo ha crecido enormemente desde su inauguración. Ha llegado a un nivel que ya no depende sólo de la familia Aihara. Me gustaría hacerme cargo mínimamente de las personas que comparten el mismo ideal, pero no se puede engañar a la edad. Mei… siento tener que imponerte esta carga siendo tan joven.

\- No… está bien.

\- Ojalá hubiera podido criar mejor a Shou. - Esas palabras sorprendieron a la chica de cabello oscuro.

\- Mi padre… se sigue dedicando a la educación. - Miró a través de la ventana, hacia el cielo, en el cual vió un avión. - Aunque es diferente al estilo de los Aihara, él tiene sus propios ideales y lucha por ellos. Y eso me hace pensar que después de todo pertenece a los Aihara.

\- …

\- Yo… os admiro mucho a los dos. Estoy orgullosa de ser hija de los Aihara.

\- Me alegro mucho de tenerte conmigo, Mei.

Llegaron a la casa del abuelo, allí una de las doncellas la guió a una habitación y la dió un vestido para que llevara a la reunión de esa noche. Se dió cuenta que con aquella indumentaria no podía llevar el colgante con el anillo, así que tuvo que buscar otro lugar donde esconderlo. Tras prepararse fueron a un lujoso yate, en el puerto. Después de salir del coche, siguió a su abuelo, aferrándose a su bolso de mano. Pasaron un control de seguridad y posteriormente un señor salió a saludarlos.

\- Buenas noches, señor Aihara. Soy Udagawa. Muchas gracias por haber venido a pesar del poco tiempo del que dispone.

\- Por favor, el placer es mío. Mucho gusto.

\- Por aquí, por favor. Estos son sus asientos.

Cuando entró en la habitación y vio a la persona que los estaba esperando, se sorprendió. Era el mismo chico que les había invitado hace poco a pasar el fin de semana en una pensión. Realmente el mundo es un pañuelo. Se sentaron en sus respectivos asientos y el barco zarpó. Cenaron mientras los mayores de cada familia discutían de sus asuntos. Los dos prometidos tan solo se miraron de reojo de vez en cuando.

Más tarde, cuando acabaron la cena, los dos jóvenes salieron a cubierta, acercándose a una de las barandillas para contemplar el mar y cielo nocturnos.

\- Menuda sorpresa, no me esperaba que fueras hija de la familia Aihara. Jamás me lo hubiera imaginado, porque de tu hermana no percibí tal aura.

\- Es que Yuzu es mi hermanastra. - Dijo, mientras intentaba llevarse un mechón de pelo tras la oreja.

\- Oh, entiendo. - Ambos se giraron para quedar enfrente uno del otro.

\- Muchas gracias por todo. - Inclinándose. - Ha sido un día maravilloso. Gracias por su cálida hospitalidad. Además, - Llevándose la mano izquierda al pecho. - quisiera agradecerte también haber aceptado este compromiso.

\- Oye, no seas tan formal, me pones aún más nervioso. Cuando estemos a solas puedes comportarte de forma natural, sé tú misma.

\- ¿? - Lo miró inquisitivamente arqueando una ceja.

\- Mi padre ya lo ha mencionado durante la cena, - Rotó y se apoyó en la barandilla, la morena lo imitó. - pero la verdad es que no me gusta mucho el ambiente de las familias de la alta sociedad y las empresas. Hasta ahora he estado viviendo como quería, porque mi hermano va a ser el sucesor de la familia. Pero en un entorno como el nuestro, no podemos estar así para siempre.

\- …- La joven Aihara dejó de mirarle, para observar las oscuras aguas.

\- Y después de ver como una chica tan joven como tú, es consciente de su postura y actúa de manera tan correcta. Ha hecho que me replantee la situación y deje de huir de una maldita vez.

\- … - Apretó con fuerza la barandilla. - Me gustaría pedirte algo.

\- Sí, dime…

\- No le cuentes nada de lo nuestro a Yuzu, por el momento.

\- ¿Por algún motivo en particular?

\- … - La morena fue incapaz de pronunciar ninguna palabra, dejando confuso al chico.

\- Lo siento, no es cosa mía. Entiendo, haré lo que me pediste. Lo prometo.

Un incomodo silencio se creó. El joven Udagawa miró de reojo a Mei, la cual no dejó de mirar al océano con expresión triste. Por fin volvieron al puerto y acabó la reunión.

El patriarca Aihara, retornando a su casa junto a su nieta, parecía contento de com había ido la velada. Una vez en la residencia del abuelo, la morena volvió a colgarse el anillo al cuello y ponerse el uniforme. Después se dirigió al salón, en el que estaba el dueño de la casa, sorprendiendolo.

\- Hoy ya es tarde. Quédate en casa.

\- Muchas gracias por su hospitalidad. Pero no quiero que mi familia se preocupe.

Con esto salió para volver a su casa. Cuando llegó, estaban todas las luces apagadas. Espero unos segundos para que la vista se acostumbrara y recorrió la casa a oscuras. Suspiró al ver a Yuzu sentada en el suelo, apoyada en su lateral de la cama cabeceando. Cerró la puerta despacio, intentando no hacer ruido se acercó. Vió que antes de quedarse dormida estaba haciendo deberes en la mesita portatil. Apartó la mesa, se quitó la corbata y cogió una manta, con la que arropó a la rubia. Luego se sentó a su lado, apoyándose con ella. - Estoy en casa. - Susurró.

.


	32. C 31

Pasaron los días, llegando al último de las vacaciones de verano. Para el cual, Yuzu, terminó justo a tiempo los deberes. Por lo que Mei no pudo negarse a tener la cita. Iban con sus anillos a juego puestos, visitaron varias tiendas de ropa y complementos, caminando de la mano, o mejor dicho, con la rubia arrastrando a la más joven allá dónde había algo que la llamara la atención.

\- Ah, Mei. ¡Mira eso! ¡Esta ropa es preciosa! ¡Y estos zapatos también! ¡No puedo comprar nada, pero me encanta que salgamos juntas en una cita!

\- Yuzu… Hoy te veo muy alegre.

\- Es que por fin he acabado los deberes. Y ahora estoy saliendo contigo. ¿Como no voy a estar contenta? - Paró de golpe mirando hacia el suelo, llamando la atención de la otra. - Además, últimamente te notaba un poco desanimada. Y estaba pensando que quizás sea porque te presioné demasiado durante el viaje.

\- Sobre eso… - Agachó la cabeza.

\- Así que… - La interrumpió, soltando su mano y avanzando unos pasos para luego girarse, sosteniendo su bolso con forma de emoticono " ;P " - ¡He decidido que hoy voy a hacer lo posible para que te diviertas, Mei...! Y hoy es el último día de las vacaciones. ¡Tenemos que aprovechar y divertirnos a tope! Quiero verte sonreir, Mei.

\- … - Tras meditarlo unos segundos agarró una de las manos de la rubia. - Está bien. - Dijo llevándose un mechón de pelo tras la oreja y apartando la mirada. Su hermanastra, feliz, la agarró del brazo y siguieron andando. - … ¿Adónde vamos ahora?

\- No está decidido todavía.

\- ¿Eh? - La miró molesta.

\- Siempre he querido hacer esto. Una cita en la que pudiéramos pasear tranquilas.

\- Andar sin rumbo concreto… no me hace especial ilusión. - Volteó la cabeza en dirección opuesta.

\- ¡Vaya! Echaba de menos tus borderías. Oye, Mei. ¿Te acuerdas? - Ambas se pararon y se pusieron frente a frente, con la rubia aún sujetando con ambas manos la mano derecha de la morena.

\- ¿De qué?

\- Mañana se cumple un año, desde que nos conocimos.

\- … - " Ya pasó un año de aquello… pero, por qué lo recuerda con cariño, si fue de las peores formas de presentarse de la historia. " Pensó sorprendida.

\- El tiempo pasa tan deprisa… - La soltó y andó unos pasos hacia delante, y dio media vuelta para volver a mirar a la chica más joven. - Y quería decirte que he decidido una cosa. - Levantó el puño derecho a la altura del pecho con decisión. - ¡ A partir de ahora, voy a esforzarme en los estudios casi tanto como en estar a la moda! - Dijo emocionada.

\- … - Tras unos instantes mirando fijamente a su hermanastra, viendo que no había indicios de que fuera una broma, arqueó una ceja. - ¿Quién te ha metido eso en la cabeza?

\- ¡Se me ha ocurrido a mi sola! - Contestó algo molesta. - Porque si quiero estar contigo, creo que es mejor que vaya a la misma universidad, para tener más oportunidades en el futuro. - Volviendo al tono alegre.

\- Serás ingenua… Viendo que te ha costado horrores hacer los deberes de verano, creo que lo tienes un poco complicado. - Acercándose a ella y cerrando los ojos con resignación.

\- No seas tan dura, Mei…

\- Además, eso implica que tendremos menos tiempo para salir juntas y divertirte. ¿Estás preparada para eso?

\- ¡Me las arreglaré! - Colocando su mano cerca de la frente y guiñando un ojo. - ¡Confía en mí! Si pienso que es una manera de descubrir cosas nuevas, ¡creo que podré conseguir que estudiar sea algo divertido! - Se alejó tarareando dejando atrás a una atónita Mei.

\- Típico de ti… - Caminó lentamente tras ella. - Pero yo… - Susurró.

\- ¡Oye, Mei! ¡Ven aquí! ¡Mira, es una pasada! Es precioso…

Cuando se acercó y vió a que se refería, se estremeció, sintió que el universo conspiraba contra ella. ¿Qué probabilidad había de que justo cuando salía con Yuzu, se toparan con una tienda de vestidos de novia? Sintió la abrumadora necesidad de dar media vuelta y alejarse de allí rápidamente. Pero, como se temía, la rubia estaba emocionada ante tal descubrimiento y corrió al sitio, arrastrandola con ella. En la entrada había una mujer, que se acercó a Yuzu. La cual, tras una breve charla, instó a Mei a pasar.

El lugar estaba desierto, sólo había dos dependientas, que parecían haber pasado un día bastante aburrido. Podría decir que incluso se emocionaron al ver a alguien entrar. Después de mirarlas detenidamente durante unos momentos, cada una se llevó a una de las chicas y la eligió un vestido. Las ayudaron a cambiarse y las guiaron hasta el fotocol. La morena fue la primera en estar lista y mientras esperaban, la mujer que la acompañaba ultimó algunos pequeños detalles y la observaba con detenimiento.

\- Está muy guapa, señorita. ¡Tal como imaginaba! Hoy era el último día de nuestro evento para probarse vestidos… pero la verdad es que no ha venido ni un alma. Entonces os he visto a vosotras, unas jovencitas tan guapas andando y no he podido evitar hablar con vosotras.

\- … - Se miró en un espejo que había en la sala.

\- Os daré las fotos gratis también…

\- ¡Qué tacones más altos! - Se escuchó una voz a lo lejos. - Uuh.. ¡¿Se puede bajar escaleras con esto?! Parece complicado…

\- Diría que su amiga ya está lista, voy a preparar el set para hacer las fotos. - Comentó mientras se alejaba.

\- ¿Qué te parece? - Dijo una voz familiar.

\- … - Se giró para verla. Estaba preciosa, pero su deleite duró poco, pronto sintió una punzada que la hizo apretar la mandíbula y el puño, llevándose la mano al pecho en un acto reflejo.

\- ¡Señorita! Uno de los adornos se ha quedado aquí. Vuelva al probador y así se lo podré colocar.

\- Uh, ¿en serio? ¡Voy…! - Algo sobresaltada. - Oye, Mei - En un tono en el que solo la más joven pudiera escucharla. - Cuando llegue el día de ponernos un vestido de verdad, quiero que las dos llevemos el mismo. - Ante estas palabras, la otra chica se congeló, notando esto se apresuró a decir. - ¡Es una broma!

\- ¿Señorita?

\- ¡Sí! ¡Ya voy! - Volviendo al probador.

La morena se quedó quieta, viendo a Yuzu alejarse. Trató de mantener la serenidad todo lo que pudo, pero notando que fallaba estrepitosamente, agachó la cabeza, mientras se quitaba los guantes y buscaba un lugar en el que esconderse. Dejó los guantes en un sofá que allí había y salió a un pasillo. Apoyó la espalda contra la pared, tapándose la cara con las manos y poco a poco se fue deslizando hacia abajo. De nuevo falló, por mucho que cerrara los ojos con todas sus fuerzas y apretara sus manos, no podía evitar que las lágrimas fluyeran por sus mejillas una vez más. Apretó los dientes, intentando aplacar aquellos sentimientos y silenciar los sollozos.

Estuvo así durante lo que parecieron milenios. Poco a poco se fue calmando. Agradeció la torpeza de Yuzu, que la libró de montar una escena y tener que dar explicaciones. Escuchó a alguien acercándose e intentó eliminar todo rastro de lo que acababa de pasar. Volvió a la sala con su característica cara inexpresiva. Justo también llegó la rubia con su gran sonrisa, la cual se desvaneció durante unos segundos, mientras observaba a Mei, asustando a esta, pero rápidamente volvió.

Después de hacerse las fotos y volver a ponerse su ropa, la gyaru quería seguir paseando, pero la presidenta del consejo insistió en que ya era tarde y tenía que preparar cosas para el día siguiente, ya que comenzaban las clases de nuevo. Yuzu gruñó un poco, pero acabó aceptando.

Ya era Septiembre y llegó la vuelta a clases. Algo que cierta joven morena llevaba algunas semanas deseando desesperadamente. Y no porque fuera una adicta al trabajo, que también, sino para tener una excusa para evitar todo lo posible a su hermanastra, enfrascandose en el trabajo. Su "alegría" duró poco al entrar a la sala del consejo y darse cuenta que apenas había trabajo para una hora. Haber estado trabajando algunos días durante el verano, dieron sus frutos y ahora estaba desalentada. Suspiró mientras se acercaba a la ventana. Vió a algunas chicas saliendo de la academia. Quien más llamó su atención fue un grupo de tres chicas, una alta castaña, una morena bajita y una intermedia rubia. Esta última se estaba despidiendo de las otras dos. ¿Realmente iba a estudiar duro para poder entrar en la misma universidad? Apretó la mandíbula, llevando la mano al anillo que llevaba colgando en el pecho. Apartó la vista y se sentó en la silla, frente al escritorio para comenzar a trabajar.

Cuando terminó las tareas, se fijó en que aún era temprano, y no quería volver a casa todavía. Suspiró pesadamente, llamando la atención de Himeko, que la miraba preocupada. De hecho, no dejaba de mirarla así desde el viaje de verano. Parecía que quería decirla algo, pero siempre que la preguntaba si pasaba algo, su respuesta era "No, nada." y la evitaba.

Pasaron los días y observar por la ventana para ver si veía a Yuzu y sus amigas se había vuelto una rutina. Si se marchaban juntas, podía ir a casa en cuanto terminara. Pero si se despedía de ellas o no era capaz de localizarlas, se quedaba hasta tarde. Su obsesión por evitar estar en casa en las mismas horas que Yuzu, estaba resultando ser problemática. Y aunque había tratado de disimularlo, estaba segura de que la rubia se había dado cuenta. Era imposible que no lo hubiera hecho, pues ella fue la única persona que vió a través de su máscara hace ya un año, cuando era bastante mejor que ahora ocultando sus emociones. Pero aún así, no preguntó ni dijo nada al respecto. Sabía que estaba siendo cobarde, no estaba orgullosa y la dolía hacer eso, pero era lo mejor que se le había ocurrido.

Una noche, estaba durmiendo junto a su hermanastra, de repente escuchó la alarma del móvil de esta última. Entreabrió los ojos y no vió nada, aún estaba oscuro. "¿Por qué pondría una alarma tan pronto?" pensó. Notó como Yuzu se incorporaba a su lado. Y la respuesta llegó antes de lo esperado, cuando escuchó a la rubia cantando el cumpleaños feliz. No se movió ni un milímetro, fingiendo seguir dormida. La otra chica, tras terminar de cantar, volvió a tumbarse. Mientras la morena sin quererlo, se giró hacia ella y luchó por no abrazarla.

A la mañana siguiente, tanto su madrastra, como su hermanastra la preguntaron qué quería de regalo, y si quería algo especial para cenar. A lo que respondió que no quería nada y no hacía falta que lo celebraran. Algo que decepcionó a las otras dos, que finalmente lograron convencerla para que, al menos, llegara pronto a casa y pasar la tarde juntas.

El día pasó más rápido de lo que la hubiera gustado. Cuando salió de la sala del consejo, vió a la rubia sentada en las escaleras.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí?

\- Te estaba esperando. ¿Ya has acabado? - Inclinando la cabeza hacia un lado.

\- Sí.

\- ¡Bien! - Levantándose. - Vamos a casa juntas. - Sacudiendo la falda.

\- De acuerdo. - Comenzando a andar una al lado de la otra.

\- Mei…

\- ¿Qué?

\- Últimamente, ¿no has estado demasiado ocupada con el consejo?

\- No, lo normal.

\- … - Frunció un poco el ceño. - ¿Estás segura? No quiero que vuelvas a desmayarte por el estrés.

\- No te preocupes, Yuzu. Estoy bien.

\- Vale, vale.

Cuando llegaron a casa, Ume las estaba esperando, con unas cartas de su padre. Mientras las leían, alguien tocó el timbre. Salió a abrir su madre. Cuando volvió al salón cargaba un ramo de flores y una tarjeta.

\- ¿Uh? ¿De donde sacaste eso mamá? - Mirándola curiosa.

\- Lo trajo uno de los hombres de Aihara, para Mei. - Entregandoselo a la chica mencionada.

\- Gracias. - Cogió la cartulina y comenzó a leerla. "Feliz cumpleaños, Aihara Mei. Espero que pases un gran día con tu familia. Con cariño. Udagawa. Pd: Como no sabía tu dirección, se lo envié a tu abuelo para que te lo enviara a ti."

\- ¿Qué dice el abuelo?

\- ¿Eh? - Levantando la vista hacia la rubia.

\- Las flores… ¿no son del abuelo? ¿Qué ponía en la tarjeta?

\- Ah, sí. - Guardó el papel. - Me felicitaba por el cumpleaños, nada más.

\- Ya veo…

Continuaron la tarde leyendo las cartas de Shou, vieron una película y cenando juntas. Cuando terminaron, se fueron a dormir. La mayor de las hermanastras entró primero en la habitación, seguida de la menor. Tras cerrar la puerta, la rubia se dio media vuelta y la acorraló poniendo una mano a cada lado de su cabeza.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Fe-Feliz cumpleaños, Mei. Tu regalo… t-te daré…

\- … - Suspiró y la dió un pequeño beso. - Gracias. Eso es suficiente.

Se agachó para pasar por debajo del brazo de la otra chica. La cual se quedó paralizada en aquella posición. "¿Cómo puede ser posible que hayamos estado a punto de ir un paso más allá en varias ocasiones y aún así se siga trabando con cosas tan inocentes?" pensó mientras se metía en la cama.

Pasaron un par de semanas, era una de esas tardes en las que seguiría en la sala del consejo aunque no hubiera mucho que hacer. Meditó sobre su situación. El porqué estaba haciendo esto y de como, en contra de lo que pensaba, evitarla en casa no había ayudado demasiado. Tal vez fuera porque aún compartían cama y clase. Quizás debería hacer lo que estuvo evitando todo este tiempo y dejar a Yuzu de manera definitiva. Pues, aunque el compromiso no se materializara hasta dentro de un par de años, estaba engañando a la persona que más quería. Así pues, solo tenía que mudarse, cambiarse de clase y romper con Yuzu. Respiró hondo mientras cerraba los ojos y se apretaba el puente de la nariz. No podía permitirse perder el control con Momokino ahí delante. Se levantó y se dirigió a la puerta.

\- ¿Pasa algo? ¿Te encuentras bien?

\- Sí, es solo que me duele un poco la cabeza.

\- Deberías irte a casa entonces. ¿Te acompaño?

\- No, estoy bien. Iré a refrescarme un poco.

\- Está bien.

Salió de la sala y notó como las lágrimas brotaron una vez más. "Esto es ridículo, cómo puedo estar llorando más en estos últimos meses que en toda la vida" Pensó enfadada consigo misma, mientras se dirigía a un grifo. Se lavó la cara y después se miró fijamente en el espejo, diciendose una y otra vez que eso era lo mejor que podía hacer.

* * *

Notas:

Según mis calculos, para que se cumplan los famosos 6 meses, Mei no se fue inmediatamente al terminar las vacaciones de verano (el día de los trajes de novia). Sino que se fue a últimos de octubre / primeros de noviembre.


	33. C 32

Al día siguiente después de clases, tras pensarlo mucho, se dirigió a la casa de su abuelo. La primera opción que se la vino a la cabeza cuando pensó en mudarse, fue a su antigua casa. Pero esa decisión levantaría sospechas, así que decidió que sería mejor preguntar al patriarca Aihara si podría acogerla en su casa, para así "prepararse mejor para el compromiso y tener más disponibilidad para las reuniones". Eran excusas realmente patéticas, pero tenía la esperanza de que sirvieran. Llegó a la casa, y una de las doncellas la comunicó que su abuelo estaba en una reunión. Así que fue a la sala de estar y se sentó a esperar. Unos recuerdos volvieron a su mente.

* * *

Estaba sentada en un sofá, en un gran salón junto a dos hombres. Uno de ellos sentado en un sillón al lado derecho del sofá y otro de pie frente a ella. El que estaba levantado, acababa de contar la historia de cómo su abuelo, con gran esfuerzo, trabajo y sacrificios, fue capaz de fundar la academia Aihara.

\- Es por eso que somos tan exigentes y estrictos contigo, Mei, porque te queremos y queremos lo mejor para ti.

\- Lo sé.

\- Es un gran honor pertenecer a la familia Aihara, pero también es una gran responsabilidad. Requiere grandes sacrificios, pero debemos ser firmes y no dejarnos llevar por cosas efímeras o pasiones pasajeras. La familia y el legado que dejemos, eso es lo que prevalecerá ante cualquier cosa. Muchos nunca comprenderán porque anteponemos ser Aihara a cualquier cosa, incluso a nuestra felicidad. ¿Pero… tú lo entiendes, verdad?

\- Claro que sí, señor.

\- Me alegra oír eso. - Dijo sonriendo. - Estoy orgulloso de tener una nieta tan inteligente.

* * *

En aquella época no hubiera podido imaginar cuánto costaría mantener esa palabra. Suspiró pesadamente, apretando el anillo y se alarmó al notar que alguien tocaba su hombro. Después de una pequeña charla, le preguntó si podía quedarse allí por un tiempo. Y este respondió que sí, alegre de que la morena se involucrara tanto con el nuevo compromiso.

Más tarde en su, por ahora, casa encontró a su madrastra. Aprovecharía que su hermanastra no estaba allí para hablar con ella sobre la mudanza. Dejó las cosas en la habitación, se cambió de ropa y se dirigió al salón.

\- Madre, ¿Tienes un momento para hablar?

\- Claro Mei, ¿Qué ocurre?

\- Hoy me reuní con el abuelo, para hablar sobre el compromiso. Hemos decidido que lo mejor es que… - Bajando la cabeza. - me vaya a vivir con él.

\- Vaya… - Sonrió tristemente - Si es lo que quieres… adelante. Pero ya sabes que estaremos aquí para lo que necesites. ¿De acuerdo?

\- Gracias. Sí, lo sé.

\- Te vamos a echar de menos, Mei-chan.

\- Yo… también os echaré de menos. - Dijo en voz baja con un tono triste.

\- … Jajajaja. - La joven la miró confusa, arqueando una ceja. - Perdona, es que… no me esperaba oir eso de tí, has cambiado mucho en este año, Mei.

\- … - Suspiró.

\- Es que, al principio tenía algo de miedo de que no te llevaras demasiado bien con Yuzu o que no nos aceptaras como familia, ya sabes, por ser de un ambiente totalmente diferente al que estabas acostumbrada. Pero no solo te llevas más que bien con tu hermana y nos aceptaste como si nada, también preferiste vivir con nosotras a vivir con tu abuelo, te reconciliaste con tu padre, conseguiste que Yuzu estudiara, de vez en cuando levantas la cabeza de los libros y sales a pasear con tu hermana, e incluso te llevas bien con Matsuri, que creeme que no es algo fácil de ver. Me alegra que dejaras de ser aquella chica solitaria y ver en lo que te has convertido. Estoy orgullosa.

\- … - Bajó la mirada, sonrojándose y llevandose un mechón de pelo detrás de la oreja. - Gracias.

\- Me hubiera encantado ver como cada día, poco a poco, te conviertes en la gran mujer que seguro serás. - Tras unos momentos de silencio, observando a la chica frente a ella. - Bueno, ¿cuándo te mudas?

\- Este fin de semana.

\- ¿Tan pronto?

\- Sí…

\- Bueno, intentaré ayudar en lo que pueda.

\- Tranquila, no es necesario. Mi abuelo ya contrató una empresa de mudanzas.

\- Igualmente, intentaré estar ahí para ayudar, diré a Yuzu que también esté. - Ese último comentario sobresaltó a la morena. - Ella… ¿aun no le contaste nada?

\- No…

\- ¿Por qué no? - La miró extrañada. - Puede que se disguste, pero tarde o temprano tendrá que saberlo y estamos a pocos días del fin de semana. - Se oyó la puerta de la calle abrirse. - Está bien, - Suspiró. - no la comentaré nada.

\- He vuelto. - Dijo una rubia sonriendo al ver a su madre y su hermanastra.

Esa noche se propuso contarle a Yuzu lo que estaba pasando. Pero era demasiado cobarde y no fue capaz de decir nada, solo suspiró con frustración mientras miraba el cielo nocturno.

Días después, en la academia, aprovechando su posición como heredera y persona al cargo de la institución, tramitó su cambio de clase a la de Momokino. No le gustaba la idea de usar el poder en beneficio propio. Pero este caso lo requería. Con esto, ya solo faltaba lo más difícil.

Llegó la noche. Ya tenía casi todo preparado para guardar fácilmente en cajas. Su madre se había disculpado con ella, diciendo que por trabajo no iba a poder estar ayudando en la mudanza, pero que la ayudaría con los preparativos de la boda. Estaba tumbada en la cama, mirando hacia el balcón. No había dicho nada a su hermanastra todavía y esta sería la última noche que pasarían juntas. Si no decía nada, al día siguiente, la rubia saldría con Harumi y las otras chicas.

Era la última oportunidad para contarla todo. - Mei… - Escuchó en un susurro. Se giró y allí estaba la rubia un día más, sentada sobre sus piernas con ojos suplicantes. - … - Suspiró incorporándose, a la vez que una sensación agridulce la envolvía. Se sentó a lo seiza frente a ella y llevó una mano a la mejilla de la otra chica. Lentamente se iban acercando mientras se miraban fijamente. Cerraron los ojos cuando estaban a pocos centímetros la una de la otra y finalmente juntaron los labios. La ternura no desapareció cuando poco a poco sus lenguas invadian la boca contraria. Rompieron el beso, para poder respirar, apoyaron sus frentes con los ojos cerrados aun. La morena acarició la mejilla de su pareja. Bajó la mano y cuando se iba a separar, notó como los brazos de la mayor se envolvieron alrededor de su cuello. Luego se acercó a su oído y la susurró - Te quiero, Mei. - Esta abrió los ojos de golpe, estremeciéndose. Sentía como aquellas palabras se clavaban como puñales en su corazón. Agarró las sábanas con fuerza, quería corresponder el abrazo y llorar en su hombro, pero eso sería demasiado egoísta por su parte. Tan solo se quedó ahí parada. Unos segundos después, Yuzu se separó dedicandola una gran sonrisa. - Buenas noches, Mei. - Tumbandose en la cama. - Buenas noches, Yuzu. - Imitandola.

Pasaron un par de horas desde que estaba mirando el techo y aunque ella siempre pudo dormir con gran facilidad, hoy algo se lo impedía. Una mezcla de angustia, temor, dolor y duda no la dejaban tranquila. Se incorporó, sentándose en la cama, y miró a la rubia. "Se merecía ser la primera en conocer todo, y sin embargo…" pensó.

Se levantó de la cama y se sentó en su escritorio. Si no podía decirselo directamente a la cara, al menos podría escribir una especie de carta de despedida. No era la mejor solución, ni siquiera era buena. Pero era la única cosa que podía hacer. Pensó en qué debería escribir y por unos minutos, dudó... sus sentimientos por Yuzu o las responsabilidades que tenía como Aihara, ¿cuál era más importante? ¿Que era lo que ella de verdad quería? Resopló meneando la cabeza. Eran preguntas estúpidas. No se trataba de nada de eso, sino de lo que debía hacer, ella sabía que debía anteponer la academia a todo. Al fin y al cabo ese era su sueño desde siempre ¿no?. Además ella nunca podría llegar a ser lo que Yuzu se merecía. Y el mundo jamás las aceptaría… dos hermanastras nunca podrán ser felices juntas.

Quería que al menos ella fuera feliz. Así que lo único que podía hacer era irse. Cogió un bolígrafo y aquel cuaderno que la chica dormida tras ella escribió hace ya algunos meses, y comenzó a redactar. Haciendo un repaso de todo el tiempo que pasaron juntas y de cómo se sentía al respecto.

"Yuzu,

¿Recuerdas la noche del día en que me convertí en tu hermana? Aquel día en el que lejos de aceptarte como mi familia, te acabé besando. En aquellos días me desvivía por mantener el orden en el instituto por mi familia, esperando a que mi padre volviera. Esa era la única manera que tenía de vivir.

Entonces, al verte a ti, que eras todo lo opuesto a mí, viviendo la vida como querías y hablando siempre de amor, pensé que nosotras nunca nos podríamos entendernos y por eso te rechazaba. Pero creo que en realidad en aquel momento te envidiaba. Era una persona inmadura que no entendía mis propios sentimientos. Y no sé si es porque te diste cuenta de ello, pero tú, viniste directa a mi corazón con esa mirada firme.

Gracias a eso, pude sincerarme con mi padre y, a la vez, aprendí la importancia de entender lo que sientes. Descubrí un nuevo objetivo, ser la sucesora del instituto por voluntad propia.

Sin embargo, hay otra cosa que conocí al mismo tiempo. Otro sentimiento nuevo. Es el que surgió después de sentir tu calidez. Por una parte, le dio más vida y color a mi corazón, pero por otro lado, me suscitó un sinfín de dudas a la hora de enfrentarme a mi objetivo. Entonces intenté volver a ocultar ese nuevo sentimiento que nació en mí.

Pero después de entender lo importante que es valorar tus verdaderos sentimientos, ya no pude volver a ser como era antes de conocerte. Las dudas me invadieron respecto a lo que sentía. Y terminé huyendo de ti.

Aun así, tú fuiste detrás de mí y me confesaste lo que realmente sentías. Tuve la sensación de que se me había permitido aceptar tu sinceridad. Y al recordar aquel beso, incluso ahora, una felicidad inmensa se apodera de mi interior.

Desde entonces, al pasar los días contigo, empecé a pensar que me gustaría estar a la altura de lo que sientes por mí. En cómo podría corresponder mejor tus sentimientos. Intentar nuevos desafíos, probar cosas nuevas junto a ti y aprender todo tipo de cosas para poder conocerte mejor. Incluso cogí tu cuaderno para intentar saber qué deseabas.

El anillo que me regalaste es el tesoro más preciado de mi vida.

Cada minuto, cada segundo que pasaba contigo me parecía algo nuevo y me divertía, y entonces me di cuenta de que estaba tan enamorada de ti, que no había vuelta atrás. Sin embargo, empecé a sentir un dolor en el pecho cada vez mayor. Sabía que cuanto más me acercaba a ti más te iba a hacer sufrir en el futuro. Cuanto más amor recibía de ti, y más te iba queriendo, más culpable me sentía. Y ha llegado a un nivel insoportable.

Dentro de poco, voy a casarme con un chico con el que estoy prometida y voy a ser la sucesora de la familia Aihara. Ya le he contado a mamá sobre el compromiso y los preparativos de la boda. Aunque le he pedido que no te explique nada.

Esta es la última elección que puedo hacer por tu bien. A partir de ahora, para poder seguir con el camino que elegí, creo que lo mejor es que esté lo menos posible contigo, tanto en el instituto como en la familia.

No podría ver tu rostro porque mi decisión temblaría. Por lo tanto, he decidido dejar en este cuaderno todos estos sentimientos que quería confesarte.

Ojalá puedas perdonar a tu débil, egoísta y cobarde hermana menor.

Y por último, quiero decirte que por mucho que nuestros corazones estén separados, mantenemos un vínculo fraternal, y eso me reconforta.

Espero que seas feliz junto a todas las personas que te quieren.

Gracias, Yuzu.

Adiós"

No se había dado cuenta de que estaba llorando, hasta que vio caer algunas gotas a las hojas. Se limpió las lágrimas con las mangas del pijama. Guardó la libreta en un sitio seguro hasta mañana. Volvió a la cama junto su hermanastra. Se tumbó mirando hacia ella. Quería abrazarla y no soltarla nunca. Pero carecía del valor para ello. Simplemente se quedó observando, hasta que finalmente se durmió.

Cuando despertó, la rubia ya se había ido. Se vistió y llamó a los de la mudanza. En menos de lo que esperaba ya estaba todo recogido y montado en el furgón. Les dío la dirección de la casa del patriarca Aihara y se quedó un rato más allí. Miró por última vez la que fue su habitación y su casa. Se sentía extrañamente frío. Dejó el cuaderno encima de la cama con un marcador en la página de la nota. Cuanto más se acercaba a la puerta más pesados se volvían sus pasos. Pero no podía, no debía rendirse.

Tras un gran esfuerzo, salió del apartamento, cerrando la puerta tras ella. Apoyó la espalda en ella y levantó la cabeza cerrando los ojos lo más fuerte que pudo. Tratando de mantener serena la respiración. Minutos más tarde se dirigió a los ascensores y entró en el primero en llegar. Marcó la planta baja y miró cómo se cerraban las puertas. Justo antes de que se cerraran completamente, le pareció ver pasar a una rubia familiar. - Yuzu lo siento… - Susurró llevando la mano al colgante y apretando con fuerza. Cuando las puertas del ascensor se abrieron salió corriendo del edificio.


	34. C 33

Corrió y corrió. Sin dirección ninguna. Esquivando como podía a los transeúntes. Corría para intentar dejar atrás todos aquellos sentimientos. Entró en un parque, sería más fácil correr allí, que por las calle llenas de gente. Y tropezó, cayendo de boca, permaneció ahí por unos momentos. Se levantó, la caída había provocado algunas magulladuras, pero eso era lo de menos. Se sentó en un banco cercano. Con las manos entrelazadas sobre las piernas, apoyó la espalda en el respaldo, levantó la cabeza hacia el cielo y suspiró con resignación. El golpe la hizo entrar en razón. Por mucho que corriera ya estaba hecho. No podría huir de aquello tan fácilmente.

La imagen de Yuzu, volviendo a casa inocentemente, sin saber nada. Entrando en su habitación y encontrándose con la sorpresa de que todas las pertenencias de la morena habían desaparecido. Quedando tan solo el cuaderno encima de la cama, con aquella horrible nota. Sin más explicación. Realmente era algo desolador.

Seguramente la odiaría por ello. Y con razón. ¿En qué momento se le ocurrió que eso sería una buena idea? Pero ya no había marcha atrás. Debía seguir con ello, para que al menos el dolor valiera la pena. Se quedó un rato más ahí antes de ir a la que sería su nueva casa. Mirando como caían las hojas de los árboles, agarrando con fuerza el colgante, mientras algunas lágrimas recorrían su rostro.

* * *

Estaba en su habitación, con su padre al frente, arrodillado para estar a su altura. Mientras la acariciaba la cabeza.

\- ¿Estás segura de que no quieres venir conmigo?

\- Sí. - Cerrando los puños con fuerza.

\- Pero… estarás sola.

\- No importa, el abuelo cuidará de mi. ¡Protegeré la academia mientras no estás!

\- Mei… - Se levantó y tras un rato salió de la habitación.

Ella se quedó ahí parada, escuchando como aquel hombre abría y cerraba las puertas y los cajones de los armarios. Minutos más tarde estaba de nuevo delante de su puerta, con una maleta en la mano, mirándola.

\- No vas a cambiar de opinión, ¿verdad?

\- … - Negó con la cabeza.

\- Está bien. - Se dirigió al genkan, con su hija siguiendole. Se cambió el calzado y la miró por última vez - Cuídate… adiós, Mei. - Saliendo de la casa.

\- Adiós… padre.

Vió como su padre desaparecía tras la puerta. Estuvo allí de pie, mirando la puerta, durante horas. Apretaba los puños con firmeza intentando no llorar. Cerró los ojos con fuerza. Escuchó como llamaban a la puerta. Los abrió de golpe, ahora estaba sentada en el escritorio del consejo estudiantil.

\- Adelante.

\- Así que estás aquí ¿eh?

\- ¿Qué haces aquí? - Mirando atónita a quién acababa de entrar.

\- No habría tenido que venir hasta aquí si alguien hubiera venido donde habíamos quedado. - Cerrando la puerta.

\- ¿De qué estás hablando?

\- Oh, venga, no te hagas la tonta. - Caminando hacia ella.

\- Fuera de aquí.

\- ¿Es esa manera de hablar a tu prometido? - Colocándose tras ella.

\- Tú ya no eres mi prometido.

\- No cumples las órdenes de un profesor y encima le mientes. - La agarró de la cabeza y la empujó contra la mesa. - Voy a tener que castigarte.

Intentó liberarse, pero no pudo. Lo único que consiguió fue que aquel hombre se riera. Apretó los dientes con frustración. Una sensación nauseabunda la inundó al sentir la otra mano recorriendola. Apretó los puños contra el escritorio y cerró los ojos deseando que todo aquello acabara rápido. Dejó de sentir, cuando los volvió a abrir, estaba de pie en el umbral de la puerta del salón. Tenía a su padre enfrente sentado en una silla mirándola serio.

\- Profesor...

\- No me llames así. No soy tu profesor.

\- ...

\- Vine para decirte que me volví a casar hace poco. Ahora tienes una nueva madre que se preocupa por tí y una hermana. Ya no estarás sola nunca más.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Acaban de mudarse a esta dirección. - Sacando un papel y dejándolo encima de la mesa. - Ve a vivir con ellas.

\- ¿Con ellas?

\- Sí, yo tengo un vuelo esta noche.

\- Entonces... ¿No volverás a la academia?

\- No.

\- ...

\- Bueno, se me está haciendo tarde. - Levantandose y acercandose a la puerta. - Espero que te guste nuestra nueva familia. - Pasando al lado de Mei. -Nos veremos allí la próxima vez. Adiós, Mei.

Esta se quedó observando a su padre cambiándose los zapatos en el genkan. Luego cogió la maleta, abrió la puerta y sin mirarla levantó el brazo derecho a forma de despedida antes de desaparecer por la puerta. La morena no podía creer que su padre se hubiera ido así. Por segunda vez. Tan sólo apareciendo para decirla que tenía una nueva familia. Agachó la cabeza y cerró los ojos. Entonces escuchó la puerta del otro ascensor abrirse, cuando miró al frente justo antes de que se cerraran completamente las puertas del ascensor en el que se encontraba, le pareció ver pasar a una rubia familiar. - Yuzu lo siento…

Se incorporó de golpe y miró alrededor desorientada. Poco a poco sus ojos enfocaron y reconoció el lugar. Había sido una pesadilla. Suspiró pellizcandose el puente de la nariz. Miró un reloj, sólo eran las 3 de la madrugada, así que intentó volver a dormir. Unas horas más tarde amaneció. Ya era Lunes y tocaba volver al instituto. Tenía miedo. Miedo de ver a Yuzu odiandola, o peor, destrozada por hacer aquello.

Una vez en la academia, estuvo a punto de entrar en su antigua clase, pero rectificó justo a tiempo. Muchas alumnas se sorprendieron del cambio de clase y fue lo más comentado del día. Eso fue lo único destacable que pasó ese día, esas semanas… Sabía que su hermanastra iba a clases porque no tenía faltas de asistencia, y a parte, escuchó a Himeko gritarla. Pero tanto ella como su hermanastra habían hecho todo lo posible para ni siquiera encontrarse por los pasillos. Parecía que el tejido de la realidad se hubiera partido, creando dos dimensiones en las que todo co-existía, excepto la otra.

Había pensado que al terminar con la relación y separarse completamente, el dolor comenzaría a sanar. Pero incluso sin saber absolutamente nada de ella, sin ni siquiera verla en las últimas semanas, no solo no menguó, sino que parecía aumentar. Y eso la molestaba bastante. Para intentar evadirse de aquello, no solo asistía a todas las reuniones de la junta de accionistas y del consejo estudiantil. También pidió a Himeko que le cediera trabajo y a los profesores deberes extra.

Al anochecer, volviendo a casa del abuelo, levantó la vista y la vió, quedando petrificada. Estaba delante de la puerta mirando hacia la casa, al notar su presencia se giró hacia ella. Se quedaron así un rato, hasta que la rubia, decidió andar hacia ella, asustandola y haciéndola retroceder unos pasos. Pero desapareció tan rápido como la velocidad de la luz, tras un parpadeo. Se quedó perpleja mirando a la nada. Sacudió la cabeza, para quitarse aquello de la cabeza.

Cuando llegó a la casa, su abuelo le informó de que próximamente su prometido los visitaría. Sería una reunión informal, y quería invitar a su familia. Un escalofrío la recorrió al imaginarse la situación si Yuzu aceptara tal invitación. Apretó con fuerza el asa de su maleta e intentó negarse, pero finalmente aceptó. Fue a habitación, cogió el teléfono y llamó a su antigua casa rezando para que quien atendiera la llamada fuera Ume. Pero no fue así. Al escuchar la voz de su hermanastra, se congeló y se la cayó el aparato al suelo. Se quedó mirándolo mientras agarraba con fuerza el anillo.

Al día siguiente, llamó a su madrastra poco antes de una reunión del consejo, donde la contó la razón de la reunión así como la fecha y hora. Esta vez sí contestó ella, algo que agradeció profundamente. Puede que la rubia no estuviera en casa, y fuera físicamente imposible que contestara. Pero si no hubiera contestado nadie, tendría que haber dejado un mensaje en el contestador. Algo que para nada hubiera sido agradable.

Después de la llamada, se reunió con Himeko y algunas miembros del consejo. Mientras iban andando hacía la sala de la reunión, se percató de que hacia su dirección caminaba cierta gyaru con su mejor amiga y su admiradora. Se paró de pronto mirando fijamente a su antigua compañera de habitación. No sabía qué hacer. Temía seguir adelante, acercarse, enfrentarla.

\- ¿Presidenta? - Preguntaron al unísono mirandola extrañadas.

\- … - Mantuvo la vista al frente, sin saber cómo escapar de aquella situación.

\- ... - Momokino giró para ver el lugar al que miraba la más alta y al darse cuenta. - Oh… Es cierto, se me olvidaba.

\- ¿El qué?

\- Tranquilas, sigan sin nosotras. - Le puso la mano encima del hombro a la menor de las Aiharas, llamando su atención. - Luego las alcanzaremos. - Alejándose en dirección contraria a la que llevaban hasta ahora.

\- Disculpen. - Dijo inclinándose ante las otras chicas. - Nos vemos en la sala. - Tras esto siguió a la vicepresidenta.

La chica más alta, solo pudo sentirse relajada cuando entró al despacho del director y cerró la puerta tras ella. Nunca podría agradecérselo lo suficiente a su mejor amiga de la infancia. La cual la miraba preocupada.

\- Pres… MeiMei.

\- ¿Sí?

\- Yuzu Aihara… - Tan solo la mención de su nombre había hecho que la presidenta del consejo apretara los puños y se pusiera en modo defensivo. - ella… - Tras una pausa, cerró los ojos y suspiró. - Sigue siendo un desastre rompe normas. Nunca cambiará.

\- Sí, eso parece.

El silencio invadió la sala. Sabía que su amiga conocía los motivos la mudanza, del cambio de clase, que se petrificara hace un momento... Pero no era algo de lo que quisiera hablar y esperó que la otra chica también se diera cuenta de eso. Parecía que Momokino hubiera escuchado sus pensamientos, pasaron unos minutos que parecieron años hasta que, finalmente, fueron a la reunión sin decir nada más.

Tras la reunión, en la academia, a pesar de tener tanto en lo que pensar y con lo que distraerse, levantó la cabeza y la vió ahí, frente a ella, mirándola un poco preocupada.

\- Deberías descansar un poco.

\- No eres real, no estás aquí.

\- Ah, ¿no?

\- No.

\- Entonces, no hay problema con que me quede, ¿verdad?

\- Desaparece.

\- No puedo hacerlo.

\- … - Se puso las manos sobre la cara mientras apoyaba los codos en la mesa.

\- Descansa, no tienes buen aspecto.

\- No hace falta, estoy bien.

\- ¿De verdad? Porque no lo parece.

\- Sí.

\- Bueno... Pero no deberías esforzarte tanto, piensa un poco más en tí, Mei. - Rodeando la mesa por su derecha, haciendo a la morena girar hacia su izquierda, para enfrentarla.

\- Es lo que hago. - Frunciendo el ceño.

\- Ni siquiera eres honesta contigo misma. - Se agachó para estar a su altura. - Esto no es lo que quieres.

\- Sí lo es. - Giró la cabeza hacia otro lado. - Y ahora desaparece.

\- ¡Que fría! - Fingió un puchero. - Ya deberías saber que la razón por la que estoy aquí es…

Sacudió la cabeza, cerrando los ojos y el silencio volvió a la habitación. Suspiró con frustración. Decidió terminar lo que tenía entre manos antes de ir a casa. Cogió los que sería la última carpeta por hoy. Era la solicitud de ingreso en la academia de Matsuri Mizusawa.


	35. C 34

Iba caminando de regreso a casa. Como de costumbre, aún más especialmente, en los últimos meses, se había quedado hasta tarde. Era de noche y las nubes parecían amenazar con soltar su carga. Dio un vistazo a los árboles del camino, apenas tenían hojas. Después de una hermosa primavera y un soleado verano, pasar por el otoño tan rápido, acercándose inevitablemente al frío invierno, era extrañamente doloroso. Nunca antes se había planteado lo triste que podría llegar a ser aquella transición. Aunque quisiera ser optimista, pensando que la primavera volvería a llegar, sabía que nunca sería como la anterior, nada tendría comparación. Cerró los ojos y suspiró pesadamente. Sin darse cuenta se había parado frente a un árbol, mirando las ramas desnudas. Sacudió la cabeza recriminandose el no darse cuenta de sus acciones y volviendo a andar.

De pronto recordó la reunión entre su prometido y su familia. Deseaba que Yuzu se inventara cualquier excusa para no asistir. Aún no se encontraba preparada para estar junto a Udagawa frente a ella. Ni siquiera para verla o hablarla. Por su mente pasaron los recuerdos de cómo se la cayó el teléfono al oírla contestar al otro lado. De la excusa que dio a su madrastra cuando esta le preguntó porqué no avisaba a la rubia en lugar de llamarla a ella. De cómo se paralizaba al verla por los pasillos.

El claxon de un coche la sacó de sus pensamientos, sobresaltandola. Miró en la dirección de donde provenía aquel sonido. Se deslumbró con los faros de un coche, entrecerró los ojos y puso un brazo delante intentando tapar la luz para poder ver. Pero no la dio tiempo a ver nada. Escuchó un frenazo, olió el hedor proveniente de la fricción de las ruedas contra el pavimento. Sintió un golpe en las piernas, como dejaba de pisar el suelo y se deslizaba sobre algo metálico. Otro golpe en la espalda, el crujir de un cristal. Estar flotando en el aire y la fuerza de la gravedad atrayendola. Estaba tirada en el asfalto, oía gritos amortiguados, veía borroso, al parecer aquel automóvil la había arrollado. Alguien se agachó junto a ella justo antes de perder el conocimiento.

* * *

Abrió los ojos y lo primero que vio fue el color blanco. Un blanco cegador, volvió a cerrar los ojos rápidamente, cubriendolos con la mano. Intentó abrirlos, esta vez lentamente, para que las pupilas se acostumbraran a la claridad. Cuando por fin lo consiguió, notó que estaba tumbada en una cama. No sentía ningún dolor ni molestia. Se examinó en busca de alguna secuela del accidente, no halló ninguna, pero se dio cuenta que llevaba puesta una bata de hospital. Se incorporó y miró alrededor. A la derecha de la cama había una mesilla de noche y un poco más alejado, un pequeño armario y cerca de la esquina una puerta. A la izquierda se encontró con una silla de ruedas y una ventana con rejas. Y al frente tenía un escritorio y una silla. Nada más.

Se levantó y miró a través de la ventana, vió lo que parecía un patio, con árboles, hojas caídas, césped y una enorme verja, que parecía rodear todo el complejo. Después revisó los cajones de la mesilla, dentro del armario y en el escritorio en busca de algo que pudiera darle alguna pista de donde estaba o qué hacía allí. Pero no había demasiado relevante. Lo más notable que encontró fue un osito de peluche encima de la mesilla. Suspiró frustrada con el objeto en la mano. Escuchó la puerta abrirse tras ella, se giró para ver quién era. Se sorprendió al ver a aquel chico, alto, moreno, con grandes gafas de pasta. Se trataba de Udagawa.

\- Ya es hora de levantarse Aiha… - La miró estupefacto.

\- ¿Udagawa? - Arqueando una ceja. Lo examinó de arriba a abajo. Parecía llevar un uniforme de enfermero.

\- Está de pie… y hablando…- La miró aún más atónito.

\- ¿A qué te refieres? ¿Qué está pasando? ¿Dondé estamos? - Mirándolo inquisitivamente.

\- Llamaré a la doctora inmediatamente. - Dio media vuelta y con paso raudo se alejó de allí, dejando aún más confundida a la morena.

Pasaron unos minutos hasta que, la heredera de la familia Aihara, volviendo a dejar el oso en su sitio, decidió acercarse a la puerta, para ver qué había fuera. Era un pasillo bastante ancho, con varias puertas a los lados. Cerca de cada puerta había un cartel con un número, excepto en dos, en uno el letrero era un dibujo de un "hombre" y el del otro de una "mujer". Suponiendo que eran los aseos se dirigió a ellos. Se lavó las manos y la cara. Durante unos momentos se miró fijamente en el espejo, como si este pudiera responder a sus preguntas. Se notó algo distinta, ¿un mal sueño?, ¿demasiado trabajo?, no sabía decir por qué.

\- ¿Aihara? - Escuchó una voz que provenía del pasillo. Suspiró dándose un momento y salió afuera. Se topó con dos personas de espaldas a ella, su prometido y una chica con el pelo rubio recogido en un moño y con una bata blanca.

\- Estoy aquí. - Haciendo que los antes mencionados se sobresaltaran y giraran para verla. Al volver a mirar aquellos ojos verdes mirándola, se estremeció.

\- Vaya, veo que lo que decía Gawauda es cierto. Me parecía imposible, pero ¡mírate! - Dijo con una gran sonrisa.

\- ¿Gawauda? - Preguntó extrañada. - ¿Quién es?

\- ¿Qué quién soy? ¿No me recuerda? - Dijo con un atisbo de tristeza. La morena cambió la mirada a él confusa.

\- No hablemos de esto aquí. Aihara, por favor, - Señalando la puerta. - entre en la habitación. - Se giró hacia el chico. - Gawauda continúe con su trabajo.

\- Está bien, hasta luego. - Se inclinó levemente hacia delante y se fue.

Las dos chicas entraron en la habitación, primero la del pelo más oscuro seguida de la otra. Estuvieron un rato de pie, en silencio. Una frente a la otra. La joven Aihara miraba al suelo, mientras que la chica que tenía enfrente, la miraba a ella con curiosidad.

\- ¿Sabes dónde está? o… ¿Por qué está aquí?

\- No. - Se cruzó de brazos.

\- ¿Qué es lo último que recuerda?

\- … - Levantó la vista para intentar leer lo que podría pensar de su respuesta. - Volvía a casa y un coche me atropelló.

\- ¿Fue atropellada? Vaya…

\- Era un sueño, ¿cierto? No tengo cicatrices y esto… - Haciendo gestos con las manos, señalando el lugar. - me da la sensación de que no es un hospital.

\- Uhm, - Se llevó la mano a la barbilla. - parece que es tan inteligente como decían.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Nada importante, que se comentaba que era una gran estudiante. Volviendo a su memoria, anterior a eso, ¿recuerda algo?

\- … - Se tomó algunos segundos para pensar bien su respuesta. - No demasiado, solo ir a clase y trabajar en el consejo estudiantil.

\- ¿Era miembro del consejo estudiantil?

\- Sí, soy la presidenta. - Dijo con cierto orgullo.

\- Ya veo…

\- ¿Puedo preguntar yo algo ahora?

\- Claro, ¿que quiere saber?

\- ¿Qué lugar es este?

\- Es un psiquiatrico.

\- ¿Cuánto tiempo llevo aquí? - Preguntó con algo de miedo.

\- Aproximadamente un año y medio. - Los ojos violetas se agrandaron con sorpresa. "¿Un año y medio? Eso es imposible." Pensó.

\- ¿Por qué estoy aquí? ¿Por qué no recuerdo nada? - Cuestionó algo exasperada.

\- De eso hablaremos más tarde, en una consulta. - Dijo en un tono serio.

\- … - Suspiró con desgana al notar que no obtendría más información por ahora.

\- ¿Algo más que quiera preguntar?

\- No, nada más.

\- Está bien. - Volvió al tono amigable de antes. - Dese una vuelta por el edificio para ver si recuerda algo. Y desayune. Dentro de unas horas tendremos una consulta en mi despacho. Oh, casi lo olvido. Yo soy la doctora Kogio Yukozu, puede llamarme Yuko. - Sonrió ampliamente mientras tendía la mano.

\- … - Observó la mano, extrañada por el gesto, durante unos segundos, hasta que finalmente correspondió el saludo. - Aihara Mei. Llameme Mei, por favor.

\- De acuerdo, hasta luego, Mei. - Salió de la habitación.

La morena, una vez a solas se sentó en la cama, mirando hacia la puerta. Haciéndose preguntas sobre lo que estaba ocurriendo. Varios minutos más tarde, al darse cuenta de que allí no encontraría respuestas, tan solo se angustiaría, salió a investigar. Recorrió algunos pasillos en los que tan solo había habitaciones a ambos lados, hasta que llegó a lo que parecían unas salas comunes. En ellas había sofás, mesas con sillas, estanterías con libros y juegos de mesa, una televisión, etc. Explorando un poco más, llegó a lo que parecía ser el comedor. Allí había varias personas sentadas desayunando. Cuando entró todos la miraron extrañados. Simplemente ignoró a todos y se dirigió al mostrador. Allí cogió una bandeja que la entregaron y se sentó sola en una mesa. Comió tranquilamente hasta que alguien se sentó junto a ella.

\- Buenos días, Aihara, ¡Veo que está mejor hoy! - Exclamó alegremente aquella chica. Era alta, morena, con el pelo largo. También llevaba una bata de paciente.

\- Buenos días… - Hizo una pequeña pausa mirándola fijamente, intentando recordarla, pero no lo logró. - ¿Nos conocemos?

\- Vaya, ¿no me recuerda?

\- No, no recuerdo nada relacionado con el psiquiatrico. - Suspiró con resignación.

\- Tranquila, le entiendo. Tampoco recuerdo nada anterior a entrar aquí. Bueno, me presentaré. Mi nombre es Kouto Namina. - Dijo sonriendo, mientras le tendía la mano derecha.

\- Mei Aihara. - Respondiendo el gesto.

\- Lo sé, es decir, somos vecinas de habitación.

\- Ya veo.

\- Así que si me busca y no estoy aquí, seguramente estaré en la habitación frente a la suya. E igualmente si tiene alguna duda sobre algo o quiere ir a algún sitio y no sabe cómo llegar, puedo intentar ayudarle.

\- Gracias por ofrecerse. - Inclinó levemente la cabeza unos segundos.

\- No es nada, para eso están las compañeras.

\- … - Dudó unos instantes sobre el por qué de toda aquella amabilidad, pero tampoco tenía nada que perder. - ¿Sabe… por qué estoy aquí?

\- Realmente no lo sé. Ya estaba aquí cuando yo ingresé. Y nunca le vi hacer nada. Es decir, Gawauda, que es un enfermero, le sentaba en una silla de ruedas, le traía aquí y le daba paseos. Tokoi, que es otra enfermera, le bañaba y, en ocasiones, le daba de comer. Y Kogio, que es una psicóloga, siempre estaba pendiente e intentaba hacerle hablar. Pero jamás reaccionó a nada, siempre estaba como ausente. Todo el mundo se dio por vencido, menos ellos, siempre mantuvieron la esperanza de que algún día, se levantara. ¡Y parece que ese día al fin llegó!

\- Entiendo. - Bajó la mirada y se quedó en silencio, procesando aquella información.

\- No se preocupe, seguro que se curara pronto. Y no recordar nada del psiquiátrico, tampoco es algo malo.

\- Supongo que tiene razón. Gracias.

\- No hay de que.

\- Por cierto, ¿Sabe donde está el despacho de Kogio?

\- Claro, también es mi doctora. Si quiere le llevo.

\- Si no es mucha molestia.

\- Por supuesto que no, sígame. - Ambas chicas se levantaron de la mesa y anduvieron por los pasillos. Cada vez que pasaban por un lugar "clave" Kouto lo señalaba y explicaba. Parecía una guia turistica. Finalmente llegaron a su destino. - Aquí es. - Dio unos golpecitos en la puerta, tras la que unos segundos después apareció la doctora. - Señorita Kogio, aquí traje a Mei Aihara.

\- Oh, ya veo, gracias Namina.

\- Sí, muchas gracias Namina. - Inclinándose hacia ella.

\- No fue nada. Ha sido un placer hablar con usted. Bueno, hasta luego. - Se despidió y alejó en la dirección en la que vinieron.

\- Hasta luego. - Dijeron las otras dos chicas a la vez.

\- Bueno, Aihara, adelante. - Señalando el umbral de la puerta con la mano.

Una vez dentro, Yuko se sentó en su escritorio e hizo un gesto a Mei para que se sentará en la silla que había en frente.

\- Me alegra que hayas hecho una amiga.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Me refiero a Namina. Siempre has sido tan solitaria, y temía que cuando despertaras del letargo, lo siguieras siendo.

\- … - Arqueó una ceja. - ¿En este centro no estuve siempre… ausente?

\- Sí, ese es el motivo por el que te trajeron aquí.

\- ¿Entonces, nos conocemos de antes? - Preguntó insegura.

\- Vaya, creía que, al menos, recordabas la etapa en bachillerato, y que acabarías recordandome. - Al ver la cara de confusión de la morena, suspiró. - Bueno, te lo contaré rápidamente. En bachiller mi amiga Miharu y yo, entramos en la academia Aihara, allí os conocimos a Himeko y a ti. ¿A ellas las recuerdas?

\- A Himeko sí.

\- Tsk. - Chasqueó la lengua. - Como iba diciendo, os conocimos al entrar, y de la peor manera. Erais presidenta y vicepresidenta del consejo estudiantil y nos fichasteis desde el primer momento. No dejabaís de reñirnos. Pero me llamó la atención que fueras tan solitaria y quise ser tu amiga. Me costó mucho trabajo, pero al final conseguí que confiaras en mí. También conseguí que de vez en cuando dejaras los libros y preocupaciones a parte saliéramos las cuatro juntas. Nos graduamos y cada una fue a una universidad distinta. Poco a poco nos fuimos distanciando de las demás. Pero, irónicamente, contigo no. - Notaba como según iba hablando en el rostro de la morena había tanto asombro como confusión. - Quiero decir, pensaba que Miharu sería mi mejor amiga para siempre y que estaríamos siempre en contacto, pero no fue así. Y la solitaria chica que apenas hablaba y con la que no tenía nada en común se convirtió en... mi mejor amiga, casi como hermanas. Estábamos para la otra en lo bueno y en lo malo, o eso pensaba. Pero de repente desapareciste, sin explicación. Acabé la carrera y empecé a trabajar aquí. Ni te imaginas la sorpresa que me llevé al verte aquí, en ese estado. Entonces, entendí todo. Pedí ser tu psicóloga y no me pusieron ninguna traba. Desde entonces he estado tratandote.

\- ¿Cuantos años…?

\- Supongo que crees tener diecisiete o dieciocho. Pero tenemos veinticuatro años.

\- ¿Cómo es posible? ¿Por qué no lo recuerdo?

\- Estás bloqueando recuerdos como defensa.

\- ¿Tu sabes que recuerdos?

\- Sí, pero no quiero que regreses al estado anterior, te lo diré cuando estés preparada.

\- … - Suspiró resignada y se mantuvo unos minutos en silencio mirando a aquella rubia. Con más luz, apreciando mejor los detalles, podría decir que aquella psicóloga, era la viva imagen de Yuzu, pero con unos cuantos años más. La misma voz, los mismos gestos, la misma forma de ser. Finalmente volvió a hablar. - No puedo preguntarte sobre porqué estoy aquí, pero, ¿puedo hacerte preguntas sobre otras cosas?

\- Claro. - Hubo unos instantes de silencio. La joven Aihara tenía bastantes preguntas en la cabeza y no sabía cual de ellas hacer primero.


	36. C 35

Estaban en el despacho de la psicóloga, sentadas la una frente a la otra. La rubia tenía un ventanal tras ella, por el que entraba la claridad del exterior. A los lados, había algunas estanterías con libros, cuadros con titulaciones. Y en la pared de enfrente se encontraba un pequeño sofá con una mesita del té y la puerta. En la mesa que las separaba se estaba la pantalla del ordenador en una esquina, un teléfono en la otra, unas carpetas a un lado, un par de portaretratos mirando hacia Yuko y el teclado retirado a un lado. La doctora tenía las manos entrelazadas encima de la mesa, esperando la pregunta de Mei.

La morena mientras pensaba, observaba a la otra chica. Se notaba que estaba algo inquieta, aunque trataba de ocultarlo, lo que la extrañó. "¿Tal vez no quiere que recuerde algo que tiene que ver con ella?". Entonces recordó que esa mañana, aquella psicologa dio a entender que no la conocia.

\- Kog… Yuko, ¿Por qué razón esta mañana fingiste que no me conocías, si en realidad éramos amigas?

\- No reconociste a Gawauda y tampoco parecías reconocerme a mí. Por lo que pensé que sería mejor no forzarte y saber más o menos qué era lo que recordabas. - Se rascó la parte posterior del cuello con la mano izquierda. - La verdad es que me dolió un poquillo que ni diciendo mi nombre me hayas recordado.

\- … - Frunció ligeramente el ceño.

\- No te fuerces a recordar, ya llegará solo.

\- ¿No va contra las normas tratar a una amiga? - Enarcó una ceja.

\- En realidad sí, si lo fuéramos. - La joven Aihara la miró confusa ante esa afirmación, provocando que la rubia suspirara. - Te fuiste hace más de dos años, perdimos todo contacto. Desde entonces dejamos de ser nada.

\- Pareces bastan- - Fue interrumpida por el timbre del teléfono.

\- Un momento, por favor. - Atendió el aparato. ¿Está aquí? Está bien, puede pasar. - Colgó, se quedó unos minutos mirando a la nada. Luego miró a la paciente directamente a los ojos. - Parece que han venido a verte.

\- ¿Quién? - Llamaron a la puerta.

\- Adelante. - La morena justo antes de girarse para ver quien era la persona, se percató de un pequeño gesto de molestia en su interlocutora y se quedó fija mirándola extrañada. - Buenos días, señor Aihara. - Se levantó del asiento y se inclinó ligeramente.

\- Buenos días. - Dijo el hombre que acababa de entrar colocando la mano en el hombro de la chica.

\- … - "Esa voz…" pensó. Lentamente giró la cabeza hacía la persona que acababa de entrar. Era un varón de unos 30 años, de pelo castaño claro con ojos grises. - Tú… - Dijo mientras el temor la recorría y paralizaba. "¿Por qué está él aquí? ¿Por qué le llamó señor Aihara?" Finalmente consiguió moverse, apartando la mano de aquel hombre, levantándose de la silla de un salto y retrocediendo varios pasos, mirandolo friamente.

\- ¿Qué te pasa Mei? ¿Por qué reaccionas así? - Preguntó él sorprendido.

\- ¿Qué hace aquí? - Frunciendo el ceño.

\- Vine porque me llamaron esta mañana diciendo que ya habías comenzado a recuperarte.

\- ¿Por qué le llamarían a usted? - Sin dejar que el tono de voz mostrara ninguna emoción, como era habitual en ella.

\- Porque soy tu marido. - Intentando acercarse a ella, haciendo que retrocediera.

\- ¿Qué? - No podía creerlo. Aquello no podía ser real. Confusa miró fijamente a su recién autoproclamado esposo y luego buscó con la mirada a la psicóloga, que no había participado hasta ahora.

\- Sí, él es su marido. - Andó y se paró entre los dos. - Tranquilícese, señora Aihara, por favor. - La hizo un gesto con la mano. Después se giró hacia el hombre. - Ella no recuerda nada. Creía que seguía siendo una estudiante de bachillerato. Por favor, no se moleste por este comportamiento.

\- Está bien. - Suspiró algo aliviado. - Perdona por asustarte, no sabía que no me recordabas, lo lamento. - Se inclinó hacia la morena en forma de disculpa.

\- … - La joven miraba estupefacta a su marido.

\- Si quiere, podemos salir un momento, para informarle sobre las medidas que tomaremos a partir de ahora y las posibles evoluciones.

\- Sí, claro.

Los dos salieron, dejando a la morena sola en el despacho. No sabía qué pensar ni cómo reaccionar ante aquella situación. La desesperación por no recordar y no saber qué ocurría comenzó a crecer. Se sintió abrumada. Cayó de rodillas al suelo y se llevó las manos a los lados de la cabeza. Necesitaba recordar pronto.

Momentos más tarde, escuchó la puerta volver a abrirse, miró hacía allí. La puerta estaba entreabierta y una mano sujetaba el pomo. Frunció un poco el ceño y entrecerró los ojos, prestó atención, para intentar saber qué era lo que pasaba. Escuchó unas voces.

\- Cuando dije que lo mejor es que no volviera a verla sin autorización, lo decía con efecto inmediato.

\- ¿Qué? ¿No puedo siquiera despedirme?

\- Creo que no es una buena idea. No parece que le recuerde y le asustó.

\- Pero…

\- Lo mejor que puede hacer ahora mismo es irse a casa. Le iremos notificando los avances que tenga y, cuando sea el momento adecuado, le llamaremos para que la visite. - Hubo unos instantes de silencio.

\- Está bien, por ahora…

Se escucharon algunos pasos alejarse. La joven Aihara se levantó rápidamente y se colocó un poco la ropa, con la mirada baja. La rubia volvió a la habitación. Cerró la puerta tras ella y resopló. Luego dirigió la mirada hacia su paciente, obserbandola preocupada. Lentamente se acercó a ella, cuando se encontraba a unos pasos, paró.

\- ¿Estás bien?

\- Sí.

\- ¿Por qué te asustaste de tu marido?

\- No sabía que lo era.

\- Aún así, tu reacción fue bastante extraña. - Puso su mano derecha en su cadera.

\- … - Levantó la mirada del suelo, para mirar a su interlocutora, sin decir nada.

\- ¿Estás segura de que estás bien?

\- Sí, lo es-.

\- No mientas, por favor. Eso no ayuda. Si no quieres hablar, solo dilo, pero no mientas. - Habló seria.

\- … - Tras unos segundos siendo observada por la rubia suspiró. - Está bien. No recuerdo a mi esposo ni nada de lo que pasó, pero sí recuerdo pequeños fragmentos de un sueño. Y en ese sueño alguien parecido a él… no era una persona agradable conmigo.

\- ¿Un sueño? - Preguntó girando ciento ochenta grados y caminando hacia su silla. - Qué curioso. Sabes que los sueños no son reales, ¿verdad? - Se sentó en su silla e hizo un gesto para que la paciente se sentara en la silla que tenía en frente.

\- Lo sé. - Sentándose.

\- ¿Qué más pasaba en ese sueño? - Colocando las manos sobre la mesa mientras esbozaba una sonrisa.

\- No recuerdo casi nada, y solo es un sueño. Como dijiste, no tienen nada de real.

\- Oh venga. - Hizo un pequeño puchero. - Cuéntame algo más.

\- No. - Dijo secamente mientras fruncia el ceño. - Acabas de decir qu-.

\- Sé lo que dije. - La cortó rápidamente. - No pensé que hablar del sueño te hiciera sentir incómoda. - Inclinando la cabeza. - Perdón si he herido tus sentimientos.

\- … - La morena la miró confusa y tras un momento habló. - No hay nada que perdonar, simplemente no me apetece hablar de ello ahora.

\- Bueno, aún así, lo lamento. - Levantando la cabeza. Se quedaron un rato mirándose a los ojos la una a la otra. La chica Aihara empezó a sentir una extraña añoranza por la joven que tenía enfrente. De repente la rubia sacudió la cabeza.- Perdona, me he distraido. ¿Quieres hablar de algo más?

\- Por ahora no.

\- Bueno, pues iremos viéndonos en estos días. Ah….puede que también tengas consulta con el psiquiatra. Te pediría que, por favor, no le cuentes nada de lo que te dije.

\- Está bien, no diré nada. - Mientras se levantaba.

\- Muchas gracias. - Se levantó y junto a Mei caminó hacia la puerta. - Ya sabes, si necesitas algo aquí me tienes. - Agarró el pomo de la puerta.

\- Intentaré no olvidarlo.

\- Eso espero. - La dió una gran sonrisa y abrió la puerta. - Hasta luego.

\- Hasta luego. - Salió del despacho y se dirigió a su habitación.

Una vez en su cuarto, apoyó la espalda contra la puerta, resoplando con desgana. Ahora tenía más dudas que antes y seguramente nadie se las resolvería. La única manera que tenía de saber lo que pasó sería leer su expediente.

Miró la habitación. La cama ahora estaba hecha y la silla de ruedas había desaparecido. Seguramente el personal de limpieza había pasado por allí mientras ella no estaba. Por lo que, si quería ser cauta, no debería dejar nada a la vista. Y si en algún momento de su estancia allí lo fue, seguramente era consciente de ese detalle. Revisó todo de nuevo, buscando algún escondite oculto. Pero no encontró nada. Se sentó en la cama suspirando. Cogió el osito que había dejado en la mesilla. Mientras lo miraba se preguntó si también se llamaría Anthoniko o con algún tipo de anagrama. Si también se lo dió Yuko o fue otra persona. Y el por que era el único objeto personal que encontró. Lo apretó con fuerza y notó que tenía algo extraño dentro. Lo observó detenidamente con curiosidad. Parecía que aquel llavero también había estado a punto de perder la cabeza en algún momento, e iba a hacerlo de nuevo para poder descubrir qué había dentro. Buscó unas tijeras o algo con lo que proceder a la operación, pero no había nada.

Dejó el osito en su sitio y salió en dirección a la sala común. Una vez allí cogió un libro cualquiera de la estantería, se sentó en una de las mesas y escaneó el lugar. A parte de ella solo había dos pacientes más jugando al ajedrez. En una estantería, junto a un montón de folios en blanco, había una caja transparente con algunos lápices sin ordenar. Dejó el libro en la mesa, cogió un par de hojas y la caja, y volvió al sitio que ocupó anteriormente. Abrió la caja, en la cual, como había imaginado, había diferente material escolar, lápices, bolígrafos, rotuladores, pinturas y lo que ella buscaba, unas tijeras.

Tomó un lápiz e hizo unos cuantos garabatos en el folio. Luego cogió las tijeras y cortó algunos trozos. Las soltó cerca del libro, recogió los fragmentos que había cortado y los tiró a la papelera. Colocó la caja de plástico en su sitio, volvió a por el libro y las tijeras, tratando de ocultarlas metiéndolas entre las páginas. Mientras salía alguien la llamó.

\- Disculpe, señorita.

\- ¿Sí? - Parándose y girando hacia la fuente de la voz.

\- No puede sacar nada de la sala sin registro. - Comentó una alta enfermera con el pelo rosa.

\- ¿Perdón? - Enarcó una ceja.

\- Lleva un libro en la mano. Tienes que decirme cual es, para poder apuntarlo.

\- Ah, claro. Lo siento. - Se inclinó hacia la otra joven.

\- No importa, solo acompáñame un momento a la mesa para poder apuntarlo.

\- Está bien. - Siguió a la chica hasta una mesa que había cerca, en la que había algunas hojas con cuadrantes dibujados.

\- ¿Cómo se llama el libro?

\- El gato bajo la lluvia. - La enfermera se puso a escribir.

\- ¿Cómo se llama usted?

\- Aihara Mei. - Tras escribir el nombre, la pelirrosa se levantó.

\- Perdón por mis modales, me llamo Jaek Sebu. Encantada de conocerla. - Dijo con una sonrisa.

\- Igualmente. - Asintiendo con la cabeza.

\- Bueno, ya solo necesito que firme aquí.

\- … - Firmó donde Jaek la había indicado. - ¿Algo más?

\- No, ya estaría todo.

\- Me voy entonces, hasta luego. - Comenzó a andar pero de detuvo al ser nombrada.

\- Aihara.

\- ¿Qué? - Volvió a girarse hacia la joven.

\- Lo siento, pero no puede llevarse las tijeras.

\- ¿Cómo?

\- Las tijeras que lleva en el libro.

\- … - Se maldijo internamente. - Oh, no me había dado cuenta. Lo lamento.

\- No se preocupe. - Se acercó a ella sonriendo. - Si quiere, puede dejármelas y yo las guardo en su sitio.

\- No quiero importunar.

\- No importa, para eso estoy. Si necesita cualquier cosa solo llamame.

\- Como quiera. - Dijo dudosa mientras le daba las tijeras.

\- Estoy aquí para servirla. - Hizo una pequeña reverencia y se dirigió a la estantería. - Espero que nos volvamos a ver pronto.

\- Sí…

Volvió a su habitación tan solo con el libro, tendría que encontrar otra manera. Suspiró al sentarse en la silla junto al escritorio, dejando el libro sobre la mesa.


	37. C 36

Se encontraba sentada frente al escritorio, leyendo el libro que había cogido hacía un par de horas, cuando llamaron a la puerta. Era un enfermero, que la llevaría al despacho de la psiquiatra. Cerró el libro y lo dejó encima de la mesa. Se levantó y siguió al enfermero en silencio por los pasillos. Al llegar al lugar, el hombre se paró junto a la puerta. - Aquí es. - Indicó. Hizo una reverencia y se fue. Tocó la puerta, desde dentro se oyó un - Adelante. - Abrió la puerta y entró a la sala.

\- Buenos días. - Dijo levantándose de la silla. Era una mujer de pelo grisáceo hasta los hombros y ojos verdes.

\- Buenos días. - Caminó hacia el escritorio, quedando en frente de aquella mujer.

\- Soy Whekric Seu, su psiquiatra. - Tendiendo la mano.

\- Aihara Mei. - Respondiendo el saludo.

\- Siéntese. - Señalando la silla que había frente al escritorio.

\- ... - Se sentó.

\- ¿Sabe por qué está aquí? - Agarró un bolígrafo y comenzó a escribir en un papel que tenía delante.

\- No.

\- ¿Qué es lo último que recuerda?

\- Entrar a bachillerato, pero me temo que eso fue hace ya bastante tiempo.

\- En efecto, de eso han pasado casi diez años.

\- Y, ¿qué ha pasado en estos años? - Enarcó una ceja.

\- Eso es algo que deberá descubrir usted, o quedarse con la duda. - Levantó la mirada. - Lo que quiero decir, es que si algún conocido viniera y le contara lo que pasó, le contaría su versión, como él o ella lo vivió, pero no cómo lo vivió usted. Será como una historia, no su vida. Nadie sabrá lo que pensaba realmente.

\- ¿No cree que si me contaran me ayudaría a recordar?

\- Ese método no suele funcionar y podría frustrarse por no recordar aun sabiendo lo que pasó. Además, si funcionara y volvieran los recuerdos de golpe, podría ser peligroso, podría volver al estado ausente. - Suspiró al ver la mirada decidida de la otra chica.- Parece que llegué tarde y ya está decidida. Aún así le recomiendo que no lo haga, pero si lo hace, no intente averiguarlo todo, sobre todo el porqué está aquí, pues fue lo que detonó ese estado. Vaya poco a poco desde el principio.

\- Entiendo.

\- Bueno, seguiré con las preguntas, ¿cuándo recobró la conciencia? - Volviendo a centrar su atención en la hoja de papel en la que escribía.

\- Esta mañana.

\- ¿Qué fue lo primero que hizo?

\- Intentar reconocer la habitación, hasta que llegó el enfermero.

\- ¿Qué sintió?

\- Confusión.

\- ¿Algo más?

\- Un poco de miedo, por no recordar nada.

\- ¿Tal vez sienta ansiedad?

\- Mínimamente.

\- ¿Fue capaz de reconocer a alguien o algo?

\- No.

\- Hoy vino su marido, ¿qué sintió al verlo?

\- Me extrañó, no sabía que estaba casada.

\- ¿No reconoció a su esposo?

\- No.

\- ¿Le alegra que viniera a visitarla aunque no le reconociera?

\- … - Frunció un poco el ceño. - No estoy segura.

\- ¿Le molesta algo de él?

\- No, no le conozco.

\- ¿Recordó algo que tenga que ver con él?

\- No.

\- ¿Por qué le asustó?

\- … - Sabía que la doctora habría obtenido datos y querría confrontarlos preguntandole a ella, pero empezaban a molestarla todas aquellas preguntas. - Porque me sorprendió.

\- ¿No cree que tuvo una reacción exagerada?

\- Puede ser.

\- A parte de con la psicóloga, la señorita Kogio, ¿ha hablado con alguien más?

\- Sí, con una paciente, Namina Kouto.

\- ¿Cuál es su opinión sobre ella?

\- Parece amable.

\- ¿Solo lo parece?

\- No la conozco lo suficiente.

\- ¿Qué actividades realizó hoy?

\- Estuve leyendo.

\- ¿Qué leyó?

\- El gato bajo la lluvia.

\- ¿De qué trata?

\- De un gato abandonado siendo cachorro.

\- ¿Le gusta?

\- Bueno.

\- ¿Por qué eligió este y no otro?

\- Lo elegí al azar.

\- ¿Por qué se intentó llevar unas tijeras?

\- ¿Qué? - Preguntó con algo de sorpresa.

\- Cuando salía con el libro, también llevaba unas tijeras, ¿por qué? - Dijo levantando la cabeza para mirarla a los ojos.

\- Se me olvidó que las llevaba.

\- ¿Seguro que es eso y no que quisiera cortar algo más adelante?

\- Sí.

\- De acuerdo. Dejaremos la sesión aquí por hoy. - Se levantó y caminó hacia la puerta, la morena la siguió. - Si necesita algo, aquí estaré.

\- Gracias, lo tendré en cuenta.

\- Adiós. - Abriendo la puerta y echandose a un lado para que la chica pudiera salir.

\- Adiós. - Salió de aquella consulta algo molesta por aquel interrogatorio tan repentino.

Caminando de vuelta a la habitación, se topó con Kouto, que leía algo en el tablón de anuncios. Esta al verla pasar, se giró hacia ella.

\- Hey, Aihara.

\- Hola, Namina.

\- ¿Qué tal con la doctora? - Comenzaron a caminar juntas.

\- Bueno.

\- …

\- …

\- Vaya, no parecía tan tímida esta mañana.

\- No creo que lo sea.

\- Entonces… ¿qué tal se le da la interpretación?

\- ¿A qué se refiere?

\- A actuar, en un teatro.

\- Realmente no lo sé, nunca lo intenté. No estaba en ningún club cuando iba al instituto, era parte del consejo estudiantil y eso me mantenía bastante ocupada.

\- ¿Era parte del consejo?

\- Sí, era la presidenta.

\- ¡Vaya, que casualidad!

\- ¿Qué?

\- Solo que me contaron que yo también fui presidenta.

\- ¿Quien?

\- Familiares y compañeros cuando vinieron a visitarme.

\- Ya veo. Oiga, ¿sabe si a mi me visitaba alguien?

\- Mmmm… no sé cuánta gente la visitaba antes, pero desde que yo estoy aquí, solo vi una vez una chica morena, con el pelo rizado y bajita. - Llegaron a sus habitaciones y se quedaron una frente a la otra, cada una al lado de su puerta.

\- Entiendo. ¿Sabe como puedo ponerme en contacto con el exterior?

\- Creo que de manera directa no se puede, supongo que habrá que decírselo a la recepcionista o algún enfermero o médico.

\- Está bien, gracias. - Se giró levemente para abrir la puerta, cuando Namina la cuestionó, llamando su atención.

\- Aihara, si está acostumbrada a hablar en público y no le importuna demasiado, ¿podría apuntarse a la obra de teatro?

\- ¿Qué?

\- A veces, se hacen pequeñas obras de teatro en los que se puede apuntar quien quiera. Se realizan en el salón de actos y viene gente de fuera a verla. Esta es la primera vez que hago algo así y estoy bastante ilusionada, pero al parecer aún falta gente y si no hay suficientes candidatos, se suspenderá.

\- Ya veo. ¿Cuántas personas se necesitan?

\- Tres.

\- ¿Cómo se llama la obra?

\- No tiene nombre aún, es una historia original. Trata de un rey viudo que se vuelve a casar. Esta idea no agrada en un primer momento a su hija. Se inició una guerra y su padre tuvo que marchar al frente. Contrariamente a lo que ella pensaba, su madrastra y hermanastra fueron un gran apoyo para ella. Tras varios meses, su padre murió en la batalla y ella tuvo que ir a sustituirlo. Unos meses más tarde ganó la guerra y se apresuró a llegar cuanto antes a casa. Pero cuando llegó allí, todo estaba arrasado, alguien aprovechó que todas las fuerzas estaban en el frente para asediar su ciudad. Los supervivientes le contaron que fueron atacados porque la princesa se negó a casarse. Mataron a su madrastra en público y se llevaron a su hermanastra. Tras enterrar a su madre adoptiva junto con su madre biológica, parte hacia el castillo en el que se supone estará su hermana. Usando sus poderes se infiltra justo para escuchar al patriarca regañar a su hijo por confundir a "esa sucia bastarda" con la verdadera propietaria del trono. El hijo enfadado, va a la habitación donde está la prisionera, la golpea y la ata. Cuando intenta rasgar la ropa, aparece la princesa y le noquea. Desata a su hermanastra y escapan por la ventana. El secuestrador se despierta y salta detrás de ellas, con la mala suerte de caer encima de una horquilla y morir. De vuelta en casa, curan a los heridos y poco a poco reconstruyen su hogar.

\- Vaya… ¿Quién lo escribió?

\- Eso es un secreto.

\- ¿Cuál es el papel que interpreta?

\- No lo sé aún. Los papeles los repartirá la doctora Whekric tras la audición.

\- Bueno.

\- Entonces, Aihara, ¿se apuntará?

\- Mmm… si no encuentra a alguien mejor, lo intentaré.

\- Muchas gracias. - Dijo con una amplia sonrisa. - ¡Hasta luego!

\- Hasta luego.

Tras esto cada una volvió a su habitación. La morena cogió el llavero de peluche que estaba en la mesilla, lo colocó encima del escritorio, se sentó y frunciendo ligeramente el ceño, se puso a observarlo mientras apoyaba los codos sobre la mesa y la cabeza en las manos.

Pensaba en que lo último que necesitaba en aquel momento era hacer una obra de teatro. Necesitaba saber qué había pasado todos aquellos años. Encontrar el informe seguramente sería imposible y solo tendría los datos referentes al ingreso. Yuko no quería decirla nada. Tal vez Himeko podría ayudarla, pero para eso necesitaba que alguien la llamara para que fuera a visitarla. Gawauda parecía la mejor opción. Por otra parte estaba el tema de cómo decapitar aquel oso sin parecer una psicópata. Suspiró con desánimo. Sacudió la cabeza, intentando reducir su frustración.

Intentaría hacer lo más fácil primero, eso era buscar al joven. Así pues, salió en su busca. No tardó demasiado en encontrarlo, estaba en la sala común ayudando a otro paciente. Al ver que había acabado de asistirle, se acercó lentamente a él y le pidió un momento para hablar. Este aceptó y salieron al patio, caminaron en silencio hasta llegar a un banco, en el que se sentaron.

\- Y bien, ¿de que quería hablar, señora Aihara?

\- ¿Usted, me ha tratado desde que llegué aquí?

\- Sí, desde el primer día.

\- ¿Siempre estuve… ausente?

\- Desgraciadamente, sí. Se le hicieron varios exámenes médicos y todo estaba correcto. Pero nunca interactuó con nadie, ni siquiera andaba y teníamos que darle la comida como a un bebé.

\- Vaya… ¿Por cuanto tiempo estuve así?

\- Mmmm... diría que poco menos de dos años.

\- Ya veo. En ese tiempo, ¿vino alguien a visitarme?

\- Sí, vinieron su marido y una joven de baja estatura, morena, con el pelo rizado.

\- ¿Nadie más?

\- No, nadie más.

\- … - Bajó la mirada frunciendo un poco el ceño. Kouto ya la había dicho que sólo la visitó Himeko, pero podría ser porque la habían visitado antes de que internara. Pero esta era información oficial, el enfermero no tenía ninguna razón para mentir sobre ello. ¿Había deshonrado a su familia siendo ingresada allí?

\- Ah, lo siento. No era mi intención...

\- No, no importa. - Levantó la cabeza para mirarle y tras una breve pausa preguntó. - ¿Podría pedir a Himeko, la chica que describió antes, que viniera a verme?

\- Me temo que no, solo podemos llamar a familiares. Si quiere, podemos avisar a su marido y que él se ponga en contacto con ella.

\- No, no es necesario. Sé que mi marido es un hombre muy ocupado y no quiero molestarlo. Seguramente él la avisará cuando tenga un rato libre.

\- Está bien. ¿Quería algo más?

\- No por ahora no.

\- Bueno, me voy a seguir trabajando. - Se levantó.

\- … - Se alzó ella también y se inclinó ante él. - Gracias por cuidar de mí todo este tiempo.

\- ¿Eh? - Rió avergonzado, rascándose la nuca con la mano izquierda. - No es nada, además, es mi trabajo. Bueno, hasta luego.

\- Hasta luego.

Volvió a sentarse en el banco durante un rato, mientras miraba los árboles a su alrededor. La única persona que podría ayudarla es Yuko y eso la dió escalofrios. Pese a ser amable, parecía que ocultaba algo, tenía cierto recelo y también… por alguna razón… la hacía sentir nostálgica. Levantó la cabeza cerrando los ojos, intentando tomar fuerzas para enfrentar a la psicóloga de nuevo.


	38. C 37

.

Caminó lentamente por los pasillos dirigiéndose hacia el despacho de Kogio. Cuando al fin llegó, se quedó durante un momento parada delante de la puerta. Levantó gradualmente el brazo derecho. Cuando estaba a punto de llamar a la puerta, esta se abrió de golpe, dejándola desconcertada. La rubia, que estaba buscando algo en el bolso, no se dió cuenta de su presencia y la arrolló.

\- ¡Aaah! - Gritó sobresaltada, sujetándose en la otra chica.

\- … - Ayudó a la distraída psicóloga a recuperar el equilibrio, sujetándola por los hombros. Por un momento sintió un extraño deja vu, pero rápidamente lo pasó por alto y retrocedió un par de pasos.

\- Me- Aihara, ¿qué hace aquí?

\- Perdone, - Se inclinó unos segundos.- solo quería hablar con usted un momento. Pero si se va, - Haciendo alusión a que no llevaba la bata, sino ropa de calle. - puedo esperar a mañana o cuando vuelva.

\- Ehm. - Meditó un instante. - Pase. - Haciéndose a un lado.

\- ¿Seguro que está bien así? Si ha de irse, no me importa esperar.

\- No hay problema, pase.

\- … De acuerdo. - Entró en la sala, seguida de la otra joven, que cerró la puerta tras ella.

\- Y bien, ¿de qué querías hablar?

\- Tuve una cita con la psiquiatra Whekric.- Parándose en mitad de la habitación, mirando hacia el escritorio.

\- Oh, ¿qué tal? - Dejó sus cosas sobre una silla cercana.

\- Demasiadas preguntas.- Comentó desanimada.

\- ¿Qué esperabas de una psiquiatra? - Sonriendo.

\- Supongo que tienes razón. - Se giró un poco, lo suficiente para poder mirarla.

\- … - Ladeó un poco la cabeza, esperando que continuara.

\- Me han contado que Himeko vino a verme.

\- Sí, vino unas cuantas veces.

\- ¿Podrías contactar con ella para que venga de nuevo?

\- Claro, sin problema, seguro que te echa de menos.

\- Gracias.

\- No hay porque darlas.

\- … - Caminó hacia la ventana, dándole de nuevo la espalda a Yuko. - ¿Conocías a mi familia?

\- Sí, como olvidar al terrorífico direc- bueno quiero decir…

\- ¿Crees que… mi ingreso aquí los avergüenza? - Dijo con tristeza.

\- ¡¿Qué?! - Se quedó asombrada, observando a la otra chica mirar a través del cristal.

\- Por lo que sé… sólo Himeko y… mi marido se preocuparon por mí.

\- ¿Cómo puedes decir eso, Mei? - Preguntó con el volumen de la voz ligeramente más elevado. Lo que hizo que la morena se girara para verla. - Y el resto, ¿qué? ¿Qué hay de Gawauda, Tokoi, Jaek? - Su voz tenía un toque de enfado y desilusión. - ¿Qué hay de mí?

\- No quería dec-

\- No tienes ni idea de la tortura que era verte así cada día. - Agachó la cabeza y algunas lágrimas comenzaron a brotar. - Lo frustrante que era no poder hacer nada. Y cuando por fin despiertas no m- No sabes cuanto duele. - Se tapó la cara con ambas manos.

\- Yuko… - Se acercó a ella lentamente, con un poco de preocupación. Parando a algunos centímetros de distancia con la otra chica. No sabía qué decir o hacer en ese momento. Suspiró y posó su mano encima del hombro de la joven. Notó como esta se tensó. - Yo...

\- Mei… - Apoyó la cabeza en el hombro de la chica más alta. - Yo…- Permanecieron así unos minutos, hasta que la psicóloga se serenó un poco. Cuando se separaron, la joven Aihara miró expectante a la otra chica. - Lo siento. - Susurró inclinándose. Recogió sus cosas y se fue, dejando sola en aquel despacho a una estupefacta Mei.

No entendía lo que acababa de pasar allí. Se quedó parada mirando a la puerta por la que había salido la rubia. Suspiró con desánimo. Caminó hacia la salida y cuando estaba a punto de tocar el tirador, se percató de donde estaba.

Dió media vuelta y examinó los cajones, algunos archivadores, carpetas y papeles, pero no había nada de lo que buscaba. Escaneó de nuevo la habitación, intentando averiguar donde guardaba su informe. Fue entonces cuando advirtió la presencia del ordenador. Se sentó en la silla del escritorio y lo encendió. La sesión estaba bloqueada con contraseña. Rebuscó en los pos-it que había pegados a los lados de la pantalla y en los papeles del escritorio, pero no había ninguna pista de cuál podría ser la contraseña. Entrecerró los ojos frunciendo el ceño, mientras miraba fijamente la pantalla. Intentó varias veces con el nombre y apellidos, el número de colegiado, pero la respuesta siempre era la misma, "Contraseña incorrecta". Nunca la adivinaría. Soltó un pequeño gruñido en forma de queja, y apagó el ordenador.

Cuando echó hacía atrás la silla, para levantarse, vio fotografías de Yuko en los portaretratos. En una salía junto a una mujer castaña y podría asegurar que era su madre. En otra estaba junto a tres chicas, una castaña, otra morena y otra teñida de rosa. Frunció ligeramente el ceño, intentando recordar, pues todas aquellas personas, por alguna razón, la resultaban bastante familiares. Por último en otra estaban ellas dos. Yuko estaba sonriendo ampliamente, mientras con la mano izquierda hacía el símbolo de la paz y con la derecha rodeaba a Mei por el cuello.

Agarró este último, para verlo mejor. Parecía que realmente sí que habían sido buenas amigas. Se fijó en cada pequeño detalle, pero no consiguió nada. Suspiró, pellizcandose el puente de la nariz. "¿Por qué no soy capaz de recordar?" pensó molesta. Devolvió el marco a su sitio original y salió de allí intentando pasar desapercibida.

Un momento después, cuando escuchó que la llamaban, inquietandose un poco dejó de caminar y se giró hacia la fuente de la voz. Se encontró con una chica bajita, de pelo claro y dos coletas.

\- Aihara, buenas tardes. - Acercándose para quedar a unos pasos.

\- Buenas tardes… - Hubo unos instantes de silencio. La morena se preguntaba quién era aquella persona.

\- Soy Tokoi Yuu, una de las enfermeras que le ha estado tratando. - Como si le hubiera leído la mente.

\- Aihara Mei. Gracias por cuidar de mí este tiempo. - Se inclinó ligeramente unos segundos.

\- Oh, no hay porque darlas. - Comentó algo nerviosa.- Es mi trabajo.

\- …

\- Me alegro de que esté... mejor, estábamos muy preocupados.

\- … - Recordó las palabras de Yuko y se agachó de nuevo. - Lamento no haber tenido en cuenta sus sentimientos.

\- ¿Eh? - La miró extrañada y tras unos segundos habló. - No es culpa suya. Nadie elige estar en ese estado. Lo único que podemos hacer es aceptar lo que pase y dar lo mejor de nosotros para intentar mejorar.

\- Supongo que tiene razón.

\- Bueno, si necesita algo, no dude en pedirlo.

\- Mmm… ¿Podria decirme como fue mi estancia aquí?

\- Me temo que no hay mucho que contar. La trajeron aquí hace poco más de año y medio. Y hasta hoy permaneció… perdida.

\- Ya veo.

\- Lamento no poder contarle nada más.

\- No es problema, está bien así, gracias.

\- Bueno, seguiré con el trabajo, un placer conocerla.

\- Lo mismo digo.

La enfermera volvió a sus tareas y la morena se fue a su habitación. Una vez allí se acercó a la ventana y miró a través de ella. Suspiró con desánimo. No conseguía recordar nada anterior a despertarse hoy. Se sentó en la silla frente al escritorio. Tras una mirada al pequeño oso, decidió seguir leyendo.

Estaba leyendo en aquella solitaria y silenciosa casa. Todo estaba tranquilo, era así como debía estar. Siempre había apreciado la calma. Pero ahora echaba de menos el estruendo de aquella persona. Tanto que, todos los días debía auto recordarse que aquello era lo mejor. Ahora era uno de esos momentos. Por inercia se llevó la mano al anillo que llevaba colgado al cuello. Lo agarró mientras apretaba los dientes y luchaba contra el nudo de su garganta. El sonido del teléfono la hizo desviar su atención. Dejó el libro a un lado y respondió la llamada. Era su abuelo, recordandola que aquella noche irían de nuevo a visitar a la familia de su prometido, los Amamiya.

Su futuro esposo no era alguien que la agradara especialmente, pero eso es lo normal en este tipo de matrimonios. Desde pequeña se había preparado para ello. Nunca había siquiera considerado llegar a amar a nadie, hasta que se topó con ella y puso su vida patas arriba. Nunca debió dejar que eso pasara, pero no pudo evitarlo y ahora pagaba las consecuencias. Hacía meses desde la última vez que hablaron y seguía recordando aquella agria despedida como si fuera ayer.

Abrió los ojos y tuvo que cerrarlos de nuevo por el exceso de claridad. Los abrió lentamente mientras se incorporaba llevándose una mano a la cabeza. ¿Había sido un sueño o un recuerdo? Miró alrededor, estaba en la cama, en la habitación del psiquiátrico. No sabía cómo había llegado allí, lo último que recordaba era estar leyendo en la mesa. Se estiró mientras se levantaba. Lo primero que hizo fue ir al escritorio, cogió un papel y apuntó lo que recordaba de aquel sueño. Temía olvidarlo, como había hecho el día anterior y perder así alguna posible pista. Cuando terminó, lo leyó un par de veces, intentando recordar algo más, pero fue en vano.

Más tarde, mientras estaba sentada en un banco del patio mirando los árboles, la avisaron de que tenía una visita. Se alegró pensando en lo rápida que había sido su amiga, pero al girar para ver al visitante, se llevó un chasco.

\- Buenos días. - Dijo aquel hombre que estaba unos pasos detrás del enfermero.

\- Buenos días. - Observó cómo se retiraba el enfermero.

\- ¿Puedo sentarme a tu lado?

\- Claro. - Miró cómo el hombre se sentaba manteniendo una distancia prudencial.

\- ¿Cómo te encuentras? ¿Recuerdas algo? - Preguntó con delicadeza.

\- No, nada.

\- Vaya, es una lástima.

\- Sí.

\- Mmmm, si necesitas algo, lo que sea, hazmelo saber. Intentaré que estés aquí lo mejor posible mientras tramito tu vuelta a casa.

\- ¿Mi vuelta a casa? - Cuestionó arqueando una ceja.

\- Sí, si todo va bien en unas semanas podrás volver.

\- ¿Si todo va bien? - Frunció un poco el ceño.

\- Antes de darte el alta, debes pasar unas pruebas. Pero aún así deberás ir a un psiquiatra una vez por semana.

\- ¿Con la doctora Whekric?

\- Sería lo recomendable, pero si quieres podemos buscar otro.

\- No, así está bien.

\- Bien. - Sonrió. - Entonc-

\- Señor Aihara. - Escucharon una voz tras ellos, haciendo a los dos girar hacia esa dirección. - Creí haberle dicho que no viniera hasta tener mi autorización.

\- Solo quería ver a mi esposa un rato antes de ir a la academia. - Dijo mientras se levantaba para enfrentarla. - Ayer no pude ni despedirme.

\- Creí que había entendido las circunstancias. - Habló fríamente.

\- Y las entiendo.

\- Si las entendiera no estaría aquí. - Arrugó un poco la frente.

\- Estoy aquí para ayudarla, sé que ayer no empezamos con buen pie, pero hoy es diferente, hemos estado hablando normal, ¿verdad, Mei?

\- … - La morena hasta ahora se había limitado a mirarlos mientras seguía sentada. Tras unos segundos en los que los dos la miraban fijamente, respondió. - Sí, es cierto.

\- ¿Ve? - Volvió la mirada a la rubia.

\- Eso no significa nada. - Afirmó algo molesta.

\- Tsk - Finalmente se dio por vencido. - Está bien, me voy. - Dio un beso en la cabeza a su mujer. - Adiós cariño. - Rodeó el banco y cuando pasaba al lado de la psicóloga también se despidió de ella. - Nos vemos, doctora.

Las dos mujeres se quedaron observando cómo el hombre desaparecía tras la puerta del edificio. Luego se miraron la una a la otra.

\- ¿De qué habéis hablado? - Preguntó la chica que estaba en pie llevándose una mano a la cadera.

\- … - La miró algo confusa.

\- Perdón, supongo que no es asunto mío. Solo vine para decirte que Himeko intentará venir lo antes posible.

\- ...Gracias.

\- No hay de que. Bueno, vuelvo al trabajo.

\- … Yo… - Antes de que pudiera decir nada más, la rubia ya se había ido.

Suspiró y volvió a su posición anterior para contemplar el paisaje. Un par de minutos más tarde, se llevó la mano a la cara. Se estaba mareando de nuevo.

.


	39. C 38

Estaba en los aseos. Había estado vomitando lo poco que había desayunado, pero ya parecía estar mejor. Seguramente algo la sentó mal. Cuando se disponía a salir del cubículo, escuchó voces que se acercaban y por inercia se escondió. No pretendía espiar, simplemente no quería dar explicaciones.

\- Entonces, ¿hoy volvió el señor Aihara?

\- Sí, vino a ver a su mujer.

\- ¿Aquella morena que estaba ida?

\- Exactamente.

\- Supongo que debe molestarte un poco, ya sabes...

\- No es ninguna molestia, aunque he de reconocer que al principio me sorprendió. Todo está dentro de lo que podíamos prever. Y tal vez pronto pueda llevarla a casa.

\- ¿Eso no será un problema?

\- No, ya sabes que siempre planeo todo hasta el mínimo detalle. Además él sabrá ma-

No alcanzó a oír nada más. Se habían ido del baño. No había sido capaz de reconocer las voces, pero por la forma de hablar diría que eran personal del psiquiátrico. Contó hasta diez y salió de donde estaba oculta.

Caminando por los pasillos se topó con Namina, quien no encontró a nadie más que quisiera participar en la obra de teatro. Por lo cual, se vió obligada a aceptar y como si hubiera predicho que iba a acceder, le dió un guión. En él estaba su nombre escrito y unas cuantas líneas subrayadas. La chica se había tomado la libertad de elegir cuál personaje le parecía más adecuado para ella y con el que debería presentarse a la audición. Audición que tendría lugar en tres dias. Tras despedirse de la joven, se dirigió a la habitación, donde estuvo leyendo el cuaderno.

El personaje que Kouto había elegido para ella realmente era una de las protagonistas, algo que no la entusiasmaba, prefería un papel pequeño. Suspiró con desánimo. Se preguntaba quién más se había apuntado o dejado arrastrar por la joven para realizar aquella obra. Cuando aún estaba a mitad de la obra, llamaron a la puerta.

\- Adelante.

\- Buenos días, Aihara. - Saludó el joven enfermero abriendo la puerta.

\- Buenos días, Gawauda. - Se levantó para mirarle directamente.

\- Tiene visita. - Se apartó a un lado, para mostrar a la joven que había tras él.

\- ¡Mei-Mei! - Corrió hacía ella y la abrazó con fuerza. - ¡Estás bien!

\- Himeko, me estás aplastando. - Dijo casi sin poder respirar.

\- Oh, lo siento. - La soltó avergonzada. - Es solo que… hacía mucho tiempo que no te veía.

\- Bueno señoras, las dejo a solas para que puedan hablar tranquilas, si necesitan algo ya saben donde encontrarme, hasta luego. - Haciendo una pequeña reverencia se retiró.

\- Hasta luego - Respondieron al unísono las dos mujeres, mientras cerraba la puerta.

\- ¿Cómo te encuentras? - Preguntó la más bajita, sentándose a un lado de la cama.

\- Bien, supongo. - Sentándose junto a ella.

\- Cuando Yuko me llamó para contarme que habías despertado, no podía creérmelo. He venido lo más rápido posible.

\- Ya veo.

\- …

\- …

\- Jejeje. - Comenzó a reírse.

\- ¿Qué pasa? - Preguntó extrañada por la conducta de su amiga.

\- Es solo que… algunas cosas nunca cambiarán.

\- … - Frunció el ceño.

\- Lo siento, es que te echaba de menos.

\- Está bien, no hace falta que te disculpes.

\- Bueno, Yuko me comentó que no recordabas nada de los últimos años.

\- Así es. ¿Podrías contarme alguna cosa que me ayude a recordar?

\- Mmm - La miró dudosa. - No sé si debería.

\- Tranquila, la psiquiatra dijo que podríais contarme cosas poco a poco.

\- Bueno, si lo dijo la psiquiatra, te contaré... ¡pero solo un poco! - Con una pizca de nostalgia narró los acontecimientos que sucedieron en los tres años de bachillerato. Mientras la chica más alta la escuchaba atentamente sin interrumpir. - Así fue como nos graduamos y… poco a poco nos distanciamos.

\- … - Suspiró.

\- ¿No recordabas nada de esto?

\- Sí y no. - Se pellizcó el puente de la nariz. - Por alguna razón siento como si conociera esa historia y a la vez no.

\- No te preocupes si no recuerdas algo,todo sigue estando en tu cabeza. ¡Poco a poco lo podrás recuperar!

\- Sí... - Bajó la mirada. Hubo unos minutos de silencio, hasta que Momokino volvió a hablar.

\- ¿Qué has estado haciendo antes de que llegara?

\- Oh, - Volviendo a mirarla. - estaba leyendo el guión de la obra.

\- ¿Guión de la obra, a que te refieres?

\- Se va a hacer una obra de teatro y voy a participar en ella.

\- ¿De verdad?- Dijo entusiasmada. - ¿Cuándo es?¿Puedo venir a verla?

\- Aún no se sabe si podrá realizarse, faltan actores y la audición es en tres días.

\- Vaya. - Se puso la mano derecha en la barbilla, pensativa. - ¿Qué es necesario para presentarse a un papel?

\- Lo desconozco.

\- Bueno, luego se lo preguntaré a Yuko. Y si puedo, - Cerró el puño. -¡me presentaré yo también!

\- No hace falta que te molestes.

\- No es molestia. De hecho me parece divertido participar contigo. - Dijo sonriendo.

\- …

\- ¿Donde tienes el libreto?

\- Encima del escritorio. - Señaló con la mano.

\- ¿Puedo leerlo por encima?

\- Claro.

\- Gracias. - Se levantó y se dirigió a la mesa. Observó el pequeño osito que allí estaba. - Vaya, ¿a quién tenemos aquí? No sabía que aún lo conservaras.

\- ¿A qué te refieres? - Enarcó una ceja.

\- Al oso que te regaló tu padre.

\- ¿Mi padre? - Preguntó confusa.

\- Sí, ¿no lo recuerdas? Te lo compró cuando eramos niñas.

\- No lo recordaba, hasta ahora.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir con hasta ahora? - La miró extrañada.

\- Sabía que alguien me lo había regalado, pero… no quien había sido. - Dijo aturdida, bajando la mirada.

\- Mei-Mei… - La miró preocupada. - Es mi culpa por contarte todo eso de golpe, lo siento. - Se inclinó cerrando los puños.

\- No es tu culpa, Himeko. - Se levantó para acercarse a ella. - Yo te lo pedí.

\- Bueno, yo… debo irme.

\- ¿Ya?

\- Sí, acabo de recordar algo. - Se dirigió a la puerta.

\- … - Frunció ligeramente el ceño mientras la observaba atentamente. - Gracias por venir.

\- No tienes porque darlas. - Abrió la puerta. - Adiós MeiMei.

\- Adiós Himeko.

Antes de irse, la chica más baja dió una última mirada de lástima a la paciente y se fue cerrando la puerta tras ella. La expresidenta no entendía por qué ese cambio de actitud de repente. Suspiró y se sentó en el escritorio de nuevo. Agarró el oso, contemplandolo una vez más.

Perdón por tardar meses en actualizar, he estado liada y seguramente lo seguiré estando.

Un saludo y hasta otra.


End file.
